


Azusan elämä ja teot I: Tehtävä

by FiSouthpaw



Series: Naruto the Alliance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - OC main characters, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiSouthpaw/pseuds/FiSouthpaw
Summary: Azusa on Otogakuren ninja, genin joka lähetetään Yakushi Kabuton toimesta soluttautumaan Jinai Ryuun, etsintäkuulutetun rikollisen johtaman ryhmän alaisuuteen. Tehtävä alkaa kuitenkin pian mennä hyvin eri tavalla kuin mitä Azusa ja Kabuto ovat suunnitelleet, sillä Ryuulla on omat suunnitelmansa ryhmäänsä liittyvän uuden jäsenen suhteen.





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Tarina perustuu Naruto the Alliance roolipelin tapahtumiin, minkä vuoksi sarjan alkuperäiset hahmot eivät ole tässä tarinassa pääosassa. Myöhemmin tämän tarinasarjan euraavissa osissa, osa sarjan tapahtumista myös tulee tapahtumaan hieman eri tavalla.

Azusan huoneiston ovelta kuului koputus. Haukotellen tyttö aukaisi silmiänsä ja vilkaisi huoneen seinällä roikkuvaa kelloa. Todettuaan sen osoittavan vasta seitsemää aamulla, tyttö päätteli että kyse oli varmasti jostain todella tärkeästä. Jokin hätätilanne ehkä? Hitaasti tyttö nousi sängystä ja pukeutui, samalla kun oven takana koputettiin toistamiseen. Lopulta Azusa käveli nopein askelin ovelle ja avattuaan sen, hän näki yhden kylän jounineista seisovan käytävässä. Näkemänsä perusteella tyttö arveli olleensa oikeassa, kyse oli jostakin todella tärkeästä.

"Kabuto kutsui sinut paikalle", ovella seisova nainen ilmoitti lyhyesti. Tämä tieto yllätti tytön täydellisesti, sillä hän ei koskaan aikaisemmin ollut saanut ohjeitaan suoraan Kabutolta tai Orochimarulta. Aina oli ollut joku muu välikätenä, mutta nyt hän pääsisi henkilökohtaisesti Kabuton eteen kuulemaan mistä oikein oli kysymys.

"Vauhtia", nainen hoputti Azusan jäätyä hetkeksi mietteissään tuijottamaan tätä. Toista kertaa tyttöä ei tarvinnutkaan käskeä. Napaten vain nopeasti huoneistonsa avaimet taskuunsa, Azusa astahti käytävään ja sulki oven perässään. Tämän jälkeen hän lähti kävelemään naisen perässä eteenpäin, pitkin Otogakuren hämärästi valaistuja, maanalaisia käytäviä. Ulkopuoliselle nämä käytävät näyttäisivät kaikki samanlaisilta, joten tunkeilijoiden olisi helppo eksyä käytäviin harhailemaan. Niin Azusa kuin tätä johdattava nainenkin kuitenkin tunsivat nämä käytävät läpikotaisin.

Lopulta kaksikko kuitenkin pysähtyi erään käytävän varrella sijaitsevalle ovelle, jonka takana Azusa tiesi olevan yksi Kabuton monista laboratorioista. Häntä johdattanut nainen koputti oveen ja kuullessaan sisältään vaimean kutsun tulla sisään, nainen avasi oven ja päästi Azusan kulkemaan ensimmäisenä sisäpuolelle.

"Sinä voit nyt poistua", kuului Kabuton ääni huoneen perältä, tämän puhutellessa Azusan saattajana toiminutta kunoichia. Nainen tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja sulki pian huoneen oven Azusan perässä, tämän jälkeen kuului vaimeasti kuinka askeleet lähtivät loitontumaan huoneesta. Azusalta kesti hetken verran tottua huoneen valaistukseen, joka oli jopa hämärämpi kuin käytävillä. Vain satunnaiset lamput valaisivat erilaisten pullojen, koeputkien ja kääröjen peittämiä hyllyjä ja pöytiä. Huoneen perällä hän näki Kabuton hahmon, joka kääntyi parhaillaan katsomaan häntä.

"Sinulle on tehtävä, hyvin tärkeä sellainen", Kabuto avasi keskustelun, tuhlaamatta aikaa sen kummempiin muodollisuuksiin. Helpottuneena siitä, ettei tämän vakavammasta ollut kyse, Azusa nyökkäsi ja tyytyi hiljaisena katsomaan kuinka Kabuto käveli toisen pöydän luo, penkoi hetken sen päällä lojuvia papereita ja löydettyään etsimänsä, ojensi hänelle pienen käärön.

"Tässä on kulkulupasi. Pääset sillä maiden rajojen yli, joten pidä se tallessa", Kabuto neuvoi, samalla kun Azusa otti käärön vastaan, pidellen sitä sitten kädessään. Kiireisen lähdön vuoksi, hän ei ollut ehtinyt ottaa mukaan varustelaukkuaan, jossa yleensä säilytti tehtävän kannalta tarpeellisia esineitä.

"Entä itse tehtävä?" Azusa kysyi, hivenen jännittyneenä. Normaalisti tehtävänanto annettiin myös käärössä, muiden dokumenttien yhteydessä, mutta tällä kertaa taisi olla kyse myös jostain todella salaisesta, sillä Kabuto ei tehnyt elettäkään antaakseen Azusalle mitään muuta kuin kulkuluvan.

"Tämä on erittäin salaista, joten et saa paljastaa tehtävääsi missään olosuhteissa, ymmärrätkö?" Kabuto kysyi, antaen näin Azusalle varmistuksen siitä, että tämä oli arvannut oikein. Saatuaan Azusalta hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen, mies virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Jopa sinä lienet kuullut, että Jinai Ryuu on pitkän hiljaiselon jälkeen palannut etsimään alaisiaan, vai mitä?" Kabuto kysyi ja sai Azusalta vastaukseksi epävarman nyökkäyksen. Oli hän toki huhuja kuullut, mutta asia ei ollut häntä juurikaan kiinnostanut, vaikka Ryuu täältä Otogakuresta olikin ja varmasti jokainen tämän tukikohdan asukkaista tunsi nimen.

"Tehtävästi on soluttautua hänen alaistensa joukkoon ja pitää minut ajan tasalla siitä missä hän liikkuu, kenen seurassa, hänen jatkosuunnitelmansa... raportoit kaiken kertomisen arvoisen. Orochimarun on aika jälleen etsiä uusi keho itselleen ja Ryuu on siihen paras vaihtoehto tällä hetkellä. Meidän on pysyttävä mahdollisimman hyvin perillä Ryuun liikkeistä, jotta voimme napata hänet tilaisuuden tullen", Kabuto ohjeisti, saaden Azusan kasvoille leviämään hivenen hämmentyneen ilmeen. Ensinnäkin, miksi ihmeessä hänen oli hoidettava tämä? Eikö olisi ollut parempi lähettää matkaan joku soluttautumiseen erikoistunut shinobi? Hänhän oli vasta genin ja Ryuu varmasti osasi peittää jälkensä kyllin hyvin hämätäkseen kokeneitakin ninjoja.

"Lähettämäni ANBU-yksikkö on onnistunut pääsemään hänen jäljilleen ja he seuraavat Ryuuta parhaillaan turvallisen etäisyyden päästä. He ilmoittavat Ryuun kulkusuunnan sinulle, jolloin sinun on päästävä edelle, niin että saat mahdollisuuden päästä kontaktiin. Kunhan soluttautuminen on onnistunut, raportoit säännöllisesti minulle, kuten äsken kerroin", Kabuto ei välittänyt Azusan hämmentyneestä ilmeestä. Vasta kerrottuaan omasta mielestään kaiken tarpeellisen, mies hiljeni ja antoi tilaisuuden kysymysten esittämiselle.

"Otan tietenkin tehtävän vastaan ja haluan toki tehdä sen, mutta miksi minä? Eikö olisi parempi lähettää joku asiansa osaava soluttautuja matkaan kaltaiseni geninin sijaan?" Azusa kysyi. Kabuto kasvoille leviävästä virnistyksestä näkyi, että tämä oli odottanut kysymystä, vaikka ei ollutkaan ottanut asiaa äsken puheeksi.

"Jos sinä et usko, että olisi järkevää lähettää geniniä, niin mitäpä luulet Ryuun olevan asiasta mieltä? Jos lähettäisimme jonkun kokeneemman ja vahvemman matkaan, hänen epäilyksensä heräisivät heti. Mutta kun vastaan tuleekin genin, joka vaikkapa sanoo haluavansa hänen oppilaakseen... Tietojemme mukaan hänen tarkoituksena on värvätä uusia alaisia, joten tässä tapauksessa sinä olet yksi parhaista vaihtoehdoista. Hän myös arvostaa tuulenkäyttäjien kykyjä suuresti, joten on epätodennäköistä, että hän käännyttäisi sinut pois", Kabuto kertoi mitä oli ajatellut. Azusa pyöritteli hetken mielessään kuulemaansa. Tuossa oli kyllä perää, mutta jotenkin koko idea epäilytti häntä silti. Lankeaisiko Ryuu todella johonkin näin yksinkertaiseen? Ja voisiko hän onnistua tässä? Raportoida vaivihkaa Kabutolle Ryuun tekemisistä, mahdollisesti jopa ihan Ryuun silmien alla? Kyseessä oli sentään mies, jonka sanottiin olevan lähes yhtä taitava kuin Orochimaru.

"Ja kuten sanoin, tämä tehtävä on ehdottoman salainen. Tästä tietää ainoastaan me kaksi, Orochimaru ja Ryuun perässä oleva ANBU-yksikkö josta kerroin. Jos siis jäät kiinni jollekin taholle, olet täysin omillasi. Muut kyläläiset tulevat pitämään sinua petturina ja toimimaan sen mukaan, joten varaudu siihen", Kabuto tarkensi vielä aikaisemmin antamaansa selontekoa. Tämä sai Azusan vilkaisemaan miestä yllättyneenä. Hän oli toki kuullut Ryuun sooloilevan omiaan jo ennen katoamistaan, mutta että häntä pidettiin jo petturina? Tästä hän ei ollut kuullut mitään.

"Pidän tuon mielessä", Azusa vastasi jännittyneenä.

"Tehtäväsi alkaa välittömästi. Kun olet käynyt hakemassa varusteesi, suuntaat ensimmäisenä Otogakuren eteläiselle rajalle, missä tapaat Ryuun jäljillä olevan ryhmän. Älä tuota minulle pettymystä", Kabuto sanoi ja heilautti sitten kättään merkiksi siitä, että Azusalla oli lupa poistua. Sen enempää kyselemättä, tyttö kumarsi kunnioittavasti ja poistui sitten huoneesta, suorittamaan hänelle annettua tehtävää.


	2. Seshiru

Ensimmäisenä päivänä Otogakuresta lähtönsä jälkeen, Azusa oli nopeasti onnistunut pääsemään Äänen maan ja Tulen maan välisen rajan yli. Matkan aikana ANBU-ryhmä oli ottanut häneen tekniikan avulla yhteyttä ja neuvonut kulkemaan syvemmälle Tulen maahan, sillä Ryuun oli viimeksi havaittu olevan menossa. Jos jotain muutoksia tulisi, Ryuun jäljillä oleva ryhmä ottaisi häneen yhteyttä uudelleen ja antaisi uuden suunnan.

Viimeiset kaksi päivää Azusa olikin matkustanut lähes tauotta kohti etelää, kunnes oli ilmoituksen saatuaan pysähtynyt aloilleen ja käyttänyt tilaisuuden lepäämiseen, kunnes Ryuun jäljillä oleva ryhmä oli varmistunut Ryuun mahdollisesta määränpäästä ja ilmoittanut sen hänelle. Ryuu ei ollut viihtynyt Tuulen maassa kauan vaan oli jo poistumassa sieltä takaisin Tulen maan alueelle ja oletettavasti suoraan Konohaa kohti, joten Azusan seuraava suunnitelma oli kulkea läheisen kylän läpi ja suunnata sitten kohti itää, päästäkseen Ryuun reitille.

Noin puolen tunnin kävelymatkan jälkeen, tyttö löysikin pian itsensä kävelemästä pääkatua pitkin ja katselemassa ympärilleen. Kylä oli melko pieni, eikä vaikuttanut mitenkään erilaiselta verrattuna Äänen maan puolella sijaitseviin kyliin ja kaupunkeihin. Mitä nyt täällä oli ehkä siistimpää ja enemmän ihmisiä. Azusa suunnitteli jo kääntyvänsä pois pääkadulta ja jatkavansa suunnitelmiensa mukaan kohti itää, kun kuuli yllättäen pirteän naisäänen jostain takaansa.

"Hei muukalainen, et kai vain ole eksyksissä?" äänen omistaja kysyi ja kääntyessään katsomaan äänen suuntaan, Azusa puolittain odotti näkevänsä äänen omistajan puhuvan jollekulle toiselle. Sen sijaan kunoichi kuitenkin näki Kusagakuren tunnusta kantavan nuoren tytön lähestyvän häntä kadulla kulkevien muutamien ihmisten välistä. Tyttö näytti päällepäin olevan vain muutaman vuoden nuorempi kuin Azusa itse, tosin tästä huolimatta tyttö oli häntä pidempi, vähän kuten monet muutkin hänen ikäisensä.

"Ei, en minä eksyksissä ole", Azusa vastasi rauhallisesti, mittaillen vaaleahiuksista tyttöä katseellaan ja miettien oliko hän todella näyttänyt niin eksyneeltä, katsellessaan ympärilleen. Ja ennen kaikkea, erottuiko se noin selvästi, ettei hän ollut täältä kotoisin?

"Etsin tietä eräälle retkimajalle, jonne minun olisi tarkoitus mennä. Mietin, osaisitko sinä ehkä neuvoa tien minulle. Rajavartioaseman ninjat, kyllä neuvoivat, että tänne suuntaan, mutta minusta tuntuu silti, että olen hieman hukassa", tyttö puheli hänelle iloisesti. Azusa ei tiennyt mitä ajatella siitä, että oli saanut seuraa näin yllättäen, mutta piti kuitenkin onnistuneesti kasvonsa peruslukemilla ja vastasi tytölle niin asiallisesti kuin kykeni.

"Pahoittelen, mutta en taida tietää. En ole paikallisia, kuten jo arvasitkin", Azusa sanoi ja onnistui loihtimaan pienen hymyn kasvoilleen.

"Voin toki lähteä seuraksi etsimään, jos suunta vain on sama kuin mihin itse olen menossa", tyttö lisäsi. Tytön käännyttäminen pois kiinnittäisi luultavasti huomiota, joten oli parempi kai hoitaa tilanne tällä tavalla. Mitä tuli tytön etsimään retkimajaan, se ei voinut olla kaukana, jos kerran olivat jo rajalla osanneet neuvoa suunnan. Siksipä Azusa uskalsi olla melko varma, ettei tämä aiheuttaisi kovin suurta viivytystä hänen matkantekoonsa, elleivät jäljittäjät sitten ottaisi häneen yhteyttä kesken kaiken ja kertoisi Ryuun olevan lähistöllä, muuttaneen suuntaansa tai muuta vastaavaa.

"Todellako? Seura ei olisi pahitteeksi, matkustaminen on muuten aika yksinäistä", kusalainen hihkaisi, selkeästi mielissään siitä, että saisi Azusan seurakseen, sen sijaan että pitäisi yksin samota pitkin Tulen maan metsiä.

"Oh, anteeksi, ihan unohdin esittäytyä. Minä olen Seshiru ja kuten varmaan huomasitkin, olen Kusagakuresta. Entäs sinä? Varusteistasi päätellen olet ninja sinäkin", tyttö jatkoi lähes taukoamatonta innostunutta puhetulvaansa. Huolimatta Kabuton varoituksesta, että olisi omillaan, Azusa ei nähnyt syytä valehdella ja päätti siksi vastata totuudenmukaisesti.

"Minä olen Azusa... Otogakuresta", hän vastasi, madaltaen epävarmasti ääntään aavistuksen, jotta hänen kotikylänsä ei kantautuisi ulkopuolisten korviin. Vaikka hänellä olikin kulkulupa, joka oikeutti hänet kulkemaan mielensä mukaan soluttautumiseen asti, eivät Konohan ja Otogakuren välit olleet kovin lämpimät. Seshiruksi esittäytynyt kunoichi ei tätä näyttänyt kuitenkaan huomaavan tai jos huomasikin, niin ei välittänyt. Kenties tuokin tiesi kylien huonoista väleistä ja ajatteli siksi olevan luonnollista, ettei Azusa halunnut mainostaa asuinpaikkaansa täällä kovin mielellään.

"Lähdetään sitten, voimme tutustua toisiimme matkalla", Seshiru puheli innoissaan ja tarttui Azusan käteen, minkä jälkeen lähti vetämään tätä mukanaan kylän pääkadun toiseen päähän, missä sitten kääntyi vasemmalle ja lähti suuntaamaan puiden välistä alkavaa kapeaa polkua pitkin eteenpäin. Matkaa ei tarvinnut tehdä kovin pitkään, kun näkyviin tuli metsän läpi virtaava kapea joki, jonka rannalle kunoichit pysähtyivät, Seshirun katsellessa eksyneen näköisenä ympärilleen.

"Rajavartijat neuvoivat, että minun pitäisi seurata jokea päästäkseni majalle, mutta en ole ihan varma kumpaan suuntaan...", Seshiru sano ja vilkaisi Azusaa selvästi hieman pahoillaan. Azusa ei voinut olla miettimättä, että nuorempi kunoichi oli varmaan päässyt geniniksi vasta hiljattain ja siksi suunnistaminen tuntui tuottavan vaikeuksia.

"No... Minä tulin yläjuoksulta päin ja olen melko varma, ettei matkani varrella ollut minkäänlaista retkimajaa", Azusa sanoi lopulta ja käänsi katseensa kohti alajuoksua.

"Ehdotan siis, että mennään tuonne suuntaan. Jos se maja ei tule vastaan, niin ainahan voit kääntyä takaisin ja mennä tarkistamaan yläjuoksun. Paitsi tietenkin jos sinulla on kartta alueesta. Silloin voit saman tien varmistaa mihin suuntaan lähteä", Azusa lisäsi ja katsoi Seshirua, joka jo etsikin kuumeisesti jotakin omasta varustelaukustaan.

"He antoivat minulle kyllä kotona Kusagakuressa kartan, mutta en ole kovin hyvä niiden kanssa... Hetki vain", tyttö sanoi ja pian tuo ojensikin Azusalle kuluneen näköistä kokoon taitettua karttaa, mikä ei Azusan mielestä vaikuttanut erityisen lupaavalta. Kartan taitokset näyttivät niin haurailta ja kuluneilta, että Azusa hetken verran epäili sen olevan peräisin jostain Konohan perustamisen ajoilta. Sanomatta tätä kuitenkaan ääneen, Azusa otti kartan vastaan, levitti sen auki ja alkoi sitten katsella siihen tehtyjä merkintöjä.

"Kyllä, alajuoksulle päin", Azusa vahvisti sen mitä oli aiemmin sanonut ja ojensi kartan sitten takaisin Seshirulle. Tämän jälkeen kunoichit lähtivät kulkemaan joen viertä pitkin. Seshiru näytti katselevan virtaavaa vettä suurella mielenkiinnolla ja huolimatta pilvisestä päivästä, Azusankin mielestä maisema näytti ihanan rauhalliselta. Tänne olisi voinut vaikka jäädä pitemmäksikin aikaa, ellei olisi ollut tehtävän vuoksi ollut pakotettu jatkamaan eteenpäin.

"Sopiiko muuten kysyä, millä asioilla sinä liikut? Oletko sinäkin tehtävää suorittamassa kuten minä?" Seshiru katkaisi lopulta hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden ja käänsi katseensa uteliaasti Azusaan.

"No, tavallaan olen. Etsin erästä miestä", Azusa sanoi epämääräisesti. Kabuto oli kieltänyt häntä kertomasta tehtäväänsä kenellekään, joten mitä vähemmän Seshiru hänen tehtävästään tietäisi, sen parempi heidän molempien kannalta.

"Ketä sinä etsit? Ehkä minä saattaisin tuntea hänet", Seshiru kyseli innokkaasti, mihin Azusa pudisti hitaasti päätään.

"Pahoittelen, mutta se on salaista. En voi paljastaa tehtäväni yksityiskohtia", Azusa sanoi ja loihti pahoittelevan hymyn kasvoilleen. Seshiru näytti onneksi ymmärtävän, eikä ryhtynyt kyselemään aiheesta sen enempää.

"Harmi ettet voi kertoa. Olisin vain mielelläni tehnyt jonkin vastapalveluksen, kun sinä tällä tavalla suostuit saattamaan minut perille", Seshiru tokaisi olkapäitään kohauttaen. Kaksikon jatkaessa matkaansa, taivas tuntui vähitellen käyvän synkemmäksi ja jatkettuaan vielä jonkin aikaa, Azusa havaitsi ensimmäisten vesipisaroiden tipahtavan iholleen. Vähitellen tasainen piskottelu alkoi yltyä kunnon sateeksi.

"Alkaa sataa. Parempi varmaan pitää kiirettä. Ethän halua sitä etsimääsi henkilöä läpimärkänä tavata?" Seshiru naurahti ja alkoi kiihdyttää vauhtiaan juoksuksi. Azusa pinkaisi nopeasti tytön perään ja yhdessä kunoichit seurailivat puiden lomassa mutkittelevaa jokea eteenpäin. Retkimaja ei voinut olla enää kaukana, joten kenties he sieltä voisivat hakea suojaa, ennen kuin kastuisivat kokonaan.

"Enköhän minä siihen mennessä ole kuivunut, kun löydän hänet. Tällä hetkellä en edes tiedä mistä etsiä. Olen seuraillut hänen liikkeitään vain muutaman keräämäni tiedonmurun perusteella", Azusa vastasi jälleen epämääräisesti, samalla kun loikkasi erään kaatuneen puunrungon yli. Puita alkoi tiheän osuuden jälkeen kasvaa jälleen harvemmassa, mikä kertoi, että he todella taisivat jo lähestyä päämääräänsä.

"Sillä tavalla yhden ihmisen löytäminen tällaisesta isosta maasta voi olla hankalaa. Mutta toivotan onnea sen miehen jäljittämiseen", Seshiru tokaisin hymyillen ja suuntasi sitten katseensa eteenpäin. Äkisti nuoremman tytön ilme näyttikin kirkastuvan entisestään, huolimatta sateesta ja yltyvästä tuulesta.

"Tuolla se maja jo taitaakin olla", tyttö hihkaisi ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Retkimaja sijaitsi aivan joen rannassa, pienellä aukiolla ja täältä kauempaakin, Azusa kykeni erottamaan, ettei majassa näkynyt liikettä. Ilmeisesti se oli sillä hetkellä tyhjillään. Mitä Seshirun täällä oli määrä tehdä, siitä Azusalla ei ollut aavistustakaan eikä se oikeastaan hänelle edes kuulunut.

"Ymmärrän jos haluat tässä vaiheessa jatkaa matkaasi nyt kun löysit perille. En voi millään pyytää sinulta enempää, kun tulit seuraksi jo tänne asti. Mutta tietenkin jos haluat pysyä matkassa vielä kauemminkin, niin en pistä pahakseni. Seura on aina tervetullutta", Seshiru sanoi, heidän pysähtyessään lopulta puiden suojaan, hieman kauemmas majasta tarkkailemaan varmuuden vuoksi sen ympäristöä. Vaikka Seshiru olikin häntä nuorempi, tuntui tyttö jo hyvin hallitsevan tällaisen rutiinin. Vaikka ympäristö näytti siltä, ettei täällä ollut käynyt ketään vähään aikaan, asia ei välttämättä ollut niin. Koskaan ei pitänyt mennä varomattomasti vieraaseen paikkaan tietämättä varmasti oliko yksin vai ei.

Pysähtyminen osoittautui nopeasti hyväksi ideaksi, sillä heidän edetessään hitaasti puiden suojassa lähemmäs, he alkoivat erottaa majan sisältä selviä taistelun ääniä. Pian sen katkaisi rikkoutuvasta lasista lähtevä ääni, jonkin esineen ilmeisesti lentäessä ikkunasta ulos majan toisella puolen. Kunoichit vilkaisivat toisiaan ja Seshirun kasvoilla näkyi yllättynyt, hieman hermostunutkin ilme.

"Minun tietojeni mukaan majan piti olla tyhjillään", Seshiru kuiskasi. Kaksikon vielä koettaessa päästä johonkin järkevään tulokseen siitä mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä, taistelun äänet alkoivat vaimeta ja painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän ympärilleen.

Hiljaisuuden jatkuessa Azusa alkoi epäillä taistelun voittavan osapuolen paenneen toisen puolen ikkunasta, mutta oletus osoittautui pian vääräksi kun majan ovi aukesi ja sen kuistilta alkoi kuulua askelia. Pian näkyviin asteli Konohan tunnuksia kantava mies, joka oli peittänyt kasvonsa ANBU-yksikköjen käyttämällä maskilla. Aivan kuin olisi tiennyt olevansa tarkkailun kohteena, mies käänsi kasvonsa heitä kohti, katsoen selvästikin suoraan heidän olinpaikkaansa.

"Tulkaa vain esiin neidit, tiedän kyllä että olette siellä", konohalainen sanoi kylmästi.

Azusa vilkaisi Seshirua kuin kysyen mitä nyt tehtäisiin. Seshirun tehtäväähän tässä parhaillaan oltiin suorittamassa, joten päätös olisi täysin tämän. Ennen kuin kumpikaan ehti sanoa toiselle sanaakaan, konohalainen päätti heidän puolestaan heittämällä räjähdelapulla varustetun kunain kaksikkoa kohti.

Azusa katsoi lähestyvää kunaita, vieden kätensä vaistomaisesti selkäpuolellaan roikkuvan viuhkansa kahvalle, vaikka tiesikin, ettei ehtisi avata sitä ajoissa. Luojan kiitos, Seshiru oli kuitenkin nopeammin tilanteen tasalla ja onnistui heittämään itse shurikenin kohti lähestyvää heittoasetta. Osuman seurauksena kunai räjähdelappuineen singahti taivaalle ja räjähti siellä, aiheuttamatta vahinkoa kunoicheille.

"Mikä oikeus sinulla on toisten päälle käydä?!" Seshiru huusi vihaisesti, kävellen jo sisuuntuneena kohti anbua. Sillä välin Azusa taas otti viuhkansa esille, valmiina taistelemaan, sillä hän ei uskonut anbun suostuvan jättämään heitä rauhaan hyvällä.

Kuten arvata saattoi, anbu ohitti kysymyksen täysin ja ojensikin samassa kätensä suoraksi, osoittaen Azusaa, joka oli pysähtynyt kokoon taitettu viuhka käsissään aloilleen.

"Sinä saat mennä ja jatkaa matkaasi, mutta Otogakuren kunoichi lähtee minun mukaani kuulusteltavaksi", anbu sanoi ja siirtyi sitten silmää nopeammin kuistilta heidän eteensä.

"Minä en mene minnekään, eikä mene Azusakaan. Meillä on lupa liikkua täällä!" Seshiru huusi entistä vihaisempana ja saikin Azusan vilkaisemaan tämän suuntaan hivenen yllättyneenä. Miksi ihmeessä Seshiru oli valmis vaarantamaan oman tehtävänsä hänen takiaan tällä tavoin? Eihän toinen edes tuntenut häntä kunnolla, eikä sekään ollut erityisen hyvä syy, että hän oli saattanut Seshirun tänne, kuka tahansa Seshirun kylässä kohtaama ihminen olisi varmaan voinut tehdä samoin, jos olisi kysynyt.

"Itse asiassa...", mies aloitti ja Azusa saattoi melkein kuvitella omahyväisen virneen, joka miehen kasvoilla varmasti oli tuon kasvoja peittävän naamion takana. "Sinulla on lupa liikkua Tulen maan alueella, mutta uusi ystäväsi ei ole tainnut kertoa tulleensa rajan yli ilman lupaa?" mies lopetti ja sai Azusan silmät kapenemaan viiruiksi, jotka paljastivat tämän ärsyyntymisen niin anbulle kuin Seshirullekin.

"Ei pidä paikkaansa. Minulla on kulkulupa", Azusa sanoi ja suuntasi terävän katseen anbuun, samalla kun otti esille Kabuton antaman käärön ja näytti sitä anbulle. Oli kuitenkin selvää, että tämä mies yritti saada hänet kiinni vain kylien välisten erimielisyyksien takia, välittämättä vähääkään Azusan kulkuluvasta. Alkoi pahasti vaikuttaa siltä, että hänen olisi todella kohta taisteltava tiensä ulos täältä, jos aikoi suorittaa Kabuton antaman tehtävän.

Mies näytti kuitenkin päättäneen, että asiasta ei enempää neuvoteltaisi, sillä samassa tämä oli kadonnut kunoichien näkyvistä ja ilmestyi aivan Azusan taakse, käsimerkkisarjaa tehden. Azusa ehti vain hädin tuskin tönäistä Seshirun kauemmaksi itsestään ja heittäytyä sitten itse vastakkaiseen suuntaan, kun konohalainen ja puhalsi maskissaan olevasta raosta liekkimeren siihen, missä Azusa oli hetki sitten seisonut. Kuivalla säällä liekit olisivat varmasti jääneet palamaan pitemmäksikin aikaa, mutta johtuen sateesta, joka oli vain entisestään yltynyt, maahan kytemään jääneet liekit sammuivat nopeasti, päästäen ilmaan kapeita savujuovia, jotka hitaasti ajelehtivat ylös taivaalle.

Azusa laittoi kulkulupansa takaisin varustelaukkuunsa ja otti sitten paremman otteen viuhkastaan, minkä jälkeen käännähti nopeasti taisteluvalmiina anbua kohti, vaikka tiesikin tuulensa häviävän miehen omaamalle tulielementille. Azusa saattoi vain toivoa, että tuuli ja sade yhdessä, tasoittaisivat edes hieman eroa ja antaisivat hänelle mahdollisuuden. Anbun toisella puolen, hän näki Seshirun siirtyneen kauemmaksi kuin mihin hän oli toisen tönäissyt. Maassa anbun vieressä makasi pieni oksanpätkä, joka paljasti nuoremman tytön siirtyneen turvaan kawarimin avulla.

 _"Toivottavasti hän ei jää tänne taistelemaan minun takiani"_ , Azusa ajatteli ja syöksähtikin seuraavaksi jo hyökkäykseen. Nopealla liikkeellä, tyttö tavoitteli kokoon taitetulla viuhkallaan lyöntiä kohti vihollisen päätä. Hänen chakramääränsä oli varmasti vielä kaukana siitä mitä anbulla, joten hän halusi säästellä sitä varmoja osumia varten.

Vihollinen osoittautui kuitenkin nopeaksi ja ennen kuin viuhka ehti osua, oli konohalainen vetänyt vyöllään olevan kodachin esiin ja torjunut Azusan iskun sen avulla. Äkisti maskin takaa näkyviin silmiin ilmestyi kuitenkin poissaoleva katse. Hetken Azusa ihmetteli mistä oli kyse, mutta nopea vilkaisu vasemmalle, paljasti Seshirun jääneen edelleen lähistölle ja muodostaneen käsimerkin.

 _"Genjutsua? Tulee tarpeeseen..."_ , Azusa ajatteli, kuitenkin harmitellen sitä ettei Seshiru ollut lähtenyt kuten hän oli toivonut. Pahimmassa tapauksessa tämä saattaisi aiheuttaa ongelmia Seshirun kotikylällekin, jos Konoha alkaisi epäillä Kusagakuren veljeilevän jotain Otogakuren ninjojen kanssa. Azusan tarkoituksena ei tosiaankaan ollut aiheuttaa konflikteja eri kylien välille. Näistä ajatuksista huolimatta Azusa oli kuitenkin kiitollinen Seshirun avusta ja käyttikin Seshirun tarjoaman tilaisuuden ottaakseen etäisyyttä anbuun, sillä Seshiru tuskin kykenisi pidättelemään heitä vahvempaa vihollista kovin kauan.

Perääntyessään Azusa heitti samalla kaksi kunaita matkaan anbua kohti, tavoitellen osumaa tämän kaulaan. Toiselta puolen anbua, Seshirukin sinkosi pian viisi räjähdelapuin varustettua kunaita matkaan, kohti anbun selkää.

Yllättäen anbu kuitenkin katosi jälleen näkyvistä, juuri ennen kuin aseet olisivat osuneet. Kilisten aseet osuivatkin vain toisiinsa ja tipahtivat maahan. Seshirun kunaihin sidotut räjähdelaput räjähtivät ja heikko paineaalto pyyhkäisi Azusan yli tämän etsiessä vihollista katseellaan. Viimeistään tämä oli paljastanut kuinka eri tasolla tuo mies oli heihin verrattuna, sillä tämä oli hetkessä vapautunut Seshirun tekemästä genjutsusta ja vielä pelastanut itsensä räjähdyksiltä ja heittoaseilta.

Hetken verran Azusa odotti näkevänsä konohalaisen hyökkäävän seuraavaksi Seshirun kimppuun, mutta pelko osoittautui turhaksi kun anbu ilmestyi jälleen näkyviin hänen toisella sivullaan ja puhalsi uuden liekkimeren häntä kohti. Jälleen kerran Azusa heittäytyi sivuun, mutta anbu oli tällä kertaa ollut nopeammin asialla. Liekit polttivat ikävästi tytön ihoa, tämän pyrkiessä niistä kauemmaksi ja päästessä lopulta turvallisen välimatkan päähän tulesta. Nopeasti Azusa valmistautui vihdoin käyttämään viuhkaansa toden teolla, mutta sai havaita vastustajan jälleen hävinneen näkyvistä. Hermostuneena Azusa antoi katseensa jälleen kiertää ympäristössä. Oli selvää, että anbu taisi vain leikitellä heidän kanssaan, sillä tuolla nopeudella miehen olisi luullut kykenevän hetkessä iskemään sekä hänet, että Seshirun unten maille ja vievän sitten hänet kuulusteltavaksi, tai kenties ennemmin vangiksi.

"Näitkö minne hän meni?" Seshirun hermostunut ääni kysyi hänen takaansa, toisen tytön siirtyessä siihen sunshinilla ja painaessa sitten selkänsä hänen omaansa vasten. Näin kumpikin voisi turvata toisensa selustan, ainakin teoriassa. Anbun nopeuden huomioon ottaen, käytäntö voisi olla aivan eri asia.

"En ja mikset sinä paennut? Ei sinun tarvitse minun takiani vaarantaa itseäsi ja tehtävääsi", Azusa kysyi samalla kun napsautti vihdoin viuhkansa auki.

"En minä voinut sinua yksinkään jättää. Ethän sinä olet tehnyt mitään väärää", Seshiru vastasi ja sai pienen hymyn käväisemään Azusan kasvoilla. Siinä Seshiru kyllä kieltämättä oli oikeassa.

"Kun saat sopivan tilaisuuden niin pakene. Minä selviän kyllä tavalla tai toisella. En halua sinun joutuvan ongelmiin takiani, onko selvä?" Azusa kysyi ja vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan Seshirua, joka nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Pian Azusan katse kuitenkin kääntyi majan katolle, jonne anbu oli vihdoin tullut taas näkyviin.

"Katolla", Azusa sihahti, saaden Seshirun siirtymään selkänsä takaa vierelleen, valmiina kohtaamaan konohalaisen kun tämä tekisi seuraavan siirtonsa.

Seuraava siirto osoittautuikin pian shurikeneiksi ja kunaiksi, joita anbu heitti kahdeksan vierekkäin seisovaa kaksikkoa kohti. Azusa oli kuitenkin valmiina ja ennen kuin aseet ehtivät osua, tyttö heilautti viuhkaansa. Viuhkasta lähtevä voimakas, leikkaava tuuli vei aseet mennessään, mutta ei yltänyt kuitenkaan talon katolle asti. Vain anbun kurittomasti pystyssä sojottavien hiusten saattoi nähdä vienosti heiluvan tuulessa, hyökkäyksen voiman heikentyessä pidemmälle mennessä.

"Azusa, varo!" hän kuuli Seshirun huutavan yllättäen, mutta varoitus tuli kuitenkin liian myöhään. Voimakas valonvälähdys sokaisi Azusan ja tämä tajusi, että heidän huomaamattaan jonkun aseen perään oli ollut sidottuna valolappu. Että pitkin sattua. Tietäen olevan turhaa paiskoa tuulitekniikoita sokeana ympäriinsä, Azusa ei voinut kuin odottaa ja kuunnella ympäristönsä ääniä, siinä toivossa, että saisi selville mitä seuraavaksi oli tapahtumassa. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut ja vähitellen hänen näkönsä alkoi palautua siinä määrin, että hän saattoi silmiään siristellen erottaa taas ympäristönsä. Edessään hän näkikin Seshirun uppoutuneena lähitaisteluun anbun kanssa. Kaikesta päätellen anbu oli ollut iskemässä häntä, mutta Seshiru oli kuitenkin tullut ajoissa väliin ja pidätellyt vihollista sen aikaa, kun Azusa oli selvinnyt sokaistumisesta. Tällä hetkellä Seshiru olikin selkeästi häviämässä anbun potkiessa ja lyödessä säälittä itseään paljon pienempää tyttöä.

"Seshiru!" Azusa huudahti nähdessään anbun liimaavan Seshirun rintakehään yhden lapun samalla kun harhautti Seshirun huomion muualle lyömällä tätä kohti kasvoja. Samassa lappu kuitenkin jo välähti, sokaisten tällä kertaa Seshirun. Azusa itse ehti vain hädin tuskin peittää silmänsä ja välttyä uudelta sokaistumiselta. Seshiru perääntyikin sokkona taaksepäin ja kun näin ei ollut vaaraa siitä, että hän osuisi uuteen ystäväänsä, Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa, tavoitteenaan osua anbuun kamaitachilla.

Mies oli kuitenkin nopeasti tilanteen tasalla ja puhalsi jälleen tulta. Hyökkäykset osuivat yhteen kaksikon välissä ja vaikka sade aavistuksen heikensikin liekkien tehoa, tulen voima riitti kuitenkin imaisemaan suuren osan tuulen voimasta itseensä, sillä seurauksella, että liekit levisivät entistä laajemmalle ja polttivat Azusaa jopa pahemmin kuin ensimmäisellä osumalla.

Liekkien taas sammuttua, Azusa näki Seshirun hyökkäävän toistamiseen anbun kimppuun. Tällä kertaa konohalainen näytti kuitenkin saaneen jo tästä leikistä tarpeekseen, sillä Seshiru ei ehtinyt saada osumaakaan perille, kun mies jo potkaisi tätä voimakkaasti vatsaan, sillä seurauksella, että tyttö lennähti pitkän matkaa taaksepäin. Perään anbu vielä viskasi kaksi räjähdelapullista kunaita, saaden Azusan henkäisemään kauhistuneena. Räjähdyksen aiheuttama tomupilvi peitti hetkeksi kaiken näkyvistä, mutta savun hälvetessä Azusa kuitenkin huomasi Seshirun jäännösten tilalle useita puunsäleitä, Seshirun onnistuttua ilmeisesti jälleen vaihtamaan paikkaansa kawarimin avulla. Nyt Azusa saattoi vain toivoa, että toinen oli ottanut hänen neuvostaan vaarin ja lähtenyt paikalta. Anbu näyttikin olevan jo valmiina singahtamaan matkaan ja varmistamaan, että oli todella viimeistellyt Seshirun, kun Azusa viimein sai äänensä kuuluviin.

"Jätä hänet rauhaan! Minuthan sinä halusit!" Azusa huusi, pidellen viuhkaansa valmiina. Sanoilla olikin toivottu vaikutus ja anbu pysähtyi, kääntyen sitten hänen suuntaansa.

"Kuten neiti haluaa", tuo sanoi pahaenteisesti ja syöksähti sitten kunai kädessään häntä kohti. Azusa käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen, heilauttamalla viuhkaansa kolmannen kerran, silläkin uhalla, että saisi taas tulta vastaansa. Tällä kertaa anbu kuitenkin syöksyi tuulesta välittämättä kohti.

Mies oli juuri iskemässä aseensa Azusan kylkeen, kun tämä jälleen katosi näkyvistä ja ilmestyi esiin Azusan takana. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti kääntyä etsimään vihollista katseellaan, anbu oli jo iskenyt häntä kämmensyrjällään voimakkaasti takaraivoon, ilmeisesti tarkoituksenaan tainnuttaa hänet. Isku jäi kuitenkin hieman liian tehottomasi, sillä Azusa havaitsi hetkeksi näkökenttänsä sumenevan ennen kuin se palasi taas normaaliksi. Tämän jälkeen tyttö käännähti nopeasti ja suuntasi nyrkiniskun kohti naamion peittämiä kasvoja, minkä jälkeen seurasi potku kohti miehen nivusia. Jos hän onnistuisi edes hetkeksi saamaan konohalaisen toimintakyvyttömäksi, hän voisi paeta paikalta ja piiloutua johonkin siksi aikaa, kunnes anbu kyllästyisi etsimään. Konohalainen osoittautui kuitenkin liian kokeneeksi langetakseen moiseen ja niinpä tuon onnistui torjua sekä lyönti, että potku. Azusa napsautti viuhkansa kiinni ja suuntasi sillä lyönnin kohti miehen kylkeä, mutta ennen kuin isku pääsi perille asti, anbu oli jo iskenyt kätensä Azusan kurkulle ja nosti tytön kevyesti ilmaan. Viuhka tipahti Azusan kädestä, kun tämä vaistomaisesti tarttui vastustajansa ranteeseen ja koetti kammeta itsensä irti tuosta tiukasta, kuristavasta otteesta. Tämän seurauksena anbu kuitenkin kiristi vain otettaan entisestään ja nopeasti Azusa alkoi tiedostaa, ettei saanut kunnolla henkeä.

"Lopeta!" kuului Seshirun epätoivoinen huuto, tosin Azusa pisti merkille, että ääni tuntui tulevan ikään kuin jostain kaukaa, hänen tajuntansa alkaessa vähitellen hämärtyä. Tähänkö hänen matkansa nyt sitten päättyisi? Ennen kuin se oli ehtinyt edes kunnolla alkaa? Kuolisiko hän? Anbu oli kyllä sanonut vievänsä hänet vain kuulusteltavaksi, mutta alkoi vahvasti näyttää siltä, että mies oli taistelun seurauksena muuttanut mielensä.


	3. Jinai Ryuu

Ryuu Jinai suuntasi joen viertä pitkin kohti yläjuoksua, hyppien eteenpäin puiden oksia pitkin. Käytyään Sunagakuressa, mies oli päätynyt suuntaamaan pohjoiseen. Tarkoitus oli edetä Otogakuren maille ja jatkaa sieltä kohti Iwagakurea ja kohti tapaamista, jonne hän oli kutsunut useammankin vanhan liittolaisen. Hänellä oli suunnitelma, jonka hän halusi päästä toteuttamaan mahdollisimman pian.

Ryuu olisi epäilemättä jatkanut kaikessa rauhassa matkaansa, kauempana taistelevista kunoicheista tietämättä, ellei Seshirun epätoivoinen huuto olisi kaikunut metsässä pitkän matkan päähän. Huuto sai Ryuun pysähtymään hetkeksi puun oksalle ja katsomaan ympärilleen. Kun ilmeni, ettei hän ollutkaan saanut peräänsä jotain paikallista ANBU-yksikköä kuten oli ehtinyt luulla, mies harkitsi jo jatkavansa matkaansa. Jostain käsittämättömästä mielijohteesta tuo kuitenkin muutti mielensä ja lähti vauhdilla etenemään suuntaan, josta huuto oli kuulunut. Samahan se oli vilkaista mitä oli tekeillä, ei hänellä kuitenkaan niin kiire ollut. Ryuu saikin taistelijat näkyviinsä varsin nopeasti ja pysähtyi jälleen muutamaksi sekunniksi muodostamaan käsityksen tilanteesta. Joen toisella rannalla oleva anbu roikotti juuri valkoisiin pukeutunutta tyttöä kaulasta ja kauempana tilannetta seurasi toinen tyttö, joka päällisin puolin vaikutti melko ruhjotulta. Selvää oli, että ellei joku puuttuisi tilanteeseen, ilmassa roikkuva kunoichi saisi vielä surmansa, ellei anbu päästäisi viime hetkellä otettaan.

 _"Ei kuulu minulle..."_ , Ryuu ehti ajatella mielessään ja oli jo kääntymässä poispäin kun äkisti Azusan kaulassa roikkuva Otogakuren tunnus osui hänen silmiinsä. Vaikkei hänellä ollut omien tavoitteidensa vuoksi kiinnostusta suojella jotain satunnaisia Otogakuren ninjoja, jokin kuitenkin sai Ryuun singahtamaan liikkeelle kohti anbua. Kenties vanhat tavat vain pyrkivät pintaan, sillä ei tämä suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Ryuu oli pelastanut muita kotikylänsä jäseniä pulasta.

Anbun tiukassa otteessa roikkuva Azusa tunsi jo otteensa miehen ranteesta alkavan hellittää, kun hän yllättäen tunsi anbun päästävän irti. Azusa tiedosti tippuvansa takaisin maahan, mutta äskeisen jäljiltä jalat eivät kuitenkaan kantaneet ja niinpä tyttö kaatui istumaan, jääden sitten helpottuneena haukkomaan henkeä. Saatuaan lopulta tarpeeksi ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, Azusa kohotti hitaasti katseensa ylöspäin, nähdäkseen mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän puoliksi odotti anbun olevan valmiina jatkamaan ja pakottavan hänet mukaansa sillä tämä taistelu oli epäilemättä hävitty hänen ja Seshirun osalta. Yllätyksekseen tyttö kuitenkin sai nähdä, että hänen ja anbun väliin oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä pitkä, mustiin housuihin ja violettiin takkiin pukeutunut mies, joka oli upottanut kädessään olevan katanan konohalaisen sydämen läpi.

Kului vielä hetki Ryuun varmistaessa, että vihollinen todella oli kuollut, ennen kuin tuo kiskaisi miekkansa kylmän rauhallisesti irti anbun ruumiista ja päästi sen kaatumaan jalkojensa juureen. Heilautettuaan vielä veret pois aseensa terästä, Ryuu asetti sen vyölleen ja kääntyi katsomaan Azusaa.

Kunoichin silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä hänen tajutessaan vihdoin kuka hänen edessään seisoi. Vaikka Azusa ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tavannut miestä henkilökohtaisesti, hän tunnisti tämän kyllä näkemiensä kuvien perusteella Jinai Ryuuksi. Oli uskomatonta, että mies oli osunut sattumalta paikalle ja vielä pelastanut hänen henkensä, sen sijaan, että Azusan olisi tarvinnut juosta ympäri Tulen maata Kabuton lähettämän ryhmän ohjeiden mukaan.

"Kusagakuren kunoichi, sinä voit jataa matkaasi. Minä huolehdin kyllä, että toverisi pääsee kunnossa pois täältä", Ryuu sanoi, suunnaten seuraavaksi katseensa Seshiruun, joka vilkaisi Azusaa hämillään, mutta päätti lopulta totella tuntemattoman miehen kehotusta ja lähti palaamaan kohti heidän tulosuuntaansa. Azusa katseli hetken Seshirun perään, ennen kuin käänsi katseensa takaisin Ryuuhun, tuohon ojentaessa kättään häntä kohti, jotta voisi auttaa hänet ylös.

"Oletko kunnossa?" mies kysyi kun Azusa tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja nousi sitten hieman vapisten jaloilleen. Ei sillä, että Ryuuta olisi todella kiinnostanut, mutta noin kuitenkin oli tapana kysyä. Azusa oli hetken hiljaa kuin tunnustellen mihin sattui. Tyttö oli Seshirun tavoin naarmuilla ja palovammoilla, mutta lopulta tämä kuitenkin nyökkäsi myöntävästi, haluamatta näyttää heikolta vahvemman shinobin edessä.

"Pärjään kyllä", tyttö vastasi ja nosti samalla viuhkansa maasta ja kiinnitti sen jälleen selkäpuolelleen roikkumaan. Hän tiesi, ettei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta, sillä hänen äänensä kuulosti vielä heikolta kuristamisen jäljiltä. Ryuu kuitenkin hyväksyi vastauksen, eikä ryhtynyt epäilemään tytön sanoja, ainakaan ääneen.

"Huomaan, että olet Otogakuresta. Tai ainakin otsasuojuksesi on. Mikä on nimesi kunoichi?" Ryuu tiedusteli ja vasta nyt Azusa pisti merkille, että miehen ääni oli jopa kylmempi kuin äskeisellä anbulla. Ryuu vaikutti tunteettomalta ja siksi tuntui oudolta, että tämä ylipäätään oli tullut apuun puhumattakaan, että oli jäänyt tällä tavoin vielä tarkistamaan hänen vointinsa äskeisen jäljiltä.

"Azusa... Shimasaki Azusa. Ja ellen ole väärässä, sinä olet Jinai Ryuu?" tyttö sanoi ja suuntasi kysyvän katseen miehen silmiin, jotka katsovat kylmästi ja laskelmoivasti takaisin. Aivan kuin Ryuu olisi koettanut nähdä hänen ajatuksiinsa ja selvittää oliko hän tosiaan Otogakuresta vai oliko vain varastanut otsasuojuksensa joltakulta.

"Pitää paikkansa. Ja saanen nyt tiedustella mitä Otogakuren kunoichi tekee Tulen maan alueella? Eksyitkö ryhmästäsi?" Ryuu kysyi, olettaen selvästikin, että Azusa oli suorittamassa tehtävää geninien muodostamassa ryhmässä. Tähän tyttö kuitenkin pudisti kieltävästi päätään, päättäen mennä suoraan asiaan, nyt kun Ryuu kysyi millä asioilla hän liikkui. Toivoa sopi, että mies ottaisi hänen tarinansa todesta.

"Huhut kertoivat, että saattaisin löytää sinut näiltä seuduilta, joten lähdin etsimään sinua. Otogakuressa minulle ei ole mitään, joten haluan päästä oppilaaksesi", Azusa sanoi, jääden sitten hermostuneena odottamaan Ryuun vastausta.

"Hmm... Olet kyllä tuulen käyttäjä, kukaties potentiaalinenkin. Taidoillesi voisi olla käyttöä", Ryuu sanoi lopulta hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja mittaili nyt Azusaa katseellaan päästä varpaisiin. Tämän jälkeen kului taas tovi hiljaisuuden vallitessa, ennen kuin keltaiset silmät lukittuivat katsomaan suoraan tytön sinisiin silmiin.

"Hyvä on. Otan sinut mukaani, mutta katsokin että annat kaikkesi ja tiedät kenen alaisuudessa olet. Tai paikkasi katoaa niin viereltäni kuin koko tämän maan päältä", Ryuu sanoi uhkaavasti. Azusa nielaisi hermostuneena, sillä tajusi Ryuun tarkoittavan jokaista sanaa, sen sijaan että kyseessä olisi vain ollut jokin pelottava rooli jota mies piti yllä.

"Voit luottaa minuun", Azusa vastasi ja painoi sitten päänsä kuin osoittaakseen kunnioitustaan. Ele oli selvästi oikea, sillä Ryuun kasvoilla kävi tyytyväinen virnistys, joka nopeasti kuitenkin hävisi neutraalin, mitäänsanomattoman ilmeen alle, joka miehen kasvoilla oli suurimman osan keskustelua ollut.

Azusan lopulta kohottaessa taas katseensa, hän havaitsi Ryuun kääntävän oman katseensa joen toiselle puolen, metsikön reunaan. Azusa seurasi miehen katsetta, näkemättä aluksi mitään, mutta pian hän kuitenkin havaitsi liikettä, tuntemattoman tytön juostessa puiden siimeksestä esiin ja pysähtyessä sitten säikähtäneenä aloilleen, kun huomasi edessään olevat ninjat.

 _"Täällähän alkaa olla ruuhkaa"_ , Azusa ajatteli sarkastisesti. Kuka tuo tyttö oli? Aikaisemman anbun toveri ehkä? Azusa vilkaisi Ryuuta hermostuneena, kuin olisi odottanut miehen tietävän paremmin. Jos vihollisia tulisi äsken tapetun anbun lisäksi lisääkin, Azusa oli melko varma ettei pystyisi olemaan juuri hyödyksi. Hän oli jo käyttänyt suuren osan chakrastaan aikaisemmin.

"Mikä sinut tuo tänne, konohalainen?" Ryuu kysyi lopulta, katkaisten osapuolten välille syntyneen painostavan hiljaisuuden. Vieras tyttö näytti säpsähtävän kun tuota puhuteltiin, mutta pian tämä sai kuitenkin kasvonsa peruslukemille.

"Minä... tuota...", tulija mutisi, selvästikään saamatta ajatuksiaan vielä kasaan. Azusan silmiin näytti, että tyttöä hermostutti pahemman kerran. Todennäköisesti tuo tiedosti puhuvansa itseään paljon vahvemmalle ninjalle, sillä seuratessaan tytön hermostunutta liikehdintää, Azusa tajusi, ettei tuo voinut olla häntä kovinkaan paljon kokeneempi. Ainakin tytön kasvot näyttivät nuorilta ja Azusa arvioi tämän suurin piirtein samanikäiseksi kuin hän itse. Tosin tyttö tuntui olevan vahvempaa ja raskaampaa tekoa fyysisesti, taijutsuninja ehkä tai jotenkin muuten lähitaisteluun keskittyvä shinobi.

"Ellen ole väärässä, niin taidat olla Kaguya. Mikä on nimesi?" Ryuu jatkoi, jäämättä odottamaan, että tyttö saisi vastattua ensimmäiseen kysymykseen.

"Kaguya Yuu... Miten sinä tiesit?" tyttö kysyi nyt selvästi yllättyneenä. Pelokas ja hermostunut ensivaikutelma alkoi nopeasti karista keskustelun edetessä ja Azusa huomasi yllättäen Yuun kasvoille hiipivän pienen punan. Myös Yuun katseessa alkoi jokin muuttua, jokin jota Azusa ei ihan käsittänyt, vaikka arvelikin jo tietävänsä mistä muutos käytöksessä oikein johtui. Yuu oli tainnut ihastua ensisilmäyksellä ja vilkaistuaan Ryuuta silmäkulmastaan Azusa ei voinut käsittää miksi. Olihan tuo toki ihan komea, mutta kylmä ja salaperäinen olemus herätti hänessä kyllä enemmän epäluottamusta ja pelkoa kuin ihastumista. Mitä tuli Ryuuhun itseensä, tämä ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan Yuun ihastumista huomanneen tai jos huomasikin niin ei ollut huomaavinaan.

"Olen tavannut monia sukusi edustajia. Yksi heistä oli jopa oppilaani aikaisemmin, taijutsuninja nimeltään Iwa", Ryuu vastasi. Tämän perusteella Azusa päätteli, että Kaguyan sukuun kuuluvilla oli ilmeisesti yhdistäviä tekijöitä, joista nämä tunnisti. Kenties juuri tuo lähitaistelijaan viittaava ruumiinrakenne, perustuihan suuri osa klaanin tekniikoista kuitenkin omien luiden hyödyntämiseen eri tavoilla.

"Mutta et vastannut kysymykseeni. Mitä Konohan shinobi tekee näin kaukana kylästään? Eikö sinun kuuluisi olla puolustamassa sitä, sen sijaan, että harhailet täällä?" Ryuu jatkoi. Yuun ilme kertoi, ettei tyttö selvästi tiennyt mitä vastata edessään seisovan miehen kysymykseen. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin sai äänensä takaisin ja sai jonkinlaisen vastauksen aikaiseksi.

"Minä... katsoin parhaaksi lähteä. Ei minulle ole Konohassa mitään, eikä minusta olisi ollut hyötyä kylässä. Olen liian heikko...", tyttö mutisi ja käänsi katseensa maahan selvästi häpeillen. Yuu ei vaikuttanut olevan ylpeä lähdöstään vaikka sanoikin katsoneensa sen parhaaksi ratkaisuksi. Nyt oli kuitenkin Ryuun vuoro yllättyä, joskin tämä tunnetila näkyi miehen kasvoilla vain hienoisena kulmien kohottamisena.

"Heikko? Mikä asenne tuo on?" Ryuu kysyi, katsoen Kaguyaa tiiviisti kuin estääkseen mahdolliset vastaväitteet ja huonot selitykset, joita tytöllä mahdollisesti olisi.

"Ryhdistäydy Kaguya. Sukusi lahjoilla sinusta voi tulla voimakas. Tarvitset vain oikean opettajan, kuten minut tai seuraajani Kirikazen. Jos et ole kerran menossa takaisin Konohaan, voit tulla sinäkin minun mukaani", Ryuu sanoi ja jätti sitten Yuun itsensä päätettäväksi mitä tuo halusi tehdä. Palatako Konohaan vai lähteäkö Ryuun mukaan. Azusan silmiin alkoi kuitenkin nopeasti vaikuttaa siltä, että Yuu oli päätöksensä tehnyt jo sillä hetkellä kun näki Ryuun. Tässä vaiheessa ihastuneesta katseesta ei nimittäin voinut enää erehtyä.

"No, tulit sinä mukaan tai et, niin me kaksi lähdemme jatkamaan matkaa. Sitä ennen meidän on kuitenkin hoidettava vielä yksi tarpeellinen asia pois alta...", Ryuu sanoi, kiinnittäen huomionsa takaisin keskustelua seuranneeseen Azusaan, joka kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan. Ennen kuin hän ehti kysyä mitä he olivat tekemässä, Ryuu olikin jo kiskaissut hänet lähemmäs ja Azusa tunsi kipeän vihlaisun kun mies kumartui puremaan hänen kaulaansa verta vuotavan haavan. Azusan tietämättä mies siirsi omaa chakraansa Azusan kehoon ja alkoi sen avulla muodostaa sinettiä, johon oli saanut idean Orochimarulta. Sen lisäksi, että voisi sinetin avulla pitää alaisensa lojaaleina ja kurissa, se antaisi aktivoituessaan vielä mahtavammat voimat kuin sinetti, jonka Orochimaru oli omille lähimmille alaisilleen kehittänyt.

"Mitä sinä oikein...", Azusa kysyi ja yritti vetäytyä poispäin. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti kuitenkaan päästää lausettaan, tämän suusta purkautui tuskasta johtuva huudahdus kun hän tunsi voimakkaan kivun pyyhkäisevän ylitseen. Ellei Ryuu olisi pidellyt häntä pystyssä, olisivat tytön jalat pettäneet alta ja tämä olisi kaatunut maahan. Koska pienikin virhe sinetin luomisessa voisi maksaa Azusan hengen, Ryuu piteli tyttöä tiukasti otteessaan, jotta sinetti saisi muodostua rauhassa.

Sen lopulta ollessa valmis ja muodostaessa mustan, pyörteilevistä viivoista koostuvan tatuoinnin tytön kaulalle, Ryuu päästi Azusasta irti, sillä seurauksella että tämä vihdoin pääsi kaatumaan maahan. Joen toiselta puolen tilannetta seurannut Yuu näytti kauhistuneelta, joskin Azusa ei tytön ilmettä nähnyt, sillä tämä kamppaili parhaillaan kehoaan piinaavan voimakkaan kivun kanssa. Toki hän oli satuttanut itsensä useasti ennenkin, mutta mikään mitä Azusa oli aiemmin kokenut, ei vetänyt vertoja tälle kivulle, joka nostatti tuskanhien hetkessä hänen otsalleen.

Välittämättä kuunnella tai katsoa mitä ympärillä tapahtui, Azusa jäi vain maahan makaamaan ja painoi kätensä kaulalleen, missä kipu tuntui voimakkaimpana. Kipu säteili kaulasta tasaisesti joka puolelle ruumista ja Azusa alkoi pelätä kuolevansa. Hätääntyneenä tyttö puristi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti rauhoittua.

 _"Jos ei tunne enää kipua on kuolemassa. Ei pitäisi olla mitään hätää"_ , Azusa vakuutteli itselleen ja ajatus rauhoittikin häntä hieman. Juurihan Ryuu oli suostunut ottamaan hänet mukaansa, joten ei hän voisi kuolla tähän. Mikä järki olisi ollut ottaa joku oppilaakseen ja tappaa tämä heti kättelyssä? Varmasti tämä oli vain jokin outo tekniikka, ikään kuin testi jolla Ryuu tahtoi varmistaa, että hän oli tarpeeksi vahva ja kyvykäs tämän seuraajaksi. Tietämättään Azusa oli tavallaan oikeassa, sillä vain harvat jäivät eloon sinetin saatuaan.

Vähitellen kipu tuntui asettuvan hieman. Se ei kadonnut kokonaan vaan tuntui edelleen joka puolella hänen ruumistaan tasaisensa jomotuksena, mutta pienikin helpotus tuntui Azusasta mahtavalta. Tästä rohkaistuneena tyttö kokosi vielä hetken voimiaan ennen kuin koetti itsepäisesti nousta jaloilleen, sillä varmasti pian jatkettaisiin matkaakin. Hän ei halunnut hidastaa matkantekoa tämän takia. Liikkuminen sai kuitenkin kivun hetkessä takaisin valloilleen ja huudahtaen Azusa vajosi takaisin maahan. Ajatukset nousemisesta katosivat nopeasti ja kaikki mitä Azusa nyt tahtoi tehdä, oli vain jäädä siihen makaamaan ja odottamaan, että kipu katoaisi itsestään tai että hän todella kuolisi siihen.

"Näetkö? Azusa selviää kyllä. Juuri tuollaista asennetta minä alaisiltani odotan", Ryuun ääni kuului vaimeasti jostain kaukaa. Sanat oli ilmeisesti suunnattu Yuulle, joskin Azusa ei tässä vaiheessa ollut enää lainkaan varma, oliko kuullut sanat todella vai kuuliko hän kivun vuoksi vain omiaan. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän kuitenkin tunsi taas Ryuun käden kiertyvän ympärilleen, miehen nostaessa hänet ylös maasta ja heilauttaessa kevyesti reppuselkäänsä. Liikkuminen sai kivun jälleen voimistumaan ja tuskainen parahdus kantautui ilmoille Azusan yhteen purtujen hampaiden välistä, vaikka tyttö tekikin parhaansa ollakseen huutamatta. Vähitellen hänen näkökenttänsä alkoi jälleen hämärtyä, samalla tavoin kuin aikaisemmin anbun kuristusotteessa. Kukaan tai mikään ei voinut kuitenkaan pelastaa Azusaa kivulta ja aikaisemman taistelun aiheuttamalta väsymykseltä ja niinpä tuo tällä kertaa todella menetti tajuntansa.

Ryuu huomasi Azusan veltostuvan selässään ja pian tytön pää nuokahtikin miehen olkapäätä vasten Tyttöä olisi voinut helposti luulla kuolleeksi, ellei hän olisi kuullut toisen hengitystä, joka tajuttomanakin kuulosti tuskaiselta.

"Harmi kyllä, hän ei taida herätä ennen huomista. Olisin halunnut testata hänen kykynsä", Ryuu sanoi itsekseen ja lähti kävelemään joen viertä kohti yläjuoksua. Yuu näytti vielä hetken harkitsevan pitäisikö lähteä mukaan vai ei. Lopulta Azusan arvailut Yuun päätöksestä osoittautuivat kuitenkin oikeiksi, tytön juostessa Ryuun perään.

 

**oOo**

 

Kun Azusa seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä, Ryuu ja Yuu olivat ehtineet jo lähelle maiden välistä rajaa, jonka Azusa itsekin oli ylittänyt vain muutamia päiviä aikaisemmin. Tosin tätä tyttö ei itse tiennyt, sillä herätessään hän näki ympärillään vain puita puiden perään, ei niin minkäänlaisia maamerkkejä, jotka olisivat paljastaneet hänelle missä he sillä hetkellä olivat. Hitaasti Azusa lopulta kohotti päätään ylös Ryuun olkapäältä, mihin se oli heidän matkatessaan nojannut ja katseli tarkemmin ympärilleen. Puiden lisäksi hän tosiaan havaitsi olevansa Ryuun selässä ja Yuukin näytti tarttuneen miehen tarjoukseen ja lähtenyt heidän mukaansa, mihin he sitten olivatkin matkalla.

"Olet siis herännyt. Miltä tuntuu?" Ryuun ääni kysyi yllättäen, tuon huomattua Azusan liikkeistä, että tyttö oli palannut tajuihinsa. Hitaasti Azusa käänsi katseensa Yuusta uuteen mestariinsa ja pisti merkille, että vaikka koko vartaloa piinannut kipu oli poissa, tilalle oli tullut kaikkia kehon lihaksia piinaava särky. Aivan kuin olisi juuri harjoitellut aamusta iltaan ja herännyt seuraavana aamuna siihen, että joka paikka oli jumissa ja chakran muodostaminen vaikeaa.

"Joka paikkaa särkee, mutta kai se tästä. Mitä oikein teit minulle? Ja kauanko olin tajuton?" Azusa kysyi väsyneesti ja laski päänsä takaisin alas Ryuun olkapäätä vasten. Samalla hän huomasi Yuun vilkaisevan häntä ohimennen ennen kuin käänsi katseensa nopeasti poispäin. Kuvitteliko hän vain vai näyttikö Kaguya kateelliselta? Tai ehkä mustasukkainen oli parempi sanavalinta, olihan Yuu jo aikaisemmin näyttänyt varsin ihastuneelta päästessään keskustelemaan Ryuun kanssa. Oli kai parasta olla tyytyväinen siihen, että Yuun tunteet näkyivät noin selvästi, sillä muuten olisi ollut hankala ymmärtää mikä tyttöä oikein vaivasi.

"No ensiksi, tajuttomana olit kaksi päivää. Tein sinulle sinetin, jonka tarkoitus on aktivoituessa lisätä kestävyyttäsi ja voimiasi. Samaan tapaan kuin Orochimarun antama sinetti, josta olet varmasti kuullut. Minun sinettini vain on sitä voimakkaampi. Suosittelen kuitenkin, että aktivoit sinettisi vasta myöhemmin, kun olet vahvistunut tarpeeksi. En usko että kehosi kestää sinetin sivuvaikutuksia ihan vielä", Ryuu selosti. Azusa vilkaisi taas Yuun suuntaan ja pisti merkille, että Kaguya näytti jopa entistä kateellisemmalta. Selvästi toinen ajatteli Ryuun pitävän häntä suosikkinaan tai jotenkin muuten parempana, kun oli päätynyt antamaan sinetin ensin hänelle eikä Yuulle itselleen. Mutta kaksi päivää? Heti sopivan tilaisuuden tullen olisi paras raportoida Kabutolle kaikesta mitä oli tapahtunut ja tietenkin kysyä pystyisikö sinettiä purkamaan kun hänen tehtävänsä olisi ohi. Vaikka Azusa ei ollut mikään sinettien tuntija jopa hän ymmärsi, että sinetin avulla Ryuu voisi helposti pitää häntä hallinnassaan jopa hänen omaa tahtoaan vastaan, jos sen jättäisi hänen kehoonsa.

"Sinunkin vuorosi saada sinetti tulee kyllä aikanaan, odota vain kärsivällisesti. Sinetin tekeminen kuluttaa valtavasti chakraani, joten joutuisin todennäköisesti käyttämään useammankin päivän lepäämiseen jos antaisin useamman sinetin kerralla", Ryuu sanoi yllättäen. Kiinnittäessään taas huomionsa muihin, Azusa tajusi Ryuunkin huomanneen Kaguyasta paistavan kateuden. Yuu nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi ja tämän ilme muuttui hieman pirteämmäksi näiden sanojen vuoksi, joskin Azusa huomasi tytön edelleen vilkuilevan häntä vaivihkaa. Ehkä sinetin sijaan kyse taisikin olla siitä, että hänellä oli sillä hetkellä varsin tiivis kosketuskontakti Ryuuhun, miehen kantaessa häntä edelleen selässään?

"Miten on, luuletko että pystyt liikkumaan jo itse?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi Azusalta, joka puristi Ryuun olkapäiden yli roikkuvat kätensä hetkeksi nyrkkiin, kuin testaten ottiko hänen kehonsa vielä käskyjä vastaan häneltä.

"Luulisin niin, voit laskea minut alas", Azusa vastasi lopulta ja Ryuu pysähtyikin heti seuraavalle oksalle. Yuu puolestaan pysähtyi vähän matkan päähän heistä, kun Ryuu kyykistyi alemmas, niin että Azusa saattoi laskea omat jalkansa oksalle ja kohota seisomaan omin voimin. Jalat tuntuivat vielä hieman heikoilta ja niinpä Azusa horjahtikin uhkaavasti. Ryuu oli kuitenkin nopeasti kääntynyt ympäri ja esti häntä tippumasta alas oksalta.

"Kiitos", Azusa sanoi onnistuttuaan saamaan jalkansa takaisin hallintaansa. Hitaasti Ryuu päästi irti ja nyökkäsi vain kuin sanoakseen ettei kestänyt kiittää. Samalla mies mittaili häntä katseellaan kuin arvioiden hänen kuntoaan.

"Miten on chakrasi laita?" mies kysyi lyhyesti ja Azusa testasikin tilanteen heti, keräämällä chakraa jalkoihinsa ja käsiinsä. Ei ainakaan tuntunut mitenkään erikoiselta, minkä Azusa arveli olevan hyvä merkki.

"Kaikki kunnossa. Pystyn käyttämään sitä ja se tuntuu myös palautuneen hyvin aikaisemman jäljiltä", Azusa vastasi. Ryuu nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä, vaikka Azusa tiedosti ettei tainnut näyttää erityisen kestävältä ja hyväkuntoiselta vaikka seisoikin jo omillaan.

"Hyvä, siinä tapauksessa testaan kykynne kun ehdin. Vaikka Azusan kohdalla jo sinetin luomisesta selviäminen puhuu puolestaan. Heikompi olisi voinut kuolla, vaikka teinkin sen oikein", Ryuu hymähti ja viittoi sitten kaksikkoa jatkamaan matkaa.

"Jatketaan. Meidän on päästävä rajan ylitse ja mitä nopeammin se on tehty, sen parempi meidän kannaltamme", Ryuu kehotti ja lähti jatkamaan joukon kärjessä. Azusa ja Yuu lähtivät nopeasti perään, joskin Azusa jäi ymmärrettävästi muista kahdesta aavistuksen verran jälkeen.


	4. Matka Iwagakureen

Viimeiset kilometrit anbujen vartioimalle rajalle taittuivat hetkessä Azusan hitaudesta huolimatta ja lopulta päästiin tiheämpään osaan metsikköä, missä Ryuu lopulta kohotti kättään ja viittasi perässään tulevat kunoichit pysähtymään.

"Odotamme tässä. Rajavartijat todennäköisesti menevät jostain lähistöltä tasaisin väliajoin joten jatketaan sitten kun partio on mennyt ohi", Ryuu selosti suunnitelmansa ja katsoi vuoroin kumpaakin kunoichia, jotka nyökkäsivät ymmärtämisen merkiksi.

"Pysykää valppaina. Olen melko varma, että saamme seuraa hyvinkin pian", Ryuu totesi vielä ja jäi sitten tarkkailemaan ympäristöä erään puun oksalle. Myös Yuu ja Azusa asettuivat sopivien oksien tarjoamaan suojaan, pois näkyvistä. Kumpikin seurasi Ryuun liikkeitä tietääkseen, milloin olisi aika lähteä.

Kunoichien tietämättä mies oli jo aistinut kahden chakravirtauksen olevan tulossa heitä kohti, joten olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin anbut kulkisivat tästä ohi, toivon mukaan huomaamatta oksien sekaan piiloutunutta kolmikkoa.

"Tuolla. Olkaa valmiina", Ryuu sanoi lopulta vaimeasti, havaitessaan liikettä heistä katsoen vasemmalla etuviistossa. Niin Azusa kuin Yuukin seurasivat Ryuun katsetta ja saivat pian havaita lähestyvät anbut, jotka eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet huomanneen heitä. Rajavartijoita näytti aluksi olevan vain kaksi, mutta yllättäen näiden seuraan ilmaantui jostain myös kolmas. Ryuun olemus tuntui hetkessä muuttuvan kylmemmäksi ja Azusa vilkaisi miehen suuntaan, miettien mikä nyt oli. Jokin ei selvästi ollut ihan kuten olisi pitänyt.

Azusa itse ei omannut sensorin kykyjä, joten tällä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, että Ryuu oli aistinut nimenomaan kaksi chakravirtausta, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että kolmas oli onnistunut hämäämään häntä piilottamalla chakransa. Todennäköistä oli, että kolmas anbu oli sensori myös ja ANBU-ryhmä tiesi jo heidän läsnäolostaan.

"Suunnitelmiin tuli pieni muutos. Azusa ottaa vasemman puoleisen ja Yuu oikean. Minä hoidan yllätysvieraan", Ryuu antoi kuiskaten käskyn, samalla kun tämän siristi silmiään uhkaavasti. Odottamatta uutta käskyä, Azusa ja Yuu katosivat kumpikin hetkeksi näkyvistä anbujen tullessa lähemmäs heidän suuntaansa. Mielessään Ryuu harmitteli sitä, ettei ollut ehtinyt ennen tositilannetta selvittää uusien alaistensa taitoja niin laajasti kuin olisi halunnut. Lisäksi häntä huolestutti, miten Azusa pärjäisi herättyään vasta vähän aikaa sitten sinetin aiheuttamasta tajuttomuudestaan. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin luottaa kunoicheihin ja niinpä Ryuu lähti itsekin liikkeelle.

Sillä välin Azusa ja Yuu olivat kumpikin ehtineet jo syöksyä omien vastustajiensa kimppuun ja iskivät kaksikon alas puiden oksistosta, missä anbut olivat taittaneet matkaansa kuten hekin. Anbut kuitenkin laskeutuivat vahingoittumattomina jaloilleen, mikä paljasti nyt myös kunoicheille, että heitä oli osattu odottaa. Ryuu puolestaan, joka oli valinnut vastustajakseen vahvimman ryhmästä, tyytyi suoran hyökkäyksen sijaan, vain kiinnittämään vastustajansa huomion heittoaseilla ja lähti sitten johdattamaan tätä perässään hieman kauemmas alaisistaan. Mies tiesi, että hänen tapauksessaan taistelu tulisi vaatimaan enemmän tilaa ja näin lähellä Azusaa ja Yuuta, olisi liian suuri mahdollisuus osua myös omiin liittolaisiin, kohteina olevien anbujen sijaan.

Kiinnittämättä kuitenkaan suurempaa huomiota Ryuun ja yhden rajavartijan poistumiseen, Azusa napsautti viuhkansa auki ja heilautti asetta laajassa kaaressa, ennen kuin hänen vastustajansa ehti tehdä ensimmäistä siirtoaan. Voimakas tuuli leikkasi miehen ylävartaloa peittävää, anbujen yleisesti käyttämää harmaata liiviä ja tuo kääntyi Azusaa kohti, koettaen suojata päätään tuulelta. Tyttö virnisti tyytyväisenä saadessaan edes yhden iskun perille asti. Ehkä tämä voisi jopa kääntyä vielä hänen voitokseen, toisin kuin aikaisempi kohtaaminen Konohan anbun kanssa.

Tyytyväinen virne hyytyi kuitenkin nopeasti, hänen nähdessään miehen potkaisevan tuulen laannuttua pari napakkaa potkua ilmaan ja irrottaessa sitten jaloissaan olevat painot, jotka nyt lensivät ilman halki kohti Azusaa. Tytön onnistuikin väistää toinen niistä, mutta toinen osui kipeästi hänen olkapäähänsä ja sai hänet irvistämään. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti kuitenkaan edes harkita seuraavan hyökkäyksen tekemistä, anbu oli jo singahtanut hänen vierelleen nopeutensa turvin ja suuntasi useita voimakkaita potkuja ja lyöntejä vastustajanaan toimivan tytön keskivartaloon. Mies selvästi koetti saada hänet nopeasti pois pelistä, varmaankin päästäkseen tukemaan Ryuun kanssa taistelevaa ryhmänjohtajaansa.

Azusa joutui toden teolla työskentelemään pysyäkseen vastustajansa iskujen tahdissa mukana ja muutaman vakavamman osuman tyttö onnistuikin kuin ihmeen kaupalla välttämään. Lopulta anbu kuitenkin viimeisteli iskusarjansa nopealla, chakran vahvistamalla potkulla Azusan vatsaan. Tyttö ehti hädin tuskin kohottaa kokoon taitetun viuhkan potkun tielle, ennen kuin lennähti potkun voimasta kauemmas ja kaatui selälleen maahan. Aikomatta kuitenkaan luovuttaa, Azusa kierähti ympäri ja nousi nopeasti pystyyn, huomaten samalla Yuun vastustajan perääntyneen kaverinsa lähelle käsimerkkejä tehden. Samassa joka puolelle kunoichien ympärille ilmaantui kuin tyhjästä useita klooneja, joista osa muistutti suuresti Azusan vastustajaksi määräytynyttä taijutsuninjaa ja osa Yuun vastustajaa, jonka tekosia tämä tekniikka selkeästi oli.

 _"Hienoa, useampaa vastustajaa tässä juuri kaivattiinkin"_ , Azusa ajatteli sarkastisesti, antaessaan katseensa kiertää. Kloonien muodostama joukko liikehti tehden mitä erilaisimpia harhautushyökkäyksiä, joten oikeat vastustajat olivat jo ehtineet livahtaa kloonien sekaan, niin että olisi mahdoton tietää varmasti mikä klooneista oli oikea, alkuperäinen vastustaja.

"Olemme uskoakseni genjutsussa. Yritä osua genjutsuninjaan iskuillasi. Taijutsuninjaan ehdimme keskittyä kunhan genjutsu on purkautunut", Azusan lähelle tullut Yuu sanoi vaimeasti. Tytön äänestä oli erotettavissa aavistuksen verran ylpeyttä siitä, että tämä pääsi osoittamaan tietämystään Azusalle. Vastaukseksi Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään, miettien miten iskeä.

 _"Todennäköisesti genjutsuninja pysyttelee taaempana suojassa ja taijutsuninja hoitaa hyökkäämisen..."_ , Azusa ajatteli itsekseen, Yuun idea genjutsuninjaan osumisesta oli kuin suoraan oppikirjasta, sillä yleensä genjutsu purkautui jos sen tekijää sai häirittyä tai jos osasi karistaa genjutsun vaikutuksen yltään. Tässä tapauksessa kuitenkin oli ongelmana, ettei heillä ollut aavistustakaan, missä suunnassa genjutsuninja piilotteli. Paiskomalla sokeasti tuulijutsuja ympäriinsä, hän vain väsyttäisi itsensä, joten siinä mielessä olisi Yuun ehdotuksesta poiketen parempi keskittyä taijutsuninjaan ensin. Muskeleina toimivan taijutsuninjan menetys pakottaisi genjutsuninjan tekemään muutakin kuin harhautuksia, mikä taas auttaisi heitä selvittämään tämän olinpaikan. Nopeasti Azusa otti räjähdelapun kunailaukustaan ja vilkaisi sitten olkansa yli, päättäen kertoa Yuulle ideansa.

"Taijutsuninjan on pakko tulla lähelle iskeäkseen. Odotetaan ja isketään häneen heti kun...", Azusan lause jäi kesken, kun hän tunsi kovan potun osuvan kylkeensä, taijutsuninjan tultua kloonien tarjoamassa suojassa lähemmäs. Seuraavana tulevan kierrepotkun Azusa kuitenkin onnistui torjumaan ottamalla sen vastaan käteensä ja hetkeä myöhemmin tyttö jo perääntyikin vauhdilla taaksepäin, kiskaisten Yuun käsivarresta mukaansa. Taijutsuninjan jalkaan liimattu räjähdelappu räjähti, mutta savun hälvetessä Azusa näkikin loukkaantuneen anbun sijaan edessään vain tuhoutuneita klooneja, jotka alkoivat koota itseään uudelleen kasaan. Lisäksi maassa oli puunsäleitä, jotka paljastivat, että anbu oli juuri ja juuri ehtinyt turvautua kawarimiin, ennen kuin Azusa oli ehtinyt liimata räjähdelapun paikoilleen. No, ainakin tämä varmisti sen, että genjutsusta tosiaan oli kyse, sillä mikään klooni ei hänen tietojensa mukaan pystynyt tällä tavoin kokoamaan itseään uudelleen jo kerran tuhouduttuaan.

Samassa jostain kloonien seasta lensi salamapallo, joka oletettavasti oli genjutsuninjan tekemä, tuon erikoistuessa selkeästi enemmän ninjutsuun kuin toverinsa. Azusa ehti loikata sivulle ja heilauttaa sitten viuhkaansa, lähettäen näin kamaitachin suuntaan, josta salamahyökkäys oli tullut. Hän oli kuitenkin ilmeisesti myöhässä, sillä sen sijaan, että olisi osunut alkuperäiseen, tuulihyökkäys tuhosikin vain eteensä osuvat kloonit, jotka pian alkoivat aikaisempien tavoin kasautua itsekseen takaisin. Pian ne jo seisoivat pystyssä kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Hetkeä myöhemmin jostain singahti toinenkin sähköpallo, joka tällä kertaa osui Yuuhun. Voimakas sähköisku sai Kaguyan vajoamaan polvilleen, mutta tuo nousi nopeasti takaisin ylös, aikomatta selvästi luovuttaa näin vähästä. Hyvä niin, sillä Azusa ei uskonut, että voisi voittaa tätä taistelua yksin. Vaikka hän sinetin jäljiltä kykenikin pysymään jaloillaan, ei hän silti missään elämänsä kunnossa ollut. Hän olisi jo nyt halunnut vain istua maahan lepäämään, mutta tilanteen ollessa mikä oli, ei moinen tullut kysymykseenkään.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" kuului yllättäen Yuun huuto ja vilkaistessaan nopeasti olkansa yli, Azusa sai nähdä Yuun kutsuneen paikalle kookkaan rukoilijasirkan. Hyönteinen oli niin suuri, että sen selässä olisi helposti voinut ratsastaa niin halutessaan. Sirkalla ratsastamisen sijaan Yuu kuitenkin sanoi kutsuolennolleen vaimeasti jotain, mitä Azusa ei kuullut, kunnes sitten vilkaisi hänen suuntaansa.

"Valmistaudu Azusa, pian tarvitaan tuulta!" Yuu huudahti. Azusa virnisti, sillä oli jo ymmärtänyt mitä Yuulla oli mielessään. Paikalle kutsuttu sirkka ei ollut genjutsun kohteena, joten se ei näkisi klooneja kuten he, ainoastaan alkuperäiset, joiden kimppuun sirkka nyt nopeasti syöksähti ja iski kloonijoukon keskellä olevia oikeita vastustajia eturaajoillaan. Yllättäen kloonit vain katosivat ja Azusa saattoi oitis nähdä missä alkuperäiset vastustajat seisoivat.

Virnistäen kunoichi heilautti viuhkaansa laajassa kaaressa ja lähetti voimakkaan tuulen leikkaamaan kaikkea tielle osuvaa. Genjutsua käyttänyt anbu, oli pysähtynyt pitelemään kylkeään, johon rukoilijasirkka oli osunut ja nyt tämä joutui myös Azusan tuulen uhriksi. Taijutsuninja näytti kuitenkin välttäneet sirkan osuman ja tämän olemuskin tuntui jotenkin muuttuneen aikaisemmasta. Äkkiä tämä syöksähti taas liikkeelle, jopa nopeammin kuin aikaisemmin.

 _"Oliko painoja lisääkin?"_ Azusa ehti ajatella ennen kuin näki anbun iskevän nopean potkujen ja lyöntien sarjan Yuuhun, joka parhaansa mukaan kovetti luitaan kestävämmiksi selvitäkseen nopeasta ja voimakkaasta hyökkäyksestä. Pian anbu oli kuitenkin jo jättänyt tämän rauhaan ja syöksyi seuraavaksi kohti Azusaa. Tyttö ei ehtinyt edes reagoida, kun anbu oli jo potkaissut häntä voimakkaalla kierrepotkulla kylkeen, saaden hänet lentämään ilman halki kohti Yuuta. Azusan onnistui kuitenkin tällä kertaa pysyä pystyssä ja jättää hieman välimatkaa itsensä ja Yuun välille. Anbun tarkoituksena oli selvästi ahdistaa kunoichit lähemmäs toisiaan, sillä välin kun aikaisemmista iskuista toipunut anbu teki jälleen monimutkaisen näköistä sinettisarjaa.

"Yuu!" Azusa huusi varoituksen ja osoitti taempana olevaa anbua. Kaguya oli kuitenkin jo tilanteen tasalla ja ojensi parhaillaan kätensä suoriksi. Azusan katsoessa tyttö laukaisi sormenpäistään luisia luoteja kohti genjutsuninjaa ja myös Yuun rukoilijasirkka oli jo syöksymässä tätä kohti, selvästi aikoen viimeistellä miehen siihen paikkaan. Kahdelta taholta tulevan hyökkäyksen vuoksi, mies joutui keskeyttämään käsimerkkinsä. Kunoichien yllätykseksi osoittautui kuitenkin, että anbu hallitsi myös jutsuja, joihin ei käsimerkkejä tarvinnut.

Laukaistuaan luuluodit matkaan, Yuu lähti juoksemaan genjutsuninjaa kohti. Kaguya oli jo puolivälissä matkalla vastustajansa luokse, kun anbun käsistä yllättäen sinkoili salamoita kohti Yuuta ja tämän sirkkaa. Azusa, joka oli taas saanut taijutsuninjan kimppuunsa, ei voinut kuin avuttomana yrittää torjua päälleen satelevia lyöntejä ja potkuja, samalla kun vilkuili Yuun suuntaan. Iskusarjan hetkeksi tauotessa, Azusa käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja vetäytyi vauhdilla taaksepäin, minkä jälkeen teki lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan. Yuun takaa tytön onnistui laukaista kaksi pientä tuuliammusta kohti uutta sähköhyökkäystä, joka tuuleen osuessaan hajosi ja sinkoutui takaisin tekijäänsä kohti. Rukoilijasirkkaa jutsu ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt pelastaa vaan se sinkoutui sähkön voimasta kauemmaksi puiden keskelle, mistä se kuitenkin pian asteli taas takaisin taistelutahtoa uhkuen.

Azusan jutsulla oli kuitenkin hintansa. Hänen onnistui kyllä suojata Yuuta uudelta osumalta, niin että tämä sai tilaisuuden päästä vastustajansa lähelle, mikä oli tarpeellista, jos he aikoivat saada edes toisen anbuista pois pelistä. Tämä antoi kuitenkin taijutsuninjalle tilaisuuden päästä Azusan itsensä lähelle ja tyttö löysikin pian itsensä iskeytymästä läheisen puun runkoa vasten. Viimeistelläkseen kunoichin, anbu syöksähti puunrunkoon nojaavaa Azusaa kohti, tarkoituksenaan ilmeisesti iskeä häneltä ilmat pihalle. Viime hetkellä tytön onnistui kuitenkin tointua ensimmäisestä osumasta sen verran, että saattoi kierähtää pois alta, jolloin anbun potku iskeytyi vain puun runkoon. Azusa kuitenkin näki potkun olleen tarpeeksi voimakas lennättämään rungosta puunsäleitä ympäriinsä.

 _"Yksikin tuollainen isku ja tämä on ohi minun osaltani..."_ , Azusa tajusi, katsellen kuinka anbu laski jalkansa alas ja valmistautui tulemaan hänen peräänsä. Voisiko taijutsuninjan nopeutta ehkä käyttää jotenkin hyväkseen? Luulisi, että noin nopeasti liikkuessa, reaktioaika lyhenisi huomattavasti. Äskeinen potku jo todisti, että toinen ei ollut ehtinyt reagoida hänen väistöönsä, niin että olisi muuttanut suuntaansa jo ennen potkua. Vähitellen jonkinlainen suunnitelma alkoikin muotoutua Azusan päässä. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että Yuu kutsuolentona kanssa onnistuisi pitämään toisen anbun huomion muualla, niin ettei hän joutuisi kesken taistelun taas jonkin häiritsevän genjutsun valtaan.

Seuraavaksi hieman yllättäen, Azusa laittoi viuhkansa takaisin selkäänsä ja syöksähti sitten aseettomana lähestyvää taijutsuninjaa vastaan, sen sijaan että olisi yrittänyt säilyttää pitkän matkan hyökkäyksiinsä sopivan etäisyyden, kuten oli yrittänyt tähän asti melko tuloksetta tehdä.

Anbu valmistautui juuri iskemään nyrkkinsä päin tytön kasvoja, kun Azusan kasvoille levisikin tyytyväinen virne ja tuo teki lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan. Seuraavassa hetkessä anbun käsi olikin jo iskeytynyt Azusan kasvoihin silmän kohdalle, mutta vastaavasti myös Azusan hyökkäys oli lähtenyt matkaan. Voimakas tuuliaalto, jonka tyttö puhalsi suustaan, lennätti anbun pitkän matkaa taaksepäin, kunnes takana oleva puunrunko keskeytti ilmalennon. Omalle paikalleen asti, Azusa kuuli anbun suunnasta kuuluvan epämiellyttävän rusahduksen, jonkin mennessä mitä ilmeisimmin varsin pahasti rikki. Azusa ei kuitenkaan vaivannut päätään asialla, sillä hänellä oli sillä hetkellä muuta ajateltavaa. Anbun lyönnin seurauksena hänen silmäkulmansa oli auennut ja tyttö oli melko varma, että jo muutaman tunnin kuluttua silmää myös koristaisi komea mustelma. Silmäkulmasta valua veri pakotti hänet sulkemaan toisen silmänsä, mikä taas esti häntä näkemästä kunnolla ympärilleen.

Anbu oli kuitenkin vielä elossa, joten nopeasti Azusa siirtyi sunshinilla vastustajansa lähettyville. Tyttö huomasi heti, että toinen oli vahingoittunut pahemmin kuin hän oli aluksi odottanutkaan ja kaiken lisäksi hänelle selvisi myös syy aikaisempaan rusahdukseen, jonka hän oli kuullut. Miehen toinen jalka oli vääntynyt luonnottomaan asentoon osuman seurauksena ja oli selvää, että vaikka tuo pääsisikin ylös, ei tuo yhden jalan varassa kovinkaan nopeasti pääsisi enää liikkumaan. Käytännössä vastustaja odotti siis vain viimeistä iskua. Azusa nielaisi, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tappanut ketään, vaikka olikin jo ninjaksi ryhtyessään käsittänyt, että joutuisi jonain päivänä tekemään niinkin. Tyttö käsitti nytkin, että anbu olisi pakko hoitaa päiviltä, jos he halusivat päästä jatkamaan matkaansa rauhassa, mutta tieto ei silti tehnyt tätä tehtävää helpommaksi suorittaa.

 _"Anteeksi"_ , Azusa ajatteli, vaikka tiesikin, ettei anteeksipyyntö auttaisi mitään. Lopulta tyttö otti kunain käteensä ja kumartui anbun puoleen, iskien sitten kunain nopeasti tämän rintakehään sydämen kohdalle. Ainakin hän saattoi tarjota vastustajalle nopean lopun, ettei tuo ehtisi kärsiä enää enempää.

Voitettuaan näin nyt oman taistelunsa, Azusa kääntyi ympäri, katsoen miten Yuulla sujui. Hieman kauempana hänestä, Kaguya näytti olevan vielä taistelun tuoksinassa oman vastustajansa kanssa. Rukoilijasirkka kuitenkin näytti kadonneen sinne mistä se oli kutsuttukin, mutta oli selvää, että Yuu oli myös päässyt niskan päälle ja oli enää vastustajan viimeistelyä vailla. Vielä kauempana Yuun toisella puolen, Ryuun taistelu näytti jatkuvan myös. Hetken verran tyttö mietti pitäisikö mennä jommankumman tueksi, mutta päätti sitten antaa Yuulle kunnian hoidella jäljelle jäänyt vastustaja kokonaan yksin. Mitä tuli Ryuuhun, suuri osa metsää näytti ainakin tuhoutuneen vahvempien taistelijoiden ympärillä, joten tuolta olisi vain parempi pysyä kaukana, ellei sitten tieten tahtoen halunnut jäädä jalkoihin.

Kesti jonkin aikaa, että Yuukin sai oman vastustajansa pois alta, mutta pian tyttö palasi Azusan luokse, selvästi hengästyneenä. Ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena Ryuun taistelun suuntaan katsova Azusa ei ollut ehtinyt nähdä Yuun taistelun loppua. Vaikutti kuitenkin siltä, että toinen tyttö oli joutunut koville, huolimatta siitä, ettei Yuun vastustaja ollutkaan lähitaistelussa yhtä hyvä kuin anbu, jonka Azusa oli juuri tappanut. Tullessaan lähemmäs, Yuu vilkaisi Azusaa ja jäi hetkeksi katsomaan tämän kasvoja, ennen kuin kaivoi kunailaukustaan jonkinlaista sidettä esille.

"Voit sitoa silmäkulmasi tällä", toinen tyttö sanoi lyhyesti ja kiitollisena Azusa otti tarjotut sidetarpeet vastaan, istuutuen sitten maahan sitomaan haavaansa. Leikattuaan kunailla pienen palan sidettä käteensä, Azusa pyyhki silmäkulmastaan kasvoille valuneen veren pois ja sitoi sitten loput siististi päänsä ympärille, siten, että side peitti hänen toisen silmänsä suurimmaksi osaksi. Puolisokeana liikkuminen ei olisi kovin hyvä, jos lisää anbuja sattuisi ilmaantumaan paikalle, mutta parempi silti näin, kuin joutua vähän väliä pyyhkimään haavasta valuvaa verta kasvoiltaan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Azusa kysyi seuraavaksi Yuulta ja suuntasi nyt arvioivan katseen toiseen. Yuukin näytti saaneen jos jonkinlaisia naarmuja, mutta ei sentään mitään vakavaa. Kaguya vaikutti olevan oikein lupaava taijutsuninja, vaikka olikin sanonut itseään heikoksi.

"Olen kunnossa. Pystyn jatkamaan matkaa vaikka heti", Yuu vakuutti ja hymyili leveästi, selvästikin ylpeänä siitä, että oli selvinnyt vähemmillä vammoilla.

"Hyvä, sillä me jatkamme heti. Pysähdymme seuraavan kerran vasta tasangoilla ja jatkamme siitä kohti Iwagakuren vuoristoja", Ryuu puuttui puheeseen ja ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä kunoichien viereen. Niin Azusa kuin Yuukin nousivat nopeasti pystyyn ja lähtivät seuraamaan Ryuuta, tämän johdattaessa heitä taas perässään kohti pohjoista.

"Jos tarkoituksemme on mennä vuorille, niin miksi kuljemme tätä kautta? Eikö nopeampi reitti olisi kulkea Kusagakuren tai Takigakuren läpi?" Azusa kysyi hämillään ja vilkaisi edellään kulkevan Ryuun selkää, heidän hyppiessään taas puiden oksia pitkin eteenpäin ja jättäessä tapetut anbut taakseen.

"Kunhan äsken tappamamme anbut löydetään, rajan ylittäminen todennäköisesti huomataan ja anbut alkavat etsiä jälkiämme. On parempi antaa heidän luulla, että määränpäämme on Otogakure, kuin että olemme menossa vuorille. En halua vetää koko Tulen maata perässäni, vaan päästä tapaamispaikalle mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti", Ryuu selitti ja vilkaisi sitten Azusaa olkansa yli kuin nähdäkseen, oliko tyttö varmasti ymmärtänyt. Azusa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, miettien kuitenkin ketä he nyt olivat menossa tapaamaan. Jotakuta Ryuun alaisista kenties? Haluamatta kuitenkaan kysellä enempää, tyttö päätti olla hiljaa ja tyytyi seuraamaan uuden mestarinsa perässä poispäin Tulen maan rajalta.

 

**oOo**

 

Vasta illan tullen, kun he olivat jo päässeet Otogakuren alueilla sijaitseville laajoille tasangoille asti, pysähdyttiin muutamaksi tunniksi lepäämään ja ennen kaikkea syömään. Vietettyään pitkän aikaa tajuttomana, Azusa ainakin tunsi itsensä nälkäisemmäksi kuin koskaan, joskin tyttö koetti hyvien tapojen mukaan syödä rauhallisesti, sen sijaan, että olisi noin vain hotkinut kaiken kerralla. Yön sitten laskeutuessa, Azusa tarjoutui ottamaan ensimmäisen vahtivuoron ja niinpä muiden asettuessa nukkumaan, tyttö asettui mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti vähän matkan päähän tarkkailemaan tasankoa. Täällä onneksi huomaisi jo kaukaa, jos joku lähestyi, joten hänen ei tarvinnut olla turhan huolissaan siitä, että vahdissa oleminen olisi ollut mitenkään hankalaa. Nyt hän oikeastaan vain toivoi Ryuun ja Yuun nukahtavan nopeasti. Hän oli halunnut ensimmäisen vuoron siksi, ettei tuntenut vielä itseään kovin väsyneeksi pitkän tajuttomuutensa jälkeen, mutta osittain myös siksi, että hänen olisi pakko saada ottaa muiden huomaamatta yhteyttä Kabutoon. Hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä se jo ensimmäisenä iltana ja raportoida onnistuneesta soluttautumisesta, mutta sinetin aiheuttama tajuttomuus oli ymmärrettävästi estänyt sen. Todennäköisesti mies odotti jo kärsimättömänä uutisia, joten uutiset oli paras antaa heti kun tarjoutuisi tilaisuus.

Azusa saikin odottaa kaksi tuntia, ennen kuin oli varma, että molemmat hänen seuralaisistaan olivat tarpeeksi syvässä unessa. Ryuu tuntui tietenkin nukkuvan Yuuta kevyemmin, mutta Azusa arveli silti olevan turvallista ottaa yhteyttä Kabutoon ja raportoida tähänastisista tapahtumista, kunhan vain puhuisi vaimeasti.

Varmuuden vuoksi Azusa siirtyi vielä vähän kauemmaksi, ennen kuin suoritti lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan ja luotuaan vielä yhden varovaisen silmäyksen Ryuun suuntaan, Azusa aktivoi jutsun ja loi itsestään kuvajaisen Kabuton luokse.

Kesti hetken aikaa, ennen kuin hänen silmiensä eteen piirtyi sama huone, jossa hän oli vastaanottanut tehtävän Kabutolta. Ainoa silmin havaittava ero edelliseen kertaan oli se, että tällä kertaa mies ei samaan aikaan häärinyt jonkin kokeensa parissa vaan seisoi kärsimättömän näköisenä keskellä huonetta. Ei tarvinnut olla ruudinkeksijä tajutakseen, että mies oli jo nyt tyytymätön hänen työpanokseensa tämän tehtävän suhteen.

"Mikä helvetti sinulla kesti?! Jäljittäjäni raportoivat ensin, etteivät saaneet sinuun yhteyttä, mutta myöhemmin he näkivät sinut kaikesta huolimatta Ryuun seurassa", Kabuto meuhkasi äänekkäästi. Azusa oli mielessään helpottunut siitä, ettei jutsun välittämä ääni ja kuva näkynyt kuin hänelle, sillä muuten Kabuto olisi epäilemättä herättänyt Ryuun ja Yuun. Toisaalta tyttö taas oli ärtynyt saamastaan vastaanotosta, sillä Kabuto ei ollut edes antanut tilaisuutta selittää.

"Pahoittelen, että minulla kesti, mutta olen ollut viimeiset kaksi päivää tajuttomana. Taisin päästä sisäpiiriin, sillä sain tällaisen", kunoichi vastasi vaimeasti ja siirsi sitten paidankaulustaan niin, että Kabuto saattoi jopa tässä hämärässä valaistuksessa nähdä tytön iholle muodostuneen sinetin. Mies hiljeni saman tien ja hetken vain tuijotti sanattomana näkemäänsä, aivan kuin ei olisi kyennyt uskomaan silmiään.

"Missä välissä...?" tämä mutisi nyt hiljempaa, selvästi hämmentyneenä.

"Melkeinpä heti kun tapasin hänet", Azusa vastasi, olettaen Kabuton tarkoittavan, missä vaiheessa Ryuu oli sinetin hänelle antanut. Tietenkin mies saattoi myös tarkoittaa sitä missä välissä Ryuu oli tämän sinettitekniikkansa kehittänyt ja oppinut, sillä tiedettävästi Orochimaru oli tähän asti ollut ainoa, joka oli kyennyt antamaan tämänkaltaisen sinetin jollekulle.

"Oletan ettet ole vielä aktivoinut sitä?" Kabuto varmisti seuraavaksi.

"En, hän sanoi, että kehoni ei välttämättä kestäisi sitä vielä", Azusa sanoi, hämillään kysymyksestä. Mitä Kabuto edes tällä tiedolla teki? Oli sinetti aktivoitu tai ei, eikö se silti voisi olla hänen tehtävänsä kannalta paha asia? Ryuuhan todennäköisesti tietäisi aina missä hän oli ja pystyisi halutessaan kutsumaan hänet sinetin välityksellä luokseen. Pahimmillaan mies voisi jopa kyetä salakuuntelemaan häntä sinetin välityksellä, mutta olisi hankala tietää varmasti, sillä Ryuu ei ollut kovin hirveästi kertonut sinetin vaikutuksista. Azusa tiesi vain, että aktivoitaessa se voisi voimistaa häntä jollakin tavalla.

"Ota jatkossa yhteyttä vain kun olet varma, että olet täysin yksin. Emme tiedä varmasti millä tavoin Ryuu voi käyttää tuota hyödyksi, joten ei oteta riskejä", Kabuto ohjeisti ja loi terävän katseen Azusaan. Vaikkei tyttö ollut kertonut Ryuun nukkuvan lähistöllä, oli aivan kuin Kabuto olisi jotenkin aavistanut sen.

"Hyvä on. Katkaisen yhteyden nyt ja raportoin paremman tilaisuuden tullen enemmän", Azusa sanoi ja päästi sitten vastausta odottamatta jutsun raukeamaan. Tyttö huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta, selvittyään ensimmäisestä yhteydenotosta kunnialla. Tämän jälkeen tyttö vilkaisi Ryuun ja Yuun suuntaan. Molemmat olivat edelleen unessa, joten Azusa uskaltautui rentoutumaan ja suuntasi katseensa seuraavaksi tasangolle. Missään suunnassa ei näkynyt ketään ja lopulta jonkin aikaa vielä istuttuaan, tyttö kävi herättämässä Yuun jatkamaan vahtia, niin että hänkin saisi nukkua jonkin aikaa ennen matkan jatkumista. Azusa nukahtikin makuulle asetuttuaan varsin nopeasti, näkemättä unia sinä yönä.

Seuraavana aamuna kolmikko otti suunnakseen Takigakuren, jonka läpi olisi pakko kulkea, jos tahtoi päästä Iwagakuren vuorille. Rajanylitys tapahtuikin jo saman päivän aikana, heidän tavoittaessaan nopeasti Takigakuren ja Otogakuren välisen rajan. Toisin kuin isompiin valtioihin mentäessä, ei rajanylitys ollut läheskään yhtä hankalaa, johtuen siitä, että kyseessä oli huomattavasti pienempi valtio. Shinobeja ei yksinkertaisesti riittänyt yhtä paljon rajavartiotehtäviin. Niinpä he välttyivät tällä pienellä osuudella kohtaamasta lainkaan anbuja, kunnes lopulta tavoittivat seuraavana päivänä Iwagakuren rajan. Tarpeeksi suojaisen ylityspaikan löytäminen oli hankalaa johtuen avoimemmasta maastosta, joten kolmikon kuljettua jonkun matkaa rajaa pitkin rannikkoa kohti, Ryuu päätyi lopulta pysähtymään erään pienen metsikön reunalla kasvavan tiheän pensaikon suojaan.

"Te kaksi odotatte täällä. Käyn tiedustelemassa ja palaan hakemaan teidät sitten. Ylitämme rajan pimeyden turvin", Ryuu sanoi ja katosi sitten hetkessä näkyvistä, ennen kuin kumpikaan kunoicheista ehti sanoa sanaakaan. Eipä sillä, että ainakaan Azusalle olisi ollut mitään sanottavaa. Yuulla taas olisi voinut ollakin. Aina Ryuun ollessa hetkenkin poissa tämän olemus tuntui vaihtelevan rajusti haaveellisen ja surullisen välillä. Nyt ei kuitenkaan auttanut kuin jäädä odottamaan, joten rauhallisesti Azusa laskeutui istumaan maahan ja nojasi selkänsä takana olevan puun runkoon. Tyttö sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta joutui avaamaan ne kuitenkin pian uudestaan, Yuun katkaistessa hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden.

"Tuota... Saanko kysyä jotain?" Yuu kysyi varovasti, aivan kuin olisi pelännyt saavansa jo tällä kysymyksellä Azusan raivostumaan. Miettien näyttikö todella niin uhkaavalta, Azusa käänsi sinisten silmiensä katseen Kaguyaan, joka silmäili häntä hermostuneesti, tavalla joka sai Azusan epäilemään, että toinen tyttö oli jossain välissä laittanut jotain syömäkelvotonta hänen ruokaansa ja halusi nyt katuvaisena tunnustaa tekonsa.

"Kysy pois", Azusa vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja jäi odottamaan toista kysymystä.

"Miksi sinä seuraat Ryuuta? Tai siis... miten oikein päädyit hänen mukaansa?" Yuu kysyi, tarkentaen kysymystään nopeasti, kun tajusi itsekin, että ensimmäinen lause oli saanut hänet kuulostamaan aivan liian mustasukkaiselta. Azusa kallisti päätään kuin koettaen miettiä mitä vastaisi.

"Hänen luultiin pitkän aikaa kuolleen, joten lähdin etsimään kun kuulin huhuja, että hänet olisi nähty Sunagakuressa. Otogakuren ninjoista ei ole yleensä ottaen mihinkään, joten halusin hänen oppilaakseen", Azusa kertoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. Epämääräinen selitys sai kuitenkin Yuun kasvoille leviämään helpottuneen ilmeen, aivan kuin suuri kivi olisi vierähtänyt sydämeltä.

"Jos luulit minun olevan jotenkin kiinnostunut Ryuusta, niin ei huolta. Pidä hyvänäsi vain. Aivan liian itsepäinen ja pelottava minun makuuni", Azusa lisäsi, mikä saikin Yuun punastumaan nolona.

"Huomaako sen noin helposti?" tyttö kysyi punaisena, eikä tuntunut oikein tietävän mihin katseensa kohdistaisi. Azusa tyytyi tähän kysymykseen nyökkäämään myöntävästi.

"Mitä luulet, jos sinäkin kerran huomasit ihastumiseni, niin varmaan Ryuukin on huomannut?" Yuu kysyi seuraavaksi, ilme yllättäen kirkastuen. Tytön ilme näytti innostuneemmalta kuin koskaan tähän asti ja se oli Azusan mielestä jo paljon sanottu. Varmaan tyttö jo haaveili, että tunteet osoittautuisivat olevan molemminpuolisia.

"En tiedä... Saattaa olla tai sitten ei", Azusa sanoi jälleen olkapäitään kohauttaen ja Yuun huomaamatta tämä myös pyöräytti silmiään tuskastuneena. Miksi kaikista maailman ihmisistä hänen seuraansa oli pitänyt valikoitua juuri se kaikkein haaveellisin tapaus?

"No, sekin on mahdollista. Tai ehkä hän on vain ujo, eikä siksi viitsi sanoa suoraan. Ehkä jos saamme tilaisuuden olla kahden niin...", Yuu puheli nyt itsekseen ja haaveellinen ilme laskeutui taas tytön kasvoille.

"Hmm... Ehkä", Azusa sanoi vain epämääräisesti ja sulki taas silmänsä Hänen onnekseen Yuu ei jatkanut keskustelua pidempään vaan uppoutui vain haaveisiinsa, mitään vastaamatta. Azusa arvelikin ettei todennäköisesti olisi kestänyt kuunnella enempää voimatta pahoin.

Azusan helpotukseksi Ryuu saapuikin pian takaisin ja matka jatkui tämän jälkeen vielä pidemmälle kohti rannikkoa, ennen kuin pysähdyttiin erään hieman avoimemman paikan kohdalla. Siellä täällä maasta kuitenkin kohosi erikokoisia lohkareita ja kallioita, joiden Azusan nopeasti tajusi toimivan hyvinä näkösuojina. Pian Ryuu kuitenkin siirsi Azusan huomion toisaalle ja osoitti eteenpäin, kohti kauempana näkyvää vuorenhuippua.

"Pimeyden laskeutuessa menemme tästä yli. Hajaannumme väliaikaisesti ja juoksemme lohkareiden suojassa läpi, jotta meitä ei huomata. Tapaamme tuolla vuoren rinteellä näkyvällä tasanteella. Älkää pysähtykö matkan varrella vaikka mikä olisi", mies ohjeisti ja Azusa siristi silmiään. Tasanne josta Ryuu puhui oli juuri jäänyt vuoren varjoisammalle puolelle, joten sitä oli hankala erottaa. Azusa kuitenkin erotti sen tarpeeksi hyvin ja painoi suunnan mieleensä. Hajaantuminen taisi tosiaankin olla tarpeen, sillä katsellessaan maastoa taas tarkemmin, Azusa huomasi kauempana muutaman toisistaan etäällä olevan Iwagakuren anbun kulkevan vartiokierroksellaan lohkareiden ja kallioiden lomassa. Kunhan rajanylityksen aika tulisi, pitäisi juosta nopeasti ja varoa törmäämästä anbuihin, sillä vaikka nämä nytkin partioivat toisistaan etäällä, vuoristoisessa maastossa ääni kantautuisi kuitenkin kauas. Pian Azusa kuitenkin käänsi katseensa pois, Ryuun viitatessa kunoichit seuraamaan häntä hieman kauemmas, odottamaan.

Illan alkaessa sitten laskeutua, alkoi jokainen heistä tarkkailla ympäristöään kärsimättömästi, odottaen että pääsisi vihdoinkin jatkamaan matkaa, jopa Yuu jonka huomio oli tähän asti aina ollut jossain ihan muualla kuin siinä mitä he olivat tekemässä. Ryuu tahtoi kuitenkin olla varma, että kaikki pääsisivät tasanteelle huomaamatta, joten mies johdatti heidät takaisin rajanylityspaikalle vasta hyvän aikaa pimeän laskeutumisen jälkeen ja nähtyään jo kolmesti anbujen kulkevan vartiokierroksellaan ohitse, Ryuu viimein antoi käskyn hajaantua ja lähteä liikkeelle.

Azusaa ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä ja tämä lähti matkaan saman tien. Tuhlaamatta aikaa, tyttö vain juoksi, keskittyen pistämään mahdollisimman nopeasti ja äänettömästi jalkaa toisen eteen. Anbut eivät olisi kovin kauan poissa tältä osuudelta vaan tulisivat varmasti jo pian takaisin.

Ryhmällä oli kuitenkin onnea matkassaan, sillä vain kymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin, kaikki kolme olivat onnistuneesti päässeet sovitulle paikalle ja katselivat nyt helpottuneina alhaalla näkyviä anbuja. Jonkin aikaa katseltuaan Ryuu kuitenkin kääntyi jatkamaan matkaa syvemmälle Iwagakuren vuoristoihin, kunoichien seuratessa perässä.


	5. Tapaaminen

Seuraavan aamun koittaessa kolmikko oli edennyt jo turvallisen etäisyyden päähän vuorille, niin että he saattoivat ottaa taas aavistuksen rennommin, vaikka tietysti oli oltava silti tarkkana, ettei heitä päästäisi yllättämään. Mitä lähemmäs tapaamispaikkaa vähitellen edettiin, sen varovaisemmin Ryuu pysähtyi aika ajoin varmistamaan, ettei heitä seurattu ja ettei heistä jäänyt erityisen silmiinpistäviä jälkiä joita seurata. Illan tullen viimein lähdettiin suuntaamaan erään vuoren rinnettä kulkevaa polkua pitkin ylemmäs, mistä Azusa arveli, että tämän vuoren rinteellä tuo Ryuun aikaisemmin mainitsema tapaamispaikka olisi. Heidän päästessään noin puoliväliin rinnettä muodostuneelle isommalle tasanteelle, Ryuu lopulta pysähtyi ja katseli ympärilleen, kuin odottaen jonkun tulevan pian esiin.

"Olemme perillä. Käyttäkää tilaisuus lepäämiseen. Muut eivät ole täällä vielä, mutta uskoakseni he saapuvat kyllä pian", mies sanoi. Azusa istahtikin jo hieman väsyneenä eräälle isommalle lohkareelle, joita lojui tasanteella pari. Ryhtyen käyttämään kuitenkin odotteluaikaa hyödyksi, tyttö alkoi huoltaa viuhkaansa, joka Konohan anbuja vastaan taistellessa oli ottanut hieman vahinkoa itseensä. Yuu taas pysytteli Ryuun lähellä kuin innokas koiranpentu, joka jatkuvasti tahtoo läheisyyttä. Azusa pyöräytti silmiään itsekseen, muttei sanonut ääneen sanaakaan. Vartin verran kului tällä tavoin hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ainoa ääni oli tuuli, joka ujelsi vuorien lomassa heidän ympärillään. Lopulta Ryuun kasvoille levisi kuitenkin tyytyväinen hymy, tuon ilmeisesti huomatessa jonkun vihdoin ja viimein saapuneen paikalle.

"Yuu, Azusa... saanen esitellä yhden vanhoista oppilaistani. Iga Rikimaru", Ryuu sanoi, viitaten kädellään kielekkeen reunaa kohti. Azusa napsauttikin viuhkansa kiinni ja asetettuaan sen takaisin selkäänsä, hän käänsi katseensa suuntaan johon Ryuu osoitti. Aluksi hän ei nähnyt ketään, mutta hetkeä myöhemmin näkyviin ilmaantui mies, joka oli peittänyt kuitenkin kasvonsa pääkalloa muistuttavalla maskilla ja pukeutunut kauttaaltaan mustiin vaatteisiin. Ainoastaan vaalea, lähes valkoinen hiuspehko ja mainittu pääkallonaamio tuntuivat tuovan hieman väriä tähän ilmestykseen. Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään tulijalle tervehdykseksi, samalla kun tämä käveli hänen ohitseen ja polvistui sitten kunnioittavasti Ryuun eteen.

"Palveluksessanne mestari", mies sanoi kylmästi ja nousi ylös vasta Ryuun viitatessa tätä nousemaan. Mielessään Azusa ei voinut olla miettimättä tulisiko hänestä ja Yuusta samanlaisia tulevaisuudessa, kunhan Ryuu todella alkaisi kouluttaa heitä. Vaikka hänen tehtävänsä olikin seurata Ryuuta ja toimia yhtenä tämän alaisista tietoja saadakseen, ei noin muodollinen suhtautuminen kehenkään tuntunut Azusasta kovin luontevalta.

"Rikimaru... Tässä on Yuu, Kaguyan verilinjan kantaja. Ja tämä taas on Azusa, tuulininjutsun taitaja. Samanlainen kuin minä nuorempana", Ryuu esitteli kunoichit tulijalle, joka vasta nyt nyökkäsi itsekin tervehdyksen kaksikolle. Selkeästi Rikimaru oli varsin hiljainen mies, mikä ei kyllä Azusaa haitannut, niin kauan kuin toisen kanssa vain muuten tuli toimeen. Miehen sitten vetäytyessä hieman Ryuusta sivummalle, Azusa huomioi, että tämä jäi paikoilleen lähes täysin liikkumatta, kuin jokin patsas konsanaan. Vaikka Azusa ei kovin hyvin Ryuun ja Rikimarun yhteistä menneisyyttä tuntenutkaan, Azusa päätteli silti Rikimarun pitävän Ryuuta jonkinlaisena auktoriteettina, jolta tuo oli valmis ottamaan vastaan millaisia käskyjä tahansa. Ilman maskia mies olisi epäilemättä antanut itsestään yhtä pelottavan kuvan kuin Ryuu, mutta ilmeet peittävä pääkallomaski kuitenkin lievensi vaikutelmaa vähän.

"Rikimaru, oletan että olet edelleen valmis toimimaan järjestössäni?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi, katsoen keltaisilla silmillään entistä oppilastaan pistävästi. Vaikka Azusa ei ollutkaan tuon tiiviin katseen kohteena, hän tunsi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin. Rikimaru ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt edes hätkähtävän.

"Aseeni ja tekniikkani ovat kuolemaani asti teidän, mestari", Rikimaru vastasi, edelleen yhtä kylmällä äänellä kuin aikaisemminkin.

"Hyvä... tarkoitukseni on koota ryhmä jonka avulla pääsen lähemmäs tavoitettani. Kerron enemmän kunhan saamme Sabaku Kenichin ja Neraiuchi Kirikazen paikalle. Heidän lisäkseen paikalle pitäisi tulla vielä kaksi lupaavaa ninjaa, jotka tapasin matkani varrella", Ryuu kertoi. Kenichin nimen kohdalla Azusa huomioi Rikimarun ihan pienesti liikahtavan. Tytön oli kuitenkin mahdoton sanoa johtuiko tämä siitä, että Rikimaru odotti innoissaan tämän Kenichin tapaamista vaiko siitä, ettei mies pitänyt Kenichistä. Kylmästä äänestä ja olemuksesta olisi voinut arvella jälkimmäisen vaihtoehdon olevan lähempänä oikeaa.

"Minun on myös pakko jakaa meidät pienempiin ryhmiin kunhan kaikki pääsevät paikalle. Emme voi matkustaa yhdessä, sillä näin suurella joukolla kiinnittäisimme vain liikaa huomiota", Ryuu jatkoi, puhuen tällä kertaa kuitenkin enemmän itsekseen, sen sijaan että olisi tarkoittanut sanat suoraan jollekulle paikalla olevista. Azusa huomasi Yuun ilmeen näyttävän nyt hieman säikähtäneeltä, eikä ollut vaikea arvata miksi. Varmasti toinen tyttö ei ollut kovin mielissään ajatellessaan mahdollisuutta, että joutuisi eri tiimiin kuin Ryuu. Mitä Azusaan itseensä tuli, hän toden totta toivoi, ettei joutuisi enempää kestämään Yuun seuraa, sillä tähän asti toinen tyttö oli antanut itsestään vähän turhan ällöromanttisen kuvan.

Yllättäen hieman Ryuusta oikealle, nousi ilmaan pieni pölypilvi, joka kuitenkin nopeasti tiivistyi kunnon hiekkapyörteeksi. Sekä Yuu, että Azusa käänsivät katseensa pyörteen suuntaan uteliaina, kun taas Ryuu seurasi tilannetta tyynesti, mikä paljasti tulijan olevan joku paikalle kutsutuista. Lopulta hiekkapilven keskeltä paljastui mustat, olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset omaava mies. Miehen vyötäisillä roikkui yksinkertainen olkihattu, jonka reunoista roikkui valkoisia nauhoja, ilmeisesti siinä tarkoituksessa, että hatulla kykeni tarvittaessa suojaamaan kasvonsa niin auringolta kuin ulkopuolisilta katseiltakin. lisäksi Azusa erotti myös miehen selässä roikkuvan viuhkan, joka paljasti tämän käyttävän aseenaan hiekan lisäksi tuulta, kuten Azusa itse. Sivummalla seisova Rikimaru liikahti jälleen ja katsoessaan tämän suuntaan, Azusa tajusi Rikimarun puristaneen kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Ryuu, mitä helvettiä tämä on? Sinettiäni polttaa... Miksi helvetissä kutsuit minutkin tänne?" olivat tulijan ensimmäiset sanat. Rikimarun aikaisempaan kunnioitukseen verrattuna, tämä tulija suhtautui Ryuuhun täysin päinvastaisesti. Ryuu ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan vähääkään hätkähtävän tulijan purkausta, joten Azusakin pysyi rauhallisena. Yuun ilmeestä kuitenkin näki, ettei tämä pitänyt epäkunnioittavasta asenteesta, jota tulija parhaillaan osoitti.

"Kenichi, selitän kaiken, kunhan loputkin kutsutut tulevat paikalle", Ryuu vastasi tyynesti, samalla paljastaen kunoicheille kuka tämä mies oli.

"Kappas vain, Iga Rikimaru... Muita teistä en tunnekaan. En kyllä sen puoleen haluaisi tuntea häntäkään", Kenichi vaihtoi aihetta, viitaten viimeisellä huomautuksellaan Rikimaruun. Eikä äänen sävystä voinut erehtyä. Kenichillä oli jotain henkilökohtaisempaa Rikimarua vastaan, sillä tuo ei vähääkään pyrkinyt peittämään äänestään kuuluvaa vihaa ja halveksuntaa. Rikimaru puolestaan tyytyi hymähtämään pilkallisesti, mutta oli selvää, että tunne oli molemminpuolinen.

"Taidat olla niin epäpätevä idiootti, ettet hallitse edes sinettiäsi", Rikimaru totesi ja sai Kenichin äänensävyn muuttumaan entistäkin vihaisemmaksi, sikäli kuin se oli edes mahdollista.

"Sinuna en sanoisi mitään. Sinulla tuskin on rahkeita edes kantaa tällaista voimaa", Kenichi ärähti takaisin. Rikimaru ei kuitenkaan jäänyt sanattomaksi.

"Toisin kuin sinä, minä en tarvitse sellaista ollakseni vahva", mies sanoi takaisin. Azusa käänsi katseensa takaisin Kenichiin, jolla näyttikin olevan vielä sanottavaa. Sananvaihdon kuitenkin keskeytti nuori punahiuksinen mies, joka ilmaantui Rikimarun ja Kenichin tavoin paikalle kuin tyhjästä.

"Kirikaze...", Ryuu tervehti tulijaa nimeltä ja vahvisti oikeaksi Azusan arvauksen tulijan henkilöllisyydestä.

"Pahoittelen, että olen myöhässä", Kirikaze sanoi rauhallisesti ja silmäili sitten muita paikallaolijoita. Pitkät etuhiukset peittivät toisen silmän, mutta Azusa oli kuitenkin hämärässä näkevinään arpeutuneen silmäkuopan, miehen menetettyä silmänsä mitä ilmeisimmin jossain vanhassa taistelussa.

"Ei hätää Kirikaze. Et ole viimeinen joka tulee paikalle. Odottelemme vielä kahta...", Ryuu aloitti, mutta lause jäi kesken, kun varoittamatta Azusa havaitsi niin hänen, kuin muidenkin paikalle kerääntyneiden taakse kasvavan puita, jotka sitoivat tehokkaasti jokaisen heistä paikalleen.

 _"Mokuton verilinjan kantaja? Ei, pakko olla genjutsua"_ , Azusa ajatteli yrittäessään turhaan riuhtoa itsensä irti. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ollut opetellut purkamaan genjutsuja vielä, kun vaikutti siltä, että lähes joka toinen hänen tapaamansa shinobi tuntui käyttävän sitä aseenaan. Tilanne pitäisi ehdottomasti korjata ja genjutsun purkamista harjoitella, kun siihen vain tulisi aikaa.

Nyt Azusa kuitenkin etsi katseellaan genjutsun tekijää, joka ilmaantuikin pian näkyviin Ryuun eteen, ja piteli kunain kärkeä miehen rintaa vasten. Azusan yllätykseksi tulija oli kuitenkin ruskeahiuksinen, mustiin housuihin ja tummansiniseen paitaan pukeutunut nuori poika. Azusa oli ajatellut hänen ja Yuun olevan varmastikin joukon nuorimmat ja kokemattomimmat, mutta tämä poika oli jopa heitä nuorempi. Kääntäessään hieman päätään, Azusa havaitsi ylempänä vuoren rinteellä toisen, lähempänä hänen ja Yuun ikäluokkaa olevan pojan. Päätellen miekoista, joita vanhempi poika kantoi selässään, tämä oli erikoistunut kenjutsuun. Tämä ei kuitenkaan hyökännyt toverinsa tavoin, vaan seurasi tilannetta tyynesti. Tämänkö parivaljakon Ryuu oli kutsunut? Vai oliko kyseessä ehkä vain kaksi Iwagakuresta olevaa pentua, jotka eivät tienneet ketä olivat haastamassa?

"Minä en sitten ole palvelijasi. Tulin mukaan vain, koska haluan pysyä Onimarun mukana", Ryuuta kunailla uhkaava poika sanoi kuuluvasti, röyhkeään sävyyn. Vaikka poika pyrki selvästi pitämään kasvonsa peruslukemilla, saattoi tämän huomata vilkuilevan hermostuneena sivuilleen, selvästi arvaten, että ennen pitkää joku karistaisi genjutsun yltään ja hyökkäisi epäröimättä kimppuun.

Ryuun kasvoilla oli kuitenkin vain huvittunut, kylmä hymy ja hetkessä puut katosivat, miehen purkaessa genjutsun jokaisen paikallaolijan yltä kerralla. Seuraavassa hetkessä Ryuu olikin jo kääntänyt pojan ympäri, pitäen tuon aseistettua kättä lukossa selän takana. Ryuun lähellä seisonut Yuu näytti kuitenkin menettävän malttinsa, muiden paikallaolijoiden päättäessä jättää tilanteen Ryuun hoidettavaksi.

"Ryuu-sama, tuollainen röyhkeä paskiainen ei ansaitse olla lähelläsi", Kaguya sanoi, kasvattaen samalla kämmenestään luisen piikin. Tyttö selvästi valmistautui tappamaan pojan siihen paikkaan, välittämättä siitä, mitä muut sanoisivat. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti kuitenkaan ottaa askeltakaan, Azusa siirtyi sunshinilla kunoichin viereen ja tarttui tätä ranteesta, estäen näin Kaguyaa hyökkäämästä. Hyvä niin, sillä myös ylempänä rinteellä seisonut, Onimaruksi kutsuttu poika oli siirtynyt Yuun ja nuoremman pojan väliin, tarkoituksenaan selvästi lävistää Yuu siihen paikkaan jos tuo vain antaisi syyn. Yuu olisi luutekniikoistaan huolimatta voinut kohdata vielä ennenaikaisen lopun, sillä Azusan vaistot sanoivat, että Onimaru oli heitä paljon vahvempi, vaikka olikin suurin piirtein samanikäinen.

"Rauhoitu Yuu", Azusa sanoi matalasti, pidellen edelleen uhkarohkeasti kiinni Yuun ranteesta, vaikka toinen tyttö olisi halutessaan voinut seivästää myös Azusan kädet päästäkseen irti ja röyhkeän kakaran kimppuun. Hetken verran Yuu näytti haluavankin tehdä juuri niin, mutta vähitellen tyttö tuli toisiin aatoksiin ja Azusa tunsi Yuun käden rentoutuvan otteessaan. Azusan päästäessä seuraavaksi irti, Yuu tyytyi vihaisesti ampumaan luupiikin kädestään sivulle, missä se iskeytyi lopulta maahan ja jäi siihen pystyyn. Vihaisesti tuhahtaen tyttö sitten vetäytyi sivummalle, luoden kuitenkin äkäisiä silmäyksiä pikkupojan suuntaan.

"Totta, ei mitään syytä raivostua Yuu. Hito tietää tehneensä virheen", Ryuu sanoi, saaden nopeasti Yuun nolostumaan äskeistä raivostumista ja kääntämään katseensa poispäin.

"Ja hän tietää myös, että ympärilläni on viitisen ninjaa, jotka tappaisivat hänet jo nyt, ellen olisi tässä. Ehkä hän osaa siis ajatella seuraavan liikkeensä paremmin. Tai ainakin toivon niin, hänen itsensä takia", Ryuu jatkoi kylmällä äänellä ja päästi sitten Hiton irti. Poika näyttikin välikohtauksen vuoksi menettäneen taisteluhalunsa, mutta vihainen ja halveksiva asenne ei ollut kadonnut minnekään. Myös Onimaru rentoutui, mutta katsoi kuitenkin varoittavasti vielä Yuun suuntaan.

"Mutta nyt... Jos et ole palvelijani, niin mikä sitten olet, Hito?" Ryuu kysyi seuraavaksi. Oli selvää, että pojan elämän pituus määräytyisi paljolti vastauksen mukaan. Hiton katse kävikin hetkeksi mietteliääksi ja tuo antoi katseensa kiertää kuin etsien sopivaa vastausta. Seuraavaksi silmiin ilmestyi taas vihamielinen katse, kun se pysähtyi Azusaan ja Yuuhun.

"En ainakaan koira. Noitahan sinulla näyttää jo olevan", poika vastasi. Tämä tuntuikin saavan Yuun taas suuttumaan huolimatta Ryuun aikaisemmista sanoista ja Azusa joutui toistamiseen estämään Yuun etenemisen.

"Hillitse nyt itsesi, helvetti...", Azusa ärähti vaimeasti Yuulle ja vilkaisi sitten Hiton suuntaan. Tyttö sai huomata tällä kertaa myös Kenichin reagoineen tilanteeseen, sillä ilmaan oli muodostunut hiekasta koostuva käsi, joka oli nostanut Hiton rinnuksista ilmaan.

"Pidän tyylistäsi, mutta sinulla ei ole paikkaa järjestössä, jos et opi tavoille", Kenichi sanoi melkeinpä murhanhimoisesti. Hiekkakäsi piteli poikaa ilmassa vielä tovin, ennen kuin päästi irti ja Hito tipahti jaloilleen maahan. Poika avasi suunsa selvästi aloittaakseen tällä kertaa sanaharkan Kenichin kanssa, mutta Ryuu ehätti kuitenkin edelle, vaientaen tehokkaasti paikallaolijat astumalla vain muutaman askelen verran eteenpäin. Mies ei todellakaan halunnut, että heidät löydettäisiin täältä Hiton aloittaman rähinän takia, ei ainakaan ennen kuin hän olisi saanut asiansa kerrottua.

"Kenichi, Kirikaze ja Rikimaru, suosikkini. Teille on luvassa tehtävä... Entinen järjestöni on haudattu ja tästä lähtien meidät tunnetaan nimellä Denseisan Keiretsu. Ensimmäinen tavoitteemme on tuhota loput Yuuyakenista", Ryuu kertoi, sanoen kilpailevan järjestön nimen niin halveksivasti kuin vain kykeni.

"Lisäksi minulla on toinen tavoite, mutta ennen kuin voimme onnistua siinä, tarvitsemme paljon harjoitusta näille löytämilleni lupaaville nuorille. Siksipä tarkoitukseni on jakaa teidät pienempiin ryhmiin tai pareihin, jotta pääsemme suunnitelmissa eteenpäin", Ryuu sanoi, antaen keltaisten silmiensä katseen kiertää paikallaolijoissa.

"Minulla ei ole kiinnostusta ottaa mukaani rääpälettä, joka vain pyörii jaloissani. Toisaalta taas... Kieltämättä voisimme tehdä heistä jotain. Se vain tulee olemaan erittäin kivinen tie", Kenichi vastasi ja murhanhimoa täynnä oleva katse kiersikin Ryuun keräämissä uusissa jäsenissä, aivan kuin tuo olisi koettanut päättää kenet heistä oikein tahtoi alaisuuteensa. Katse pysähtyikin epäilyttävän pitkäksi aikaa Azusaan, johtuen mitä luultavimmin viuhkasta, jollainen Kenichiltä itseltään löytyi. Myös Azusa itse oli sitä mieltä, että Kenichi todennäköisesti oli järkevin vaihtoehto hänen opettajakseen. Päätös oli kuitenkin Ryuun, joten Azusa pysyi hiljaa ja päätti odottaa mitä mies sanoisi.

"Mitä käytämme piilopaikkana, että voimme päivittää tapahtumia keskenämme? Samaa paikkaa kuin aina ennenkin?" Kirikaze kysyi seuraavaksi. Toisin kuin muut paikallaolijat, tämä ei vaikuttanut läheskään niin riidanhaluiselta tai murhanhimoiselta, vaan tuntui Azusan tapaan olevan valmis yhteistyöhön, millaiseen ryhmään sitten päätyisikin.

"Kyllä, sama paikka. Kävin jo aikaisemmin jättämässä paikalle kloonin, jolle voitte ilmoittaa uusimmista käänteistä tehtävillä, jotka annan ryhmille. Klooni ilmoittaa asiat eteenpäin suoraan minulle", Ryuu kertoi ja antoi sitten taas katseensa kiertää, kuin miettien millaiset ryhmät toimisivat keskenään parhaiten. Oli selvää, että Kenichi ja Rikimaru eivät tulisi sijoittumaan samaan ryhmään, sillä todennäköisesti kaksikko vielä tappaisi toisensa ennen kuin tehtävä olisi ehtinyt alkaakaan.

"Ensimmäinen pari ovat Hito ja Rikimaru. Ainoastaan Rikimaruun luotan tarpeeksi siinä, ettei hän tapa uutta ystäväämme hetken mielijohteesta, vaan ainoastaan minun käskystäni. Teidän tehtävänne on tietojen kerääminen... Kerron yksityiskohdat myöhemmin, kunhan pääsette Tulen maan alueelle. Otatte minuun yhteyttä sieltä", Ryuu jatkoi ja loi varoittavan katseen Hiton suuntaan, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi jälleen halunnut sanoa jotain provosoivaa paikallaolijoille. Ryuun katse sai kuitenkin pojan pysähtymään hiljaisena ja lisäksi myös Rikimarun läsnäolo vaiensi tämän, sillä mies oli hetkessä siirtynyt uuden parinsa viereen ja asettanut uhkaavasti kätensä tämän olkapäälle, kuin valmiina paiskaamaan pojan vuoren rinnettä pitkin alas, jos tämä päästäisi inahdustakaan.

"Voit luottaa minuun mestari", Rikimaru lupasi.

"Kenichi, sinä jatkat Veden maahan. Saat tehtäväksesi hoidella toisen Kirigakuren metsästäjien ryhmänjohtajista. Onimaru taas tulee minun mukaani Otogakureen. Sieltä löydämme aseet, joita niin kovasti haluat", Ryuu ohjeisti ja käänsi sitten katseensa jäljelle jääneisiin Kirikazeen, Yuuhun ja Azusaan.

"Kirikaze, sinä saat Yuun ja Azusan vastuullesi. Ensimmäisenä suuntaatte tästä kohti etelää, Sain laboratoriolle, missä tapaatte erään lupaavan, räjähtävää savea käyttävän shinobin. Hän on menettänyt kätensä, joten autatte häntä saamaan uudet kädet Sailta. Sen jälkeen matkustatte ohjeitani noudattaen jonkin aikaa ja suoritatte tehtäviä. Kunhan uudet jäsenemme ovat tarpeeksi vahvoja, he palaavat Aaltojen maan päämajaamme ja sinä saat siirtyä Iwa Kaguyan seuraksi suorittamaan vaativampia tehtäviä", Ryuu ohjeisti ja antoi sitten katseensa kiertää ympärilleen kerääntyneissä shinobeissa.

"Kysyttävää?" Ryuu kysyi. Kenelläkään ei kuitenkaan ollut kysymyksiä esitettäväksi, joskin Hito näytti kiristelevän hampaitaan, haluamatta selvästi olla edes paikalla. Azusa puoliksi odotti tämän kysyvän saisiko vielä lähteä omille teilleen, mutta tämä pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa. Yuu puolestaan näytti pettyneeltä, kun ei saanutkaan jatkaa Ryuun seurassa, vaan joutui kokonaan eri tiimiin. Azusa puolestaan ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Kirikaze ei vaikuttanut tuulininjutsua osaavalta kuten Kenichi, mutta vaikutti kuitenkin muihin läsnäolijoihin verrattuna jonkinlaiselta järjen ääneltä. Yuu taas oli haaveileva ja äkkipikainen, mutta Azusa elätteli kuitenkin toiveita siitä, että haaveilun määrä vähenisi ajan myötä, kunhan Ryuu olisi riittävän pitkään poissa näköpiiristä.

"Ennen kuin hajaannumme taas, olisi vielä yksi asia joka pitää hoitaa. Tahtoisin antaa jokaiselle sinettini, kuten olen tehnyt jo Azusalle ja Kenichille. En pakota ketään aktivoimaan sitä, mutta sen avulla pysyn paremmin selvillä siitä missä liikutte ja voin myös kutsua teitä sen avulla", Ryuu sanoi ja piti hetken tauon, kuin antaakseen kuulijoiden sulatella tietoa. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti kuitenkaan esittää vastalauseita, mies jatkoi.

"Pystyn kerralla antamaan sinettini vain kahdelle teistä, joten osa joutuu odottamaan vuoroaan. Onko siis vapaaehtoisia vai päätänkö itse ketkä tänään saavat sinetin kantaakseen?" Ryuu kysyi ja antoi katseensa jälleen kiertää. Kukaan ei vaikuttanut erityisen innostuneelta, mutta lopulta Onimaru kuitenkin astui esiin, pieni virnistys kasvoillaan. Azusa saattoi kuvitella miekkamiehen ajattelevan, että pääsisi nyt käsiksi voimiin jollaisista heikommat saattoivat vain kuvitella. Azusa itse kuitenkin värähti muistellessaan kipua, jonka oli itse joutunut kokemaan vain muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin.

Hieman sivummalle seisomaan vetäytynyt Kenichi taas virnuili pahaenteisesti, seuratessaan muiden reaktioita. Innokkaalta vaikuttavan Onimarun lisäksi, näytti nimittäin olevan niitäkin, jotka tuntuivat olevan valmiita taistelemaan vaikka hengestään, kunhan sinettiä vain ei tarvitsisi ottaa. Rikimaru ja Hito ainakin olivat perääntyneet hieman taemmas, haluamatta selvästikään olla ensimmäisten joukossa, jotka sinetin saisivat ihoonsa. Azusa ymmärsi hyvin miksi, sillä ainakin Rikimaru oletettavasti tiesi millaista sinetin muodostuminen oli, vaikkei ollutkaan sitä itse kokenut. Lisäksi sinetillä saattoi olla myös odottamattomia sivuvaikutuksia, mistäpä sitä tiesi. Voimaa lisäävillä tekniikoilla oli aina omat riskinsä ja Azusa arveli, että tässä tapauksessa se todennäköisesti tarkoitti ylimääräistä rasitusta kantajansa keholle. Olihan Ryuukin varoittanut, ettei hänen kehonsa välttämättä kestäisi vielä, jos hän menisi aktivoimaan sinettinsä.

"Kirikaze?" Ryuu sanoi lopulta kysyvästi, katsoessaan jäljelle jäänyttä joukkoa. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Kirikaze nyökkäsikin hyväksyvästi ja astui lähemmäs, selvästi terästäen itsensä siihen mitä olisi tulossa. Muiden seuratessa jännittyneinä sivusta, Ryuu astui ensin Onimarun luokse ja upotti sitten hampaansa tuon ihoon, kuten oli tehnyt Azusallekin. Tyttö tajusi kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin nähdessään, kuinka Onimarun virne vaihtui nopeasti tuskasta johtuvaksi irvistykseksi ja pian miekkamies tipahtikin vaimeasti huudahtaen maahan makaamaan Ryuun päästäessä irti.

Nyt seuratessaan sivusta mitä tapahtui, Azusa näki Onimarun ihoon muodostuvan kuvion, ikään kuin pienen tatuoinnin. Tuollainen hänellekin oli muodostunut, joskin sikäli kuin hän oli yrittänyt peilata itseään veden pinnasta, hänen sinettinsä oli aavistuksen eri näköinen. Tytön tietämättä, hänen sinettinsä tulisi aktivoituessaan antamaan lisää chakraa ja kestävyyttä, kun taas Onimarun kohdalla vaikutukset voisivat olla aavistuksen erilaiset, sillä tässä tekniikassa Ryuun chakra reagoi kunkin chakratyypin kanssa eri tavalla. Seuraavaksi Ryuu astuikin jo Kirikazen luokse, jonka ilmeestä oli vaikea päätellä oliko tuo hermostunut vai ei. Pian Ryuun hampaat olivat jättäneet jälkensä myös Kirikazen ihoon ja mies makasi Onimarun tapaan maassa, tuskainen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Nyt kun asia on hoidettu, voitte poistua. Azusa ja Yuu... luotan siihen, että pidätte huolta Kirikazesta siihen asti, että hän on taas kunnossa", Ryuu sanoi, samalla kun muut paikallaolijat lähtivät liikkeelle kuka minnekin suuntaan.

"Emme tuota pettymystä", Azusa vakuutti, samalla kun Ryuu noukki maassa makaavan Onimarun olkapäälleen ja katosi sitten itsekin paikalta. Kunoichit jäivät nyt kahden, tuskistaan kärsivän Kirikazen kanssa. Yuu vilkaisi Azusaa eksyneen näköisenä, kuin kysyen mitä seuraavaksi, joten Azusan ei auttanut kuin ottaa ohjat käsiinsä. Uskomatonta, että Kaguya tuntui olevan noin epävarma itsestään ja taidoistaan, vaikka omasi vahvan verirajoitteen, jonka avulla pääsisi vielä pitkälle.

"Hyvä on, eiköhän etsitä joku suojaisempi paikka, missä voimme odottaa Kirikazen virkoamista. Jatkamme matkaa hänen johdollaan sen jälkeen", Azusa totesi ja käveli lähemmäs maassa makaavaa miestä.

Vaikka Kirikaze ei ollut läheskään yhtä pitkä kuin Ryuu, kunoicheilta kesti silti hetkisen saada mies nostettua ylös, ennen kuin saattoivat lähteä vuoren rinnettä alaspäin ja suunnata seuraavan vuoren rinteille, missä Azusa havaitsi suurten kivenlohkareiden muodostaman syvennyksen noin rinteen puolivälissä. Paikka olisi huomattavasti paremmin suojassa katseilta, kuin tämä vuoristopolku, joten yhteistuumin kunoichit raahasivat Kirikazen lohkareiden tarjoamaan näkösuojaan, huomaten nopeasti, että syvennys jatkui pitemmälle vuoren sisään ja muodosti lopulta luolan, jonka kapea suuaukko vain oli osittain lohkareiden takana piilossa. Paikka oli suorastaan ihanteellinen leiriytymiseen, joten tytöt raahasivat Kirikazen syvemmälle luolaan, minkä jälkeen he palasivat luolan suulle ja jäivät lohkareiden väliin pitämään vahtia. Azusa todella toivoi, ettei paikalle osuisi ketään ennen Kirikazen heräämistä. Vaikka hän ja Yuu olivatkin aikaisemmin selvinneet anbuista heidän ylittäessään Konohan ja Otogakuren välistä rajaa, ei Azusa ollut täysin varma siitä kykenisivätkö he pärjäämään yhtä hyvin tällä kertaa.

"Milloin arvelet, että hän virkoaa?" Yuu kysyi lähes kuiskaten, heidän istuttuaan siinä jonkin aikaa. Samalla tyttö katseli tajutonta Kirikazea, joka makasi nyt tajunsa menettäneenä ja liikkumattomana luolan lattialla. Azusa oli iloinen siitä, että Kaguya oli katkaissut hiljaisuuden, sillä se oli alkanut hänestä tuntua jo pahaenteiseltä, vaikka missään ei näkynyt pienintäkään merkkiä kenestäkään. Toisaalta myös puhuminen hermostutti, sillä vaikka he pyrkivätkin kuiskailemaan, Azusa pelkäsi koko ajan rentoutuvansa liiaksi, jolloin äänikin muuttuisi kuuluvammaksi ja voisi pahimmillaan kaikua vuoristossa kauas.

"En tiedä, ehkä yön aikana... tai viimeistään huomenna. Hän vaikuttaa vahvalta, joten en usko hänen olevan tajuton yhtä kauan kuin minä", Azusa vastasi ja vilkaisi Kirikazea arvioivasti. Yuu nyökkäsi ja Kaguya näytti vähitellen rentoutuvan.

"Miten on, järjestämmekö vahtivuorot yön ajaksi?" Yuu kysyi Azusan mielipidettä ja tyttö vilkaisi mietteissään syvennyksen suulta aukeavaa maisemaa. Miten hänestä näin yhtäkkiä oli joukon epävirallinen johtaja tullut? Ja eikö vastauksen olisi pitänyt olla itsestään selvä tässä tilanteessa? Oli selvää, että Yuu ei ollut hirveästi suorittanut tehtäviä itsenäisesti Konohassa asuessaan.

"Tietenkin järjestämme. Vaikka emme olekaan nähneet ketään, sen jälkeen kun tulimme rajan yli, se ei tarkoita, että olisimme turvassa. Ja lupasimmehan Ryuulle, että pidämme Kirikazesta huolta. Ryuu luotti hänet meidän käsiimme, joten ei tuoteta pettymystä missään suhteessa", Azusa sanoi, toivoen että Ryuun nimen mainitseminen saisi Yuun ryhdistäytymään ja karistamaan tuon epävarmuutensa. Aluksi tämä näyttikin toimivan, sillä Yuun katse tuntui valpastuvan hänen mainitessaan Ryuun nimen ja niinpä kunoichit jäivät jälleen äänettöminä istumaan ja tähyilemään edessään aukeavaa maisemaa. Tarkkaillessaan kuitenkin myös Kaguyaa vaivihkaa, Azusa tajusi tämän kasvoilla olevasta ilmeestä, että toinen tyttö taisi parhaillaan haaveilla ties mitä, mistä Azusa ei tahtonut tietää enempää.

"Minä voin sitten ottaa ensimmäisen vuoron. Herätämme toisemme jos näemme vihollisia tai jos Kirikaze herää", Azusa sanoi lopulta ja sai Yuun nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi. Järjestely sopi tytölle erinomaisesti, sillä toisin kuin Azusa, Yuu oli käyttänyt edellisenä päivänä olleen pidemmän pysähtymisen haaveiluun sen sijaan, että olisi levännyt. Edellisen yönhän he olivat jatkaneet matkustamista päästäkseen kauemmas rajalta ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi huomata heidän ylittäneen sen.

Näissä mietteissään Azusa jatkoi maiseman tähyilemistä, nähdäkseen heti jos pienintäkään merkkiä anbuista tai muista ninjoista näkyisi. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt ja illan lopulta laskeutuessa ja heidän edessään levittäytyvien vuorien alkaessa vähitellen peittyä pimeyteen, Yuu vetäytyikin aikaisin Kirikazen luokse luolan perälle. Azusa puolestaan jäi yksin valveille vahtimaan ympäristöä. Hänen vuoronsa sujui kuitenkin rauhallisissa merkeissä ja pari tuntia myöhemmin hän sitten herättikin Yuun tilalleen jatkamaan. Huolimatta siitä, ettei tuntenut itseään vielä hirveän väsyneeksi, Azusa nukahti nopeasti.


	6. Yuu vankina

Azusa heräsi siihen, että Yuu töni häntä kevyesti. Ensin tyttö ajatteli, että oli varmaankin hänen vuoronsa mennä taas vahtiin, mutta avatessaan silmänsä ja nähdessään Yuun kasvoilla olevan ilmeen, Azusa arvasi, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Yuu näytti hermostuneelta ja vilkaisi jännittyneenä olkansa yli Azusan noustessa hitaasti istumaan luolan perällä.

"Jokin hätänä?" Azusa kysyi kuiskaten ja seurasi tätä luolan suulle. Yuu ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vastata kun salamanisku yllättäen valaisi hetkeksi taivaan ja ympäröivien vuorten rinteet. Nopean välähdyksen aikana, Azusan katse kiinnittyi sinne suuntaan, missä heidän aikaisempi tapaamisensa oli pidetty. Nähdessään mitä tapaamispaikalla oli, tytön silmät laajenivat yllättyneinä. Azusan silmien tottuessa välähdyksen jälkeen taas pimeyteen, hän saattoi hämärässäkin erottaa kolmen yhteen kerääntyneen anbun valkeat naamiot, näiden todennäköisesti ollessa syventyneenä johonkin keskusteluun keskenään.

"Ei helvetti...", Azusa kuiskasi ja vilkaisi sitten taivaalle, joka hänen nukkuessaan oli peittynyt täysin tummien pilvien taakse. Tuulikin oli yltynyt ja vaikutti siltä, että hetkenä minä hyvänsä he saisivat kunnon myrskyn niskaansa. He olivat tänne tullessaan pyrkineet peittämään jäljet, joita oli syntynyt heidän raahatessaan Kirikazea mukanaan, mutta hän todella toivoi, että sade alkaisi pian ja sotkisi nekin vähät jäljet, jotka häneltä ja Yuulta olivat jääneet huomaamatta. Jäljet olivat kuitenkin heidän huolistaan vähäisin, sillä jos anbuilla sattuisi olemaan sensori mukanaan, he olisivat todennäköisesti pian pahemmassa kuin pulassa. Azusa vilkaisi mietteissään Kirikazea.

Jos hän ja Yuu olisivat olleet kahdestaan, heihin tuskin olisi kiinnitetty paljonkaan huomiota, sillä heidän kahden chakramäärät eivät olleet kovin suuria. Heidät olisi todennäköisesti ohitettu matkustavina siviileinä tai jotain. Tajuton Kirikaze oli kuitenkin mysteeri. Toinen oli huonossa kunnossa sinetin vuoksi, aivan kuin taistelun jäljiltä, mutta olisiko chakramäärä samalla tavoin alhainen? Vai oliko se nyt normaalilla tasollaan miehen ollessa tajuttomana? Koska sen paremmin hän kuin Yuukaan ei ollut sensori, olisi varmaan parempi toimia sen oletuksen pohjalta, että Kirikazen chakramäärä oli sen normaalilla tasolla ja mahdollinen sensori saattoi täten aistia ison chakranlähteen lähistöllä.

"Hyvä on, onko ideoita miten harhautamme heidät pois jos he löytävät tänne? Jos heillä on sensori, Kirikazen läsnäolo saattaa paljastaa meidät...", Azusa kysyi ja katsoi Yuuta, jonka silmät laajenivat nyt entistä hermostuneempina. Ilmeisesti Kaguya oli vasta nyt tullut ajatelleeksi sensorin mahdollisuutta.

Salamanisku valasi jälleen taivaan ja Azusa vilkaisi nopeasti tapaamispaikan suuntaan. Anbut olivat edelleen siellä, mutta taitaisi olla vain ajan kysymys, milloin ne lähtisivät liikkeelle. Katsellessaan tiiviisti tapaamispaikan suuntaan ja kuullessaan jyrinän kantautuvan korviinsa, Azusa tunsi alkavan myrskyn ensimmäisten pisaroiden osuvan iholleen ja vähitellen pisaroita alkoi sataa luolan ulkopuolella tiheämmässä tahdissa. Sentään jokin sujui heidän kannaltaan hyvin, sillä jos heistä oli jäänyt mitään jälkiä maahan, sade sotkisi ne pian pois näkyvistä, kunhan he eivät vain lähtisi liikkeelle. Muuten he jättäisivät vain entistä selvemmät jäljet, kivisen ja tomuisen maaperän muuttuessa vähitellen mutaiseksi.

"Odotetaan ja katsotaan mihin he lähtevät. Jos he tulevat liian lähelle meitä, niin johdatan ne toisaalle", Azusa päätti lopulta ja vilkaisi Yuuta, joka nielaisi hermostuneena. Äkisti Kaguyan ilme kuitenkin koveni ja tämä pudisti kieltävästi päätään.

"Ei käy. Minä olen sinua nopeampi, joten minulla on paremmat mahdollisuudet eksyttää heidät ja päästä pakoon", Yuu sanoi. Kaguyan aikaisempi epävarmuus itsestään oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen ja Azusa näki Yuun silmissä teräksisen ja itsevarman katseen, jollaista hän ei ollut tytön kasvoilla ennen nähnyt. Azusan teki mieli väittää vastaan, mutta tiesi hyvin itsekin, että Yuun sanoissa oli perää. Yuu oli taijutsuninja, joten tuo oli varmasti nopeudeltaan eri luokkaa kuin tuuleen keskittynyt Azusa, jonka piti kantaa viuhkaa mukanaan kyetäkseen tarvittaessa taistelemaan.

"Hyvä on, mutta ota tämä. Jos jäät kiinni, niin aktivoit sen heittämällä sen vain maahan. Lupaan, että tulemme Kirikazen kanssa hakemaan sinut heti kun hän vain herää", Azusa sanoi ja otti puhuessaan kunailaukustaan pienen pommin, jonka ojensi Yuulle. Maahan paiskaamisen jälkeen pommin sisältä alkaisi virrata pimeässä hohtavaa savua ja Azusa tietäisi Yuun jääneen kiinni. Ellei olisi ollut tätä nousevaa myrskyä, valolappu olisi ollut parempi idea, mutta koska salamat kuitenkin välähtelivät tasaisin väliajoin, Azusa pelkäsi, ettei valolapun aiheuttama välähdys kiinnittäisi hänen huomiotaan kuten pitäisi. Olisi siis parempi turvautua pommiin, vaikka Azusa oli toivonut salaa voivansa säästää näitä johonkin toiseen tilanteeseen.

Yuu otti pommin käteensä ja sujautti sen sitten omien varusteidensa joukkoon. Hiljaisuus laskeutui painostavana kaksikon välille ja jännittyneinä he seurasivat mitä tapaamispaikan suunnalla tapahtui. Anbut näyttivät hajaantuneen kuka minnekin suuntaan ja Azusa saattoi paikaltaan nähdä yhden loikkivan vuoren rinnettä pitkin alaspäin, kielekkeeltä toiselle. Ninjojen oli pakko olla Iwagakuresta, sillä jo kaukaa näki, että tämä shinobi tiesi, miten vuorilla liikuttiin. Tuo laskeutui lähes pystysuoraa seinämää kuin paraskin orava, huolimatta siitä, että sade oli varmasti ehtinyt tehdä jo kivistä liukkaita. Yksikin lipsahdus olisi merkinnyt tippumista ja varmaa kuolemaa, mutta anbua tuo ei näyttänyt juurikaan huolettavan tämän jatkaessa matkaansa vuoren juurelle asti. Pian maskipäinen hahmo sitten katosikin näkyvistä pimeyden sekaan, eikä Azusan ja Yuun auttanut kuin jäädä katsomaan ja kuuntelemaan ympäristöään. Hiljaisuuden rikkoivat ainoastaan välillä kuuluva jyrinä ukkosen kantautuessa heidän korviinsa ja sateen ropina.

Lopulta jonkun aikaa myöhemmin, yksi anbuista tuli näkyviin vain vähän matkan päähän tasanteesta, jolla heidän luolansa sijaitsi. Azusa joutui todella tekemään töitä, ettei olisi kiljaissut säikähdyksestä. Yuulta puolestaan pääsi hiljainen henkäys, joka onneksi vaimentui uuden ukkosen aiheuttaman jyrähdyksen alle. Sydän kiivaasti lyöden, Azusa katsoi anbua ja odotti tuon kääntävän hetkenä minä hyvänsä katseensa heidän suuntaansa. Anbu katseli kuitenkin pitkän aikaa maata, kuin etsien jotakin, kenties heidän jälkiään. Lopulta Azusan kauhuksi anbu lähti kävelemään luolan suuta kohti.

 _"Jos olisin peittänyt jäljet paremmin, ei oltaisi nyt tässä tilanteessa"_ , Azusa ajatteli ja käänsi katseensa Yuuhun, kuin toivoen, että tyttö näkisi anteeksipyynnön hänen katseestaan. Yuun ilmeestä ja katseesta ei voinut kuitenkaan päätellä, mitä tuon mielessä liikkui. Kylmän rauhallisesti Kaguya vain vilkaisi häntä ja nyökäytti päätään vielä kertaalleen Kirikazen suuntaan, kuin viestittääkseen, että hänen pitäisi perääntyä miehen luokse ja pitää tämä turvassa tästä eteenpäin.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Yuu olikin jo kadonnut näkyvistä. Azusan katsoessa jälleen luolan suuaukosta ulos, hän näki anbun kohottaneen katseensa maasta ja lähtevän ohitseen pinkaisevan Yuun perään yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tasanteellekin ilmestynyt. Azusa oli kuulevinaan anbun mutisevan hiljaa jotain ja päätteli tämän viestittävän kohtaamastaan vihollisesta muille tovereilleen tai sitten muuten vain manailevan sitä, ettei ollut nähnyt Kaguyaa ennen kuin tämä oli ihan vieressä. Pian niin Yuu kuin anbukin olivat kuitenkin kadonneet näkyvistä ja Azusa puristi silmänsä kiinni, koettaen hillitä itseään ettei olisi rynnännyt Yuun perään auttamaan. Lopulta kunoichi henkäisi syvään ja alkoi tähyillä taivasta. Hän ei voinut kuin odottaa ja katsoa, näkisikö savua antamastaan pommista vai ei.

Pitkään aikaan ei tapahtunutkaan yhtään mitään. Kuului vain sateen ropina kallioiseen maahan ja tuulen ujellus vuorten välissä. Aika ajoin salama valaisi ympäristön ja sitä seurasi matala, kumea jyrinä. Lopulta Azusan katse kuitenkin kiinnittyi aikaisemmasta tapaamispaikasta hieman vasemmalle. Vuoren toisella puolen ajelehti savua, jonka saattoi heikosti nähdä hohtavan pimeässä.

 

**oOo**

 

Loppuyö sujui rauhallisesti, ilman enempiä välikohtauksia, mutta Yuun vuoksi Azusa oli kuitenkin levoton. Vähän väliä tyttö vilkuili Kirikazea, toivoen tämän heräävän nopeasti, sillä vaikka Azusa ei pitänyt Yuuta minään ylimpänä ystävänään, ei hän silti toivonut tuolle tapahtuvan mitään peruuttamatonta. Päivän alkaessa lopulta valjeta, myrsky oli ehtinyt jo laantua, joskin taivas oli edelleen pilvien peitossa, mistä Azusa arveli, että he voisivat myöhemmin saada vielä lisää vettä niskaansa.

Mitä Kirikazeen tuli, tämä ei vieläkään näyttänyt osoittavan merkkejä heräämisestä. Ainoastaan miehen tasainen hengitys kertoi tämän ylipäätään olevan hengissä. Tuskainen ilme oli sentään kadonnut, joten taisi olla vain ajan kysymys milloin tämän vointi muuttuisi paremmaksi ja tuo vihdoin avaisi silmänsä. Ehkä mies pitäisi koettaa herättää? Varovasti Azusa kävelikin luolan perälle ja tönäisi Kirikazea kevyesti pari kertaa, ilman minkäänlaisia tuloksia. Kirikaze ei reagoinut mitenkään, joten Azusa käveli takaisin luolan suuaukolle ja jäi sinne istumaan, niin että saattoi vuoroin katsella Kirikazea ja vuoroin edessä levittäytyvää maisemaa.

Hetken mielijohteesta Azusa teki jonkin ajan kuluttua lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan. Kun nyt kerran sai olla yksin, voisi ihan hyvin käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja raportoida Kabutolle. Hän tiesi miehen olevan todennäköisesti jo hereillä ja toimistossaan tavoitettavissa. Saadessaan jutsun tehtyä, Azusan ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan, kun Kabuton kuvajainen piirtyi taas hänen silmiensä eteen, miehen aistiessa että häneen yritettiin ottaa yhteyttä.

"Oletan, että sinulla on nyt tilaisuus antaa minulle kattava selonteko siitä mitä tähän mennessä on tapahtunut?" mies kysyi ja Azusa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, ryhtyen sitten mahdollisimman tarkasti kertomaan kaiken mitä muisti, alkaen siitä hetkestä kun Ryuu oli pelastanut hänen henkensä.

"Yksi Konohan anbu katkaisi matkani väittämällä että olin ylittänyt rajan luvattomasti. Näytin kyllä antamaasi kulkulupaa, mutta ilmeisesti sillä miehellä oli jotain henkilökohtaista kyläämme vastaan, sillä anbu melkein tappoi minut. Ryuu ilmaantui kuitenkin sattumalta paikalle ja pelasti henkeni tappamalla anbun. Sain siinä tilaisuuden kertoa, että olen etsinyt häntä ja haluan hänen oppilaakseen", Azusa kertoi mahdollisimman lyhyesti kaiken oleellisen ensikohtaamisestaan Ryuun kanssa.

"Ja sitten hän antoi sinulle heti sinetin?" Kabuto kysyi.

"Ei, seuraavaksi paikalle ilmestyi joku konohalainen genin, Kaguyan verilinjan omaava tyttö, joka ilmeisesti oli päättänyt hylätä kylänsä. Ryuu ryhtyi suostuttelemaan tätäkin mukaansa, mutta tytön epäröidessä hän kääntyi antamaan sinetin minulle. Sen jälkeen menetin melko nopeasti tajuntani", Azusa jatkoi selontekoaan ja vilkaisi Kabutoa, joka nyt oli hiljentynyt rauhassa kuuntelemaan ja päättänyt ilmeisesti esittää mahdolliset kysymykset myöhemmin.

"Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, Ryuu kertoi minun olleen tajuttomana kaksi päivää ja että oli antanut minulle sinetin. Pian tämän jälkeen jouduimme taas taisteluun, sillä olimme ylittämässä rajaa päästäksemme Konohan mailta Otogakuren puolelle. Onnistuimme tappamaan rajavartijat tieltämme ja jatkoimme sitten Otogakuresta kohti Iwagakurea, sillä Ryuu oli sopinut tapaamisen entisten alaistensa kanssa", Azusa selosti lyhyesti heidän matkantekonsa. Hänen mainitessaan kuitenkin tapaamisen, Kabuton ilme muuttui kiinnostuneemmaksi.

"Ketä siellä oli paikalla? Muistatko nimet?" Kabuto kyseli ja kaivoi samalla kynän ja paperia edessään olevan työpöydän kätköistä.

"Neraiuchi Kirikaze, Sabaku Kenichi ja Iga Rikimaru olivat ilmeisesti Ryuun vanhoja tuttuja. Sitten oli vielä jotkut Onimaru ja Hito jotka taisivat minun ja Kaguyan tapaan olla uusia. Ensimmäinen käytti ilmeisesti miekkoja ja jälkimmäinen genjutsua", Azusa kertoi jatkaen sitten vielä selontekoaan, kertoakseen mitä tapaamisessa oli päätetty ja puhuttu.

"Noh, Ryuu jakoi meidät joka tapauksessa pienempiin ryhmiin, ettemme herättäisi huomiota. Minä liikun tästä eteenpäin Kirikazen ja Kaguyan kanssa ja ensimmäinen tehtävämme on hakea joku kätensä menettänyt kibaku nendo ja auttaa häntä saamaan kätensä takaisin. Kenichi lähti muistaakseni taistelemaan Yuuyakenin rippeitä vastaan ja Rikimaru ja Hito suuntasivat kohti Kirigakurea tappaakseen toisen metsästäjäninjojen ryhmänjohtajista. Ryuu taas otti Onimarun mukaansa jonnekin, en tiedä minne. Lisäksi hän antoi sinetit Kirikazelle ja Onimarulle. Kirikaze on edelleen tajuttomana ja vartioimme häntä Kaguyan kanssa vuorotellen viime yönä. Paikalle ilmaantui kuitenkin Iwagakuren anbuja ja Kaguya jäi kiinni, joten olen nyt kahden Kirikazen kanssa", Azusa päätti selontekonsa tähän asti tapahtuneesta.

Kertomuksen aikana Kabuto oli kirjannut Azusan mainitsemat nimet ylös, aikomuksenaan ilmeisesti selvittää mainittujen uusien jäsenten taustoja. Mies tuijotti hetken mietteissään nimiä, kunnes käänsi katseensa taas Azusaan.

"Toistaiseksi en anna lisäohjeita. Etenet osana joukkoa kuten tähänkin asti ja pyrit voittamaan heidän luottamuksensa ja saamaan lisätietoja Ryuun päämääristä selville. Jos saat tietoosi oikean Ryuun olinpaikan, ilmoita minulle heti kun mahdollista. Se on äärimmäisen tärkeää", Kabuto sanoi. Azusa nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja pian yhteys katkesi. Azusa jäi jälleen odottamaan Kirikazen virkoamista ja toivomaan, että se tapahtuisi nopeasti, sillä nyt hän oli taas samassa tilanteessa kuin ennen raportin antamista. Mitään ei ollut tehtävissä, muuta kuin odottaa.

Vasta myöhään iltapäivällä, tuulen alkaessa taas yltyä merkiksi alkavasta sateesta, Kirikaze viimein alkoi liikahdella ja avasi lopulta silmänsä. Azusa istui luolan suulla ajatuksissaan, kunnes Kirikazen suunnalta kuului tuskainen ähkäisy tuon noustessa hitaasti istumaan, päätään pudistellen.

"Mitä... Missä olemme? Mitä tapahtui?" Kirikaze kysyi ja kohotti ainoan silmänsä katseen Azusaan, joka oli siirtynyt nopeasti hänen luokseen. Mies tajusi nopeasti tytön ilmeestä, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa.

"Olit tajuton noin päivän verran. Olemme ehkä kilometrin päässä tapaamispaikalta", Azusa vastasi.

"Emme sen kauempana?" Kirikaze kysyi hieman yllättyneenä. Kenties mies oli olettanut heidän raahaavan hänet kauemmaksi, jotta he varmasti olisivat kutsumattomien vieraiden tavoittamattomissa.

"Ajattelimme, että meitä ei osattaisi etsiä näin läheltä, mutta... toisin kävi. Paikalle tuli ryhmä Iwagakuren anbuja tutkimaan paikkoja ja Yuu lähti harhauttamaan niitä, kun näytti siltä että ne olisivat löytäneet meidät. Hän ei ole palannut takaisin, joten uskon hänen jääneen kiinni", Azusa selosti nopeasti, samalla kun otti varusteistaan pienen rasian josta tarjosi Kirikazelle kaksi chakrapilleriä palautumista varten. Mies toden totta näytti olevan niiden tarpeessa.

Kirikaze otti pillerit kiitollisena vastaan ja nielaisi ne kokonaisina. Nopeasti tämä alkoikin näyttää siltä kuin olisi tuntenut itsensä ihmiseksi taas. Azusa tiesi tunteen hyvin, sillä hän oli kokenut saman vain muutamia päiviä aikaisemmin kun oli ensimmäisen kerran herättyään saanut syödäkseen. Hän tiesi myös, että Kirikaze tuntisi kehonsa olevan jumissa, mutta jos toinen vain suinkin tuntisi kykenevänsä liikkumaan, olisi matkaa jatkettava pikimmiten.

Yuu ei saisi olla anbujen käsissä pitempään kuin oli pakko. Vaikka Kaguya kenties pysyisikin lujana jonkin aikaa, ennen pitkää tuo todennäköisesti murtuisi asiansa osaavan kuulustelijan käsissä ja voisi paljastaa jotain tärkeää. Vaikka Azusa oli juuri paljastanut aamulla kaiken tietämänsä Kabutolle, hänen olisi estettävä Yuuta tekemästä samoin Iwagakuren anbuille. Pelastamalla Yuun hän voisi kenties myös varmistaa sen, että voittaisi kaikkien luottamuksen. Azusan kertomasta huolimatta, Kirikaze ei kuitenkaan pitänyt kiirettä vaan sulki hetkeksi silmänsä kuin miettien tilannetta. Lopulta tämä kohotti katseensa Azusaan.

"Ryuulla vaikutti olevan kiire sen kibaku nendon suhteen, joten mitä nopeammin pääsemme Sain laboratoriolle, sen parempi", mies aloitti ja Azusa avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan. Kirikaze kohotti kuitenkin kätensä ja onnistui vaientamaan tytön, niin että saattoi jatkaa.

"Teemme siis näin. Sinä saat tehtäväksesi mennä anbujen perään ja selvittää, missä Yuu on. Mahdollisuuksien mukaan yrität hankkia hänet vapaaksi. Minä taas menen auttamaan nendo ystäväämme ja liitymme sinun seuraasi, kunhan hänen kätensä on kiinnitetty takaisin. Pidämme tarpeen vaatiessa yhteyttä astraalijutsun avulla. Oletko käyttänyt sitä ennen?" Kirikaze selosti ideansa loppuun ja suuntasi sitten kysyvän katseen Azusaan, joka nyökkäili vastaukseksi.

"Hyvä, sitten matkaan. Jos et saa tilaisuutta Yuun vapauttamiseen, odota että minä ehdin paikalle", Kirikaze sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Äkillinen liike sai hänet kuitenkin horjahtamaan, samalla tavoin kuin Azusakin oli ollut tippua puusta Ryuun laskiessa hänet selästään. Azusa ehti juuri ajoissa nousta ja estää Kirikazea tipahtamasta kipeästi polvilleen kiviseen maahan.

Mies otti hänestä hetken tukea ja koetti sitten nousta taas täyteen pituuteensa, pitäen Azusaa edelleen olkapäästä kiinni sen aikaa, että huimaus alkoi helpottaa. Azusa ei sanonut mitään, sillä halusi antaa Kirikazen palautua rauhassa, kuinka kauan aikaa se sitten veisikin.

"Mene vain. Minä pärjään kyllä tästä eteenpäin", Kirikaze sanoi pian ja parin horjuvan askeleen jälkeen mies tuntui saavan itsensä taas hallintaan ja käveli luolan suulle. Vilkaistuaan vielä kerran rohkaisevasti Azusaan, mies lähti juoksemaan vuoren rinnettä pitkin alas ja lähti sitten vuorten välissä etenemään kohti etelää. Katsottuaan hetken Kirikazen perään, Azusa käänsi katseensa suuntaan, jossa oli edellisenä yönä ollut näkevinään pimeässä hohtavat savuhaituvat. Nopeasti kunoichi lähti juoksemaan tuohon suuntaan, taakseen vilkaisematta.

Azusalla ei kestänyt kauan löytää oikealle paikalle, sillä taistelun jäljet olivat selvästi nähtävissä jalanjäljistä ja mustuneista kivistä, joita räjähdelaput olivat ilmeisesti vaurioittaneet. Vielä kosteassa maassa oli selvästi havaittavissa Yuun pienempien jalkojen jäljet, joihin liittyi taistelupaikan ympäristössä kolmet isommat jalat. Ilmeisesti heidän näkemänsä ryhmä oli onnistunut yhteistyöllä saartamaan Kaguyan ja voittamaan sen jälkeen ylivoimalla. Jonkin matkan päässä Azusa näki myös antamansa savupommin jäännökset, jotka lojuivat yksin ja hylättynä erään isomman kiven juurella, minne ne olivat pudottuaan jäänyt. Huolimatta siitä, että olivat saaneet Yuun kiinni, anbut näyttivät kuitenkin taitavasti peittäneen jälkensä lähtiessään. Azusalta kesti hetken verran löytää taistelupaikalta poispäin lähtevät jäljet ja sekin onnistui lopulta vain Yuun toiminnan ansiosta.

Jonkin matkan päässä taistelupaikalta Azusa havaitsi maassa jotain pientä ja valkoista. Mennessään katsomaan lähemmäksi, tyttö nosti esineen käteensä ja tarkasteli sitä. Kesti hetken tajuta että kyseessä oli luusta muodostuva luoti ja Azusa ymmärsi Yuun jättäneen tarkoituksella jälkiä anbujen huomaamatta. Niinpä Azusa ryhtyi jälleen tähyilemään ympäristöä kunnes löysi seuraavan luodin katseellaan. Oli selvää, että ryhmä suuntasi kohti länttä ja rohkaistuneena jäljen löytämisestä Azusa lähti kävelemään samaan suuntaan, haravoiden samalla ympäristöä katseellaan uusien luotien toivossa. Tasaisin väliajoin hän niitä löysikin ja joillain osuuksilla hän taas joutui palaamaan taaksepäin, tajutessaan ryhmän tehneen hienoisen käännöksen johonkin suuntaan, sen sijaan, että olisivat jatkaneet eteenpäin.

Iltapäivän viimein alkaessa hämärtyä illaksi, Azusalle alkoi käydä selväksi, ettei ryhmä suinkaan ollut matkalla Iwagakureen, kuten hän oli olettanut. Määränpää tuntu olevan etelässä, Kiven maan ja Tuulen maan välisellä rajalla, joten ilmeisesti hän saattoi pian odottaa saavansa näkyviin jonkinlaisen rajavartioaseman tai muun vastaavan leirin, mihin Yuu vietäisiin joko pois käännytettäväksi tai kuulusteltavaksi ennen jatkotoimenpiteitä.

Azusan epäilykset osoittautuivat pian oikeiksi, tuon saadessa esiin kallioiden suojassa sijaitsevan pienen rakennuksen. Kuten hän oli arvellutkin, kyseessä oli rajavartioasema, jossa anbut viettivät vahtivuorojensa ulkopuolisen ajan. Iwagakuren kylä sijaitsi kauempana pohjoisessa joten oli vain järkevää sijoittaa ryhmä vartijoita tänne pitemmäksi aikaa kerrallaan, sen sijaan, että anbujen olisi jatkuvasti pitänyt matkustaa kylän ja rajan välillä. Pimeyden turvin, Azusan onnistui päästä melko suojaisaan paikkaan vartioaseman yläpuolella sijaitseville kielekkeille. Paikaltaan hänellä oli ihanteellinen näkymä vartioasemaan ja sen ympäristöön ja hän saattoi nopeasti muodostaa käsityksen paikasta ja siitä miten asemaa vartioivat ninjat oli sen ympäristöön aseteltu. Sillä hetkellä pihalla ei kahden vartijan lisäksi näkynytkään muita, joten jos Yuu oli vielä täällä, tämän oli pakko olla sisällä talossa. Hänen oli kuitenkin varmistettava asia jotenkin ja selvitettävä missä päin rakennusta Yuuta edes pidettiin vai oliko tuo jo viety enteenpäin.

Huolimatta laskeutuneesta pimeydestä oli rakennuksen lähelle pääseminen yllättävän vaikeaa. Edetessään kielekkeeltä alaspäin, Azusa joutui useammin kuin kerran pysähtymään pitkäksi aikaa johonkin näkösuojaan odottamaan, että toinen pihalla vartioivista kahdesta ninjasta meni ohitse partioidessaan aluetta. Oli suorastaan ihme, ettei häntä huomattu, vaikka paikalla olisi luullut olevan sensoreitakin. Kenties hänen chakratasonsa sitten oli vain niin säälittävän pieni, että mahdolliset sensorit olettivat hänet eläimeksi tai totesivat muuten vain, ettei maksanut nähdä vaivaa. Lopulta Azusan onnistui kuitenkin päästä kielekkeeltä alas ja kiertää sitten nopeasti talon takana olevan lohkareen taakse. Ikkunoita rakennuksessa ei juuri ollut, joten Azusa joutui hetken miettimään miten selvittäisi tilanteen. Talon etupuolella olevien ikkunoiden luokse ei missään tapauksessa voisi mennä, joten hänellä olisi mahdollisuus tarkistaa vain talon takapuoli ja sivustat.

Taloa kiertelevien vartijoiden vuoksi, Azusa joutui jonkin aikaa kuitenkin seuraamaan ympäristöään. Vartijoiden sitten kadottua taas talon sivuilta takaisin etupuolelle, Azusa siirtyi nopeasti sunshinilla talon seinustalle ja vilkaisi varovasti sisään räystään alla olevasta pienestä ikkunasta. Hämärässä Azusa erotti vain siivousvälineitä ja joutui pettyneenä toteamaan sen vain pieneksi siivouskomeroksi. Seuraavaksi Azusa suuntasi talon toiselle nurkalle ja vilkaistuaan sen taakse varovasti, tyttö totesi helpottuneena sen olevan tyhjä. Nopeasti hän hiipi seinänviertä pitkin ensimmäiselle ikkunalle. Tämäkin huone oli pimeä ja Azusa totesi sen olevan ilmeisesti jonkinlainen varasto aseille ja muille varusteille. Jäämättä siis katselemaan sen enempää, tyttö jatkoi seinän viertä eteenpäin. Tällä kertaa hän ilokseen huomasi heti olevansa oikeassa paikassa. Tästä ikkunasta paistoi heikkoa valo ja valossa hän huomasi heti seinustalla istuvan hahmon, jonka tunnisti Yuuksi. Ikkunassa oli paksun lasin lisäksi kalterit, sekä sisä- että ulkopuolella, mutta Azusan helpotukseksi ikkunan alaosassa oli kuitenkin pieni tuuletusluukku, joka syystä tai toisesta oli jätetty auki. Nopeasti Azusa vilkaisi ympärilleen. Toinen vartijoista varmasti pian vaeltaisi taas tänne, joten oli oltava nopea.

"Yuu, minä tässä", Azusa kuiskasi, toivoen, että ehtisi nopeasti vaihtaa pari sanaa Kaguyan kanssa. Sisällä sellissä tyttö säpsähti ja vilkaisi ensin hämillään ovea. Havaitessaan sen kuitenkin olevan kiinni ja ettei sen toisella puolen ollut ketään, tyttö käänsi hitaasti katseensa ikkunaan, missä saattoi erottaa Azusan hahmon.

"Tulit oikeaan aikaan. Kuulin heidän puhuvan, että alkavat pian kuulustella minua", Yuu henkäisi helpottuneena. Sanat kuitenkin kylmäsivät Azusaa. Pian? Kirikaze ei millään ehtisi ajoissa tänne ja Yuu olisi paras saada vapaaksi ennen kuin tätä ryhdyttäisiin mahdollisesti jopa kiduttamaan. Hänen olisi pakko hoitaa tilanne itse, jos tahtoi olla varma, että saisi Yuun ulos ajoissa. Olisi Kabuton suunnitelmienkin kannalta vain eduksi, jos tiedot Ryuusta ja tämän toimista eivät leviäisi muiden kuin Kabuton korviin.

"Yritän järjestää sinut vapaaksi jotenkin. Onko chakrasi sinetöity?" Azusa kysyi nopeasti ja vilkaisi jälleen hermostuneena taakseen. Ellei hän ollut kuullut väärin, talon etupuolelta taisi kuulua lähestyviä askelia ja hiljaista puhetta.

"Ei, mutta huone on sinetöity, niin etten pysty käyttämään sitä. Jos pääsisin ulos selviäisin ihan hyvin", Yuu sanoi. Azusa arvioi tilanteen nopeasti, miettien erilaisia vaihtoehtoja mielessään.

"Yritän päästä huomaamatta sinne ja päästää sinut vapaaksi. Kestä vielä hetki", Azusa sanoi lopulta. Nyt ei ollut epäilystäkään siitä, että toinen vartijoista oli taas kävelemässä tännepäin ja tällä kertaa vartijat taisivat kulkea kahdestaan.

"Vartijoita, pitää mennä", Azusa kuiskasi vielä, ennen kuin sunshinoitui nopeasti takaisin talon nurkalle, mistä oli lähtenyt liikkeelle ja piiloutui talon takan olevien kahden roskiksen väliin. Hän ei voisi juosta ensimmäiseen näkösuojaansa lohkareen taakse, sillä tulisi silloin oitis huomatuksi.

Sydän pamppaillen Azusa hiljentyi kuuntelemaan. Askeleet lähestyivät nyt talon sivua pitkin ja kääntäessään hitaasti päätään nähdäkseen seinän ja roskiksen välissä olevasta raosta, Azusa pian näkikin anbujen kävelevän vierekkäin ohitse ja pysähtyvän roskiksen viereen. Vaimeasti jostain keskustellen, nämä tähyilivät ympäristöä ja kääntyivät sitten kävelemään hitaasti takaisinpäin.

Azusa huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta ja poistui sitten piilopaikastaan, tarkistamaan nyt myös nopeasti talon toisen puolen ikkunat. Jos kahden vartijan lisäksi sisällä olisi vielä lisää ninjoja, hänen olisi parasta tietää siitä hyvissä ajoin, ennen kuin yrittäisi päästä sisään. Ensimmäinen ikkuna osoittautui jonkinlaiseksi taukohuoneeksi ja Azusan harmiksi sisällä istuikin parhaillaan ryhmänjohtajalta vaikuttava ninja, joka oli syventynyt tutkimaan pöydälle leviteltyjä papereita. Toisella ikkunalla puolestaan oli huone, jonne oli sijoiteltu useita sänkyjä. Olihan ninjojenkin joskus nukuttava. Tällä hetkellä sängyissä näyttikin makaavan kolme ninjaa, jotka Azusa arveli ryhmäksi joka oli tuonut Yuun mukanaan. Yhteensä hänellä olisi siis vastassaan kuusi Iwagakuren anbua, olettaen että hän jonkin ihmeellisen töppäyksen ansiosta onnistuisi kiinnittämään kaikkien huomion kerralla.

Nähtyään nyt kuitenkin tarpeeksi, Azusa vetäytyi jälleen rakennuksen luota ja palasi alkuperäiseen piilopaikkaansa lohkareiden taakse. Mietteissään tyttö levitti mukanaan olevat varusteet eteensä. Räjähdelappuja ja valolappuja oli vaikka kuinka. Tavallisia savupommeja taas löytyi kolme, minkä lisäksi hänellä oli muutama chakrapilleri ja veripilleri, jotka hän suunnitteli säästävänsä mahdollisimman pitkään, sillä koskaan ei voinut tietää milloin niille tulisi todellinen tarve, puhumattakaan siitä, milloin olisi mahdollisuus saada niitä jostakin lisää.

Nopeasti jonkinlainen suunnitelma alkoikin muotoutua. Hän käyttäisi osan räjähde- ja valolapuista kiinnittääkseen vartijoiden huomion. Tuulijutsujen avulla kunaihin sidotut laput olisi helppo saada lentämään vartioaseman yläpuolisille kallioille, jolloin vartijat ja mahdollisesti osa sisällä olevista anbuistakin pakosta menisi tarkistamaan tilannetta. Näin hän saisi hetken aikaa livahtaa rakennuksen sisään, hankkia Yuu ulos sellistään ja paeta ennen kuin tilannetta tarkistamaan lähteneet ninjat palaisivat. Toinen vaihtoehto oli yrittää hiipiä kenenkään huomaamatta sisään, mutta jos Yuuta aiottiin pian ruveta kuulustelemaan, hiiviskely voisi olla aivan liian hidasta. Päättäen siis edetä vauhdikkaammalla tavalla, Azusa alkoi sitoa tarvitsemiaan räjähde- ja valolappuja kunaiden kahvoihin kiinni.


	7. Takaa-ajo

Saatuaan työnsä valmiiksi, Azusa tarkasteli kunaiden kahvoihin liimattuja räjähde- ja valolappujaan hetken. Hän ei millään voisi voittaa kaikkia anbuja kerralla, joten sen sijaan, tyttö oli päättänyt luoda aseiden avulla harhautuksen, joka toivottavasti saisi ainakin osan vartijoista lähtemään paikalta ja hän saisi näin tilaisuuden vapauttaa Yuu. Jännityksen tunne sai Azusan hermostuneeksi ja rentoutuakseen, tyttö hengitti pari kertaa syvään, ennen kuin kokosi osan valmistelemistaan aseista kunailaukkuunsa ja otti sitten loput käsiinsä. Nyt kun kaikki oli valmista, hän saattoi aloittaa ja niinpä tyttö suuntasi katseensa rajavartioaseman yläpuolella kohoaville kielekkeille, sillä sinne hänen olisi saatava räjähde- ja valolaput heitettyä. Kiitos hänen tuulielementtinsä, hän voisi vauhdittaa aseiden lentoa haluamaansa suuntaan ja varmistaa myös sen, että ne lentäisivät kielekkeen reunan yli, pois näkyvistä, jolloin osan vartijoista olisi pakko mennä tutkimaan mistä oli kysymys.

Tuhlaamatta aikaa, Azusa ryhtyi tuumasta toimeen ja viskasi ensimmäisen aseen matkaan, minkä jälkeen teki käsimerkit ja aiheutti näin pienehkön tuulenpuuskan, joka sai kunain lentämään kielekkeen reunalle, kunnes se välähti. Paikaltaan Azusa näki vartioaseman sivulla olevan vartijan kääntyvän katsomaan näkemäänsä välähdystä. Nyt kun huomio oli kiinnitetty, Azusa heitti seuraavan aseen matkaan ja tällä kertaa lisäsi tuuleensa niin paljon voimaa kuin kykeni, saadakseen aseen lentämään mahdollisimman kauas. Hänen näkemänsä anbu oli juuri kääntämässä katsettaan kielekkeestä pois päin, kun Azusan toisena heittämä kunai räjähti. Räjähdyksen kaiku kiiri ympäröivistä kallioista ja vuorista, vääristäen ääntä juuri sen verran, että sen saattoi luulla tulleen vastakkaisesta suunnasta. Tajutessaan tämän, tyttö jätti valolapulliset aseet heittämättä ja keskittyi sen sijaan räjähdelapullisiin, saadakseen vartijat hajaantumaan eri suuntiin räjähdyksen syytä tutkimaan. Tytön tietämättä molemmat vartioaseman vartijoista olivat rynnänneet nyt etupihalle ja myös  kolme nukkumassa ollutta olivat äänien havahduttamina tulleet katsomaan mistä oli kysymys.

Heitettyään vielä kaksi räjähdelappua matkaan, tyttö huomasi ilokseen viiden anbun lähtevän etenemään kuka mitäkin reittiä ylös talon yläpuolella kohoaville kielekkeille, tutkimaan kuka räjähdykset aiheutti. Aikaa ei ollut paljon, joten saatuaan nyt vartijoiden huomion muualle, Azusa juoksi kohti talon seinustaa, Yuun sellin ikkunan ohi ja lopulta etuovelle, joka tytön onneksi oli jäänyt raolleen anbujen lähdettyä kiireellä matkaan. Varovasti tyttö hiipi sisään ja kiinnitti oitis huomionsa valoon, jota kajasti hänen jo aikaisemmin näkemästään taukohuoneesta. Hiipiessään huoneen ovelle, tyttö pysähtyi hetkeksi nurkan taakse, ennen kuin kurottautui varovasti katsomaan sisään. Hänen onnekseen, äänet olivat kiinnittäneet myös ryhmänjohtajalta vaikuttavan miehen huomion ja parhaillaan tämä tähyilikin ikkunasta ulos, nähdäkseen itsekin mitä ulkona oikein tapahtui. Azusa päätti käyttää tarjoutuneen tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja käsimerkit tehtyään, tyttö puhalsi suustaan tuuliammuksen kohti häneen selin olevan miehen takaraivoa, sillä seurauksella, että tämä löi päänsä ikkunankarmiin ja rojahti sitten yllätyshyökkäyksen tainnuttamana maahan. Saatuaan näin muutaman kallisarvoisen minuutin aikaa, tyttö syöksyi ryhmänjohtajan luokse ja ryhtyi tutkimaan tämän taskuja. Pettymyksekseen hän sai kuitenkin havaita, ettei tällä ollut mitään, edes etäisesti avainta muistuttavaa, jolla sellin olisi saanut auki.

"Helvetti...", Azusa kirosi itsekseen ja penkoi sitten nopeasti myös pöydälle levitettyjä papereita, siinä toivossa, että avain vain olisi niiden alla piilossa, mutta turhaan. Taukohuoneessa ei ollut niin mitään käyttökelpoista. Aikaa ei ollut tuhlattavaksi, joten Azusa ryntäsi kohti kahden sellin vankilaosastoa, jonka oli nähnyt tullessaan. Ei auttanut kuin kokeilla onneaan sellin oven murtamisen kanssa. Yuu olikin jo valmiina, sellinsä ovella sillä ilmeisesti vartijan kaatuminen oli kuulunut tänne asti. Hätäisesti Azusa pysähtyi oven eteen ja tarkasteli sitä hetken. Ovi vaikutti olevan vahvaa tekoa, mutta hän arveli saavansa sen auki kuitenkin ilman avaimiakin.

"Etkö löytänyt avainta?" Yuu kysyi kärsimättömän hermostuksen vallassa ja koetti vähän väliä vilkuilla käytävään Azusan takana nähdäkseen mikäli joku tulisi ja koettaisi hyökätä selin ovella olevan kunoichin kimppuun.

"Sen on pakko olla jollakin niistä, jotka lähtivät harhautukseni perään. Pakko murtaa ovi", Azusa sanoi ja ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä. Yuu arvasi, mitä oli tulossa ja perääntyi sivuun oven edestä, juuri ajoissa ennen kuin Azusa ampui ensimmäisen tuuliammuksen sitä päin. Ovi ei auennut, mutta Azusa ei kuitenkaan aikonut luovuttaa vähällä ja ryhtyi nyt nopeaan tahtiin puhaltamaan ammuksia ovea päin, kunnes lopulta kuului tervetullut kirskahdus ja ovi lennähti auki, lähes irroten saranoiltaan.

”Aletaan mennä, nopeasti”, Azusa sanoi lähtien jo etenemään ovea kohti kun havaitsi tien olevan jälleen tukossa. Hänen tainnuttamansa ryhmänjohtaja oli herännyt ja hoiperteli parhaillaan sekavan näköisenä ulos taukohuoneesta. Lisäksi rakennuksen ovi aukesi jälleen ja Azusa näki kaksi paikalta aiemmin poistunutta anbua, jotka ilmeisesti olivat tulleet raportoimaan. Kaksikko katsoi hetken Azusaa ymmällään, mutta kun Yuu pian pysähtyi tytön taakse, molemmat tajusivat tilanteen ja lähtivät tulemaan kohti. Keksimättä muutakaan pakokeinoa, Azusa keräsi chakraa suuhunsa ja puhalsi sitten voimalla etenevän myrskyrintaman kohti kaksikkoa, joka tuulen voimasta paiskautuikin pian ovea vasten ja rysäytti sen auki, niin että kunoichit saattoivat juosta ulos. Azusa kaarsi maassa makaavista anbuista vasemmalle ja lähti Yuu perässään, juoksemaan takaisin kohti Iwagakuren sisäosia, sinne suuntaan, missä tapaamispaikka oli ja mistä suunnasta tiesi Kirikazen tulevan, sitten kun tulisi.

Azusa ei kuitenkaan lainkaan yllättynyt havaitessaan, että vartioaseman tapahtumat olivat herättäneet muidenkin lähistöllä olevien anbujen huomion. Loput kolme anbua tulivat nimittäin pian näkyviin heidän oikealta puoleltaan ja lähestyivät kovaa vauhtia, mitä ilmeisimpänä suunnitelmanaan napata pakenijat heti kun mahdollista.

"Hajaannutaan, he eivät voi lähteä molempien perään yhtä aikaa", Azusa sanoi lopulta ainoan järkevän idean, jonka avulla, edes toinen heistä voisi päästä pakoon. Yuu näytti olevan väittämäisillään vastaan, mutta ennen kuin Kaguya ehti sanoa mitään, Azusa keskeytti tämän.

"Kirikaze lähti jo edeltä Sain laboratoriolle. Tapaamme siellä. Älä jää auttamaan minua, pärjään kyllä", Azusa sanoi nopeasti ennen kuin erkani Kaguyasta ja lähti juoksemaan tästä kauemmas. Hän näki Yuun nyökkäävän vastahakoisesti myöntymisen merkiksi, ennen kuin kumpikin kiinnitti huomionsa anbuihin, joista kaksi lähti Azusan perän ja kolmas taas päätti keskittyä Yuuhun. Hajaantuminen oli kaikesta päätellen hyvä idea, sillä Yuu kyllä varmasti selviäisi yhdestä vastustajasta, olettaen tietysti, että rajavartioasemalle jääneet kolme eivät myös liittyisi takaa-ajoon.

Yuun kadottua näkyvistä, Azusa tarttui viuhkaansa ja käännähti hetkeksi ympäri. Lähetettyään viuhkansa avulla kaksi tuulijutsua hidastamaan vastustajia, kunoichi jatkoi matkaansa, toivoen saavansa edes hieman etumatkaa hyökkäysten voimin. Toinen anbuista lennähtikin voimakkaan tuulen voimasta taaksepäin, kun taas toinen nostatti tuulen tielle maamuureja, jotka suojasivat miestä tuulelta. Kun anbu lopulta lähti maamuurin takaa taas liikkeelle, tämän tiimitoveri sai anbun nopeasti kiinni ja pysytteli nyt ystäväänsä lähempänä, kyetäkseen itsekin tarvittaessa suojautumaan maamuurien taakse.

 _"Niinpä tietysti, mitäpä muuta Iwagakuren anbuilta voikaan odottaa kuin maan käyttöä?"_ Azusa ajatteli itsekseen, koettaessaan parhaansa mukaan kiristää tahtiaan. Olisipa ollut metsää ympärillä, niin olisi voinut eksyttää edes toisen takaa-ajajista puiden sekaan. Näköpiirissä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään näkösuojaa lukuun ottamatta isoja kivenlohkareita, kallioita ja vuorenseinämiä. Toivoa sopi, että Yuu onnistuisi pakenemisessa paremmin. Luulisi ainakin, sillä olihan toinen taijutsun käyttäjänä nopea liikkeissään.

Pian Azusa tunsi kuitenkin yllättäen iskun selässään ja oli iskun voimasta kaatua maahan. Tyttö onnistui viime hetkellä korjaamaan tasapainonsa ja vilkaistessaan taakseen hän näki lähimmän anbun tekevän kiivaasti uutta käsimerkkisarjaa seuraavaa jutsua varten. Heilauttaen jälleen viuhkaansa Azusa paiskasi tuulijutsun vastaan ja anbu joutui keskeyttämään oman tekniikkansa. Kunoichi näki kohteensa piiloutuvan isomman kiven taakse, pois tieltä tuulijutsun jatkaessa matkaansa, kun taas toinen anbu suojautui ystävänsä kohottaman maamuurin taakse. Jäämättä kuitenkaan ihmettelemään, Azusa kääntyi jälleen. Ei ollut aikaa jäädä paikoilleen taistelemaan. Oli vain yritettävä väsyttää takaa-ajajat ja kestää itse näitä kauemmin, joskin Azusa epäili, ettei se tulisi olemaan kovinkaan todennäköistä, että nuo kaksi luopuisivat takaa-ajosta kovin helpolla.

Seuraavaksi Azusa sai kuitenkin havaita matkantekonsa päättyvän suohon, joka ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä hänen eteensä. Suo oli epäilemättä maaninjan tekemän tekniikan aikaansaannos ja Azusa arveli, että tarkoituksena oli saada hänet kääntymään ja ahdistettua johonkin tiettyyn suuntaan taikka sitten tarkoitus oli vain saada hänet kiertämään suo ja siten vähentämään välimatkaa, sillä hyvin todennäköisesti anbut kykenisivät jonkin jutsun vaikutuksesta kulkemaan itse vaivattomasti suon halki. Päättäväisesti Azusa kuitenkin päätti olla hidastamatta ja mennä suoraan yli. Nopeasti tyttö keräsi jalkojensa ympärille pyörivää tuulichakraa ja laukaisi sitten keräämänsä chakran pienenä pyörremyrskynä, jonka voima riitti sinkoamaan hänet vauhdilla suon ylitse. Vaikka ilmaan kohoaminen kuitenkin onnistui moitteettomasti, alastulo oli kaikkea muuta kuin sulava. Vauhtia oli niin paljon, että laskeutuessaan Azusa kaatui kipeästi kallioiselle maalle ja katsomattakin hän tiesi, että laskeutumisen vuoksi sekä polvet, että kyynärpäät olivat täynnä kallioon raapiutumisesta aiheutuneita naarmuja.

Noustessaan epäonnistuneen laskeutumisen jälkeen ylös, Azusa vilkaisi taakseen ja huomasi maaninjan tekevän parhaillaan käsimerkkejä, joiden vaikutuksesta suosta pian kohosi pieniä kalliosaarekkeita, joita pitkin anbut lähtivät jatkamaan itsekin matkaansa suon poikki. Päättäen yrittää nyt itse vuorostaan harhautusta, Azusa paiskasi anbuja kohti tuulirintaman, joka lennätti mutaa ja suovettä kohti takaa-ajajia. Luottaen siihen, että tämä käänsi miesten huomion pariksi sekunniksi hänestä muualle, tyttö loi viereensä kloonin, joka lähti juosten jatkamaan matkaansa sillä välin kun Azusa itse pudottautui kahden isomman lohkareen taakse pois näkyvistä. Tytön epäonneksi, maaninja kuitenkin sinkosi pakenevan kloonin selkää kohti kivenlohkareita, jotka saivat sen hajoamaan savuksi. Ninjat pysähtyivät oitis, eikä aikaakaan, kun Azusa kuuli askelten lähtevän lähestymään hänen piilopaikkaansa.

 _"Toisen on pakko olla sensori!"_ tyttö ajatteli pinkaistessaan taas juoksuun, anbut perässään. Epäonnistuneen harhautuksen vuoksi, askeleet kuuluivat nyt tytön makuun aivan liian lähellä hänen takanaan ja tyttö alkoi vahvasti epäillä mahdollisuuksiaan päästä paikalta karkuun. Harhautus tuskin toimisi enää nyt kun hän oli sitä yrittänyt ja kaksikko oli varuillaan ja vaikka hän onnistuisikin harhauttamaan maaninjaa niin sensori huomaisi kyllä asian hänen chakransa perusteella. Azusalle ei jäänyt muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kääntyä jonkin matkan päässä jälleen ja heilauttaa viuhkaansa saadakseen anbut paiskattua itsestään tuulen avulla kauemmas. Tätä seurasi taas jonkin matkaa juoksemista, ennen kuin oli pakko kääntyä taas, jotta saisi anbut pysymään etäämmällä. Joka kerta Azusa sai kuitenkin huomata tuulensa pysähtyvän maamuureihin, jotka etummaisena juokseva anbu teki itsensä ja tiimitoverinsa suojaksi. Azusa tiedosti nopeasti, ettei hän tällä tavoin pääsisi puusta pitkään, ellei pysähtyisi taistelemaan ja hoitelisi ainakin sensoria pois pelistä. Taistelun aloittaminen oli kuitenkin myös riski, sillä toinen sensoriaan lukuun ottamatta, toinen anbu ei ollut näyttänyt kykyjään vielä lainkaan. Pahimmassa tapauksessa tämä kaksikko oli sovittanut osaamisensa yhteen niin saumattomasti, että hänen voisi olla mahdotonta saada edes toinen takaa-ajaja pois pelistä.

Paiskattuaan kuitenkin tuloksetta vielä kaksi tuulijutsua anbuja kohti, Azusasta alkoi tuntua, ettei hänellä yksinkertaisesti ollut vaihtoehtoja. Niinpä tyttö pysähtyi ja ryhtyi nyt nopeaan tahtiin ampumaan erikokoisia ilma-ammuksia, saadakseen kaksikon erotettua toisistaan. Tämäkin osoittautui kuitenkin tuloksettomaksi hyökkäykseksi, sillä maaninja nosti kaksikon eteen muurin. Azusan tuulihyökkäyksen laannuttua, anbut tulivat esiin muurin eri puolilta ja pinkaisivat juoksuun tyttöä kohti. Nopeasti tyttö heitti takaa-ajajiaan kohti valolapun, joka hänen onnekseen saikin molemmat miehet sokaistumaan.

Azusa ei epäröinyt käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja teki käsimerkit, joiden seurauksena hän sai ammuttua poikittain pyörivän tornadon kohti sensoriksi epäilemäänsä ninjaa, mutta yllätyksekseen Azusa sai havaita miehen väistävän ampumalla jaloistaan ilmapanoksen, paljolti samalla tavalla kuin Azusa itse aikaisemmin suota ylittäessään. Sensorin paljastuessa näin myös tuulen käyttäjäksi, Azusa tajusi olevansa pulassa. Vaikka tuuli sinänsä ei tuottaisi hänelle hankaluuksia, tähän asti sensori oli kuitenkin säästellyt voimiaan ja antanut maankäyttäjän hoitaa Azusan hidastamisen jutsujen avulla. Melkeinpä täysissä voimissa oleva vastustaja vielä maankäyttäjän lisäksi, huononsi entisestään Azusan mahdollisuuksia päästä karkuun. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti päättää olisiko sittenkin paras jatkaa juoksemista, maankäyttäjä ratkaisi asian tytön puolesta, nostattamalla maasta useita nyrkin kokoisia kivenmurikoita, jotka lähtivät ilman halki lentämään huimalla nopeudella Azusaa kohti.  Nopeasti Azusa kuitenkin loi ympärilleen pyörremyrskyn, joka imaisi lentävät kivet pyöritykseensä. Hänen pyörteensä kuitenkin hajosi pian kun sensorininja puuttui tilanteeseen lähettämällä voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan hajottamaan Azusan pyörteen. Kivet tipahtivat maahan Azusan ympärille ja tyttö heitti kaksi räjähdekunaita vastustajiaan kohti. Anbujen suojautuessa, Azusa pinkaisi jälleen juoksuun. Tyttö ei kuitenkaan ollut päässyt montaakaan metriä eteenpäin kun hänet seuraavaksi yllätettiin sivulta päin.

Oikealla puolellaan Azusa oli havaitsevinaan liikettä, mutta kääntäessään kuitenkin päätään liikkeen suuntaan, ei hän nähnyt kuin kalliota ja kiveä silmän kantamattomiin. Edettyään vielä jonkin matkaa, tyttö pysähtyi pariksi sekunniksi iskemään pienehkön tuulirintaman takaa-ajoa jatkavia anbuja kohti, mutta tällä kertaa Azusa tuskin ehti laittaa viuhkan takaisin selkäänsä kun hänen oikealta puoleltaan, aikaisemmin havaitun liikkeen suunnasta tuli näkymätön isku hänen ohimoonsa. Mistä oli kysymys? Vastaus valkeni Azusalle pian kun hänet ensimmäisen iskun jälkeen paiskattiin maahan, niin kovakouraisesti, että Azusa sai uuden iskun päähänsä, tällä kertaa sen vuoksi, että se kaatuessa osui kipeästi alapuolella olevaan kallioon. Tämän jälkeen tuntui paino hänen rintakehänsä päällä, jonkun laskiessa jalkansa hänen päälleen pitääkseen hänet maassa.

Silmissä hämärsi, mutta Azusa ehti kuitenkin kohottaa katseensa ylöspäin, havaitakseen jotain väreilevää yläpuolellaan. Hetken verran tyttö ajatteli näkevänsä vain näkyjä, mutta pian näkyviin ilmestyi kuitenkin anbu, hänen aikaisemmin tainnuttamansa ryhmänjohtaja, joka ilmeisesti oli jutsulla piilottanut itsensä näkyvistä ja sen turvin onnistunut pääsemään Azusan lähelle tytön itsensä huomaamatta. Haluamatta luovuttaa, Azusa koetti vielä heikosti rimpuilla tiensä vapauteen anbun jalan alta.

"Päästä irti!" tyttö huudahti ärtyneenä, samalla kun koetti työntää rintakehäänsä vasten painetun jalan päältään, jotta voisi päästä ylös. Tämä sai kuitenkin ryhmänjohtajana toimivan miehen kumartumaan hänen puoleensa ja pian hän tunsi uuden, entistä voimakkaamman iskun ohimossaan. Tämä olikin tarpeeksi saamaan tytön tajunnan hämärtymään entisestään.

 _"On siinäkin pelastaja. Joutua nyt itse vangiksi pelastetun tilalle"_ , Azusa ajatteli, ennen kuin vajosi lopulta kokonaan tajuttomaksi. Saattoi vain toivoa että Yuu oli päässyt pakoon ja ehtisi ajoissa kertomaan Kirikazelle vartioaseman tapahtumista.


	8. Kuulustelu

Kun Azusa heräsi oli pimeää ja häneltä kesti hetken tajuta missä oli. Kivinen kylmä seinä toisella puolella ja kalterit toisella. Toisin kuin Yuun aikaisemmassa sellissä, tässä ei kuitenkaan ollut ikkunaa, mistä Azusa arvasi, että hänen ajantajunsa yritettiin saada sekaisin. Lisäksi joka seinää koristi siihen kaiverrettu sinettikuvio, jonka avulla vankien chakrankäyttö estettiin. Sen enempää tyttö ei kuitenkaan miettinyt asiaa, sillä päätä särki. Azusa sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta pian kalterien toiselta puolelta kuului kuitenkin liikettä ja Azusa käänsi kasvonsa äänen suuntaan. Sellin ulkopuolelle oli kyykistynyt anbu, joka nyt katseli häntä tiiviisti kasvoja peittävän lähes valkoisen koiranaamion takaa. Muuten valkoisen naamion yli, kulki vain kaksi poikittaista sinistä juovaa.

"Oli jo aikakin herätä", naamion takaa kuuluva miesääni sanoi, havaitessaan, että Azusan silmät olivat auki. Tietäen ettei voisi enää näytellä nukkuvaa, kuten oli hetken suunnitellut, Azusa kohottautui istumaan ja hakeutui sitten lähemmäs kiviseinää, niin että saattoi nojata päätään siihen. Päänsärky tuntui hieman hellittävän iholla tuntuvan viileän kiviseinän vuoksi.

"Kerrohan nimesi", anbu kehotti yllättävän ystävälliseen sävyyn ja Azusa loi miehen suuntaan epäluuloisen vilkaisun. Tämä oli selvästi johdattelua kuulustelua varten, Azusa tiesi sen. Niinpä tyttö oli vain hiljaa ja antoi epäluulonsa näkyä itsestään kauas.

"Minua voit kutsua Izumiksi", mies esitteli itsensä. Vaikkei Azusa itse ollutkaan anbu, hän arvasi, että kyseessä oli ilmeisesti vain valenimi, pitihän tuon kuitenkin salata oikea henkilöllisyytensä arkaluontoisten tehtävien vuoksi, joita hyvin todennäköisesti joutui joskus tekemään.

"Etkö nyt voisi kertoa kuka oikein olet ja mistä tulet?" Izumi yritti nyt uudemman kerran, saamatta kuitenkaan Azusalta vieläkään vastausta. Hetken painostavan hiljaisuuden jälkeen mies jatkoi kyselytulvaansa, ilmeisesti vain saattaakseen Azusan tietoon, mitä tarkalleen ottaen halusi tietää, sen sijaan, että olisi todella yrittänyt saada tytön vastaamaan.

"Haluaisimme myös kuulla kuka se toinen tyttö oli, jonka menit päästämään vapaaksi? Minne hän on mahtanut mennä? Teidän sopimaanne tapaamispaikkaan kenties? Olet selvästi hänen kaverinsa, joten kerrohan millä asioilla liikutte ja kenen alaisuudessa toimitte? Teidän tasoisenne kunoichit tuskin pystyvät toimimaan omin päin, miksi sitten täällä olettekin", anbu kyseli. Azusan kuitenkin vaietessa sellin kiviseinien tavoin, naamarin takaa kuului hiljainen huokaus.

"Pääsisit helpommalla, jos kertoisit. Iwagakure kohtelee rikollisia armollisesti... jos he vain kiinni jäädessään tekevät yhteistyötä", Izumi sanoi, koettaen selkeästi saada Azusan päähän taottua järkeä. Välinpitämättömästi kunoichi kuitenkin käänsi katseensa seinään ja siinä olevaan sinettikuvioon, miettien oliko Yuu jo Kirikazen luona. Vaikutti siltä, että Yuu oli päässyt pakoon tai ainakin anbun puheista sai sellaisen kuvan. Tokihan tuo saattoi koettaa vain huijata häntä jotenkin, mutta Azusan vaisto sanoi, ettei asia ollut niin ja niinpä tyttö päätti luottaa intuitioonsa.

"Hyvä on, älä sitten väitä etten varoittanut", Izumi sanoi ja poistui paikalta. Azusa jäi taas yksin omien ajatustensa kanssa, miettien mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Tyttö saikin odottaa hyvän aikaa. Koska sellissä ei ollut ikkunaa, Azusa ei voinut edes arvailla mikä aika vuorokaudesta oli kun Izumi lopulta palasi, tällä kertaa toisen anbun kanssa, joka kuitenkin jäi kauemmaksi pitämään vahtia. Ilmeisesti toinen anbu oli vain varotoimi siltä varalta, että Yuu päättäisi Azusan tavoin tulla vapauttamaan ystävänsä. Tai sitten sitä varten, että Azusa itse yrittäisi karata ja tarvittaisiin apua hänen pysäyttämiseensä.

"Viimeinen mahdollisuus vastata kysymyksiini. Miten on?" Izumi kysyi saaden vastaukseksi kuitenkin vain uhmakkaan katseen. Izumi antoi vielä pari sekuntia aikaa, ennen kuin otti avaimen taskustaan ja piteli sitä näkyvillä, niin että Azusa saattoi esteettä katsoa sitä.

"Miten olisi vaihtokauppa? Sinun vapautesi sitä vastaan, että kerrot mitä haluan tietää", Izumi ehdotti, saamatta kuitenkaan Azusalta vastakaikua. Tyttö vain käänsi mielenosoituksellisesti katseensa pois. Olisi ollut aloittelijamainen virhe uskoa, että Izumi todella pitäisi lupauksensa ja päästäisi hänet vapauteen. Todennäköisesti hän joutuisi vain loppuiäkseen vankilaan jos hän menisi kertomaan totuuden. Valehtelu taas tuskin auttaisi, sillä todennäköisesti anbu huomaisi oitis jos hän edes yrittäisi.

Seuraavaksi Azusa kuuli äänen kun sellin ovi avattiin ja kääntäessään katseensa äänen suuntaan, hän huomasi Izumin tulevan selliin ja nakkaavan sitten avaimen kalterien välistä toverilleen säilöön, siltä varalta, että Azusa yrittäisi napata sen.

"Ihan kuten haluat. Jos et vastaa kysymyksiin hyvällä, niin sitten pahalla", Izumi sanoi nyt uhkaavasti ja vaistojensa varassa Azusa kohottautui seisomaan ja perääntyi kauemmas. Perääntyminen oli kuitenkin turhaa, sen Azusa sai havaita hyvin nopeasti. Pitäen katseensa hänessä, anbu otti esiin käärön, josta kutsui lopulta ison sangollisen vettä. Azusa alkoi aavistella jo mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan ja aavistukset muuttuivatkin oikeiksi kun mies tuli hänen eteensä ja tarttui hänen ranteisiinsa, sitoakseen tytön kädet ranteiden kohdalta yhteen. Vaistojensa varassa Azusa riuhtaisi kätensä vapaaksi, mutta tajusi sitten paiskautuvansa päin seinää Izumin tönäistessä häntä ja ottaessa sitten tytön kädet uudelleen otteeseensa.

Kun kädet lopulta oli sidottu yhteen Azusan etupuolelle, Izumi raahasi hänet hiuksista sangon luokse ja pakotti hänen päänsä veteen. Azusa ehti vain hädin tuskin vetää henkeä, ennen kuin kasvot upposivat pinnan alle. Vaistomaisesti tyttö yritti kiskoa päänsä vedestä pois, mutta turhaan. Izumin ote hänen takaraivostaan vain tiukkeni entisestään ja vähitellen, Azusasta alkoi tuntua, että hänen keuhkonsa halkeaisivat kohta. Tässä kohtaa Izumi päästi Azusan pään lopulta takaisin ylös ja taivutti sitä hiuksista rajusti taaksepäin.  
"Ei erityisen mukavaa vai mitä?" Izumi kysyi. Azusa onnistui kuitenkin loihtimaan jälleen uhmakkaan katseen silmiinsä ja tämä aiheutti sen, että kasvot päätyivät nopeasti takaisin veden alle. Tällä kertaa Azusa ehti vetää pidemmän henkäyksen, mutta tästä huolimatta hän ei jaksanut paljonkaan kauemmin kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla.

Vähitellen tytön päähän alkoi todella hiipiä pelko siitä, että mies todella tappaisi hänet, mutta parhaansa mukaan Azusa koetti säilyttää uhmakkaan asenteensa. Itsepäisesti kunoichi koetti pyristellä vastaan saadakseen päänsä ylös vedestä, mutta miehen raudanluja ote piti hänen päätään kuitenkin vielä muutamia sekunteja pinnan alla, ennen kuin antoi hänelle tilaisuuden vetää taas henkeä. Azusa hengittikin kiitollisena syviä henkäyksiä ja vaikka ei Izumin naamion takaa voinutkaan nähdä miehen kasvoja, hän vaistosi miehen olevan toiveikas sen suhteen, että hän murtuisi. Kun Azusa kuitenkin edelleen vaikeni kuin muuri, tämän päätä painettiin jälleen väkisin alaspäin. Izumi toisti tätä kaavaa vielä muutaman kerran, kunnes havaitsi Azusan voimien alkavan olla lopussa. Tätä menoa tyttö todella hukkuisi ja sitähän anbut eivät suinkaan halunneet, niinpä Izumi antoi lopulta tytölle tilaisuuden tasata hengitystään pitemmän aikaa.

"Kuka olet?" mies tivasi. Vastaukseksi Azusa kuitenkin sylkäisi kohti miehen kasvoja, sillä seurauksella, että kasvot painettiin jälleen veden alle, huomattavasti pidemmäksi aikaa kuin aiemmilla kerroilla. Vasta tuntiessaan Azusan vastarinnan heikkenevän, Izumi kiskaisi tytön ylös ja paiskasi tämän kyljelleen kivilattialle. Azusan yskiessä vettä keuhkoistaan, Izumi siirsi vesisangon seinustalle odottamaan. Kenties tällä menetelmällä voisi jatkaa myöhemmin, elleivät muut käytettävissä olevat keinot auttaisi.

"Ei taida vieläkään tehdä mieli puhua?" Izumi kysyi kylmästi, seuraillen kuinka Azusa veti syviä, väsyneitä henkäyksiä, koettaen toipua äskeisestä tukehtumisen tunteesta. Vähitellen Azusa sai kuitenkin itsensä sen verran hallintaan, että pudisti kiivaasti päätään, samalla kun nousi istumaan.

"Minä en kerro mitään", tyttö sanoi väsyneesti ja enemmänkin vaistosi kuin näki, että anbu tuntui hieman rohkaistuvan tästä. Nämä kun olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka Azusa oli suostunut ääneen sanomaan.

"Kyllä me sinut vielä puhumaan saamme", Izumi sanoi itsevarmasti ja tarttui puhuessaan Azusan toiseen käteen. Vaikka ote oli kevyt, ei Azusa voinut mitään sille, että tunsi lihastensa jännittyvän, aivan kuin valmistautuen henkisesti jo seuraavaan kidutusmenetelmään, mikä ikinä se sitten olisikaan.

"Vedellä ei näytä olevan vaikutusta, mutta ennen pitkää kaikki antavat periksi kivulle...", Izumi sanoi pahaenteisesti, vaikka ei odottanutkaan Azusalta tähän vastausta. Azusan sydämenlyönnit kiihtyivät hieman, pahojen aavistusten täyttäessä mielen. Ei kai vain...

Tyttö oli tuskin ehtinyt saada ajatuksen loppuun kun Izumin kevyt ote tiukkeni sidottujen ranteiden ympärille ja hetkessä Azusan vasen etusormi olikin jo väännetty kovan rusahduksen saattelemana pois sijoiltaan. Huuto karkasi ilmoille tytön suusta ja kivun aiheuttama kyynel valui poskelle kun Azusa alkoi taas vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa kiihtyneinä, lyhyinä henkäyksinä. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa sormeaan, sillä tiesi että häntä alkaisi vain heikottaa. Niinpä Azusa koetti pitää katseensa missä tahansa muualla kuin sormissaan.

"Tekeekö mieli puhua? Vai aiotko todella kestää loput yhdeksän sormea?" Izumi kysyi. Azusa ei vastannut vaan puristi silmänsä kiinni ja painoi päänsä alas. Nyt hän jo melkein toivoi, että mies olisi hukuttanut hänet aiemmin. Tytön valmistautuessa henkisesti parhaansa mukaan seuraavan kivun aaltoon, Izumi tarttui tytön vasempaan nimettömään ja väänsi myös sen sijoiltaan. Kipu oli jopa voimakkaampi kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla ja sormista säteilevä kipu sai yhdessä koko käden jo särkemään. Kykenemättä estämään suljettujen silmiensä takaa valuvia kyyneliä, Azusa saattoi vain purra hammasta ja hokea mielessään, että hän ei kertoisi mitään.

"Ei vieläkään? Miten olisi tämä seuraavaksi?" Izumi kysyi kylmän rauhallisesti samalla kun tarttui seuraavaksi pikkusormeen ja alkoi hitaasti vääntää sitä. Tämän Izumi halusi tehdä liioitellun hitaasti, jotta viesti varmasti menisi Azusalle perille. Hän todella vääntäisi joka sormen, ellei tyttö luovuttaisi ja kertoisi tietojaan. Tytön hiljainen vaikerrus ei herättänyt lainkaan myötätuntoa sen paremmin Izumissa kuin tilannetta sivusta tarkkailevassa vartijassakaan. Lopulta hitaan vääntämisen seurauksena kuuluva rusahdus kertoi myös pikkusormen murtuneen ja Azusa henkäisi syvään, odottaen jo kauhulla sitä minkä sormista Izumi seuraavaksi valitsisi. Jäljellä oli enää keskisormi ja peukalo ennen kuin siirryttäisiin jo seuraavaan käteen.

"Seitsemän jäljellä... Kuinka monta luulet olevan jäljellä kun alat puhua?" Izumi kysyi, odottamatta kuitenkaan vastausta.

"Minä luulen, että neljä", mies jatkoi ja alkoi sen jälkeen vääntää peukaloa. Normaalisti Azusa olisi koettanut jo pistää vastaan, mutta kolmen sormen aiheuttama kipu raastoi kättä siinä määrin, ettei hänellä yksinkertaisesti ollut voimia siihen. Tuntui helpommalta vain alistua kohtaloonsa ja toivoa, että se olisi nopeasti ohi. Peukalon sitten vääntyessä sijoiltaan, ei Azusa kyennyt estämään kivusta johtuvaa ulvaisua, joka jäi hetkeksi kaikumaan tyhjässä sellissä, samalla kun Izumi katseli hänen kasvojaan tutkivasti.

"Ehkä sittenkin viisi", mies sanoi ja alkoi hitaasti vääntää nyt myös viimeiseksi jäänyttä keskisormea. Azusa veti terävästi henkeä ja puri hampaansa yhteen, kestääkseen kivun. Kättä särki jo niin pahasti, että viidennen sormen katkeaminen ei enää tehnyt suurtakaan eroa kivun määrään. Kyynelten sumentamilla silmillään Azusa katsoi edessään olevaa seinää ja ajatteli tervettä kättään jonka tiesi seuraavaksi olevan vuorossa. Viisi jäljellä. Jos hän kestäisi vielä viisi sormea niin tämä olisi ohi ja miehen olisi pakko siirtyä seuraavaan kidutusmenetelmään. Nielaisten Azusa vilkaisi Izumia voimatta kuitenkaan päätellä mitään miehen ilmeestä, joka oli piilossa kasvoja peittävän maskin takana.

Hetken verran kului vain hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja kun Azusa ei alkanutkaan puhua kuten Izumi oli toivonut, ei auttanut kuin tarttua kunnossa olevaan käteen. Tällä kertaa Izumi aloitti peukalosta ja Azusa alkoi todella epäillä, että tätä menoa hän paljastaisi kaiken mitä anbu halusikin tietää. Tuore kipu terveessä kädessä oli melkein pahempi kuin jo rikotussa kädessä, jossa nyt tuntui vain tasaista jomotusta ja särkyä kivun vähitellen alkaessa laantua. Puristaen kuitenkin hampaansa yhteen, Azusa pakotti itsensä pysymään lujana ja aiheutti sen, että Izumin veikkaus neljästä sormesta jäi vääräksi.

"Sinä oletkin sisukas tapaus...", Izumi kommentoi ja alkoi seuraavaksi vääntää etusormea, tuskallisen hitaasti. Anbu näytti päättäneen, että tämä käsi mentäisiin järjestyksessä sormi kerrallaan. Azusa huudahti jälleen tuntiessaan sormen alkavan taittua liikaa ja pian tuttu rusahdus ja voimakas kipu saivatkin silmät jälleen vuotamaan.

Kolmannen sormen kohdalla kipu alkoi jo laantua tasaiseksi jomotukseksi kuten toisessakin kädessä ja niinpä kaksi viimeistä sormea tuntuivat heikommin, vaikka niidenkin vääntäminen sai Azusan huutamaan ääneen kivusta. Lopulta se oli kuitenkin ohi ja Izumi päästi irti, jääden katsomaan edessään polvillaan olevan tytön kyyneleisiä kasvoja. Lopulta mies nousi ja käveli kalterien luokse, sanoen jotain matalalla äänellä ovella seisovalle toiselle anbulle, joka hetkessä katosikin sunshinilla toisaalle.

"Katsohan sormiasi, eivät taida kestää enää paljon vai mitä?" Izumi sanoi mystisesti. Kun Azusa kuitenkin selkeästi vältteli katsomasta käsiään, Izumi tuli lähemmäs ja pakotti tytön kääntämään katseensa alas päin. Azusaa heikotti ja hänen teki hetken mieli oksentaa, sillä sormet olivat äskeisen jäljiltä täysin luonnottomissa asennoissa, osoittaen mikä minnekin. Lopulta tyttö käänsi katseensa lattiaan, koettaen ajatella mitä tahansa muuta kuin sormiaan. Hän ei saisi näyttää mitä ajatteli näkymästä, sillä Izumi ei varmasti epäröisi pakottaa häntä katsomaan käsiään kauemmin, jos katsoisi sen hyväksi menetelmäksi alistaa hänet puhumaan.

Kun paikalta lähtenyt anbu sitten saapui takaisin paikalle, mukanaan rasiallinen neuloja, Azusa ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä odottaa. Vartija ojensi neulat Izumille kalterien välistä ja perääntyi sitten takaisin alkuperäiselle paikalleen, kun Izumi puolestaan kääntyi Azusan puoleen ja tuli taas lähemmäs. Azusa yritti turhaan perääntyä kauemmas, sillä seinä tuli pian vastaan ja Izumi pääsi jälleen kyykistymään hänen eteensä ja ottamaan tiukan otteen hänen vasemmasta peukalostaan.

"Jatketaankos?" Izumi kysyi rauhallisesti, kuin olisi vain ollut ystävänsä luona juomassa teekupillista. Samassa mies olikin napannut kolme neulaa käteensä ja alkoi työntää ensimmäistä peukalon kynnen alle. Aluksi Azusa tunsi vain kevyen piston, mutta neulan työntyessä vähitellen syvemmälle, tunne kirvoitti uuden kivun huudahduksen tytön suusta. Lopulta neulasta oli jo puolet Azusan kynnen alla, ennen kuin Izumi lopetti työntämisen, todeten ilmeisesti neulan olevan tarpeeksi tukevasti paikoillaan. Tämän jälkeen mies otti toisen ja alkoi työntää sitä kynnen alle, vähän matkan päähän ensimmäisestä neulasta. Kyyneleet valuivat Azusan poskilla, kivun voimistuessa ja neulojen painuessa hermoja vasten.

"Ei enempää...", Azusa aneli ääni värähtäen, unohtaen hetkeksi kokonaan miksi edes oli siinä tilanteessa. Sanat kuullessaan Izumi pysäytti neulan painamisen sisälle, mutta ei kuitenkaan vetänyt sitä ulos.

"Olet siis valmis kertomaan keitä sinä ja ystäväsi olette?" Izumi kysyi. Azusa avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta tajusi sitten mitä oli tekemässä ja pudisti kiivaasti päätään.

"Noh, päätös on sinun", Izumi vastasi rauhallisesti ja työnsi neulan yhtä syvälle kuin ensimmäisenkin. Tämän jälkeen mies alkoi painaa neuloja alaspäin, kuin ne olisivat olleet vain pieniä vipuja. Aluksi Azusa tunsi neulojen aiheuttaman kivun lisäksi vain pientä painetta kynnessään, mutta vähitellen kipu voimistui ja Azusa tajusi mitä Izumilla oli mielessään. Anbu aikoi neulojen avulla vääntää hänen kyntensä irti sormesta.

Vaikka Azusa koetti terästäytyä kestämään kivun, ei hän pystynyt olemaan hiljaa vaan vaimeat huudahdukset ja vinkaisut halkoivat ilmaa, Izumin toistaessa operaation taas joka sormelle. Muistutus siitä, että tämä loppuisi tietoja vastaan, oli saanut Azusan kuitenkin taas tilanteen tasalle ja pitämään suunsa kiinni. Kun tämäkin operaatio oli viimein ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen ohi, Azusa näki verivanojen valuvan hitaasti sormenpäitään pitkin niissä kohdissa missä kynnet olivat aikaisemmin olleet. Lopulta muutamia tippoja tippuikin sellin likaiselle lattialle. Jos Izumi oli turhautunut Azusan itsepäisyydestä, tuo ei ainakaan näyttänyt sitä päällepäin. Sen sijaan tuo taas rauhallisesti antoi Azusan kerätä itseään ennen kuin siirtyi seuraavaan vaiheeseen.

"Tietänet itsekin, että tämä menee vain pahemmaksi tästä. Nyt olisi aika luovuttaa", Izumi varoitti, antaen näin Azusalle jälleen tilaisuuden kertoa tietonsa. Tytön pudistaessa heikosti päätään, mies kohottautui pystyyn.

Azusan yllätykseksi mies alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä ja pian tuon käsi kipinöi sähkön alkaessa kerääntyä käden ympärille. Anbulla oli pakko olla omassa kehossaan jonkinlainen vastasinetti, jolla tuo pystyi kiertämään sen, ettei tässä sellissä olisi pitänyt pystyä käyttämään chakraa. Nielaisten Azusa kiinnitti katseensa sähköistyneeseen käteen ja tunsi ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle kun Izumi ojensi kättään häntä kohti. Seuraavassa hetkessä sähköpurkaus sinkosikin ilman halki hänen kehoonsa, saaden sen vapisemaan kun sähkövirta kulki sen läpi. Azusa päästi taas tukahtuneen huudon, ennen kuin Izumi lopetti ja sähkövirta haihtui. Miehen käsi kuitenkin pysyi sähköisenä, seuraavaa latausta varten.

"Painu jo helvettiin", Azusa sanoi ja tavoitteli uhmakkuutta ääneensä, mutta onnistui sen sijaan kuulostamaan vain väsyneeltä. Palkinnoksi näistä sanoista, tyttö sai hieman pitempään kestävän sähkölatauksen. Tässä vaiheessa Azusa ei jaksanut enää pysyä istuvassa asennossa vaan lysähti kyljelleen maahan ja sulki silmänsä. Izumi ampui vielä kaksi sähkölatausta, ennen kuin Azusa menetti tajuntansa. Kiduttaja ei kuitenkaan aikonut antaa tytön nauttia tajuttomuudestaan vaan Azusa heräsi muutamia sekunteja myöhemmin siihen, että Izumi kaatoi vettä hänen kasvoilleen aikaisemmasta vesisangosta.

"Herätys. Meillä on leikki vielä kesken", anbun ääni sanoi tyynesti kun Azusa avasi silmiään ja tarkensi katseensa yläpuolellaan näkyvään maskiin. Izumin nostaessa häntä käsivarresta, Azusa kohottautui taas istuvaan asentoon ja odotti pelon ja hämmennyksen sekaisin tuntein, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Hän toivoi tämän olevan jo ohi, mutta kaikesta päätellen tämä tulisi kestämään vielä hyvän aikaa, ennen kuin Izumi päästäisi häntä lepäämään koettelemuksensa jäljiltä. Azusan yllätykseksi lisää sähköiskuja ei kuitenkaan enää tullut ja kohottaessaan uupuneen katseensa Izumiin, jokin miehen olemuksessa paljasti hänelle, että tämä oli saanut jonkin uuden idean. Kun Izumi sitten tuli taas lähemmäs ja alkoi riisua hänen kenkiään, Azusa tajusi jalkojensa olevan seuraavana vaarassa. Jos hän koskaan pääsisi tästä sellistä ulos, se ei selkeästikään tapahtuisi omien jalkojen varassa.

Izumi nakkasi Azusan kengät seinustalle ja köytti myös tytön jalat yhteen. Seuraavaksi mies nappasi taas muutaman neulan aikaisemmin avaamastaan rasiasta ja sytytettyään yhteen sormeensa pienen liekin, mies alkoi kuumentaa neuloja liekissä.

"Seuraavaksi pelataan peliä. Minä alan kirjoittaa neuloilla jalkapohjaasi ja sinä yrität arvata mikä sana on kyseessä? Jos arvaat oikein niin saatan päästää sinut helpommalla", Izumi sanoi lopulta kun alkoi työntää yhtä neuloista Azusan suojatonta jalkapohjaa kohti. Vaikka Azusa tiesi joutuvansa pettymään, hän ei voinut sille mitään, että pieni toivonkipinä kohotti päätään. Jos hän arvaisi sanan, tämä voisi loppua. Seuraavaksi kun neula työntyi syvemmälle tytön ihoon ja viimein siitä läpi, Azusa vinkaisi kivusta. Mies tuntui päättäneen tehdä kaiken tuskallisen hitaasti, varmistaakseen että jokainen kivulias vihlaisu varmasti tuntuisi. Yksi kerrallaan Izumi jatkoi kuumennettujen neulojen pistämistä tytön jalkapohjaan kunnes niistä todella alkoi muodostua kirjoitusmerkki. Azusalla ei kuitenkaan ollut tässä vaiheessa enää aavistustakaan mikä merkki oli kyseessä, sillä joka puolella kehoa tykyttävä kipu ei antanut hänelle tilaisuutta keskittyä Izumin neulojen ajattelemiseen.

"Arvaatko jo mitä täällä lukee? Sen pitäisi olla jo selvää", Izumi kysyi ja painoi kämmenensä neuloja vasten, niin että sai kaikkia neuloja työnnettyä entistä syvemmälle Azusan jalkapohjaan. Kipu sai sellin sumenemaan Azusan silmissä mutta tytön harmiksi hän ei kuitenkaan menettänyt tajuaan, vaan katse tarkentui pian takaisin normaaliksi.

"En tiedä...", Azusa sanoi heikosti, kykenemättä ajattelemaan. Hän halusi nyt keskittyä vain kestämään. Jos hän suuntaisi huomionsa muualle, hän ei uskonut kestävänsä tätä kipua.

"Harmi, sinun kannaltasi siis. Joudumme siirtymään seuraavaan jalkaan", Izumi sanoi kylmän rauhallisesti, alkaen tuttuun tapaan muotoilla neuloista kirjoitusmerkkiä myös toiseen jalkaan. Azusa ei jaksanut edes yrittää arvata mikä sana näistä neuloista muodostuisi, sillä tiesi, ettei voisi arvata, kuten ei ollut arvannut ensimmäistäkään. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen Izumi oli valmis tämänkin jalan kanssa ja tarjosi jälleen Azusalle tilaisuutta arvaamiseen. Azusan kuitenkin pysyessä vain hiljaa, mies kertoi oikean vastauksen.

"Kerro kaikki. Niin sinun jaloissasi nyt lukee", mies sanoi ja nyt Azusa saattoi melkein kuvitella kylmän hymyn, joka miehellä maskinsa takana oli.

"Nyt haluankin testata yhtä juttua... Mitä luulet, johtavatkohan neulat sähkön paremmin kehoosi?" mies kysyi seuraavaksi. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti edes kunnolla tajuta, mitä olisi taas tiedossa, Izumi laukaisi kädestään jälleen sähköä, kohdistaen sähkövirran kuitenkin tällä kertaa neuloihin. Azusa tunsi jalkojensa nytkähtävän tahattomasti, sähkövirran kulkiessa niitä pitkin ylemmäs hänen ruumiiseensa. Lopulta sähkö valtasi taas koko kehon, saaden Azusan nytkähtelemään hallitsemattomasti, ennen kuin sähkövirta taas pysähtyi. Sydän löi nopeaan tahtiin ja Azusasta tuntui, että yksikin sähkövirtaus vielä ja sydän löisi tiensä ulos hänen rinnastaan. Koettaen kuitenkin ajatella mitä tapahtuisi muille jos hän puhuisi, Azusa puri hampaansa yhteen. Hän ei saisi kertoa mitään, ei vaikka mikä olisi.

Izumikin näytti tajunneen, että Azusa olisi vaikeampi saada puhumaan kuin hän oli aluksi olettanut. Seurasi nopea vilkaisu tilannetta tarkkailevaan kollegaan, joka tytön huomaamatta nyökkäsi ja teki sitten käsimerkit. Seuraava mitä Azusa tunsi, oli kivulias kihelmöinti jalkapohjissa. Kihelmöinti lähti hitaasti kuitenkin leviämään. Väsyneesti Azusa käänsi katseensa jalkoihinsa, eikä tytön tarvinnut odottaa kauan nähdäkseen miksi. Hitaasti hänen ihonsa neulojen ympärillä alkoi tummua.

 _"Myrkkyä?!"_ tyttö ajatteli hädissään. Mutta miten se oli mahdollista? Neulojahan oli kuumennettu tulessa, minkä olisi pitänyt haihduttaa myrkky neuloista. Paniikinomaisesti Azusa koetti tavoittaa Izumin katseen maskin silmänreikien läpi, mutta mies oli jo menossa ovelle, missä hänen kollegansa päästi hänet ulos ja lukitsi sitten oven taas.

"Jätämme sinut miettimään nyt mitä teet. Nähdään myöhemmin", Izumi sanoi vain ja pian anbut katosivatkin sunshinin nopeuttamina paikalta. Azusalla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin jäädä istumaan ja katsomaan kuinka jaloissa leviävä tummempi alue hitaasti levisi jalkapöytien puolelle. Tietäen, ettei sidottuna voisi tehdä mitään, Azusa antoi väsymykselle ja kivulle vallan, kunnes vajosi niiden vaikutuksesta jälleen tajuttomaksi.


	9. Vapaus

Kun Azusa seuraavan kerran heräsi, hän kuuli ensimmäisenä kauempaa kuuluvat huudot ja räjähdysten äänet. Tyttö hätkähti ja nousi nopeasti istumaan, katsellen hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, varmana siitä, että seuraavaksi Izumi tulisi ja ryhtyisi räjäyttämään häneltä ruumiinosia irti saadakseen haluamansa tiedot hänestä ulos. Azusa sai kuitenkin nopeasti havaita, ettei sen paremmin Izumia tai ketään muutakaan näkynyt missään. Hän oli edelleen yksin, mutta hänen kuulemansa äänet kuitenkin kantautuivat edelleen. Lisäksi hän sai havaita jaloissaan aikaisemmin näkemiensä tummien alueiden kadonneen. Joko hänelle oli käyty antamassa vastamyrkkyä tai sitten kyseessä olikin ollut genjutsu, joka nyt oli joko purettu tai purkautunut omia aikojaan syystä tai toisesta.

Hetken epäröityään, Azusa uskaltautui raahautumaan ryömien lähemmäs sellinsä kaltereita ja koetti vilkuilla niiden välistä tyhjältä vaikuttavaan käytävään. Parhaansa mukaan tyttö keskittyi ja koetti päätellä kuulemiensa äänien perusteella mitä ulkopuolella tapahtui. Oli selvää, että ulkona taisteltiin, mutta lukittuna tähän sinetöityyn selliin, hän ei voisi tehdä juuri muuta kuin odottaa ja katsoa mitä tapahtuisi. Niinpä Azusa jäi makaamaan aloilleen, mikä ei hänen sen hetkisessä tilassaan tuntunut erityisen mukavalta. Käsiä heikotti sijoiltaan vedettyjen sormien vuoksi ja ylipäätään joka paikkaa särki tasaisesti hänen kokemansa kidutuksen jäljiltä. Pahinta sillä hetkellä oli kuitenkin epätietoisuus siitä, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Pian Azusa kuulikin askelia käytävästä, samasta suunnasta mihin muisti anbujen poistuneen aikaisemmin. Peläten tulijan olevan Izumi, Azusa hivuttautui hitaasti hieman kauemmas, ennen kuin pysähtyi odottamaan. Tulija paljastui nuoreksi mieheksi, joka nyt pysähtyi katsomaan ympärilleen havaitessaan viimein päässeensä selliosastolle. Kun miehen katse osui Azusaan, tuo tuli kiireesti kalterien luokse ja Azusan katsellessa tämä otti jotain varustelaukustaan pysähtyessään lopulta sellin eteen.

"Nimi on Araki. Ja sinä kai olet Azusa?" mies kysyi lopulta, tiputtaessaan maahan kourallisen savihämähäkkejä, joista osa lähti kiipeämään kalterien yläreunaan ja osa taas jäi lattianrajaan.

"Kyllä", Azusa vastasi heikosti, miettien mistä oli kysymys. Hän ei muistanut koskaan aikaisemmin nähneensä Arakia ja tyttö miettikin parhaillaan oliko jonkinlaisen genjutsun vallassa, kun käytävästä kuului jälleen askelia. Araki käännähti taisteluvalmiina ympäri, mutta rentoutui silminnähtävästi, kun tulija osoittautui Yuuksi, joka Azusan helpotukseksi oli löytänyt hänen viuhkansa ja kantoi sitä jonkinlaisella väliaikaisella siimavirityksellä selkäpuolellaan. Tässä vaiheessa Azusakin alkoi viimein päästä kärryille. Arakin oli pakko olla se kibaku nendo, jota Kirikaze oli lähtenyt hakemaan.

"Vauhtia, Kirikaze sanoi ettei meillä ole paljon aikaa", Yuu hoputti, samalla kun Araki teki vielä yhden erän pieniä savihämähäkkejä ja siirtyi sitten kauemmaksi. Azusa arvasi, että pian räjähtäisi, joten tyttö seurasi esimerkkiä ja ryömi hieman kauemmaksi, minkä jälkeen kohotti käsiään päänsä suojaksi. Pian kuuluikin kovaääninen pamahdus, jota seurasi muutama metallinen kalahdus, jotka paljastivat kalterien pettäneen. Azusa tunsi katosta ja lattiasta irronneiden betoninpalasten osuvan jo ennestään murjottuun kehoonsa, mutta tyttö ei kuitenkaan valittanut, tietäessään pian pääsevänsä taas vapaaksi. Azusan laskiessa kätensä taas alas, Yuu oli jo ehtinyt tulla hänen vierelleen ja viilsi ranteita ja jalkoja sitovat köydet auki.

"Pystytkö kävelemään?" Kaguya kysy, huomaamatta edelleen Azusan jaloissa olevia neuloja. Vastaukseksi Azusa pudisti heikosti päätään.

"Jalkapohjat ovat täynnä neuloja...", tyttö vastasi. Yuu vilkaisi Azusan jalkapohjia nopeasti, mutta nähdessään neulojen määrän ja kirjoitusmerkit, jotka neularivit muodostivat, taijutsuninja katsoi parhaimmaksi nostaa Azusan käsivarsilleen, samalla kun Araki puolestaan nappasi mukaansa Azusan kengät, jotka olivat anbujen käsittelyn jäljiltä jääneet maahan lojumaan. Liike aiheutti Azusan kasvoille pienen irvistyksen, sillä joka paikkaa vihloi. Itsepäisesti tyttö kuitenkin päätti kestää kivun, sillä oli viimeisen vuorokauden aikana ehtinyt kokea paljon pahempaakin. Hänen kokemaansa kidutukseen verrattuna tämä ei ollut mitään.

Arakin johdolla, kolmikko poistui sellistä ja lähti käytävää pitkin takaisin suuntaan, josta Araki ja Yuu olivat tulleet. Samalla myös taistelun äänet kovenivat ja tässä vaiheessa Azusa aavisti jo, että he olisivat menossa suoraan taistelun keskelle. Todennäköisesti Kirikaze oli ottanut tehtäväkseen toimia harhautuksena sillä välin kun Yuu ja Araki pelastaisivat Azusan. Kaikesta päätellen taktiikka myös toimi, sillä kolmikko ei kohdannut anbuja ennen kuin rakennuksen ulkopuolella. Näiden huomio oli kuitenkin liiaksi ympäriinsä sinkoilevassa Kirikazessa, jotta he olisivat uhranneet paljonkaan huomiota huomattavasti kokemattomammille nuorille.

"Nopeasti Araki", Yuu kehotti, samalla kun Araki jo otti lisää savea varustelaukustaan. Mies muovasi siitä nopeasti savilinnun, ja tiputettuaan sen maahan, mies teki käsimerkit, jotka saivat linnun hetkessä kasvamaan tarpeeksi suureksi, jotta sen selässä saattoi kantaa neljä ihmistä. Yuu hyppäsikin edelleen Azusaa kantaen linnun selkään, Arakin tullessa aivan heidän kannoillaan. Yuun laskiessa Azusan istuvaan asentoon linnun selkään, Araki oli jo asettunut linnun niskan päälle ja ryhtyi ohjaamaan sitä ilmaan.

"Kirikaze!" Araki huusi kauempana sinkoilevalle taijutsuninjalle, joka parhaillaan iski yhden anbuista tajuttomaksi, chakraporttien suoman nopeuden turvin. Vaikka mies ei vilkaissutkaan heidän suuntaansa, tuo selvästi kuuli Arakin huudon, sillä hetkessä Kirikaze katosi näkyvistä ja ilmestyi aivan yhtä äkisti linnun selkään heidän viereensä. Tässä vaiheessa Araki pisti lintuun lisää vauhtia ja ohjasi sen nopeasti korkeammalle. Kun anbut viimein löysivät katseellaan Kirikazen, näiden oli jo liian myöhäistä lähteä perään, sillä Araki oli ohjannut linnun liian korkealla, jotta anbut olisivat voineet lähteä perään, muuten kuin maan pintaa pitkin juoksemalla, puhumattakaan siitä että olisivat voineet tiputtaa heidät alas räjähdekunaiden avulla.

"Me teimme sen!" Araki huudahti ilmeisesti itseensä ja suoritukseensa tyytyväisenä.

"Kusagakureen kuten sovittiin. Täällä ei ole turvallista enää", Kirikaze sanoi, samalla kun sulki chakraportit ja laskeutui istumaan Azusan viereen.

"Ei hätää, tiedän kyllä mitä teen", Araki vakuutti. Kirikaze tarkkaili miestä vielä hetken sivusta, ennen kuin käänsi huomionsa lopulta väsyneeltä vaikuttavaan Azusaan. Vaikka mies vaikutti päällepäin tyyneltä ja rauhalliselta, Azusa arvasi tämän miettivän oliko hän murtunut ja paljastanut tietonsa Ryuusta ja tämän toimista Iwagakuren anbuille.

"Mitä kerroit heille?" Kirikaze kysyikin pian suoraan, saaden Azusan pudistamaan väsyneesti päätään.

"En mitään. Vannon sen", tyttö vastasi. Tämän jälkeen kului ikuisuudelta tuntuva hetki, kun kaksikko vain katsoi toisiaan. Kirikazen yrittäessä päätellä puhuiko Azusa totta, tyttö itse taas arvaili uskoiko Kirikaze häntä vai ei. Lopulta Kirikaze kuitenkin näytti rentoutuvan, mistä Azusa päätteli miehen uskovan mitä hän sanoi.

"Se on hyvä kuulla. Joskin pitää sanoa, että näytät saaneen kunnolla siipeesi...", Kirikaze tyytyi toteamaan ja tarkasteli Azusan vammoja.

"Voin naksauttaa sormet takaisin paikoilleen ja ottaa neulat jalkapohjista irti, mutta meidän lienee silti paras käydä erään tuttavani luona kun pääsemme alas... Nämä vaativat lääkintäninjan hoitoa", mies sanoi lopulta oman arvionsa vammojen laadusta, ennen kuin käänsi hetkeksi katseensa alapuolella kiitävään maanpintaan ja puiden latvoihin.

"Pystytkö nousemaan ylemmäs? Liikutaan mahdollisuuksien mukaan pilvien suojassa niin pystymme toivottavasti eksyttämään takaa-ajajat", Kirikaze ehdotti Arakille, joka alkoikin saman tien ohjata lintua vieläkin ylemmäs, saadakseen sen piilotettua pilvien avulla alhaalla seuraavien anbujen näköpiiristä.

Linnun jatkaessa sitten matkaansa ylempänä, Azusa nukahti jossain vaiheessa uudestaan. Hän sai kuitenkin herätä taas paria tuntia myöhemmin, Arakin chakran alkaessa loppua ja Kirikazen katsoessa, että oli tarpeeksi turvallista jatkaa jalkaisin. Hitaasti lintu laskeutui Kusagakuren puolella olevaan metsikköön ja ryhmäläisten poistuttua linnun selästä, Araki kutisti sen takaisin normaaliin kokoonsa, minkä jälkeen otti saven talteen ja sujautti sen takaisin tarvikelaukkuunsa.

"Yuu, alkaisitko irrottaa neuloja?" Kirikaze pyysi samalla kun tarttui varovasti Azusan toiseen käteen. Jo tämä kosketus sai tytön värähtämään kivusta ja vei tehokkaasti huomion jalkapohjissa tuntuvalta pistelyltä, kun Yuu ryhtyi nyppimään neuloja irti. Kirikazen tutkiessa mistä kohtaa sormet oli väännetty sijoiltaan ,Azusakin tarkasteli käsiään nyt ensimmäisen kerran sen jälkeen kun oli ollut kidutettavana. Hän muisti katsoneensa käsiään jo aikaisemmin sellissä, mutta nyt kun hän näki ne kirkkaassa auringonvalossa, tyttöä alkoi nopeasti heikottaa ja tämän oli pakko kääntää katseensa pois.

"Yuu, kun olet valmis niin kasvattaisitko jonkin suukapulaksi kelpaavan luunpalasen. En halua herättää koko Kusagakuren huomiota", Kirikaze pyysi lopulta katsottuaan Azusan sormenpäitä, jotka ilman kynsiä näyttivät Azusan silmiin täysin luonnottomilta.

"Hetki vain", Yuu vastasi, samalla kun nyppäsi irti viimeisen neulan Azusan vasemmasta jalasta ja siirtyi sitten oikean jalan pariin. Kun jalkapohjat vihdoin oli saatu taas paljaiksi, Yuu päätyi repäisemään pienen palan vaatteistaan ja kaatoi sitten repäisemänsä kangastilkun päälle vettä, jolla puhdisti Azusan jalkapohjat. Arakin ja Kirikazen odottaessa ja seuratessa toimitusta vierestä, Kaguya sitoi Azusan jalkojen ympärille sideharsoa, ennen kuin lopulta alkoi kasvattaa sormenpäästään kapeaa luunpalasta. Saatuaan työnsä valmiiksi, Yuu ojensi palasen Kirikazelle, joka puolestaan siirtyi seuraavaksi Azusan viereen ja tarjosi suukapulaa tytön hampaiden väliin purtavaksi.

"Keskity vain pitämään sitä hampaidesi välissä sillä välin kun laitan sormet paikoilleen. Yritän hoitaa tämän nopeasti", Kirikaze sanoi rauhalliseen sävyyn, joskin Azusa ei silti voinut mitään sille, että alkoi tuntea olonsa hermostuneeksi. Tämä tulisi sattumaan, aivan varmasti.

"Pidä häntä aloillaan, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi", Kirikaze kehotti Yuuta, joka siirtyikin pian Azusan toiselle puolen ja tarttui tämän vapaaseen käsivarteen, sillä välin kun Kirikaze taas tarttui toiseen käteen ranteen kohdalta. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti edes henkisesti valmistautua siihen mitä oli tulossa, Kirikaze oli jo ryhtynyt tuumasta toimeen ja naksautti etusormen kovaäänisen rusahduksen saattelemana paikoilleen. Azusan huulien välistä pääsi huudahdus, jota Yuun tekemä suukapula kuitenkin onneksi vaimensi tarpeeksi, jotta huuto ei houkuttelisi kaikkia lähialueen ninjoja katsomaan mitä täällä oikein tapahtui. Azusan helpotukseksi kipu kuitenkin laantui nopeasti sormen päästessä takaisin luonnolliseen asentoonsa. Tästä huolimatta, kun Kirikaze seuraavaksi tarttui tytön keskisormeen, Azusa tajusi refleksinomaisesti jäykistyvänsä ja valmistautuvansa toisen sormen naksauttamiseen. Henkisestä valmistautumisesta huolimatta äkillinen kipu tuntui lähes lamauttavalta.

Sormi kerrallaan Kirikaze kävi Azusan käden läpi, kunnes vaihto paikkaa Yuun kanssa ja toisti saman operaation myös toiselle kädelle. Kirikazen vihdoin nyökätessä Yuulle ja ilmaistessa, että tämä saattoi vihdoin päästää irti, Azusa päästi helpottuneena huokaisten suukapulan tippumaan suustaan.

"Miten on, pystytkö kävelemään?" Kirikaze kysyi ja nyökäytti seuraavaksi kohti Azusan jalkoja, jotka Yuun oli hetki sitten hoitanut.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en usko... Jalkapohjat tarvitsevat aikaa parantua", Azusa sanoi aidosti pahoillaan siitä, että joutuisi olemaan jalkojensa vuoksi rasitteena muille. Kirikaze miettikin hetken miten ratkaista tilanne, kunnes lopulta käänsi huomionsa Yuun ja Arakin puoleen.

"Te kaksi odotatte täällä. Minä otan Azusan mukaani ja vien hänet erään tuttavani vilkaistavaksi. Ellen ole aivan väärässä, meidän ei pitäisi olla kovin kaukana Kusagakuren kylästä", Kirikaze sanoi lopulta. Sentään Kusagakuren kaltaisissa pienissä kaupungeissa oli se hyvä puoli, että kylään pääseminen olisi kohtalaisen helppoa, toisin kuin isommissa kylissä, missä ninjat panostivat puolustukseen ja kulkijoiden valvontaan huomattavasti enemmän.

"Jos tulee ongelmia, osaatte kyllä hankkiutua paikalta pois. Jos Arakin chakrat riittävät, voitte vaikka paeta takaisin ilmaan siihen asti, että minä ja Azusa palaamme", Kirikaze lisäsi vielä, ennen kuin nojasi maassa istuvan Azusan käsivarsilleen ja katosi nopeutensa turvin Yuun ja Arakin silmistä. Miehen kannettavana oleva Azusa koettikin jonkin aikaa seurata ympäristöään heidän edetessään puiden lomassa kohti Kusagakuren kylää, mutta vähitellen väsymys alkoi taas voittaa ja tyttö sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, pyrkien lepäämää ja keräämään voimia kaiken viimeisen vuorokauden aikana koetun jäljiltä.

Lopulta tyttö kuitenkin taas havahtui väsyneestä horroksestaan hereille, kun he viimein saivat metsän keskelle rakennetun kylän näkyviinsä. Kirikazen edetessä kylää kohti, Azusa katsoi hetken näkymää ihaillen, mutta ihailu vaihtui kuitenkin pian hermostuneisuuteen ja syystäkin, sillä he lähestyivät parhaillaan kylän pääporttia, joka olisi heidän ainoa reittinsä kylään, jos he halusivat todella päästä sisäpuolelle. Hetken verran näytti jopa onneksi siltä, että portilla seisovat vartijat antaisivat heidän kulkea kylään vapaasti, mutta juuri kun Kirikaze oli pääsemässä näiden ohi, yksi vartijoista tarttui miehen olkapäähän ja katsoi tätä tiukasti. Azusa tunsi jännittyvänsä Kirikazen kääntyessä hieman ja kiinnittäessä huomionsa kysyvästi vartijaan.

"Mitä tytölle on tapahtunut?" vartija tiedusteli. Azusa tunsi helpottuvansa kun asia ei ollut sen vakavampi. Hetken hän oli ehtinyt jo epäillä, että vartija oli tunnistanut joko hänet tai Kirikazen.

"Pelastin hänet bandiiteilta. Tarkoitus on viedä hänet lääkintäninjan tarkastettavaksi", Kirikaze sanoi, valehdellen kuitenkin vammojen syyn. Vaikka vartija Azusaa vilkaistessaan näytti selvästi epäluuloiselta, katsoi tämä kuitenkin onneksi parhaaksi päästää heidät jatkamaan matkaansa.

"Vaikutti epäluuloiselta... Onko tämä varmasti hyvä idea?" Azusa kysyi vaimeasti taivuttaessaan väsyneesti päätään hieman taaksepäin ja katsoessa Kirikazen ohitse vartijaan, joka seurasi heidän etenemistään.

"Ei hätää. Pienet kylät eivät halua ongelmia isojen kanssa, joten Amegakurea lukuun ottamatta niissä pääsee kulkemaan melko vaivattomasti. Vaikka toki heilläkin on omat erikoisosastonsa vieraiden tarkkailua varten", Kirikaze kertoi, kääntyessään lopulta pääkadulta hieman hiljaisemmalle pikkutielle, jota pitkin lähti etenemään. Azusan yllätykseksi mies ei suunnannutkaan suoraan sairaalaan kuten hän oli olettanut vaan kulki katua pitkin eteenpäin kohti kylän reunaa, kunnes kääntyi eräälle syrjäisemmälle kujalle. Päästettyään Azusan jalat alas, mies jatkoi tytön kannattelemista toisella kädellään sillä välin kun koputti oveen. Tämän jälkeen kujalla olikin hiljaista jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin kaksikko kuuli oven toiselta puolen lähestyvät askeleet. Kun ovi viimein aukesi, Azusa näki suurin piirtein Kirikazen pituisen arpisen miehen, joka vilkaisi ensin Kirikazea ja käänsi sitten katseensa hitaasti Azusaan, jonka tämä oli taas nostanut käsivarsilleen koputettuaan oveen.

"Tuo hänet peremmälle", mies kehotti lyhyesti ja vastaan väittämättä Kirikaze kantoi Azusan sisälle ja lyhyen eteiskäytävän päässä olevaan olohuoneeseen, sillä välin kun lääkintäninja sulki oven heidän perässään. Päästyään olohuoneeseen, Kirikaze laski sylissään olleen Azusan sohvalle istumaan ja perääntyi sitten taemmas, niin että lääkintäninja saattoi tulla istumaan Azusan viereen ja ryhtyä tarkastelemaan ensimmäisenä tytön sormia paremmin.

"Naksautit ne ilmeisesti takaisin paikoilleen?" mies varmisti, saaden Kirikazelta myöntävän vastauksen.

"Hyvin toimittu. Näiden pitäisi kyllä tulla kuntoon", mies totesi ja arpiseen, kovia kokeneeseen ulkonäköönsä nähden otti yllättävän varovasti kiinni Azusan toisesta kädestä, ennen kuin toi toisen käden sen yläpuolelle parantamaan sormien vammoja ja nopeuttamaan niiden takaisin asettumista. Kipu vihloi sormia vain hetkellisesti, ennen kuin se laantui lääkintäninjan ohjatessa chakraansa oikealle kohdalle. Kivun tilalle tuli vain lämmin tunne, aivan kuin olisi pitänyt kättään lämpimässä vedessä. Huolimatta siitä, että Kirikaze oli naksauttanut sormet paikoilleen, mies kulutti Azusan käden parissa pitkän aikaa, ennen kuin lopulta päästi siitä irti ja siirtyi parantamaan toista kättä.

"Koeta varo niitä viikko tai pari. Vaikka sainkin vammat hoidettua, ne saattavat kovemmasta iskusta mennä uudestaan", arpinaama varoitti lopulta saadessaan Azusan toisenkin käden viimeisteltyä ja käänsi sitten Azusan jalkoihin, joissa arvasi myös olevan jotain hoidettavaa, sillä muuten Kirikaze ei olisi kantanut tyttöä tänne asti.

"Näytähän jalkojasi", mies kehotti ja varovasti Azusa hivuttautui sohvalla hieman kauemmaksi, niin että saattoi nostaa jalkansa ylös miehen tutkittaviksi. Jos tämä huomasikin neulanpistoista muodostuvat kirjoitusmerkit, tämä ei näyttänyt sitä päällepäin vaan alkoi tyynen rauhallisesti ohjata parantavaa chakraa myös tytön jalkapohjiin. Azusa tunsi jaloissaan taas saman lämmön kuin hetki sitten käsissään ja olo alkoi pian tuntua paremmalta kun neulanpistot alkoivat umpeutua ja hävisivät viimein kokonaan. Hoito oli jalkojen suhteen ilmeisesti paljon helpompaa, koska vammat eivät ulottuneet luihin asti, kuten sormien kanssa.

"Noin, olen tehnyt mitä voin. Järjestänet minulle maksun heti kun pystyt?" arpinaama sanoi lopulta laskiessaan Azusan jalat takaisin lattialle. Sanat tosin oli selvästi suunnattu enemmän Kirikazelle, kuin Azusalle, joka parhaillaan nousi hitaasti seisomaan, lähinnä nähdäkseen kestäisivätkö jalat todella taas kävelemistä. Jalkapohjia aristi aavistuksen edelleen, aivan kuin olisi kävellyt juuri pitkän matkan, mutta tytön helpotukseksi hän kuitenkin pysyi taas jaloillaan ja arveli kykenevänsä poistumaan täältä omin jaloin, sen sijaan, että Kirikazen olisi pitänyt jatkaa hänen kantamistaan.

"Saat maksusi saman tien", Kirikaze totesi vastaukseksi ja kaivoi varustelaukustaan pienen pussin, jonka arpinen lääkintäninja nappasi ilmasta, pienen kilahduksen saattelemana. Vilkaistuaan pussin sisälle ja laskettuaan nopeasti sen sisältämät kolikot ja setelit, Azusa näki pienen hymyn häivän käyvän lääkintäninjan kasvoilla.

"Kunpa kaikki taijutsuninjat olisivat yhtä nopeita maksamaan kuin mitä ovat taistelussa", arpinaama totesi laittaessaan pussin parempaan talteen taskuunsa. Kirikaze hymähti vastaukseksi ja vilkaisi sitten Azusaa. Todettuaan, että tyttö näytti pysyvän jaloillaan omin voimin, mies käveli tytön ohitse ja viittasi tätä seuraamaan häntä takaisin ulos.

"Kiitos avustasi Raizo, tiesin että sinuun voisi luottaa", Kirikaze hyvästeli lääkintäninjan heidän päästessään ovelle.

"Eipä kestä", mies vastasi vaatimattomasti ja katseli kuinka Kirikaze ja Azusa hyppäsivät talon seinän kautta katolle ja katosivat näkyvistä, lähtiessään etenemään kattoja pitkin takaisin kohti Yuuta ja Arakia.

 

**oOo**

 

Kaksikko pääsi Yuun ja Arakin luokse nopeasti, huolimatta siitä, että Azusa kulki jalkojen parantamisesta huolimatta vielä hieman hitaammin. Heidän lopulta pysähtyessä heitä odottaneen kaksikon eteen, Azusa huomasi Yuun kasvoilla helpottuneen ilmeen, tämän nähdessä, että Azusa kykeni taas kävelemään. Azusa puolestaan oli helpottunut siitä, että Kaguya oli tajunnut napata hänen kenkänsä ja viuhkansa mukaan Iwagakuressa, joten tyttö kiskaisi tyytyväisenä kengät jälleen jalkaansa ja kiinnitti viuhkan selkäänsä, minne se todella kuului.

"Sitten vauhtia pikkuiset. Etsimme sopivan leiriytymispaikan, ennen kuin otan yhteyttä Ryuuhun, jotta saamme uuden tehtävämme", Kirikaze kehotti ja hyppäsi sitten puiden oksille, lähteäkseen jatkamaan matkaa eteenpäin. Näin lähelle kylää he eivät voisi leiriytyä, ilman että herättäisivät epäilyksiä, joten oli parempi hankkiutua johonkin hieman syrjäisempään paikkaan, jossa viettää yönsä. Ilman vastaväitteitä, Yuu, Azusa ja Araki lähtivät seuraamaan mestarinaan toimivaa taijutsuninjaa, kunnes he lopulta päätyivät metsän halki kulkevalle joelle ja lähtivät seuraamaan sitä yläjuoksulle.

"Tuon juurella voisi olla hyvä paikka", Yuu huomautti heidän matkattuaan jo jonkin aikaa eteenpäin. Puhuessaan Kaguya osoitti jonkin matkan päässä joesta näkyvää korkeaa kalliota. Azusa tajusi oitis mitä tytön mielessä oli pakko liikkua, sillä kallion huipulta olisi helppo nähdä jo kaukaa jos joku lähestyisi heidän leiriään. Leirin pystyttäminen kallion juurelle näytti tosiaan ihanteelliselta idealta. Kirikaze nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, ollen selvästikin samoilla linjoilla ja otti suunnan kohti kalliota, nuorempien seuratessa tämän perässä.

Heidän päästessään kallion juurelle, Kirikaze tarkisti lähiympäristön, varmistaen näin, ettei paikkaa oltu varattu jo jonkun muun toimesta, ennen kuin lopulta jakoi tehtävät kullekin. Azusan ja Yuun tehtäväksi koituikin kerätä metsiköstä oksia polttopuiksi sekä hakea heille juomavettä, sillä välin kun Kirikaze ja Araki puolestaan lähtivät leiristä varmistaakseen leirin suojaamisen myös erilaisilla ansoilla. Kunkin heistä saatua lopulta oman osansa leirin pystyttämiseksi tehtyä, Kirikaze asettui lopulta istumaan kallion juurella kasvavan puun alle ja teki käsimerkit, joista Azusa arvasi tämän ottavan yhteyttä Ryuuhun, samalla tekniikalla kuin hänkin oli ottanut aiemmin yhteyttä Kabutoon. Tämän jälkeen Kirikaze istuikin pitkän aikaa hiljaa aloillaan, joskin silmien liikkeistä näki tämän selvästi olevan syventynyt pään sisäiseen keskusteluun Aaltojen maassa olevan Ryuun kloonin kanssa. Muut kolme eivät voineet kuin odottaa millaiset ohjeet he Ryuulta saisivat.

"Meidän tehtävämme on kerätä rakentajia", Kirikaze ilmoitti viimein päättäessään keskustelunsa Ryuun kloonin kanssa ja kiinnittäessään lopulta taas huomionsa ympärilleen kerääntyneeseen kolmikkoon.

"Rakentajia?" Yuu toisti hämillään, miettien selvästikin mistä tässä oli kyse. Mitä he rakentajilla tekisivät? Myös Azusa mietti samaa asiaa, mutta oli selvää, ettei Kirikaze paljastaisi heille muuta kuin sen, mitä heidän piti tämän tehtävän suorittamisen vuoksi tietää. Jos he halusivat tietää mihin näitä rakentajia käytettäisiin, olisi heidän vain odotettava ja katsottava mitä tehtävän suorittamisen jälkeen tapahtuisi, sillä mitä vähemmän he tietäisivät, sen vähemmän he voisivat kertoa eteenpäin kiinni jäädessään. Tosin Azusan oikean tehtävän kannalta ei ollut kovinkaan hyvä, että hän ei pystyisi kertomaan Kabutolle kovin paljon, kunhan saisi tilaisuuden raportoida tästä uusimmasta käänteestä.

"Niin, rakentajia. Arkkitehteja jos tarkkoja ollaan", Kirikaze tarkensi ja antoi sitten katseensa hetken verran kiertää Azusan, Yuun ja Arakin kasvoissa.

"On epätodennäköistä, että kukaan lähtee noin vain mukaamme vapaaehtoisesti, varsinkaan jos kuulee, että se on Ryuu joka heidän palveluksiaan tarvitsee, joten meidän on pakko napata rakentajat vastoin heidän tahtoaan. Hajaannumme heti huomenna ja selvitämme asuuko lähialueen kylissä arkkitehteja ja mikäli asuu, tarkkailemme heitä ja selvitämme heidän rutiininsa, kunnes tulee sopiva tilaisuus siepata heidät jälkiä jättämättä. Onko asia ymmärretty?" Kirikaze selvensi heidän tehtävänantoaan. Kaikkien kolmen nyökkäillessä myöntävästi, Kirikaze näytti tyytyväiseltä.

Tehtävänannon ollessa jokaiselle selvä, loppuilta kuluikin ruuan laitossa ja lepäämisessä, kunnes illan alkaessa laskeutua, Azusa tarjoutui ottamaan ensimmäisen vahtivuoron. Kirikaze vaikutti ensin vastahakoiselta päästämästä Azusaa vahtiin, mutta tytön onnistui kuitenkin lopulta vakuuttaa mies siitä, että jaksaisi kyllä, vielä hieman aristavista jaloistaan huolimatta. Niinpä Kirikaze lopulta myöntyi Azusan tarjoukseen ja muiden jäädessä alas leiriin nukkumaan, Azusa kiipesi leirin yläpuolella olevalle kalliolle, tarkkailemaan ympäristöä. Istuttuaan jonkin aikaa vartiossa ja varmistuttuaan siitä, että kukaan ei olisi tulossa häiritsemään, tyttö teki lopulta käsimerkit ja otti yhteyttä Kabutoon. Oli aika kertoa heidän tehtävästään eteenpäin, jotta Otogakure pysyisi Ryuun suunnitelmista ajan tasalla.


	10. Takaisku

Oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa siitä, kun ryhmä oli alkanut Ryuun tehtävänannon mukaisesti siepata lähialueella asuvia arkkitehteja leiriin. Rakentajia olikin kertynyt jo pienen ryhmän verran, kunkin käytyä ensin sieppaamassa yhden. Ensimmäisten sieppausten jälkeen oli jonkun kuitenkin aina jäätävä vartioimaan leiriä ja samalla sinne jätettyjä rakentajia, jotta vangitut ammattilaiset eivät pääsisi karkaamaan. Kaikki tähän mennessä vangitut tuntuivat suhtautuvan sieppaajiinsa pelokkaasti ja vaikka Azusan hieman kävikin heidän vankejaan sääliksi, hän pyrki silti vahvistamaan pelon tunnetta käyttämällä omia vahtivuorojaan tuulijutsujen harjoitteluun, ikään kuin näyttääkseen voimiaan ja tehdäkseen selväksi, että pakenemista olisi turha yrittää, sillä hän pystyisi hyökkäämään pitemmänkin matkan takaa. Eräästä, heidän ensimmäisen leirinsä lähistöllä kasvavasta puusta oli jo alkanut kaarnakin kuoriutua, Azusan ammuttua aikansa kuluksi ilmaneuloja sen runkoon ja hioessa tekniikkaansa terävämmäksi ja terävämmäksi. Tuulijutsujen kun oli oltava mahdollisimman leikkaavia, ollakseen tehokkaita.

Ryhmän ensimmäiset kolme iskua olivatkin sujuneet ongelmitta, mutta pian sen jälkeen uutinen kadonneista arkkitehdeista oli alkanut levitä, mikä puolestaan oli alkanut vaikeuttaa tehtävää, sillä osa rikkaimmista ja vaikutusvaltaisimmista rakentajista oli viime aikoina palkannut henkivartijan, jotkut jopa useampia. Niinpä he olivat tehneet enää yhden kierroksen alkuperäisen leirinsä läheisyydessä, ennen kuin olivat keränneet siihen mennessä kerätyt rakentajat kokoon ja kuljettaneet nämä kauemmas pohjoiseen, missä heillä olisi uusia pahaa, aavistamattomia kohteita siepattavanaan.

Parhaillaan Azusalla olikin vahtivuoro heidän uudessa leirissään ja ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena, kulutti aikaansa taas ilmaneulojen ampumiseen, kohdistaen sen tällä kertaa puun rungon sijasta lähimpänä häntä istuvan vangin jalkojen viereen. Neulan osuessa maahan ja lennättäessä ilmaan hieman soraa ja muuta tomua, vanki säpsähti silminnähden ja perääntyi, samoin kuin tämän takana istuvat vanhemmat miehet, jotka olivat nähneet mitä tapahtui. Azusan olisi tehnyt mieli kääntyä poispäin ollakseen näkemättä pelokkaita silmäyksiä, joita sai ampumansa neulan vuoksi osakseen. Sen sijaan tyttö kuitenkin terästi itsensä ja virnisti ylimielisesti, ennen kuin ampui taas uuden neulan, tällä kertaa kuitenkin taas puun runkoon. Tehtävä oli aina tehtävä, oli kyseessä sitten kuinka epämieluinen tehtävä tahansa.

Äkisti Azusa havaitsi kuitenkin liikettä suunnasta, johon muut olivat aikaisemmin lähteneet. Varuillaan ja valpastuneena, Azusa nousi seisomaan kiveltä, jonka päällä oli istunut ja tarttui sitten viuhkaansa, valmiina hyökkäämään ja häätämään tulijan pois mikäli tämä osoittautuisi ulkopuoliseksi. Huomatessaan tulijan olevan kuitenkin vain Kirikaze, Azusa rentoutui ja päästi irti viuhkastaan, kävellen sitten lähemmäksi miestä, joka pysähtyi jonkin matkan päähän hänestä. Azusan päästessä puhe-etäisyydelle, Kirikaze kumartuikin vaimeasti puhumaan hänelle, haluten selvästikin, että vangit eivät kuulisi heidän sananvaihtoaan.

"Ryuulta tuli käsky, että lähden toisaalle. Hito tulee paikkaamaan minua, hänen pitäisi olla täällä hetkenä minä hyvänsä", Kirikaze kertoi. Azusa nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, näyttämättä päällepäin, kuinka vähän piti tästä ajatuksesta. Jos hän ei väärin muistanut, Hito oli se genjutsuja käyttävä poika, jonka Yuu oli halunnut seivästää aikaisemmin, silloin kun kaikki Ryuun alaiset olivat olleet koolla Iwagakuren vuorilla. Vaikka Azusalla itsellään ei mitään henkilökohtaista poikaa vastaan ollutkaan, ei hänkään silti tästä erityisemmin pitänyt ja vielä vähemmän hän piti ajatuksesta, että joutuisi olemaan lapsenvahtina ja estämään Hitoa ja Yuuta käymästä toistensa kimppuun.

"Hito on genjutsujensa vuoksi hyvä vahti, kenties jopa parempi kuin sinä tai Araki. Ryuu ohjeisti kuitenkin olemaan päästämättä Hitoa vahtivuoroon, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi", Kirikaze lisäsi vielä, saaden Azusan näyttämään hetken ajan yllättyneeltä, sillä mitä tahansa ohjeita hän olikin olettanut saavansa niin ei ainakaan tällaisia. Kirikazen sanojen perusteella Hito ei tainnut nauttia kovinkaan suurta luottamusta, Ryuun tai tämän alaisten silmissä, mutta toivoa sopi, että Rikimaru oli silti onnistunut takomaan edes vähän järkeä pojan päähän, sinä aikana kun oli suorittanut omia tehtäviään tämän kanssa.

"Pidetään mielessä", Azusa vastasi. Hetken verran Kirikaze näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut vielä sanoa jotain, mutta lopulta mies vaikutti tulevan kuitenkin toisiin ajatuksiin. Heilautettuaan vielä kättään hyvästiksi, mies katosi näkyvistä, lähtien omille teilleen nopeudella johon vain tasokas taijutsuninja saattoi pystyä. Azusa ei voinut kuin jäädä odottamaan Hiton saapumista, joten niinpä kunoichi istuutui jälleen kivelle ja vilkaisi vankejaan, jotka näyttivät nyt entistäkin hermostuneemmilta. Azusa arvasi jokaisen heistä varmasti miettivän mistä äskeisessä hiljaisessa sananvaihdossa oli oikein ollut kyse. Azusan ei tarvinnutkaan odottaa erityisen kauan, sillä noin puolta tuntia myöhemmin heidän leirinään toimivalle pienelle aukiolle laskeutui puiden oksilta jälleen yksi ninja, jonka Azusa tunnisti nopeasti Hitoksi, huolimatta siitä, että edellisestä lyhyestä tapaamisesta oli jo jonkin aikaa.

"Missä muut ovat?" Luulin, että teidän piti liikkua ryhmässä", Hito kysyi ensitöikseen, mihin Azusa vastasikin vain viittaamalla kädellään lyhyesti puun alle sidottujen vankien suuntaan. Hito käänsi katseensa vankeihin ja näytti vasta nyt huomaavan nämä yhdessä puiden alla kyyhöttävät siviilit, jotka puolestaan katselivat hermostuneesti takaisin, tietämättä oliko tämän uuden naaman ilmestyminen heidän kannaltaan hyvä vai huono asia.

"Hakemassa lisää vankeja", Azusa sanoi sitten ääneen, seuraillen samalla Hiton ilmettä, josta ei päällepäin voinut päätellä lainkaan mitä tämä ajatteli heidän osakseen koituneesta tehtävästä.

"Noh, nyt kun minä olen täällä, niin voit vaikka mennä sen toisen koiran avuksi. Mitä nopeammin saadaan tarpeeksi ihmisiä kasaan niin sen parempi?" Hito sanoi, koettaen selvästikin ottaa jonkinlaista johtajan asemaa itselleen. Normaalisti Azusa olisi hyvinkin voinut tehdä kuten pyydettiin ja jättää vangit Hiton huoleksi, mutta Kirikazen varoitus siitä, ettei Hitoa olisi hyvä idea laittaa vahtivuoroon, kaikui kuitenkin Azusan päässä ja niinpä tyttö pudisti kieltävästi päätään.

"Mene itse. Minun tehtäväni on vartioida vankeja ja sen minä myös aion tehdä", Azusa sanoi tiukasti, vailla minkäänlaista aikomusta ryhtyä tanssimaan Hiton käskyjen mukaan. Hetkessä Hiton silmät kapenivatkin uhkaavasti viiruiksi, aivan kuin tämä olisi halunnut kysyä aikoiko Azusa todella ryhtyä niskoittelemaan hänelle ja kyseenalaistaa johtoaseman, jonka poika selvästi olisi halunnut itselleen.

"Minusta tuntuu, että täällä pitää opettaa hieman kuria", Hito sanoi lopulta uhkaavasti ja astui jo askelen lähemmäs Azusaa kun tyttö itse nousi seisomaan. Käsi hakeutui vaistomaisesti valmiiksi viuhkan kahvalle ja tämän huomatessaan Hito pysähtyi epäröivän näköisenä.

"Sinä tässä kuria tarvitset jos joku. Rikimarun piti opettaa sitä sinulle tehtävänne aikana, mutta ilmeisesti oppi ei tainnut mennä perille vai kuinka?" Azusa sanoi. Oli hänen vuoronsa siristää silmiä uhkaavasti ja astua lähemmäs, osoittaakseen, ettei hän aikonut alistua Hiton käskytettäväksi, vaikka poika selkeästi ajatteli olevansa jotenkin heitä muita parempi. Hetken ajaksi Hito vaikuttikin menevän sanattomaksi ja kiristeli hampaitaan, kuin keksiäkseen jotain sopivaa vastaväitettä. Mitään poika ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut keksivän ja Azusa ajatteli Hiton jo luovuttavan, kunnes yllättäen poika alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä.

"Mitä sinä...?!" Azusa huudahti ja otti askeleen lähemmäksi, mutta joutui pysähtymään kesken askeleen, kun yllättäen hänen taakseen alkoi kasvaa puu, joka ryhtyi sitomaan häntä aloilleen. Sama hemmetin tekniikka, jolla Hito oli sitonut kaikki aiemminkin, Ryuun kutsuttua kaikki koolle Iwagakuren vuorille.

"Hito, päästä minut irti. Nyt heti!" Azusa käski, silmät salamoiden. Vastaukseksi hän sai kuitenkin pojalta vain ylimielisen, halveksivan katseen osakseen.

"Tai muuten?" tuo kysyi, samalla kun otti kunain käteensä ja kääntyi, lähtien kävelemään vankeja kohti. Ei tarvinnut miettiä pitkään tajutakseen, että Hito suunnitteli vapauttavansa kaikki nuo vangit, joiden keräämiseen he olivat käyttäneet jo niin paljon aikaa ja vaivaa.

"Hito!" Azusa huusi vihaisesti, koettaen rimpuilla häntä paikoillaan pitäviä puun oksia vastaan, mutta turhaan. Hän tiesi sen vallan hyvin olevan genjutsua, mutta aistit eivät kuitenkaan suostuneet käsittämään sitä samalla tavalla kuin hänen aivonsa. Eikä hän voinut siinä tilanteessa purkaa tekniikkaa, sillä kädet olivat kuin liimattuina hänen kylkiään vasten. Lopulta Azusa turvautui ainoaan käsimerkittömään temppuun, jonka hallitsi ja kerättyään hieman chakraa suuhunsa, tyttö puhalsi suustaan voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan kohti Hitoa. Voimakas, takaa päin lähestyvä tuuli saikin Hiton paiskautumaan kauemmas Azusasta ja samalla myös genjutsu purkautui, Hiton keskittymisen herpaantuessa ilmalennon seurauksena.

Azusa liikutti helpottuneena käsiään ja tarttui seuraavaksi viuhkaansa, tietäen, että se olisi nyt parasta pitää käsillä, ennen kuin Hito koettaisi pysäyttää hänet uudelleen. Tytön katsellessa, poika kohottautuikin parhaillaan jaloilleen, törmättyään ilmalennon päätteeksi tielle osuneeseen puuhun. Hiljainen kiroilu kantautui pojan suusta hänen korviinsa ja varuillaan Azusa tarkkaili Hiton liikkeitä. Jos poika tekisi yhtäkään käsimerkkiä, hän ei epäröisi iskeä saman tien. Azusa sai kuitenkin havaita, ettei suinkaan ollut ainoa, joka kykeni taistelemaan myös ilman käsimerkkejä, sillä seuraavassa hetkessä tyttö sai huomata ympärillään useita kymmeniä Hiton klooneja, jotka saman tien ilmestyttyään lähtivät hyökkäykseen häntä kohti. Tietämättä varmasti oliko kyseessä jälleen uusi harhakuva vai lauma oikeita klooneja, Azusa iski kokoon taitetun viuhkansa kohti lähimmän kloonin kasvoja. Klooni hajosikin osuman saatuaan saman tien lätäköksi maahan, minkä jälkeen Azusa napsautti viuhkansa auki ja oli jo aikeissa hoidella useamman kloonin kerralla, kun sai havaita äsken hajottamansa kloonin alkavan koota itseään jälleen kasaan.

 _"Genjutsua siis, oikeat kloonit eivät pysty tuollaiseen"_ , Azusa ajatteli, samalla kun irrotti toisen kätensä viuhkan kahvalta ja muodosti käsimerkin. Hetkessä hänen onnistuikin purkaa genjutsun vaikutus yltään ja erottaa taas ympäristönsä sellaisena kuin se todellisuudessa oli, kun kloonit eivät olleet enää peittämässä näkökenttää. Azusan ajoitus olikin täydellinen, sillä kloonien haihtuessa näkyvistä, tyttö sai havaita Hiton olevan leikkaamassa juuri erään vangin käsien ympärille sidottuja köysiä irti.

"Irti heistä!" tyttö huusi ja tiputti viuhkan jalkoihinsa hetkeksi tehdäkseen käsimerkit. Lopettaessaan lyhyen käsimerkkisarjansa, Azusa ampui suustaan pienehkön ilma-ammuksen, jonka tähtäsi Hiton päähän. Poika näytti kuitenkin ottaneen opikseen hänen aiemmasta hyökkäyksestään ja paiskattuaan vangin maahan suojaan, Hito hyppäsi sivulle, välttäen näin hiuksenhienosti ottamasta osumaa Azusan ilma-ammuksesta. Sen sijaan ohjus osui vankien takana olevan puun runkoon ja lennätti kaarnaa ja puunsäleitä maassa kyhjöttävien vankien niskaan. Pahin oli kuitenkin Azusan hyökkäyksestä huolimatta ehtinyt jo tapahtua. Hiton oli onnistunut ennen väistämistä sahata vangin käsien ympärillä ollut köysi poikki ja parhaillaan mies irrottikin jalkojensa ympärillä olleita köysiä, minkä jälkeen siirtyi auttamaan muita vankeja, mitä luultavimmin Hiton kehotettua häntä siihen.

"Teit viimeisen temppusi Hito", Azusa sanoi raivoissaan, vilkuillen vuoroin Hitoa ja vuoroin vankeja. Poika pitäisi hoidella nopeasti jos hän halusi sitoa vangit uudelleen, ennen kuin nämä pakenisivat joukolla. Niin kauan kuin Hito olisi pystyssä häntä häiritsemässä, hänellä ei olisi toivoakaan saada vankeja takaisin kasaan, ilman että Hito pyrkisi jotenkin häiritsemään häntä.

"Niinhän sinä luulet", Hito vastasi. Sanat tuntuivat enteilevän, että Azusan aikeet nopeasta taistelusta oli helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Sanomatta enää enempää, Azusa nappasi jälleen viuhkansa maasta ja heilautti sitä sitten laajassa kaaressa, sillä seurauksella, että Hitoa kohti lähti laajalle ulottuva tuulihyökkäys. Poika ei lähtenyt edes yrittämään väistämistä, vaan sen sijaan kohotti vain kätensä kasvojensa suojaksi, Azusan tuulen leikatessa haavoja tämän kehoon ja viiltäessä syviä lovia ympärillä olevien puiden runkoihin. Tuulen lopulta laantuessa, Hito kuitenkin yllättäen muuttui puun lehdiksi, jotka jäivät pyörteilemään ilmaan laantuvan tuulen mukana.

"Älä yritä, harhakuvasi eivät enää mene minuun täydestä!" Azusa huusi ja muodosti jälleen käsimerkin purkaakseen silmiään hämäävän illuusion. Lehdet katosivatkin hetkessä näköpiiristä ja tyttö huomasi Hiton ehtineen tässä ajassa jo hänen oikealle puolelleen. Siihen Azusa ei kuitenkaan ollut varautunut, että poika oli ehtinyt myös heittää häntä kohti jo viisi senbon neulaa. Parhaansa mukaan, Azusa heittäytyi sivulle, pyrkien välttymään neuloilta, mutta väistöyrityksestä huolimatta, kaksi neuloista upposi kuitenkin hänen reiteensä. Azusa päästi turhautuneen ähkäisyn laskeutuessaan lopulta maahan jaloilleen ja kiskaistessaan lopuksi reidessään olevat neulat irti. Aivan kuin tässä ei olisi jo ollut tarpeeksi, hän sai myös havaita neulojen osumakohdan ympärillä tummemman alueen ja sen mukana yltyvän kivun.

 _"Myrkkyä?"_ Azusa ajatteli ja hammasta purren teki varmuuden vuoksi jälleen käsimerkin, siltä varalta, että Hito yritti vain jälleen hämätä häntä illuusioiden avulla. Tummempi alue neulanpistojen ympärillä ei kuitenkaan hävinnyt ja vahvisti Azusan epäilyksen siitä, että Hiton todella oli onnistunut saada käsiinsä myrkkyä, jonka avulla pyrki nyt raivaamaan Azusan tieltä, saadakseen vangit onnistuneesti vapaaksi.

"Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä", Hito sanoi omahyväisesti, katsellessaan, kuinka myrkky sai nopeasti Azusan jalat pettämään tämän alta. Tytön lopulta kaatuessa kyljelleen maahan, myös näkökenttä alkoi hitaasti hämärtyä ja Azusa tajusi hävinneensä tämän erän.

 _"Olen pahoillani Yuu... Araki..."_ , Azusa ehti ajatella sekavasti, ennen kuin menetti lopulta kokonaan tajuntansa Hiton myrkyn vaikutuksesta.

 

**oOo**

 

"Azusa? Azusa?!" kuin jostain kaukaa kuuluva ääni sai Azusan havahtumaan hereille tajuttomuudestaan ja lopulta pakottamaan silmänsä hitaasti auki. Puiden oksat heiluivat tuulessa hänen yläpuolellaan ja hetken verran Azusa arveli kuulleensa omiaan. Kääntäessään lopulta aavistuksen päätään, tyttö sai kuitenkin Yuun huolestuneet kasvot näköpiiriinsä. Aluksi tyttö ei käsittänyt mistä oli kyse, mutta vähitellen muistikuvat Hiton paikalle saapumisesta ja sitä seuranneesta taistelusta kuitenkin palautuivat ja Azusa nousi nopeasti ylös, katsellen ympärilleen. Kuten tyttö noustessaan oli pelännytkin, paikalla oli vain kaksi vankia, jotka Araki ja Yuu olivat tuoneet mukanaan edelliseltä sieppausmatkaltaan. Näitä kahta Araki oli parhaillaan sitomassa kiinni puun runkoon, mutta vaikka poika näyttikin keskittyneen köysiin, tämän kireä ilme silti paljasti, että tämä seurasi korva tarkkana kunoichien välistä keskustelua.

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut? Missä muut ovat?" Yuu tivasi. Azusa käänsi hiljaa katseensa jalkaansa, jossa nyt oli vain kaksi neulanpistoa, mutta ei merkkiäkään myrkystä joka oli pakottanut hänet menettämään tajuntana. Neulat puolestaan lojuivat maassa, Yuun ilmeisesti kiskaistua ne irti Azusan jalasta.

"Hito", Azusa vastasi ensin lyhyesti ja pudisti sitten hieman päätään, kuin selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan. Lisäksi Azusa tunsi olevansa pettynyt itseensä. Hänellä oli ollut niinkin yksinkertainen tehtävä kuin vahtia vankeja, mutta hän oli kuitenkin mennyt ja tyrinyt sen pahemman kerran. Hänen takiaan rakentajien kerääminen pitkittyisi ja muuttuisi varmasti entistä vaikeammaksi, karanneiden vankien varoittaessa muita kunhan pääsisivät ihmisten ilmoille. Lisäksi tästä leiristä olisi lähdettävä pikimmiten, sillä Azusa ei uskonut sen paremmin Hiton, kuin vankienkaan pitävän suutaan kiinni heidän leirinsä sijainnista.

"Kerro kaikki... Hito siis teki tämän?" Yuu kysyi, ilme tiukempana kuin äsken. Azusa ei ollut varma johtuiko Yuun kasvoilla oleva ilme vain tehtävän kokemasta takaiskusta vai Hiton nimen mainitsemisesta. Todennäköisesti molemmista, kun otti huomioon, että Hito oli aiheuttanut tämän takaiskun. Todennäköisesti Kaguya parhaillaan muisteli kuinka oli aiemmin suuttunut Hitolle tämän epäkunnioittavasta käytöksestä Ryuuta kohtaan. Azusa huokaisi hiljaa ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä kuin jäsennelläkseen kaikki yksityiskohdat päässään. Lopulta tyttö alkoi kertoa kuinka Kirikaze oli tullut leiriin ja ilmoittanut Hiton tulevan paikkaamaan häntä, sillä välin kun Kirikaze olisi muissa tehtävissä ja kuinka Hito saavuttuaan oli aloittanut taistelun hänen kanssaan ja lopulta vapauttanut vangit tainnutettuaan Azusan myrkyn avulla pois tieltä. Azusan päätettyä kertomuksensa, Yuu kiristeli hampaitaan ja Araki näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut räjäyttää koko leirin palasiksi. Azusan helpotukseksi kummankaan viha ja turhautuminen ei tuntunut kuitenkaan suuntautuvan häneen. Tästä huolimatta Azusa ei voinut kuitenkaan mitään sille, että tunsi epäonnistuneensa pahemman kerran. Vaikka Yuu ja Araki näyttivätkin luottavan siihen, että hän oli tehnyt parhaansa, miten Ryuu reagoisi kun saisi tietää tästä? Ja miten hänen oikean tehtävänsä kävisi? Entä jos Ryuu ajaisi hänet pois? Tai menisi niin pitkälle, että tappaisi hänet?

"Tästä on pakko ilmoittaa Ryuulle", Araki sanoi ääneen ajatuksen, joka oli varmasti jo käynyt heidän jokaisen mielessä. Arakin sanoja seurasi kuitenkin syvä hiljaisuus, kaikkien katsoessa vuoron perään toisiaan. Kukaan ei ollut erityisen halukas kertomaan Ryuulle tilanteesta, ei edes Yuu, joka normaalisti olisi varmasti enemmän kuin mielellään käyttänyt tilaisuuden saadakseen nähdä rakkautensa kohteen pitkästä aikaa. Lopulta Azusa kuitenkin päästi raskaan huokauksen suustaan.

"Minä ilmoitan. Minä olin kuitenkin vahtivuorossa kun se tapahtui joten... kannan seuraukset. Mitä ne sitten ovatkin", Azusa sanoi alistuneesti ja teki sitten käsimerkkisarjan. Tämän jälkeen tyttö sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi, koettaen tekniikkansa avulla saada yhteyden klooniin, jonka tiesi odottavan sovitussa päämajassa. Hetkeen Azusa ei nähnyt mitään, mutta vähitellen hänen silmiensä eteen kuitenkin aukesi pieni, hämärästi valaistu huone. Tytön silmiltä kesti hetken verran tottua hämärään valaistukseen, mutta pian hän kuitenkin erotti Ryuun hahmon istumassa huoneen seinustalla olevassa nojatuolissa. Ryuu ei ensin näyttänyt reagoivan mitenkään, mutta Azusan ottaessa varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin, kloonin silmät rävähtivät auki ja pistävä katse suuntautui Azusaan. Tai ennemminkin Azusan hivenen läpinäkyvään kuvajaiseen, jonka ainoastaan klooni kykenisi sillä hetkellä näkemään, johtuen siitä, että muita ei ollut osallistunut tähän tekniikan avulla käytävään keskusteluun.

"Kas, mikä tuuli sinut tänne lennättää?" klooni kysyi kylmän rauhallisesti. Hetken verran Azusa ehti olla varma, että Ryuu tiesi jo erittäin hyvin mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta nopeasti Azusa kuitenkin karisti tämän ajatuksen mielestään. Hito tuskin oli itse raportoinut hänen puolestaan.

"Hito... Kirikaze kertoi Hiton tulevan ryhmän neljänneksi jäseneksi hänen ollessaan poissa, mutta saapuessaan Hito tainnutti minut myrkyllä ja päästi jo keräämämme rakentajat pakoon", Azusa sanoi ja laski katseensa maahan. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Ryuun suuntaan, varsinkaan kun tunsi yllättäen pienen vihlaisun sinetissään, kloonin reagoidessa saamaansa tietoon hetkellisellä raivolla. Vihlaisu kuitenkin laantui nopeasti, sen sijaan, että olisi yltynyt raastavaksi kivuksi asti, kuten Azusa hetken ajan oli pelännyt.

"Epäilinkin hänen olevan riski suunnitelmilleni kun pääsi pois Rikimarun valvonnasta, mutta en uskonut hänen toimivan näin nopeasti...", Ryuu mutisi itsekseen, saaden sanoillaan Azusan tunteman hermostuksen hieman lievenemään. Vaikutti siltä, että Ryuu ei syyttänytkään häntä. Pian klooni kuitenkin suuntasi terävän katseen jälleen Azusaan ja naulasi tytön paikoilleen.

"Oletko vielä aktivoinut sinettiäsi?" mies vaihtoi yllättäen aihetta, saaden Azusan hetkeksi sanattomaksi. Miksi Ryuu nyt yhtäkkiä hänen sinetistään kysyi? Olisiko hänen pitänyt jo aktivoida se?

"En vielä... kuinka niin?" Azusa uskaltautui kysymään, saamatta kuitenkaan Ryuulta vastausta.

"Vai niin...", klooni mutisi jälleen ja hiljentyi hetkeksi omiin mietteisiinsä. Lyhyt hetki kului hiljaisuuden vallitessa, eikä Azusa tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt odottaa vai oliko hänellä jo lupa poistua, jotta he voisivat Yuun ja Arakin kanssa siirtää leirinsä ja jäljellä olevat kaksi vankiaan muualle.

"Ilmoita Yuulle ja Arakille, että heidän tehtävänsä on jatkaa rakentajien keräämistä kahdestaan. Kourallinenkin on jo enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, joten heidän ei tarvitse tehdä kuin pari kolme iskua lisää, kunnes ilmoitan mihin heidän pitää kuljettaa rakentajat", Ryuu sanoi lopulta ja katkaisi hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Azusa nyökkäsi myöntävästi ja oli jo aikeissa kysyä mitä hänen sitten oli tarkoitus tehdä, kun Ryuu jo ennätti vastaamaan tähän sanattomaan kysymykseen.

"Sinä taas tulet välittömästi tänne, tukikohtaan. Haluan aktivoida sinettisi ennen kuin saat uuden tehtävän ja ennen kaikkea tarvitset lisää tekniikoita ja voimaa. Keskitymme siis harjoitteluun kunhan pääset perille. Odotan sinun olevan täällä viikon sisällä", klooni sanoi ja liikautti sitten hyvin pienesti kättään, merkiksi siitä, että hänellä oli lupa poistua.

"En tuota pettymystä", Azusa lupasi ja päästi sitten tekniikkansa purkautumaan. Näkymä pienestä, hämärästi valaistusta huoneesta himmeni ja hälveni lopulta kokonaan pois, minkä jälkeen Azusa avasi silmänsä. Yuu ja Araki istuivat hänen edessään, odottaen kärsimättöminä kuulevansa, mitä Ryuu oli sanonut Azusan kertomista uutisista. Azusa kertoikin nopeasti Ryuun antamat ohjeet ja sai sanoillaan Yuun tuhahtamaan turhautuneena.

"Epäreilua... Minäkin haluan Ryuun luokse", Yuu protestoi ja Azusa oli naurahtaa ääneen havaitessaan Arakin pyöräyttävän silmiään. Vaikka Yuun tuntema ihailu Ryuuta kohtaan olikin tehtävän vuoksi pysynyt aisoissa, oli Yuun pakkomielle silti tullut Arakillekin jo selväksi.

"Lähden heti. Olkaa varovaisia ja ilmoittakaan suoraan kloonille jos tulee jotain ongelmia", Azusa kehotti, noustessaan viimein seisomaan ja noukkiessaan viuhkansa maasta, minne se oli tippunut hänen menetettyään tajuntansa. Heilautettuaan vielä kättään Arakille ja Yuulle hyvästiksi, Azusa hyppäsi puiden oksistoon ja lähti etenemään oksia pitkin hyppien kohti itää ja Aaltojen maassa sijaitsevaa tukikohtaa.


	11. Hyugan kohtaaminen

Jätettyään Yuun ja Arakin taakseen, Azusa matkasi tasaisesti eteenpäin, kunnes pysähtyi illan laskeutuessa raportoimaan nopeasti muuttuneesta tilanteesta Kabutolle. Saatuaan ohjeeksi yrittää onkia oikean Ryuun olinpaikka tietoonsa kloonilta, tyttö käytti seuraavat pari tuntia syömiseen ja lepäämiseen, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa jälleen, ehtiäkseen Ryuun asettaman aikarajan puitteissa päämajaan. Päästyään pari päivää myöhemmin jo kauas Ruohon maan ja Tulen maan väliseltä rajalta, Azusa joutui kuitenkin pysähtymään. Tyttö oli aikeissa lähteä juuri ylittämään matkansa varrelle osunutta, kesannolla olevaa peltoa, kun huomasi pellon keskellä liikettä ja kyyristyi nopeasti piiloon peltoa reunustavien puiden taakse. Katsoessaan varovasti piilopaikastaan pellolle, sai Azusa huomata joutuvansa todistamaan pellolla käytävää taistelua, Konohan ninjan ja Amegakuren tunnuksia kantavan anbun välillä. Ninjat seisoivat parhaillaan vastakkain pellon keskellä, kumpikin selvästi valmiina hyökkäämään jos vastapuoli tekisi yhdenkin väärän liikkeen.

"Jos vain kerrot missä hän on, voin päästää sinut menemään. Et ole varsinainen kohteeni", Azusa kuuli anbun äänen vaimeasti sen hetkiseen olinpaikkaansa. Vastapuolen vastausta hän ei kuullut, mutta päätellen kuitenkin tämän kehonkielestä, Azusa arveli, ettei tuo ollut kertomassa anbulle yhtään mitään. Varovasti Azusa antoi seuraavaksi katseensa kiertää pellon reunoja. Kumpikaan ei näyttänyt onneksi huomanneen hänen läsnäoloaan, joten jos hän vain vetäytyisi kauemmas, hän voisi toivottavasti kiertää peltoaukean kauempaa, niin että pääsisi kiertämään taistelun ja jatkamaan sitten matkaansa Aaltojen maahan. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti kuitenkaan päättää kummalta puolelta peltoa lähtisi kiertämään, konohalainen käänsi katseensa Azusan suuntaan.

"Oli jo aikakin! Mikä sinulla kesti? Tule tänne, nopeasti!" mies huusi Azusan suuntaan. Hetken verran Azusa arveli miehen yrittävän vain huijata anbun uskomaan, että apuvoimat olivat tulleet paikalle, mutta katsoessaan kuitenkin konohalaisen silmiä, Azusa tajusi että hänet oli todella nähty. Miehen silmät nimittäin olivat vaaleat, eikä tämän verirajoitteesta voinut sen vuoksi erehtyä. Hänet oli huomattua byakuganin avulla. Hyugaksi paljastuneen konohalaisen sanojen seurauksena myös anbu käänsi katseensa suuntaan johon tämä katsoi ja näytti myös huomaavan Azusan, minkä vuoksi tytön ei auttanut kuin alistuneena nousta seisomaan ja siirtyä sunshinin siivittämänä Hyugan vierelle.

"Nyt kun apuvoimani ovat saapuneet, voiton mahdollisuutesi kutistuivat juuri olemattomiksi. Joudut voittamaan meidät molemmat, jos haluat löytää hänet", Hyuga sanoi haastavasi anbulle Azusan tultua esiin. Vaikka he nyt olivatkin samalla puolella, päätti Azusa olla varmuuden vuoksi varuillaan, sillä viimeistään taistelun jälkeen Hyuga saattaisi haluta tietää kuka hän oli ja mitä hän teki Tulen maan alueilla. Ja tietenkin jos kesken taistelun alkaisi vaikuttaa siltä, että Hyugasta ei olisi mihinkään ja tämä alkaisi jäädä häviölle, hän voisi aina vaihtaa puolta ja kertoa Amegakuren anbulle ettei hänellä todellisuudessa ollut mitään tekemistä koko tilanteen kanssa. Jälkimmäisessä tilanteessa hän ainakin melko varmasti pääsisi jatkamaan matkaansa kenenkään estämättä.

"Kai Eriko on turvassa?" Hyuga kysyi häneltä seuraavaksi, ääni hiljaisempana kuin äsken. Azusa kuitenkin tiedosti, että anbu varmasti tästä huolimatta kuuli mitä Hyuga sanoi, joten tämä keskustelu oli vain osa anbun huijaamista. Hetken verran Azusa katsoi Hyugaa hiljaa, miettien vielä kerran aikoiko todella osallistua tähän, kunnes lopulta nyökkäsi, Hyugan alkaessa näyttää jo hieman epätoivoiselta, siltä ettei selviäisi anbua vastaan ilman apua.

"Ei hätää, vein hänet sinne minne käskit. Tuo ei tule koskaan löytämään häntä", Azusa vastasi ja katsoi puhuessaan anbua, joka vaikutti jännittyvän nyt kun alkoi uskoa, että Azusa todella oli toinen apuun tullut konohalainen.

"Hyvä on, hoidetaan tämä sitten teidän tavallanne. Tapan toisen ja puristan toisesta tiedon Erikon olinpaikasta ulos", anbu sanoi lopulta uhkaavasti. Seuraavassa hetkessä, tämä olikin jo vetänyt esille käärön, josta kutsui esiin kaksi kokoon taitettavaa fuuma shurikenia. Toisen heittoaseista mies laittoi roikkumaan selkäänsä ja toisen taas napsautti auki, pidellen sitä sitten taisteluvalmiina kädessään. Miehen kasvoja peittävän maskin silmänrei'istä Azusa näki, että silmiin oli syttynyt murhanhimoinen katse. Antamatta tämän katseen kuitenkaan häiritä itseään, Azusa puolestaan tarttui viuhkaansa ja veti sen esiin. Heilautettuaan viuhkansa auki, tyttö tarttui sen kahvaan kaksin käsin, samalla kun Hyuga puolestaan kiskaisi selkäpuoleltaan esiin kaksi lyhytteräistä miekkaa, joilla aikoi ilmeisesti torjua kohti tulevat iskut.

"Jos sinun on välttämättä saatava ruumiita aikaan, niin mene ja vedä mieluummin itsesi köyden jatkoksi? Meillä on parempaakin tekemistä kuin tapella sinun kanssasi", Azusa vastasi Hyugan puolesta, uhoa äänessään. Hänellä ei ehkä ollut mitään käsitystä tämän anbun voimista ja taidoista, mutta viime viikkojen tapahtumat olivat antaneet hänelle kuitenkin varmuutta siitä, että hän kyllä selviäisi tästä, mitä tahansa sitten tapahtuisikin.

Anbu ei kuitenkaan vastannut Azusalle mitään vaan tyytyi puhumaan tekojensa kautta. Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin, tämä oli avannut kädessään olevan fuuma shurikenin ja heitti sen kohti Hyugaa, minkä jälkeen alkoi tehdä käsimerkkisarjaa. Azusa puolestaan ehti vain heilauttaa oman viuhkansa auki, ennen kuin anbu sai tekniikkansa valmiiksi ja taivaalle taistelijoiden yläpuolelle alkoi nopeasti kerääntyä tummia pilviä. Hetkeä myöhemmin tasainen tihkusade jo lankesikin taistelijoiden niskaan. Kyseessä ei kuitenkaan suinkaan ollut vesisade vaan hetkeä myöhemmin kun Azusan ihoa alkoi kirvellä, tyttö tajusi, että taivaalta satoi happoa. Vieläpä varsin vahvaa sellaista, sillä katsoessaan tyttö huomasi ihonsa alkavan nopeasti punoittaa, minkä lisäksi happo alkoi hitaasti syövyttää reikiä viuhkan kankaaseen. Viuhkan metalliosiin happo ei onneksi näyttänyt vaikuttavan, mutta tyttö pahoin pelkäsi, että ellei pesisi viuhkaa kunnolla tämän jälkeen, se saattaisi hyvinkin vielä ruostua hapon vaikutuksesta. Kangas sentään olisi helppo vaihtaa, kunhan vain selviäisi tällä kankaalla taistelun loppuun asti.

Jäämättä kuitenkaan ihmettelemään pidemmäksi aikaa, Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa laajassa kaaressa, pyrkien nyt saamaan tuuleensa niin paljon voimaa kuin suinkin. Jo muutama reikä kankaassa voisi ratkaisevasti vaikuttaa taistelun kulkuun ja vaikeuttaa tuulitekniikoiden muodostamista, joten viuhkasta oli parempi ottaa kaikki hyöty irti nyt kun se oli vielä mahdollista. Tuulirintama lähtikin liikkeelle nopeasti, lennättäen Azusan edessä olevia pisaroita anbua itseään kohti. Pian myös hänen vierellään pysytellyt Hyuga lähti liikkeelle, tuulen alkaessa laantua tarpeeksi. Mies oli kohottanut toisen hihansa ylemmäs ja paljastanut käsivarteensa kiinnitetyn aseen, jonka Azusa tunnisti nopeasti sointuranteeksi, sillä kotona Otogakuressa monet olivat opetelleet käyttämään kyseistä asetta. Kukaan ei ollut luonnostaan ääntä nopeampi, joten äänitekniikoiden avulla sai lähes täysin varmasti vahinkoa aikaan. Ilmeisesti mies päästikin aseestaan chakransa avulla äänen, jonka ohjasi suoraan anbun korviin, mutta joko ääni ei ollut tarpeeksi voimakas vaikuttamaan mitenkään, taikka sitten anbu ei välittänyt hyökkäyksen vaikutuksista, sillä tämä ei näyttänyt reagoivan hyökkäykseen mitenkään.

Hyugan ollessa nyt kuitenkin Azusan ja anbun välissä, tyttö ei voinut hyökätä, sillä olisi muuten osunut anbun lisäksi myös Hyugaan. Niinpä Azusa napsautti viuhkansa kiinni suojatakseen parhaansa mukaan viuhkan kangasta pahimmalta happosateelta. Anbu käyttikin tilannetta tehokkaasti hyväkseen ja muodosti lyhyen käsimerkkisarjan, jonka seurauksena taivaalta satavasta haposta muodostui pieni happoammus, joka viuhahti ilman halki kohti Hyugan kädessä olevaa sointurannetta. Hyuga ei huomannut sivulta tulevaa hyökkäystä ajoissa ja niinpä ammus osuessaan sulatti hetkessä aseen käyttökelvottomaksi. Tässä vaiheessa Hyuga oli kuitenkin jo päässyt lähitaisteluetäisyydelle ja pyrki osumaan klaaninsa tekniikoilla anbuun. Ennen kuin Hyuga kuitenkaan ehti saada iskuakaan perille, anbu suuntasi nopean potkun miehen vatsaan. Hyugan onnistui kuitenkin hiuksenhienosti ohjata potku kätensä avulla sivuun, ennen kuin viimein teki nopean iskusarjan sormenpäillään anbun keskivartaloon, varmaankin sulkien tämän chakrapisteitä ja sekoittaen siten tämän chakrankierron, jotta tekniikoiden muodostaminen olisi vaikeampaa.

Haluamatta jäädä seinäruusuksi ja jättää taistelua yksin Hyugan harteille, Azusa syöksähti pian miehen perässä kohti anbua ja tarpeeksi lähelle päästyään iski kokoon taitetulla viuhkallaan iskun kohti anbun kasvoja. Ennen kuin Azusan isku ehti kuitenkaan osua, anbu onnistui ottamaan etäisyyttä vastassaan olevaan kaksikkoon ja heitti pian parven shurikeneja vastustajiaan kohti. Koska sade alkoi tässä vaiheessa jo loppua, Azusa uskaltautui napsauttamaan viuhkansa jälleen auki ja heilautti sitä, niin että tekniikan avulla syntyvä tuulenpuuska paiskasi heittoaseet sivuun ja samalla iskeytyisi voimalla vasten anbua itseään mikäli tämä ei ehtisi suojautua jotenkin. Anbu kuitenkin kesti sisukkaasti tuulen leikkaamat haavat kehossaan ja teki tuulesta välittämättä käsimerkit. Tällä kertaa anbu kuitenkaan ei luonut sadetta vaan käytti hyväkseen sateen jälkeensä jättämää happoa, joka oli kerääntynyt pieniksi lätäköiksi ympäri taistelukenttänä toimivaa peltotilkkua. Maahan satanut happo muodostikin nyt neljä ohutta, mutta erittäin syövyttävää happoseinämää heidän ympärilleen, vangiten kaksikon näiden happoseinien sisään. Siinä ei ollut kuitenkaan kaikki vaan pian seinämät lähtivät vauhdilla lähestymään keskelle jäänyttä kaksikkoa kohti.

"Tee voimakkain iskusi suoraan eteenpäin!" Hyuga huusi Azusalle nopeasti, eikä tyttöä tarvinnut käskeä kahta kertaa. Hetkessä Azusa keräsi niin paljon chakraa viuhkaansa kuin kykeni ja heilautti sitä sitten laajassa kaaressa, käyttäen näin suuren osan chakrastaan tästä tilanteesta selviämiseen, sillä voimakas tuuli oli tarpeeksi repimään osan edestäpäin lähestyvästä seinästä rikki. Azusan kauhuksi se alkoi kuitenkin nopeasti koota itseään jälleen kasaan.

"Pysy selässäni kiinni!" kuului seuraava käsky. Tuskin Azusa oli ehtinyt kietoa toisen kätensä Hyugan ympärille ja takertua tämän selkään kun mies jo syöksyi tuulitekniikan perään ja juuri ennen aaltoa Hyuga alkoi pyöriä nopeasti, muodostaen heidän ympärilleen chakrasta muodostuvan kuvun, joka iski suuren osan jäljelle jääneestä haposta heistä poispäin. Edes nämä kaksi tekniikkaa yhdessä eivät kuitenkaan pitäneet kaikkea happoa täysin poissa iholta ja kun he lopulta laskeutuivat taas maahan happoseinämän toisella puolen, Azusa tunsi ihoaan polttavan ja kirvelevän vain entistä pahemmin. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti saada itseään jälleen hyökkäysvalmiiksi, Hyuga puolestaan oli jo liikkeellä ja ryntäsi vihaisesti kiroten jälleen kohti anbua, joka parhaillaan otti esille selkäpuolellaan roikkuneen fuuma shurikenin ja heitti sen Azusan edellä juoksevaa Hyugaa kohti. Kaikesta päätellen anbu oli kastanut aseensa jossakin maassa lojuvista happolätäköistä, sillä aseen lentäessä ilman halki, Azusa huomasi sen teristä lentävän pieniä pisaroita ympäriinsä, tehden siitä näin vieläkin vaarallisemman aseen kuin mitä se jo oli.

"Maahan!" Azusa huusi edellään juoksevalle Hyugalle, joka huudon kuullessaan heittäytyikin alas, vaikka epäonnekseen joutuikin laskeutumaan keskelle maahan muodostunutta happolätäkköä. Näin Azusa sai kuitenkin tilaisuuden iskeä viimeisillä chakran rippeillään vielä yhden voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan kohti anbua, joka näytti yllättyneeltä, sikäli kuin maskin aukoista näkyvistä silmistä saattoi päätellä. Ilmeisesti mies ei ollut olettanut, että Azusalla riittäisi vielä virtaa hyökkäykseen ja samalla myös kohti lentävän fuuma shurikenin torjumiseen. Shuriken lähtikin tuulen voimasta lentämään nopeasti takaisin kohti anbua, joka ei ehtinyt väistää heittoasetta ajoissa. Silmänräpäystä myöhemmin shuriken repi haavan miehen kaulaan ja nähdessään anbun kaulasta pulppuavan veren, niin Azusa, Hyuga kuin anbu itsekin, tajusivat taistelun olevan ohi. Epätoivoisesti anbu koetti vielä heittää muutaman kunain vastustajiaan kohti, aivan kuin toivoen vielä pystyvänsä viemään vastustajansa mukanaan, mutta miehen tähtäys oli kuitenkin pahasti pielessä ja heittoaseet laskeutuivat hallitsemattomasti taistelijoiden väliin maahan. Vähitellen anbu alkoi viimein vajota polvilleen, kunnes lysähti kuolleena kokonaan maahan, suurehkon verilammikon keskelle.

Sen paremmin Azusalla kuin Hyugallakaan ei ollut kuitenkaan aikaa sillä hetkellä jäädä seuraamaan vastustajan kuolemaa. Hapon aiheuttama kirvely ja polttelu iholla alkoi molemmista tuntua sen verran pahalta, että heti kun taistelun lopputulos alkoi olla selvä, kumpikin säntäsi juosten kohti pellon reunassa olevaa ojaa, jonka pohjalla oli hieman vettä. Vettä ei ollut paljon, mutta kuitenkin tarpeeksi, jotta kaksikko saattoi käyttää sitä pestäkseen edes osan iholla olevasta haposta pois. Hetkeä myöhemmin niin Azusa kuin Hyugakin jo kieriskelivät ojan pohjalla, pyrkien huuhtomaan niin paljon happo iholtaan kuin mahdollista.

Lopulta kun kirvely alkoi jo hieman helpottaa, Azusa viimein kohottautui istumaan ojan reunalle ja tarttui viuhkaansa, niin että saattoi kastaa sitäkin veden alla ja huuhtoa siitä happoa pois, jotta metalliosat eivät alkaisi vaurioitua. Napsauttaessaan hetkeä myöhemmin viuhkan auki ja tarkastaessaan kankaaseen tulleet vauriot, Azusa totesi, että joutuisi kuin joutuisikin vaihtamaan viuhkansa kankaan jos tahtoi vielä saada siitä käyttökelpoisen. Muussa tapauksessa hän joutuisi pärjäämään loppumatkan tukikohtaan ilman viuhkaansa, mikä ei välttämättä ollut se paras idea sillä hän ei osannut kovinkaan montaa, ilman viuhkaa suoritettavaa tekniikkaa.

"Autanko sinut sen Erikosi luokse vai selviätkö itse?" Azusa kysyi lopulta hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hyugakin oli päässyt jo ylös ojan pohjalta, mutta roiski kuitenkin vielä vettä pahimpien vammojen päälle puhdistaakseen niistä hapon pois.

"Etkö osaa lainkaan ajoittaa tai tähdätä tekniikoitasi paremmin? Ellen olisi kuullut varoitustasi, olisin saanut osuman sinun hyökkäyksestäsi ja nytkin jouduin heittäytymään happoon välttyäkseni siltä. Tapat vielä toverisi tuota menoa... jos sinun kaltaisellasi nyt mitään tovereita edes on", Hyuga sivuutti Azusan esittämän kysymyksen ja alkoi ärsyyntyneeseen sävyyn saarnata hänelle hänen toiminnastaan taistelun aikana. Tämä reaktio tuli täytenä yllätyksenä ja niinpä Azusalta kesti hetken verran reagoida. Hän ei kyennyt kuin katsomaan Hyugaa hämillään, miettien mikä tätä vaivasi, sillä hänhän kuitenkin oli tullut apuun Hyugan huomattua hänet, vaikka olisi voinut vetäytyä kauemmas ja kiertää taistelun kokonaan.

"No anteeksi nyt vain, että pysähdyin auttamaan kun kerran päätit vetää minut mukaan omiin ongelmiisi! Lupaan seuraavalla kerralla jatkaa vain matkaani ja jättää sinut selviämään ihan itse! Tuulihyökkäysten on tarkoituksin ulottua laajalle idiootti!" Azusa huusi lopulta takaisin miehen lopetettua saarnansa. Saatuaan sanottua suunsa puhtaaksi, Azusa nousi ja kiinnitti viuhkan takaisin selkäpuolellaan roikkuvaan hihnaan, lähtien sitten kävelemään pois paikalta taakseen katsomatta. Tyttö ehti jo hypätä ojan toiselle puolella, kun Hyugan ääni kuitenkin pysäytti hänet.

"Anteeksi... Taisin mennä liian pitkälle. Apu voisi olla kyllä tarpeen, jos vain suostut vielä auttamaan", mies sanoi nyt huomattavasti ystävällisemmin. Azusa kääntyi vihaisesti miehen puoleen, aikoen käskeä tätä selviytymään yksin. Jokin tämän tuskaisessa ilmeessä sai Azusan kuitenkin katsomaan miestä hetken ja pitämään lopulta tylyt sanat sisällään.

"Hyvä on... Mihin suuntaan?" Azusa kysyi hieman rauhallisemmin, joskin tytön sävystä huomasi silti että tämä ei äskeisen jälkeen pitänyt seuralaisestaan lainkaan vaikka hyväksyikin anteeksipyynnön. Puhuessaan Azusa hyppäsi takaisin ojan ylitse Hyugan luokse ja auttoi tämän jaloilleen, niin että he saattoivat lähteä kävelemään Hyugan osoittamaan suuntaan, pellon reunaa pitkin, kohti sen toisessa päässä sijaitsevaa metsikköä.

Matka taittui hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes lopulta päästiin niin syvälle metsään, että vastaan tuli kapea joki, jonka reunaa lähdettiin seuraamaan alajuoksulle päin ja lopulta joen reunassa olevan tiheän pensaikon luokse. Heidän päästessään lähemmäs, Azusa näki pensaiden tarjoamassa suojassa makaavan tajuttoman naisen. Tämän oli pakko olla se Eriko, jota Hyuga oli niin kovasti puolustanut anbua vastaan. Nainen näytti Azusan silmiin siviililtä, minkä vuoksi hän ei voinut olla miettimättä miksi Amegakuren anbu oli ollut niin halukas saamaan tämän Erikon kiinni. Asia ei kuitenkaan kuulunut hänelle, joten Azusa päästi hänestä tukea ottaneen Hyugan irti ja päätti olla kyselemättä asiasta, suunnitellen vain lähtevänsä nyt kun Hyuga oli onnistuneesti päässyt takaisin suojattinsa luokse.

"Kiitos... ja nyt, olen pahoillani", Hyuga katkaisi äkisti hiljaisuuden. Ennen kuin tyttö ehti reagoida sanoihin, Hyuga iski yllättäen voimakkaasti pari iskua Azusan keskivartaloon ja pian tyttö tunsikin jo jalkojensa pettävän alta. Kuului vaimea tömähdys, kun hän kaatui maahan, kykenemättä lainkaan hallitsemaan ruumistaan Hyugan tekemän iskun jäljiltä. Sentään hän oli vielä tajuissaan, mutta tilanne ei kyllä siitä huolimatta vaikuttanut hänen kannaltaan kovin hyvältä. Hyuga oli selvästikin iskenyt johonkin hermopisteeseen saadakseen hänet kaatumaan, mutta miksi?

"Mitä oikein aiot?" Azusa sai kysyttyä mieltään vaivaavan kysymyksen ääneen ja koetti kääntää päätään nähdäkseen Hyugan. Edes pää ei kuitenkaan suostunut kääntymään vaan sen sijaan Azusa joutui turvautumaan kuuloonsa ja muihin aisteihinsa, tajutakseen, että iskun tehtyään Hyuga siirtyi hänen sivulleen ja käänsi hänet lopulta selälleen, sillä seurauksella, että miehen kasvot ilmestyivät Azusan näkökenttään.

"Älä vastustele tai joudun iskemään tajuntasi pois", Hyuga sanoi, vastaamatta Azusan kysymykseen. Seuraavaksi tuon kädet jo alkoivatkin liikkua pitkin Azusan vartaloa, sormien tökkiessä häntä sieltä täältä. Tökkimisen vuoksi Azusa tajusikin nopeasti miehen tekevän jotain hänen chakrapisteilleen. Pian Azusa tunsi chakransa alkavan kerääntyä kohti Ryuun tekemää sinettiä ja Hyuga vetäytyi tyytyväisen näköisenä kauemmas, jääden odottamaan. Azusa taas joutui makaamaan aloillaan ja yritti parhaansa mukaan estää chakraansa ajautumasta sinettiä kohti. Miksi Hyuga edes teki tämän? Oliko tarkoitus vain testata mitä tapahtuisi jos kaikki chakra ohjautuisi sinettiin? Oli miten oli, Azusa ei kyennyt kovin kauan pitämään chakraansa hallinnassa, kiitos Hyugan avaamien chakrapisteiden. Nielaisten Azusa jäi odottamaan, kunnes tunsi että sinettiä alkoi yllättäen polttaa. Onneksi ei läheskään yhtä paljon kuin aiemmin Ryuun luodessa sen, mutta poltetta se joka tapauksessa oli.

Vähitellen polte alkoi levitä sinetistä myös muualle ruumiiseen ja Azusa tunsi kehonsa alkavan voimistua. Hetki sitten hän oli tuntenut itsensä vielä väsyneeksi taistelun jäljiltä, mutta nyt hän kuitenkin tunsi saavansa lisää energiaa ja mikä parasta, hän kykeni nyt myös jälleen liikkumaan eikä tyttö epäröinyt hetkeäkään nousta takaisin jaloilleen ja viedä kättään viuhkan kahvalle siltä varalta, että Hyuga yrittäisi estää. Hyuga ei kuitenkaan estänyt ja niinpä Azusa uskaltautui siirtämään katseensa käsivarsiinsa, havaiten mustien sinettikuvioiden leviävän hänen ihoaan pitkin eteenpäin, mitä luultavimmin joka puolelle ruumista. Kääntäessään katseensa käsivarsistaan takaisin miehen suuntaan, Azusa huomasikin tuon seuraavan muodonmuutosta silmä kovana, sen sijaan että olisi yrittänyt tainnuttaa Azusan, kuten oli uhannut tehdä aikaisemmin.

"Mielenkiintoista", tuo mutisi lopulta itsekseen, samalla kun naputteli mietteissään leukaansa. Azusa taas tunsi itsensä energisemmäksi kuin koskaan ja tajusi kaiken lisäksi saaneensa sinetin avaamisesta myös lisää chakraa, sen mitä luultavimmin nopeuttaessa kehon chakran tuottamista. Tuntui ihmeelliseltä miten nopeasti hän oli saanut näin paljon lisää, sillä juuri hetki sitten hänestä oli tuntunut, ettei hänellä ollut chakraa tarpeeksi edes pienen ilmaneulan muodostamiseen, hänen käytettyään ison osan chakrastaan aikaisemmin anbua vastaan.

"En tiedä miksi teit tuon, mutta kiitos. Taisit juuri aktivoida sen minun puolestani", Azusa sanoi, rikkoen hetkeksi paikalle laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Tämä tuntui herättävän mietteisiinsä uponneen Hyugan ajatuksistaan ja tuo kohdisti vakavana katseensa Azusan kasvoihin, katseltuaan juuri tytön käsivarsiin levinnyttä kuviota.

"Tunnustat siis, että et kyennyt aktivoimaan sitä itse? Ja kiitos? Luulenpa, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin tulet huomaamaan, että tuo sinetti on kirous, ei suinkaan siunaus, kuten näytät nyt ajattelevan", Hyuga sanoi lähes halveksivasti. Miehen äskeinen mielenkiinto tuntui olevan tiessään ja sen sijaan tämän koko olemus tuntui huokuvan sinettiä kohtaan samanlaista vastenmielisyyttä ja inhoa kuin Rikimarulla ja Hitolla viikkoja sitten, kun Ryuu oli sanonut tekevänsä sinetin kuhunkin alaisistaan.

"Minun suvullani on vuosien kokemus sineteistä ja minun kokemukseni mukaan sinetin kantaja on aina heikommassa asemassa", Hyuga sanoi painokkaasti ja tässä vaiheessa tuon kasvoille levisi omituinen hymy. Aivan kuin mies olisi ollut vahingoniloinen siitä, että Azusalla oli tämä niin sanottu kirous.

"Ajattele mitä haluat. Tiedän kyllä olevani hallittavissa sinetin avulla, mutta se ei ole minulle ongelma. Seuraisin sinetin antajaa joka tapauksessa", Azusa tyytyi vastaamaan, sävyyn joka kertoi tytön olevan tosissaan siitä mitä sanoi. Ryuu oli ehkä pelottava, mutta Azusalla oli kuitenkin Kabuton antama tehtävä suoritettavanaan, joten hän ei voisi noin vain lähteä ja jättää Ryuuta vaikka olisi halunnutkin. Ja vaikka hän ei olisikaan ollut Ryuun mukana tehtävän vuoksi, hänen oli silti myönnettävä, että oli Ryuun alaisena kehittynyt lyhyessä ajassa paljon enemmän kuin mitä kotona Otogakuressa ikinä. Voimistumista ajatellen sinetti toden totta oli näppärä pikku lisä hänen taitoihinsa, vaikka Hyuga muuta sanoikin.

"Mutta minä lähden nyt. Jos haluat leikkiä muiden chakroilla niin keskity mieluummin tuohon naiseesi", Azusa sanoi ja siirtyi sitten nopeasti sunshinin nopeuttamana kauemmaksi Hyugasta. Seuraavassa hetkessä tyttö olikin jo hypännyt läheisen puun oksalle ja lähtenyt hyppimään oksia pitkin eteenpäin. Hän kuuli takaansa Hyugan huutavan vielä jotakin hänen peräänsä, mutta miehen jäädessä kuitenkin nopeasti taakse, Azusa ei kuullut mitä tämä sanoi. Eikä hän oikeastaan välittänytkään, niin kauan kuin toinen ei lähtisi hänen peräänsä. Nyt hän halusi Hyugaan vain mahdollisimman paljon välimatkaa, jotta voisi myöhemmin pysähtyä peseytymään kunnolla ja vaihtamaan viuhkansa kankaan, ennen kuin jatkaisi eteenpäin, kohti Aaltojen maata.


	12. Akeshi

Azusa pysähtyi seuraavan kerran vasta varmistuttuaan, että oli päässyt turvallisen välimatkan päähän ja että Hyuga ei tosiaankaan ollut hänen kannoillaan. Aika epätodennäköistä se olisi ollutkin, että Hyuga olisi lähtenyt perään, sillä tällähän oli se naisensa huolehdittavanaan ja oletettavasti tätä ei voinut jättää yksin kovin pitkäksi aikaa. Pysähdyttyään lopulta joen varteen, Azusa keskittyi ensimmäisenä siihen, että saisi suljettua sinetin. Vaikka tyttö olikin iloinen sen aktivoitumisesta, ei tämä silti uskonut, että sinettiä voisi pitää kovin pitkään auki ilman jonkinlaisia haittavaikutuksia.

Koskapa sinetti oli aktivoitunut ohjaamalla chakraa siihen, teki Azusa nyt parhaansa ohjatakseen chakran sinetistä poispäin ja jonkin ajan kuluttua tyttö näkikin ihollaan olevien sinettikuvioiden alkavan vetäytyä kohti hänen olkapäätään, minne Ryuu häntä oli aikanaan purrut. Lopulta Azusa viimein tunsi sinetin sulkeutuvan kokonaan ja tyttö vajosi väsyneenä polvilleen maahan, sillä sinetin sulkeuduttua, taistelun aiheuttama väsymys ja vammoista johtuva kipu oli palannut, sinetin pidettyä sen loitolla.

Nyt sinetin ollessa kuitenkin kiinni, oli aika huoltaa taistelussa vaurioitunut viuhka ja hoitaa anbua vastaan käydyssä taistelussa tulleet vammat. Sitä varten Azusa poisti viuhkansa kankaan ja ryhtyi sitten uittamaan viuhkan runkoa joessa, pestäkseen nyt siinä edelleen olevan hapon kunnolla pois. Vasta varmistuttuaan siitä, että oli pessyt aseen kunnolla, tyttö kasasi jäljellä olevat tavaransa maassa makaavan viuhkan rungon viereen ennen kuin riisuutui itse ja pulahti viileään veteen peseytymään itsekin kunnolla. Azusan iho näytti punoittavan joka puolelta, mutta viileä vesi teki kuitenkin tehtävänsä ja huuhtoi jäljellä olevan hapon pois Azusan iholta. Kavutessaan lopulta joesta takaisin rannalle, Azusa suuntasi vettä tippuvana takaisin tavaroidensa luokse ja otti varustelaukustaan esiin käärön, josta kutsui esiin vaihtovaatteet hapon tuhoamien tilalle ja lisäksi myös uuden kankaan viuhkaansa varten. Pukeuduttuaan puhtaisiin vaatteisiin ja pujotettuaan viuhkan runkoon uuden kankaan, Azusa katsoi vanhoja vaatteitaan ja päätyi lopulta piilottamaan ne läheisten puskien sekaan, arvellen että aikaa myöten ne kyllä maatuisivat sinne, ellei joku sitten löytäisi hapon syövyttämiä vaatteita sitä ennen. Mitään käyttöä hänellä ei niille kuitenkaan olisi, joten turha niitä oli myöskään sinetöidä kääröön mukana raahattavaksi.

Tuntien nyt kuitenkin itsensä ihmiseksi jälleen virkistävän kylpynsä jälkeen, Azusa kutsui kääröstä esiin hieman ruokaa ja söi nopeasti pari energiapatukkaa ennen kuin viimein lähti jatkamaan matkaansa joen viertä seuraten. Tyttö jatkoikin matkaansa läpi seuraavan yön ja vaikka Hyuga ei ollutkaan lähtenyt seuraamaan häntä, Azusa piti ympäristöään tarkoin silmällä ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, sillä ei halunnut törmätä enää toiseen samanlaiseen viivytykseen. Ryuun asettama aikaraja oli kuitenkin lyhyt jo sellaisena kuin oli, joten hänellä ei olisi ylimääräistä aikaa hukattavaksi. Aamun alkaessa kuitenkin sarastaa, Azusa sai havaita, että huolimatta valppaudestaan hän oli saanut jonkun peräänsä yön aikana, sillä pysähtyessään seuraavan kerran lepäämään hän huomasi liikettä puiden joukossa. Hämärässä hänen varjostajansa oli ilmeisesti ollut helppo sulautua varjoihin, mutta nyt päivänvalossa tämä oli kuitenkin helpommin havaittavissa. Azusa ei voinut kuin miettiä missä kohtaa hän oli saanut tämän tuntemattoman varjostajan peräänsä ja ennen kaikkea miksi tämä häntä seurasi. Hyuga tämä ei varmasti ollut, sillä muuten varjostaja olisi varmasti pysynyt hänestä kauempana, byakuganin mahdollistaessa hänen tarkkailemisensa kauempaa.

Oli seuraaja kuitenkin kuka tahansa, selvää oli ettei hän voisi noin vain suunnata päämajaan ennen kuin olisi päässyt varjostajastaan eroon. Seuraaja oli eksytettävä tavalla tai toisella, jotta tukikohdan sijainti ei paljastuisi. Niinpä Azusa jatkoi seuraavaksi matkaa hiukan viistoon, pyrkien näyttämään siltä kuin ei olisi aavistanut mitään. Todellisuudessa tyttö kuitenkin tarkkaili silmä kovana ympäristöään ja koetti etsiä paikkaa jossa hankkiutua varjostajastaan eroon joko taistelemalla taikka eksyttämällä tämä. Lopulta edessäpäin näkyikin osin lahonnut, kaatuneen puun runko, jota Azusa päätti käyttää hyväkseen. Rungon toisella puolen kasvoi muutamia pensaita ja pitempää heinää joten nopeasti Azusa muutti hieman suuntaansa ja koetti arvioida missä kohtaa varjostaja menettäisi näköyhteytensä häneen. Lopulta arvioidessaan olevansa varjostajasta katsoen puun rungon takana, Azusa nopeutti kulkuaan sunshinin avulla ja hyppäsi alas oksistosta, juosten lopulta piiloon näkemänsä lahonneen puun rungon taakse, sen juurella kasvavien pensaiden suojaan. Tämän jälkeen tyttö ei voinut kuin jäädä odottamaan ja toivoa, että varjostaja kadottaisi hänen jälkensä ja jatkaisi matkaansa yrittäessään löytää hänet uudestaan.

Azusan ei tarvinnut odottaa kauan kun häntä kauempaa seurannut mies lopulta tuli näkyviin, kadotettuaan hänet omasta näköpiiristään. Mies pysähtyi kauemmas hänestä ja antoi katseensa kiertää puiden lomassa, selvästikin häntä etsien. Sikäli kuin Azusa kykeni piilostaan erottamaan, mies oli ulkonäöltään melko mitään sanomaton. Silmät ja hiukset näyttivät kauempaa katsoen tummilta ja vaatetuksensa puolesta mies olisi hyvin voinut olla vaikka joku lähistöllä asuva siviili. Tapa jolla tämä kuitenkin liikkui puiden oksia pitkin, paljasti että mies oli saanut ninjan koulutuksen, vaikka tämä ei vaikuttanutkaan erityisen vahvalta eikä kovin lihaksikkaaltakaan. Kenties mies oli joku siviiliksi pukeutunut anbu? Muutakaan selitystä Azusa ei näkemälleen keksinyt. Tytöllä ei kuitenkaan ollut pienintäkään halua selvittää miten asiat olivat, joten äänettömästi tämä odotti pensaiden suojaan kätkeytyneenä, että mies jatkaisi matkaansa ja hän pääsisi livahtamaan pois paikalta. Kun mies ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään matkaansa jatkaakseen, Azusan käsi alkoi vähitellen hivuttautua selässä roikkuvan viuhkan kahvalle. Jos muu ei auttaisi hän vaikka taistelisi tiensä ulos tilanteesta, hoitelisi vaikka miehen tajuttomaksi ja peittäisi lähtiessään jälkensä niin tarkasti kuin kykenisi.

"Tiedän kyllä, että olet jossain lähellä, joten tulehan esiin. Haluan leikkiä kanssasi", mies yllättäen huusi, saaden kylmät väreet kulkemaan Azusan selkää pitkin ja toisaalta taas tyttö olisi halunnut nauraa. Miehen ääni kuulosti siltä kuin tämä olisi halunnut puhjeta laulamaan, mutta samalla äänessä oli kuitenkin jotain mikä sai tilanteen tuntumaan pelottavalta ja uhkaavalta, aivan kuin mies olisi juuri sanonut että halusi nylkeä hänet elävältä ja sitten seivästää hänet, niin että seiväs työntyisi koko ruumiin läpi suusta ulos.

"Jos et tule esiin vapaaehtoisesti niin joudun pakottamaan", kuuluivat miehen seuraavat sanat ja kauhukseen Azusa sai havaita miehen tekevän nyt kiivasta tahtia käsimerkkejä. Pilvien peittämältä taivaalta alkoikin pian sataa suuria pisaroita ja hetken Azusa ehti luulla saavansa uuden happosateen niskaansa. Hieroessaan kuitenkin pian sormiaan hieman yhteen ja haistaessaan pisaroista lähtevän tuoksun, Azusa tajusi, että taivaalta satoi öljyä. Öljysateen alkaessa pian laantua lähes yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin, mies teki uuden käsimerkkisarjan ja hetkeä myöhemmin öljysadetta seurasi pienistä liekkipalloista muodostuva sade, joka alkoi nopeasti sytyttää sinne tänne tippuneita öljypisaroita palamaan, myös Azusan piilopaikan ympärillä. Jutsun tarkoitus ei selvästi ollut hänen vahingoittamisensa, sillä öljypisaroiden ja liekkien muodostamat palopesäkkeet eivät olleet erityisen suuria eivätkä edes polttaneet kunnolla vaikka pari pesäkettä olikin varsin lähellä Azusaa. Tytölle valkeni kuitenkin nopeasti, että tämän oli tarkoitus olla jonkinlainen taidonnäyte häntä seuraavan miehen osalta ja samalla tarkoitus oli sytyttää metsä palamaan ja poistaa häneltä kaikki mahdollisuudet piiloutua. Pahempaa olisi luvassa ellei hän antautuisi ja niinpä Azusa päätti luovuttaa suosiolla ja astua esiin.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Olen tässä. Mitä oikein haluat?" Azusa kysyi siirtyessään sunshinin avulla pois piilostaan ja tullessaan esille. Miehen silmiin näyttäisi siltä kuin hän olisi ilmestynyt vain täysin tyhjästä.

"Haluan vain vähän pitää hauskaa", mies vastasi tuolla levottomuutta herättävällä, laulavalla äänellään ja kohautti puhuessaan hieman olkapäitään. Azusan olisi tehnyt mieli lähteä juoksemaan, päästäkseen vain pois paikalta, mutta ajatus siitä mitä Ryuu tekisi jos hän johdattaisi jonkun tukikohtaan, sai Azusan pysymään aloillaan ja kohtaamaan tämän varjostajan silmästä silmään.

"Mutta nyt kun tulit esiin, niin eiköhän aloiteta?" mies kysyi ja alkoi tehdä uutta käsimerkkisarjaa. Varuillaan Azusa otti etäisyyttä ja veti viuhkansa esille, minkä jälkeen napsautti sen auki. Tulta vastaan hänen tuulensa ei välttämättä toimisi niin hyvin, tulen ollessa vahvempi elementti, mutta muutakaan hänellä ei ollut käytössä kuin tuulitekniikkansa. Miehen kuitenkin lopetettua käsimerkkinsä ja viedessä sitten kätensä vyötäisillään roikkuvalle varustelaukulle, Azusa huomasi ettei mitään näyttänyt tapahtuvan. Olivatko käsimerkit olleet vain hämäystä?

"Mikset menisi etsimään jotakuta toista leikkikaveria? Minulla on kiire", Azusa ehti sanoa vastustajalleen ennen kuin haistoi yllättäen omituisen hajun, joka vähitellen alkoi voimistua. Tytöltä kesti hetken tajuta, että äskeisellä tekniikallaan mies oli luultavasti puhaltanut suustaan jonkinlaista kaasua, joka oletettavasti oli yhtä helposti syttyvää kuin aikaisempi öljykin. Koska kaasu oli väritöntä, sen vuoksi oli näyttänyt siltä, ettei mitään tapahtunut.

Tajuttuaan tämän Azusa heilautti nopeasti viuhkaansa ja lähetti matkaan voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan, joka ajoi kaasun takaisin kohti miestä itseään sen sijaan, että kaasu olisi levinnyt Azusan luokse. Vastustaja näytti kuitenkin odottaneen tätä siirtoa sillä samassa tämä alkoi taas tehdä käsimerkkejä ja pian mies jo puhalsikin tulta kohti Azusaa. Tytöllä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä kaasulle tapahtui, todennäköisesti se paloi ja menetti vaikutuksensa. Tuulen osuessa kuitenkin yhteen liekkien kanssa, Azusa sai nopeasti muuta ajateltavaa havaitessaan, että liekit imivät ison osan tuulen voimasta itseensä ja jatkoivat sitten matkaansa ilman halki häntä kohti.

Tytön suusta karkasi ilmoille yllättynyt huudahdus, samalla kun tämä pyörähti lähimmän puun rungon taakse, onnistuen näin suojautumaan tulelta vain hyvin täpärästi. Tästä huolimatta tyttö tunsi kuitenkin käsivarsiaan polttavan, puun toimiessa hetken ajan ikään kuin aallonmurtajana, jakaen liekkimeren hänen kummallekin sivulleen ennen liekkien laantumista. Pahimman tuliaallon mentyä ohi ja selän takana olevan puun alkaessa vähitellen syttyä jäljellä olevista liekeistä tuleen, Azusa tuli taas esiin ja lähetti uuden tuulihyökkäyksen kohti vastustajaansa, joka oli lähtenyt tulemaan häntä kohti. Tämä hyökkäys olikin jo huomattavasti aikaisempaa voimakkaampi ja leikkasi edetessään myös puita halki, repi tuleen syttyneiden puiden oksia mukaansa ja muutenkin lennätti ilmaan kaiken mikä vain sattui maasta irtoamaan. Jos mies siis turvautuisi jälleen tuleen, se ei tällä kertaa toivottavasti imisi kaikkea voimaa tuulesta vaan mies saisi väkisinkin vahinkoa ilmassa hallitsemattomasti sinkoilevasta rojusta.

Mies kuitenkin yllätti Azusan jälleen, sillä nähdessään tuulitekniikan aikaansaaman tuhon, tuo pysähtyi ja turvautui jälleen tuleen. Azusalle ilmeni nopeasti, että myös vastustaja oli aikaisemmin vain säästellyt voimiaan, sillä tällä kertaa tuo puhalsi suustaan entistäkin suuremman liekkimeren. Tällä kertaa tuli poltti suuren osan ilmaan lentäneistä irtonaisista oksista ja muista puun kappaleista tuhkaksi, minkä lisäksi hyökkäyksessä oli vielä tarpeeksi voimaa jatkaa matkaansa kohti Azusaa. Liekkien täyttäessä näkökentän, näköyhteys vastustajaan katkesi jälleen hetkeksi, mistä Azusa ei pitänyt sitten alkuunkaan. Sillä hetkellä tytöllä oli tärkeämpääkin ajateltavaa kuin vastustajansa kadottaminen, joten nopeasti Azusa heittäytyi jälleen suojaan, onnistuen tällä kertaa suojaamaan itseään liekeiltä suuren sammaloituneen kiven avulla, jonka taakse kyyristyi turvaan.

Kiven takana Azusa teki nopeasti käsimerkit ja kohottautui puhaltamaan jälleen yhden tuulihyökkäyksen kohti lähestyvää liekkimerta. Koska tuuli tällä kertaa puhalsi liekkiaallon sivulta, osa liekeistä suuntautui tällä kertaa Azusasta poispäin, vaikka edelleen imaisikin suuren osan tuulen voimasta itseensä, palaakseen vain entistä kuumemmin. Liekkien viimein laantuessa, Azusa näki vastustajansa ilmestyneen kahta lyhytteräistä miekkaa pidellen kohtaan jossa hän oli seissyt vain hetkeä aiemmin. Parhaillaan mies käänsi juuri katseensa Azusan suuntaan, tuulitekniikan paljastettua tytön olinpaikan. Vaivautumatta siis piilottelemaan kauempaa, Azusa hyppäsi kiven päälle viuhka kädessään.

"Meillähän tuntuu olevan oikein hauskaa. Jatketaankos?" mies kysyi uhkaavasti ja kallisti hymyillen päätään. Azusa ei voinut kuin miettiä miehen motiiveja, tai enemmänkin niiden puutetta sillä tämä tuntui olevan täysin päästään vialla.

"Sinulla ehkä, mutta minulla ei. Etkö voisi vain vihdoin häipyä?" Azusa vastasi hammasta purren, samalla koettaen väistää tulipallojen sarjan jonka mies oli hänen puhuessaan ampunut häntä kohti. Liekit polttivat ihoa ikävästi, joskin mitään vakavia vammoja ei onneksi päässyt sattumaan. Se tästä tilanteesta olisi puuttunutkin, että mies olisi piilottanut heittoaseita liekkipallojen sisään.

Tietämättä mitä muutakaan tehdä, Azusa pudotti hetkeksi viuhkan jalkoihinsa kiven päälle ja teki sitten käsimerkit joiden jälkeen puhalsi voimakkaan myrskyn kohti miestä, siinä toivossa että tuuli riepottelisi tämän mennessään kauemmaksi. Vaikka miehen tulipallot vaikuttivatkin voimakkailta hänen tuuleensa verrattuna, ei Azusa uskonut, että miehellä olisi kovin paljon enempää chakraa kuin hänelläkään, joten mies tuskin voisi pitää hyökkäävää kantaansa yllä loputtomiin. Toisin kuin Azusa oli toivonut, tuuli ei kuitenkaan paiskannut vastustajaa kauemmas vaan tämä vastasi hyökkäykseen jälleen tulella, joka heikensi hänen tuulensa voimaa, joskin tällä kertaa ei niin paljon, että vastustaja olisi selvinnyt ilman vahinkoa. Hyökkäysten laantuessa Azusa kiinnitti huomionsa miehen käsivarsiin, huomaten niissä viiltohaavoja hänen tuulensa jäljiltä. Azusa ei saanut kuitenkaan kauan aikaa miettiä seuraavaa siirtoaan, sillä samassa vastustaja syöksyi jo kahta lyhyttä miekkaansa pidellen häntä kohti. Miehen silmistä näki, että vaikka tämä ei ollutkaan kertonut siihen järkevää syytä, tällä todella oli aito halu tappaa hänet tai vähintäänkin vahingoittaa vakavasti.

Muistellen kaikkea sitä mitä oli Kirikazelta oppinut viimeisten viikkojen aikana, Azusa nappasi jaloissaan olevan viuhkansa nopeasti takaisin käsiinsä ja perääntyi sitten pyrkien parhaansa mukaan säilyttämään sopivan etäisyyden, joka oli tarpeellinen hänen pitkän kantaman hyökkäyksiinsä. Perääntyessään Azusa vei toisen kätensä varustelaukulleen, napaten sieltä käteensä kolme kunaita, joiden kahvojen ympärille oli valmiiksi rullannut räjähdelappuja lisäämään aseiden aiheuttamaa vahinkoa. Nopealla liikkeellä tyttö viskasi heittoaseet matkaan kohti vastustajaansa, tähdäten yhden suoraan mieheen ja kaksi muuta asetta tämän sivuille, varmistaakseen näin että väistöyritykset olisivat tuhoon tuomittuja laajalle alueelle yltävien räjähdysten vuoksi.

Mies oli kuitenkin selkeästi tilanteen tasalla, sillä Azusan heitettyä aseet matkaan, tyttö sai havaita kuinka vastustaja tilalle ilmestyi puoliksi palanut puun oksa, joka halkesi räjähdysten voimasta pieniksi ympäriinsä lentäviksi palasiksi. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti kuitenkaan ryhtyä etsimään vastustajaansa katseellaan, hän kuulikin jo tutun, hilpeän ja samaan aikaan pelkoa herättävän äänen takaansa.

"O-ou", mies äännähti muka hädissään ja kääntyessään Azusa sai havaita olevansa itse räjähdelappujen kohteena. Mies oli tuskin ehtinyt heittää räjähdekunait matkaan kun tämä jo syöksähti heittoaseiden perässä häntä kohti, pyrkien pääsemään lähemmäksi. Tietäen varmasti katuvansa tätä myöhemmin, Azusa päätyi käyttämään viimeiset chakran rippeensä räjähdelapuilta suojautumiseen ja heilautti viuhkaansa. Viuhkan heilautus sai aikaan heikonpuoleisen tuulenpuuskan, joka lennätti heittoaseet mennessään ja pyyhkäisi kohti juoksevan vastustajan ylitse. Tekniikalla ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan mieheen minkäänlaista vaikutusta. Ei ilmeisesti auttaisi kuin turvautua omiin, jäljellä oleviin räjähdelappuihin taikka sitten olisi käytettävä omia vähäisiä lähitaistelutaitoja tilanteesta selviämiseen. Kumpikaan vaihtoehto ei Azusaa erityisemmin houkutellut, sillä kummallakaan tavalla hän ei todennäköisesti selviäisi kovin kauan, etenkin kun oli vielä väsynyt läpi yön jatkuneen matkan ja edellisenä päivänä käydyn taistelun jäljiltä.

Luovuttaminen ei kuitenkaan ollut vaihtoehto, joten Azusa napsautti viuhkansa kiinni ja syöksähti kohti lähestyvää miestä. Iskuetäisyydelle päästessään Azusa suuntasi kokoon taitetun viuhkan päällä nopean iskun kohti miehen palleaa, toivoen kykenevänsä tyhjentämään ilmat tämän keuhkoista. Jos hän saisi miehen pysähtymään ja haukkomaan henkeään hänelle tarjoutuisi oiva tilaisuus iskeä tämä tajuttomaksi, mahdollisesti jopa tappaa tämä ja jatkaa sitten matkaansa päämajalle.

Azusan harmiksi mies kuitenkin torjui tämän pistohyökkäyksen ohjaamalla viuhkan sivuun toisen miekkansa avulla ja suuntasi sitten nopean viillon kohti Azusan olkapäätä, ilmeisenä tarkoituksenaan viiltää niin syvälle, että painavan viuhkan kantaminen muuttuisi vähintäänkin hankalaksi. Azusan onnistui kuitenkin liikahtaa nopeasti taaksepäin ja välttää osuma vain hiuksenhienosti. Jatkaessaan perääntymistään Azusa huomasi miehen tekevän jälleen tutun näköistä käsimerkkisarjaa, joka enteili mitä todennäköisimmin taas lisää liekkejä. Nopeasti Azusa vilkaisi ympärilleen, joutuen toteamaan, ettei suojautumispaikkoja ollut, sillä hän oli joutunut liikkumaan liian kauas kivestä jota oli alunperin käyttänyt suojanaan. Myöskään lähistöllä kasvavista puista ei olisi apua, sillä suurin osa niistä oli syttynyt jo aikaisemmista tulitekniikoista palamaan, puun runkojen lähelle meneminen olisi siis kaikkea muuta kuin viisasta.

Azusan keskittyminen katkesi kun yllättäen hänen olkapäässään olevaa sinettiä vihlaisi. Vihlaisu ei kestänyt paria sekuntia kauempaa, mutta toi silti elävästi mieleen sen kivun kun Ryuu oli antanut sinetin hänelle. Eikä vihlaisun merkityskään jäänyt epäselväksi. Ryuu halusi hänen pistävän vauhtia ja tulevan jo paikalle. Ajoitus Ryuun kutsulle ei kuitenkaan olisi voinut olla parempi, sillä nyt Azusa tiesi mitä tehdä. Hän oli juuri edellisenä päivänä ajatellut käyttävänsä sinettiä vain pakkotilanteen tullen ja tämä jos jokin oli epäilemättä sellainen vaikka sen käyttäminen varmasti väsyttäisi häntä pitemmän päälle vain enemmän. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut kuolla tänne, joten oli turvauduttava sinettiin. Niinpä Azusa koetti kerätä niin paljon chakraa sinetin kohdalle kuin kykeni, aivan kuten Hyugakin oli hänelle tehnyt edellisenä päivänä chakrapisteiden avulla.

Nähdessään kuitenkin vastustajansa saavan tekniikkansa valmiiksi ja ryhtyvän puhaltamaan liekkejä häntä kohti, Azusa ehti jo hetken pelätä, että todella kohtaisi loppunsa täällä. Pian hän kuitenkin tunsi eiliseltä tutun poltteen alkavan levitä ympäri kehoa, sinetin aktivoituessa ja lisätessä niin hänen chakraansa kuin voimiaan muutenkin. Sinetin aktivoitumisesta huolimatta, Azusa tiesi, ettei ehtisi tehdä mitään omista tekniikoistaan ajoissa, joten niinpä tyttö kohotti vain käsivarret kasvojensa suojaksi, pyrkien kestämään liekkien poltteen ihollaan. Vaikka hyökkäys osuikin Azusaan tällä tavoin koko voimallaan, tytön kasvoille hiipi nyt itsevarma hymy. Vaikka hän epäilemättä tämän taistelun jäljiltä olisi vain entistä huonommassa kunnossa tukikohtaan päästessään niin ainakin hän nyt tiesi selviävänsä tilanteesta elossa, kiitos sinetin antaman kestävyyden, sillä tulen polte ei sinetin ollessa aktiivisena, tuntunut lainkaan niin pahalta kuin hetki sitten.

Liekkimeren lopulta laantuessa ja paljastaessa vastustajalle edelleen jaloillaan olevan Azusan, miehen kasvoille levisi hämmästynyt, epäuskoinen ilme. Mies ei kuitenkaan saanut tilaisuutta sulatella näkemäänsä kauan, sillä pian Azusa oli jo avannut viuhkansa ja lähettänyt voimakkaimman tuulihyökkäyksensä miestä kohti. Tuuli jatkoikin nyt minkäänlaisen tulitekniikan keskeyttämättä matkaansa yllättyneen vastustajan luokse ja paiskasi miehen lopulta päin tämän takana palavan puun runkoa. Azusan harmiksi mies oli kuitenkin tuulen laannuttua edelleen tajuissaan, sillä varsin pian tämä nousi maasta jaloilleen, pudistellen tuhkaa vaatteistaan ja sammuttaen vaatteisiinsa tarttuneet kipinät. Viimein vastustaja kuitenkin kohotti katseensa Azusaan, jonka ihoa sinettikuvio peitti nyt kokonaan. Hetken verran kaksikko vain katsoi hiljaa toisiaan, ennen kuin miehen kasvoille levisi omituinen hymy, jonka syystä Azusalla ei ollut aavistustakaan. Oliko mies tyytyväinen saamaansa taisteluun vai innoissaan hänen äkillisestä vahvistumisestaan? Ilmeisesti hän ei saisi tietää sitä, sillä pian mies katkaisi hiljaisuuden, yllättäen Azusan sanoillaan täysin.

"Minun on nyt mentävä, joten hyvästi toistaiseksi muruseni. Toivottavasti tapaamme pian uudelleen", mies sanoi ja katosi sitten seuraavassa hetkessä kuin tuhka tuuleen. Azusa kohotti varuillaan viuhkaansa, odottaen epäilevän näköisenä uutta hyökkäystä, mutta kun sitä ei tullut tyttö joutui toteamaan, että mies oli tainnut todella lähteä.

"En ole sinun murusi...", Azusa mutisi itsekseen, vaikka tiesikin ettei vastustaja varmasti enää voisi kuulla häntä. Kiinnitettyään sitten viuhkansa uudelleen selkäänsä, Azusa lähti vauhdilla etenemään pois paikalta, haluamatta jäädä tämän alkavan metsäpalon jalkoihin. Tyttö pääsikin varsin nopeasti pois paloalueelta, sillä tuli oli lähtenyt leviämään hänen tulosuuntaansa. Metsän tuhoutuminen olisi sääli, mutta hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa tai osaamista jäädä sammuttamaan paloa, sillä liekit todennäköisesti saisivat vain lisää puhtia hänen tuulestaan ja vesitekniikoita hän taas ei osannut. Järkeillen että paikalle todennäköisesti tulisi jossain vaiheessa tulenmaalaisia ninjoja sammuttamaan paloa, Azusa kiihdytti vauhtiaan ja pysähtyi vasta palon jäätyä kauemmas taakse. Huolimatta siitä, että Ryuu oli hoputtanut häntä sinetin välityksellä, hänen oli pakko sulkea sinettinsä ja levätä hieman, ennen kuin kykenisi jatkamaan loppumatkan Aaltojen maahan.

Raskaasti henkäisten Azusa istahti maahan ja sammutti sinetin, minkä jälkeen nojasi väsyneenä selkäänsä takanaan olevan puun runkoon. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt istua aloillaan kuin viisi minuuttia kun sinettiä vihlaisi jo uudestaan, Ryuun muistuttaessa olemassaolostaan toistamiseen. Reagoimatta kuitenkaan vihlaisuun, Azusa kohotti katseensa oksien lomasta näkyvälle taivaalle. Sillä hetkellä tyttö olisi halunnut vain jäädä siihen puun alle istumaan ja nukkua seuraavaan iltaan asti, mutta lopulta tämä kuitenkin kampesi itsensä jälleen ylös ja lähti jatkamaan matkaansa. Jos kloonilla todella alkoi olla näin kiire saada hänet tukikohtaan, olisi paras jatkaa loppumatka vain lepäämättä. Klooni toivottavasti antaisin hänen levätä kunhan hän pääsisi perille.


	13. Tukikohdassa

Oli jo lähes ilta kun Azusa seuraavana päivänä viimein pääsi perille, lähellä meren rantaa sijaitsevalle talolle, joka oli rakennettu piiloon tiheän metsikön keskelle. Paikalla tuntui jatkuvasti leijailevan sankka sumu, joten sumu ja tiheässä kasvavat puut yhdessä piilottivat talon tehokkaasti näkyvistä ellei ollut aivan sen pihapiirissä. Kauempaa taloa oli lähes mahdoton nähdä ellei nimenomaan tiennyt mistä etsiä.

Päästessään talon pihapiiriin, Azusan kasvoille levisi helpottunut hymy, sillä hänen matkansa oli vihdoinkin ohi ja naisen teki nyt vain mieli kaatua pitkäkseen maahan. Tietäen, että klooni kuitenkin oli varmasti jo havainnut hänen tulonsa, Azusa suuntasi väsyneenä lähemmäs taloa ja noustuaan ovelle johtavat lyhyet portaat, Azusa koputti, lähinnä merkiksi siitä että oli tulossa sisään ystävällisin aikein, sen sijaan että olisi ollut joku paikalle osunut anbu. Väsyneenä tyttö ei lainkaan tullut ajatelleeksi sitä, että klooni varmasti jo tietäisi sinetin avulla sen olevan nimenomaan hän, sillä klooni varmasti vaistoaisi tulijalla olevan sinetti.

Odottamatta kuitenkaan vastausta koputukseen, Azusa uskaltautui avaamaan oven ja astumaan sisään, samaan suurehkoon olohuoneeseen, jonka oli nähnyt jo aiemmin raportoidessaan Hiton petturuudesta. Toisin kuin sillä kertaa, nyt huone ei ollut kuitenkaan yhtä hämärästi valaistu vaan huoneeseen oli aseteltu muutamia lamppuja tuomaan hieman valoa, jotta huoneessa näki liikkua ilman. Lamppujen valossa Azusa näki myös Ryuun jälkeensä jättämän kloonin istuvan jälleen nojatuolissa, jossa hän oli nähnyt tämän viimeksikin. Miehen kasvoilta oli hankala lukea tuon tunnetilaa, joten Azusa ei ollut lainkaan varma siitä oliko mies nyt tyytyväinen hänen saapumiseensa vaiko pettynyt siitä että hänellä oli kestänyt näinkin kauan, vaikka häntä oli kutsuttu sinetin välityksellä.

"Tulit siis vihdoin. Matka näyttää olleen raskaampi kuin arvelinkaan", Ryuu tyytyi toteamaan rauhallisesti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Vasta tässä vaiheessa Azusakin vilkaisi alaspäin ja totesi, että taisi tosiaan näyttää melko rähjäiseltä. Hänen ihonsa punoitti liekkien ja hapon jättämien vammojen vuoksi, minkä lisäksi hänen vaatteissaan oli näkyviä nokitahroja, kiitos aiemman, tuntemattomaksi jääneen tulininjan.

"Törmäsit oletettavasti anbuihin matkallasi?" Ryuu kysyi ja Azusa nyökkäsi myöntävästi.

"Erääseen Amegakuren anbuun... ja sitten oli yksi tuntematon... Mutta ei hätää, olen varma että kukaan ei seurannut minua", Azusa vastasi väsyneesti ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä. Hän todella kaipasi unta ja ellei keskustelu olisi ollut kesken, Azusa olisi epäilemättä nukahtanut siihen seisaalleen.

"Tuntematon? Kerrohan hieman tarkemmin. Mitä matkallasi oikein tapahtui?" klooni kysyi, selkeästi kiinnostuneempana kuin hetki sitten. Azusa vilkaisi keltaisia silmiä kuin anoen, että saisi mennä nukkumaan ja raportoida vasta sitten. Kloonin odottava ilme ei kuitenkaan muuttunut miksikään ja niinpä Azusa ryhtyi kertomaan mitä oli tapahtunut, alkaen siitä hetkestä kun oli osunut paikalle kesken Hyugan ja Amegakuren anbun välisen taistelun.

"Ensin osuin paikalle kun joku Amegakuren anbu oli jonkun Konohan Hyugan perässä. Aioin kiertää heidät kauempaa kun havaitsin heidät, mutta Hyuga kuitenkin huomasi minut silmillään ja veti minut mukaan taisteluun, uskottelemalla anbulle, että olin osa hänen kutsumiaan apuvoimia. Anbu käytti happoa tekniikoissaan, mutta onnistuimme kuitenkin voittamaan hänet. Aioin lähteä jatkamaan matkaani heti taistelun jälkeen, mutta Hyuga oli loukkaantunut ja pyysi auttamaan hänet toverinsa luo. Suostuin siihen ja Hyuga käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen sormeillakseen chakrapisteitäni, sillä seurauksella että sinettini aktivoitui", Azusa kertoi kohtaamisestaan Hyugan kanssa ja vilkaisi kloonia, joka kehotti pienellä nyökkäyksellä häntä jatkamaan.

"Onnistuin sinetin aktivoiduttua pääsemään pois paikalta ja jatkoin matkaani. Varmistuttuani siitä, että Hyuga ei ollut lähtenyt perään, jouduin pysähtymään, niin että sain vaihdettua viuhkaan uuden kankaan hapon vaurioittaman tilalle ja samalla peseydyin, että sain hapon pois iholta. Kun sitten jatkoin tämän jälkeen matkaa sain jossain vaiheessa seuraavan yön aikana sen tuntemattoman perääni. Hän hyökkäsi kimppuuni kun yritin eksyttää hänet ja jouduin taistelemaan. Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan miksi hän hyökkäsi, eikä hänellä ollut edes minkään kylän tunnusta mukanaan, joten en tiedä mistä hän oli. Tiedän vain, että hän käytti tulitekniikoita erittäin taidokkaasti. Jouduin aktivoimaan sinettini uudestaan voittaakseni hänet, mutta ennen kuin ehdin antaa viimeistä iskua hän pakeni paikalta ja pääsin tulemaan kenenkään seuraamatta tänne", Azusa päätti selontekonsa ja jäi hieman hermostuneena odottamaan Ryuun reaktiota hänen selontekoonsa. Vaikka hän omasta mielestään ei ollut tehnyt mitään väärää, Ryuun päähänpistot tuntuivat välillä olevan varsin mielivaltaisia, sen vähän perusteella mitä Azusa oli oppinut miestä tuntemaan. Ei siis olisi mikään yllätys jos mies huomauttaisi hänelle varomattomuudesta tai menisi jopa niin pitkälle, että rankaisisi häntä jollain tavalla.

"Vai niin... Kunhan saamme tarpeeksi hiottua taitojasi, saat ottaa selvää tuosta tuntemattomasta ystävästämme. Hän saattoi ensin vaikuttaa vain satunnaiselta sekopäältä, mutta en silti pysty uskomaan, että valikoiduit uhriksi sattumalta", Ryuu sanoi pohdiskelevasti. Azusa oli helpottunut kuullessaan, ettei hän saanut osakseen minkäänlaista rangaistusta tuntemattoman hyökkääjän pakoon päästämisestä, kuten olisi voinut olettaa. Ryuu tuntui ymmärtävän syyn hänen viipymiseensä täysin, joten kenties hänen pitäisi hieman muuttaa käsitystään miehestä.

"Voit käyttää tämän yön lepäämiseen, sillä näytät tarvitsevan sitä. Kun heräät aloitamme kuitenkin harjoittelun. Hiomme ensiksi tuulitekniikkasi sille tasolle, että jopa tulella saa tehdä parhaansa voittaakseen sinun tuulesi", Ryuu sanoi, pitäen keltaisten silmiensä katseen tiukasti edessään seisovassa tytössä.

"Selvä", Azusa myöntyi lyhyesti, tietäen Ryuun äänensävystä, että äskeinen oli enemmänkin vaatimus kuin harjoitussuunnitelma. Harjoittelusta ei tulisi loppua ennen kuin hän todella pystyisi pitämään paremmin puolensa myös tulitekniikoita vastaan.

"Ensimmäinen ovi käytävän oikealla puolen johtaa toiseen makuuhuoneista. Voit ottaa sen käyttöösi", Ryuu sanoi ja viittasi kädellään jonnekin Azusan taakse. Päätellen keskustelun olevan tältä illalta ohi, Azusa nyökkäsi ja kumarsi vielä lyhyesti ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään takanaan olevaa lyhyttä käytävää kohti. Päästyään Ryuun neuvomaan huoneeseen, Azusa ei jaksanut kuin tiputtaa varusteensa lattialle, ennen kuin kaatui sängylle ja vajosi lähes heti sikeään uneen.

 

**oOo**

 

_Azusa käveli huoneestaan ulos ja näki heti, että huone johon klooni oli edellisenä iltana jäänyt, oli joka puolelta veren peitossa. Verta lainehti lattialla ja sitä oli roiskunut isoiksi laikuiksi seinille ja muille pinnoille. Azusa tiesi veren olevan peräisin kloonista, mutta sen ruumista ei näkynyt kuitenkaan missään, se oli yksinkertaisesti poissa. Paniikinomaisesti nielaisten, Azusa ryntäsi ulos talosta ja oli törmätä portaiden juurella seisovaan hahmoon, joka osoittautui nopeasti hänen kimppuunsa aiemmin hyökänneeksi tulininjaksi._

_"Minulla oli ikävä. Leikitään taas vähän", ninja sanoi laulavalla, samaan aikaan ahdistavalla äänellään ja alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä samaan aikaan kuin Azusakin. Tekniikat lähtivät liikkeelle yhtä aikaa ja hetken verran Azusan tekniikka näytti olevan vahvempi. Lopulta tuli kuitenkin voitti tuulen ja imaisi tekniikan voiman sisäänsä. Azusa ei kyennyt kuin seisomaan paikoillaan ja katsomaan kauhistuneena kuinka liekkimeri lähestyi ja peitti lopulta kaiken näkyvistä. Yllätyksekseen Azusa kuitenkin huomasi, etteivät liekit vahingoittaneetkaan häntä. Hän oli jotenkin tiedostamattaan kerännyt chakraa suojaavaksi kerrokseksi ympärilleen._

Azusa hätkähti hereille ja hetken verran tytön sydän pamppaili kiivaasti tämän rinnassa, Azusan ollessa hetken ajan varma, että oli todella tulessa. Talo oli kuitenkin hiljainen, joten Azusa päästi pienen helpotuksen huokauksen, ennen kuin kierähti selälleen ja katsoi seinällä olevaa kelloa. Kello oli kuitenkin pysähtynyt kello kahden kohdalle, joten ainoastaan ikkunasta tulvivasta hämärästä valosta saattoi päätellä edes sen, että oli vielä yö. Vaikka tiesikin, että voisi edelleen jatkaa nukkumista, ei Azusa saanut unesta kiinni ihan heti. Hänen äsken näkemänsä uni pyöri ahdistavana hänen mielessään, pakottaen tytön pysymään valveilla ja samalla tyttö sai myös tilaisuuden katsella ympärilleen paremmin kuin huoneeseen tullessaan.

Illalla tukikohtaan saapuessaan hän oli ollut niin väsynyt, että oli vain kaatunut sängylle, katsomatta sen kummemmin ympärilleen. Nyt hän kuitenkin huomasi huoneen olevan varsin karusti kalustettu, sillä huoneessa ei ollut juuri muuta kuin sänky, pieni pöytä ja seinän sisään upotettu vaatekaappi. Lisäksi huoneessa oli kaksi ovea, joista toisen Azusa tiesi johtavan lyhyeen eteiskäytävään, josta hän oli tullut sisään. Toisesta ovesta Azusa ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, joten uteliaana tyttö nousi sängyltä ja avasi oven, jonka toiselta puolen paljastui pieni kylpyhuone. Toiveikkaana Azusa napsautti huoneen seinässä olevaa valokatkaisijaa, mutta valo ei kuitenkaan syttynyt ja kokeiltuaan varmuuden vuoksi myös pesualtaan hanaa, Azusa joutui toteamaan, että sähköä ja vettä ei olisi saatavilla. Kaikesta päätellen talo oli ollut tyhjillään jo pitemmän aikaa, ennen kuin Ryuu oli ottanut sen käyttöön ryhmänsä päämajaksi. Selvitettyään nyt kuitenkin mihin tämä toinen ovi oli johtanut, Azusa palasi sänkyynsä ja ummisti taas silmänsä, onnistuen jonkin ajan kuluttua nukahtamaan uudestaan.

Azusa heräsi seuraavan kerran hieman auringonnousun jälkeen. Ryuun tullessa herättämään hänet. Tyttö kuuli ensin vain vaimean äänen sänkynsä vierestä ja avatessaan silmänsä, ensimmäinen asia jonka Azusa näki olivat keltaiset silmät jotka tuijottivat häntä rävähtämättä vähän turhankin lähellä hänen kasvojaan. Hätääntyneenä, Azusa ojensi kättään kohti lattialla lojuvaa viuhkaansa, tavoitellen sitä ensin käteensä, ennen kuin viimein tajusi silmien kuuluvan Ryuulle ja rentoutui hieman. Ryuu sai kuitenkin tästä huolimatta osakseen mulkaisun, joka paljasti, ettei Azusa ollut pahemmin arvostanut tämänkaltaista herätystä.

"Älä lainkaan katsele minua noin. Aika nousta harjoittelemaan", klooni sanoi kylmältä kuulostavalla äänellään ja viittoi Azusaa seuraamaan. Kiitollisena siitä, että oli päättänyt nukkua vaatteet päällä, Azusan ei tarvinnut kuin nousta laittamaan kengät jalkaansa ja kiinnitettyään viuhkan selkäänsä, tyttö seurasikin edellä mennyttä Ryuuta käytävään ja ovesta ulos, viileään ulkoilmaan.

Kuten Azusan saapuessakin, metsä oli sumuinen ja oli hankalaa nähdä kovin kauas pihapiiristä. Ryuu lähti kuitenkin varmoin askelin johdattamaan Azusaa kohti pihaa reunustavaa metsää ja puiden halki eteenpäin, kohti rannikkoa. Azusa oli odottanut heidän pysyvän pihapiirissä, mutta tajusi kuitenkin nopeasti, että se olisi ollut virhe, sillä hänen tuulitekniikkansa todennäköisesti olisivat kiinnittäneet kaikkien lähialueella liikkuvien huomion, etenkin jos hän päätyisi tuhoamaan puita voimakkaimmilla tekniikoillaan. Siksi oli siis parempi suunnata jonnekin, missä hän voisi riehua mielin määrin, herättämättä kuitenkaan liikaa huomiota.

Heidän pysähtyessään jonkun ajan kuluttua metsän reunaan, Azusa huomasi heidän tulleen korkealle kallionkielekkeelle, jolta aukeni näkymä kauas merelle. Rantaan lyövien aaltojen kohina kuului loistavasti tänne ylös saakka ja hetken Azusan teki mieli jäädä nauttimaan näkymästä ja katselemaan auringon nousua. Ryuu oli kuitenkin lähtenyt jo jatkamaan alaspäin, kallion juurella olevalle kapealle rannalle. Keräämällä chakraa jalkoihinsa, Azusa lähti kulkemaan Ryuun perässä seinämää pitkin. Hänen ei tarvinnut kauan miettiä miksi he harjoittelisivat juuri täällä, sillä se oli itsestään selvää. Suuntaamalla tekniikoidensa voiman merelle, hän ei voisi aiheuttaa juurikaan vahinkoa, korkeintaan lennättää vettä ilmaan. Lisäksi hän ei myöskään kykenisi tuulensa avulla leikkaamaan kiveä, ainakaan vielä. Sanottiin, että taidokkaimmat tuulen käyttäjät kykenivät helposti leikkaamaan sitäkin, mutta hänen taidoillaan siihen olisi vielä matkaa. Lisäksi paikka oli myös hyvässä näkösuojassa kallion juurella, joten heitä ei voisi nähdä tulematta aivan kallion reunalle, mistä hekin näkisivät mahdolliset tarkkailijat. Ja vaikka eivät näkisikään, Ryuu hyvin todennäköisesti kykenisi aistimaan tunkeilijat chakran perusteella, sillä miehellä tuntui olevan taipumuksia siihen.

"Keskitymme aluksi vain tuulitekniikoihin. Kuten varmaan itsekin jo huomasit, täällä voit tehdä niitä sydämesi kyllyydestä jättämättä kuitenkaan merkkejä itsestäsi", Ryuu katkaisi heidän välillään vallinneen hiljaisuuden, kun he viimein pysähtyivät kallion juurelle.

"Lisäksi meidän on keksittävä jotain käyttöä muille kyvyillesi. Kirikazen mukaan chakran hallintasi on loistavaa tasoa jopa geniniksi, joten olisi silkkaa tuhlausta käyttää kykyjäsi pelkästään tuuleen. Nyt kun Hito on poissa, genjutsun käyttäjälle voisi olla...", Ryuun lause jäi kesken kun tämä huomasi Azusan pudistavan päätään ja hetken ajan kloonin silmissä oli havaittavissa häivähdys, vihan sekaista hämmennystä. Uskalsiko tyttö todella väittää hänelle vastaan? Miehen silmät alkoivat jo uhkaavasti siristyä kun Azusa viimein puhui.

"En väitä, ettei joukkomme tarvitsisi taidokasta genjutsun osaajaa, mutta olen hieman miettinyt asiaa. Sen jälkeen kun lähdin sinun mukaasi, olen nähnyt ja kokenut kaikenlaista ja jos saan sanoa niin minusta tarvitsemme genjutsumestarin sijaan enemmän asiansa osaavaa lääkintäninjaa. Meillä ei ole varaa menettää yhtäkään jäsentä, joten jonkun on osattava hoitaa vakavatkin vammat kuntoon. Minä olisin valmis ottamaan vammojen hoitamisen vastuulleni jos vain saan tilaisuuden opetella lääkintätekniikoita", Azusa sanoi ja jäi jännittyneenä odottamaan Ryuun reaktiota. Yllättyneisyys ja viha olivat kadonneet miehen katseesta lähes yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat ilmestyneetkin ja nyt tämä näytti vain pohtivan kuulemaansa perinpohjaisesti, miettien itsekin oliko genjutsu tärkeämpää kuin lääkintä. Lopulta Ryuun kasvoille levisi pieni tyytyväinen virnistys, joka ilmensi jonkinlaista tyytyväisyyttä. Azusan tietämättä klooni oli varsin vakuuttunut Azusan perusteluista ja piti kuulemastaan.

"Pakko myöntää, että en tullut itse edes ajatelleeksi tuota. Kenties olen liian kauan jo hoitanut omat haavani itse. Mutta pidän ideasta. Meillä muilla ei juuri ole lääkintäosaamista, mutta luulen kyllä, että pääsemme alkuun omin neuvoin ja tarvittaessa voimme aina järjestää sinut jonkun ulkopuolisen oppiin. Kirikazella ainakin on muutamia kontakteja eri kylissä, joihin voisimme turvautua", klooni vastasi ja istuutui sitten rannalla lojuvalle kivenlohkareelle, katsellen Azusaa tiiviisti.

"Mutta keskitytäänpä nyt tuuleen kuten sanoin. Näytä minulle voimakkain tekniikka johon pystyt", klooni kehotti. Azusa teki työtä käskettyä ja napsautti viuhkansa auki, minkä jälkeen heilautti sitä laajassa kaaressa, niin että tuuli lähti etenemään merelle. Hyökkäys eteni jonkin matkaa rannasta, lennättäen vettä korkealle ilmaan ennen kuin lopulta laantui itsekseen. Azusa käänsi katseensa Ryuuhun, odottaen tämän kommentoivan näkemäänsä. Mies ei kuitenkaan antanut palautetta kuten Azusa odotti.

"Seuraavaksi haluan sinun aktivoivan sinettisi ja tekevän saman uudestaan. Haluan nähdä kuinka iso ero on sinetin ja omien voimiesi välillä", Ryuu kehotti. Azusa ei pitänyt ideasta, sillä puolittain pelkäsi väsyvänsä hetkessä sinetin käytön vuoksi, mutta Ryuun odottavan katseen edessä ei kuitenkaan auttanut kuin suostua. Kerättyään hetken chakraansa sinettiin, Azusa tunsi ja näki sinettikuvion leviävän peittämään ihoaan ja sinetin levittyä joka puolelle, tyttö heilautti viuhkaansa uudestaan. Tuulihyökkäys lähti liikkeelle ja keskittyessään nyt sen voimaan Azusa hämmästyi itsekin kuinka paljon voimaa tekniikassa oli sinetin ansiosta. Olihan hän toki tiennyt sen antavan lisää voimaa, mutta taistellessaan matkansa aikana tuntematonta hyökkääjää vastaan, hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt asiaan samalla tavalla huomiota kuin nyt.

"Huomasit varmaan itsekin eron?" Ryuu varmisti, eikä Azusa kyennyt kuin nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. Ero normaaliin tuntui valtavalta kun asiaan kiinnitti tällä tavoin huomiota. Tosin Azusa ei voinut olla miettimättä, vaikuttaisiko hänen mahdollinen väsymyksensä siihen kuinka paljon voimaa sinetistä saisi. Vahvistuiko hän enemmän näin levänneenä vai antoiko sinetti aina saman verran, riippumatta siitä oliko hän väsynyt vai ei?

"Voit sulkea sinetin. Tarkoitus on hioa taitosi sille tasolle, että pystyt tuottamaan tuollaisen hyökkäyksen ilman sinettiä. Sen jälkeen sinetin avulla tehty tuuli on jopa vielä voimakkaampi", Ryuu selitti, samalla kun Azusa keskittyi ja alkoi sulkea sinettiään. Sinettikuviot alkoivat vetäytyä tytön iholta yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat sille levinneetkin. Lähes saman tien sinetin sulkeuduttua, Azusa tunsi lihaksiaan kivistävän, vaikka ei ollutkaan pitänyt sinettiä edes kovin kauan auki. Kaikesta päätellen sinetti todella aiheutti melkoista rasitusta keholle ja Azusa alkoi ymmärtää miksi Ryuu oli halunnut lykätä sinetin aktivoimista, sen sijaan että olisi antanut hänen aktivoida sen heti sinetin saatuaan. Azusa ei kuitenkaan valittanut tuntemansa kivun vuoksi, sillä tiesi ettei tulisi saamaan minkäänlaista taukoa, ennen kuin Ryuu niin sanoisi. Oli siis parempi vain purra hammasta ja keskittyä harjoitteluun.

"Saat taistella seuraavaksi minun tekemääni kloonia vastaan. Katsotaan miten taitosi ovat kehittyneet siitä kun tapasimme viimeksi", klooni sanoi ja viittasi selvästikin viikkoja sitten tapahtuneeseen yhteenottoon anbujen kanssa, heidän ollessaan ylittämässä Tulen maan rajaa. Puhuessaan kivellä istuva klooni teki käsimerkin ja muodosti vierelleen toisen kloonin, joka ottikin pari askelta lähemmäs Azusaa. Valmistautuen jo henkisesti siihen, että tulisi todennäköisesti saamaan selkäänsä, Azusa perääntyi kauemmas rannalla, ottaen itselleen sopivan etäisyyden harjoitusvastustajaansa. Hänen onnekseen klooni ei yrittänyt kaventaa välimatkaa, vaan tämä etäisyys tuntui sopivan erinomaisesti tällekin. Kieltämättä ei mikään ihme, sillä tunnettiinhan Ryuu nimenomaan käärmeitä hyödyntävistä tekniikoistaan ja niistä suuri osa oli nimenomaan pitkän matkan hyökkäyksiä.

"Oletko valmis?" kivellä istuva klooni varmisti. Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään vastaukseksi ja samassa hänen vastustajanaan toimiva klooni ojensikin jo kätensä suoraksi ja Azusa näki miehen hihasta syöksyvän kolme käärmettä häntä kohti. Tyttö oli osannutkin odottaa nopeaa aloitusta ja niinpä tuo onnistui heilauttamaan viuhkaansa lähes samanaikaisesti kuin klooni teki oman hyökkäyksensä. Käärmeet katosivat hetkessä pienen savupilven saattelemina, niiden ottaessa osumaa hänen aiheuttamastaan tuulesta. Tuuli ei kuitenkaan pysähtynyt käärmeisiin vaan jatkoi matkaansa kohti kloonia, joka yllättäen kuitenkin katosi Azusan silmistä, ennen kuin tuuli ehti saada minkäänlaista vahinkoa aikaan.

Nopeasti Azusa vilkaisi olkansa yli taakseen, juuri parahiksi siirtääkseen viuhkansa reunan kohti tulevan kloonin ja sen kädessä olevan kunain tielle. Harjoitusvastustajana toimiva klooni näytti virnistävän tyytyväisenä Azusan ollessa näin nopeasti tilanteen tasalla. Sanaakaan ei kuitenkaan vaihdettu vaan tämän lyhyen kontaktin jälkeen kumpikin otti taas etäisyyttä toisiinsa. Pian klooni polvistuikin toisen polvensa varaan ja ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä, joiden päätteeksi iski kätensä maahan. Samalla hetkellä maan alta taistelijoiden välistä syöksyi esiin valtava käärme, jota kohti Azusa puhalsi suustaan voimakkaan tuulen, jonka avulla toivoi saavansa käärmeen katoamaan kuten oli käynyt aiempien pienten käärmeiden kanssakin. Azusa sai kuitenkin hämmästyä pahemman kerran, kun hyökkäys ei näyttänytkään vaikuttavan käärmeeseen millään tavalla, vaan se lähti syöksymään tuulesta välittämättä häntä kohti.

Käärme lähestyi nopealla vauhdilla ja avasi suunsa ilmeisesti nielaistakseen hänet, mutta viime hetkellä Azusa loikkasi kuitenkin sivuun, jolloin käärme iskeytyi vain maahan, siihen kohtaan jossa hän hetkeä aiemmin oli seisonut. Käärmeen iskuvoima riitti nostattamaan ilmaan suuren pölypilven, eikä Azusalle jäänyt näin epäilystäkään siitä, että hän olisi pulassa jo päästäisi käärmeen osumaan itseensä. Sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan iskenyt uudestaan, käärme yllättäen katosi ja Azusan kääntäessä katseensa klooniin, hän sai liian myöhään tajuta, että käärme oli tarkoitettu vain harhauttamaan. Sillä välin kun hän oli keskittynyt väistämään, klooni oli päässyt jälleen lähemmäs häntä ja tavoitteli osumaa, tällä kertaa esiin ottamansa katanan avulla.

Azusa ehti juuri ja juuri ajoissa torjua ensimmäisen iskun, mutta tästä huolimatta ilmeni että klooni oli kaikesta huolimatta nopeampi. Uusi miekanisku tuli nopeasti heti ensimmäisen perään ja Azusa sai pitkän viillon käsivarteensa yrittäessään perääntyä iskun tieltä. Lopulta tyttö kuitenkin tämän jälkeen sai tarpeeksi etäisyyttä, irvistäen hieman. Vaikka kloonin tarkoitus ei ollutkaan tappaa häntä, oli katanan terä siitä huolimatta kirpaissut, ikään kuin klooni olisi halunnut osumalla vielä todistaa, että hänen aikaisempi ideansa lääkintäninjaksi ryhtymisestä oli loistava, suorastaan nerokas.

Haavasta välittämättä Azusa lähti kuitenkin seuraavaksi juoksuun kohti kloonia, vaikka tiesikin olevan riskialtista pyrkiä lähietäisyydelle. Tarkoituksenaan hänellä oli puhaltaa tuulihyökkäys mahdollisimman läheltä Ryuun niskaan, sillä sitä tämän olisi varmasti vaikeampi väistää, kun olisi vähemmän aikaa reagoida. Suunnitelma ei kuitenkaan toiminut lainkaan niin kuin Azusa oli odottanut. Juuri kun hän teki käsimerkin ja oli puhaltamaisillaan hyökkäyksensä ilmoille, klooni katosi jälleen hänen silmistään ja ilmestyi vain hetkeä myöhemmin näkyviin hänen vasemmalle puolelleen. Azusa ehti tuskin kääntyä kloonia kohti, kun hän sai jo vatsaansa voimakkaan potkun, jonka voima riitti paiskaamaan hänet kohti merta. Lyhyen ilmalennon jälkeen Azusa löysikin itsensä matalasta rantavedestä. Klooni ei kuitenkaan antanut aikaa edes nousta ylös, vaan etsiessään miestä katseellaan Azusa näki tämän hypänneen ilmaan hänen yläpuolelleen, mistä tuo jälleen lähetti käärmeitä hihoistaan, tällä kertaa isompia kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Azusa onnistui vain hädin tuskin kierähtämään pois tieltä ennen kuin pääsi nousemaan jaloilleen, juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen kuinka käärmeet muuttivat suuntaa häntä kohti juuri ennen veteen osumista.

Nopeasti Azusa keräsi tuulichakraa kätensä ympärille ja löi sitten nyrkkinsä eteenpäin, sillä seurauksella, että yksi käärmeistä lensi kädestä lähteneen ilmaohjuksen vaikutuksesta kauemmas. Kaksi muuta käärmettä kuitenkin onnistuivat välttämään osuman ja iskemään hampaansa Azusan olkapäihin. Käärmeiden paino lähes kaatoi Azusan maahan, mutta itsepäisesti tyttö kuitenkin pysyi pystyssä, ainakin hetken aikaa. Käärmeiden hampaista erittyvä myrkky vaikutti nopeasti ja käärmeiden päästäessä muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin irti ja siirtyessä sitomaan hänet toimintakyvyttömäksi, Azusa tajusi jalkojensa pettävän hänen altaan, kaiken voiman kadotessa kehosta.

Tyttö liikahti heikosti, kuin koettaen kiskaista itsensä irti käärmeiden otteesta, mutta turhaan. Kohottaessaan seuraavaksi katseensa, hän näki vastustajanaan toimineen kloonin hajoavan useiksi pienemmiksi käärmeiksi, jotka sitten yksi kerrallaan alkoivat kadota paikalta. Kivellä taistelua seurannut toinen klooni taas nousi seisomaan ja käveli sitten rauhallisesti lähemmäksi. Azusa tunsi käärmeiden puristavan hetken ajan tiukemmin, kuin valmistautuen syömään uhrinsa, mutta Ryuun kuitenkin tehdessä käsimerkin, käärmeet katosivat.

"Ei hätää, myrkky ei ole tappavaa. Vaikutus lakkaa noin puolessa tunnissa", klooni sanoi, samalla kun nosti maahan kaatuneen Azusan käsivarsilleen.

"Hyvä kuulla...", Azusa totesi, onnistuen kääntämään heikosti päätään, niin että saattoi nähdä toisen käärmeen jättämät hampaanjäljet olkapäässään. Ryuun kannettua Azusan takaisin rannalle, mies laski hänet istumaan, niin että hän saattoi nojata aiemmin Ryuun istumapaikkana toiminutta kiveä vasten.

"Olet selvästi kehittynyt Kirikazen mukana liikkuessasi, mutta parannettavaa on silti vielä. Alussa pysyit melko hyvin tilanteen tasalla, mutta lopulta klooni oli sinulle liian nopea. Nopeuttasi täytyy siis kehittää iskuvoiman lisäksi. Eikä lähitaistelun harjoitteleminenkaan varmasti ole pahitteeksi, vaikka et Kirikazen ja Yuun tavoin olekaan taijutsuninja", klooni esitti lyhyen yhteenvedon taistelun kulusta, siten kuin oli itse asian nähnyt.

"Kunhan myrkyn vaikutus lakkaa, näytän sinulle reitin ja lähdemme juoksemaan. Minä otan aikaa ja jatkossa juokset saman reitin kahdesti päivässä. Tavoitteemme on saada aikasi parantumaan", Ryuu kertoi seuraavan harjoituksen idean Azusalle pähkinänkuoressa. Tyttö nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, sillä juuri nopeuden tai ennemminkin sen puutteen vuoksi hän taisi ottaakin niin paljon osumaa taistellessaan.

Se mitä Azusa ei kuitenkaan ollut osannut odottaa, oli ettei kyse ollut suinkaan mistään tavallisesta juoksulenkistä, kuten hän oli ensin olettanut. Ryuun näytettyä reitin hänelle ja pistäessä lopulta juoksemaan ensimmäisen kierroksen, Azusa sai havaita jo muutaman ensimmäisen mutkan jälkeen puiden seasta hyökkäävän käärmeen. Vaistomaisesti tyttö iski kädestään tuuliammuksen, joka juuri ja juuri riitti iskemään käärmeen hänestä kauemmas, jotta hän saattoi jatkaa rauhassa matkaansa. Puiden seasta tapahtuvien yllättävien hyökkäysten tarkoituksena oli selvästi pitää hänet valppaana ja samalla parantaa hänen reagointikykyään yllättävissä tilanteissa. Niinpä Azusa jatkoi matkaa tarkkaavaisempana kuin äsken ja satunnaisia väliajoin häntä kauempaa seuraava Ryuu teki odottamattomia hyökkäyksiä milloin käärmeitä ja milloin taas heittoaseita apunaan käyttäen. Azusan lopulta päästessä kierroksen loppuun ja pysähtyessä mökin pihamaalle, Ryuu oli rientänyt jo hänen edelleen ja odotti häntä pihassa tyytyväisen näköisenä.

"Ihan hyvä ensimmäiseksi yritykseksi. Tuossa on kuitenkin vielä paljon parantamisen varaa", Ryuu sanoi, nyökäyttäen sitten päätään, viitatakseen Azusaa seuraamaan häntä takaisin sisälle tukikohtaan.

"Syömme nyt jotain ja sen jälkeen harjoittelemme iskuvoimaasi lisää. Juokset toisen kierroksen illalla ja katsomme paraneeko aikasi yhtään", Ryuu sanoi, samalla kun asteli sisälle taloon.


	14. Epäonnistuminen

Seuraavan kuukauden aikana Ryuu harjoitti Azusaa mahdollisimman monipuolisesti, saadakseen tytön taidot hiottua paremmiksi. Vaikka kuukausi olikin varsin lyhyt aika, alkoi Azusa kuitenkin vähitellen nähdä työnsä hedelmät, sillä hänen tekniikkansa olivat nyt paljon voimakkaampia kuin hänen tullessaan ja tyttö alkoi uskoa, että saattaisi tiukan paikan tullen pärjätä jopa ilman viuhkaansa, sillä Ryuun ohjauksessa hän oppi myös pari uutta tekniikkaa, joiden tekemiseen sitä ei tarvittu. Eikä sopinut unohtaa myöskään lähitaistelua. Vaikka Ryuu ei ollutkaan Kirikazen tavoin erikoistunut lähitaisteluun, onnistui tämä silti opettamaan Azusalle tärkeitä perusasioita, joita hänen oli tarpeen tästä taistelutavasta tietää.

Myös Yuu ja Araki raportoivat tänä aikana saaneensa rakentajien keräämisen päätökseen, mutta sen sijaan, että olisi kuitenkaan kutsunut näitä tukikohtaan Azusan seuraksi, Ryuu antoikin näille uuden tehtävän. Rakentajat oli vietävä Rikimarun huomaan ja sen jälkeen oli kerättävä vielä muidenkin alojen erikoisosaajia samalla tavalla kuin rakentajiakin. Azusa harjoittelu puolestaan jatkui, kunnes lopulta oli ehtinyt vierähtää kaksi kuukautta siitä, kun hän oli ensimmäisenä iltana saapunut tukikohtana toimivan hylätyn talon pihamaalle. Vasta tässä vaiheessa Ryuu katsoi Azusan viimein olevan valmis lähtemään jälleen muiden tavoin tehtävälle.

"Muistanet sen tulininjan, jonka kerroit hyökänneen kimppuusi kun tulit tänne?" Ryuu aloitti keskustelun eräänä iltana, heidän istuessaan talossa syömässä myöhäistä illallistaan. Vastaukseksi Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja äännähtämään myöntävästi, samalla kun söi riisiä pieneltä, talosta löytyneeltä lautaselta.

"Kuten sanoin jo silloin, on hyvin todennäköistä, että sinä et valikoitunut kohteeksi sattumalta. Ja vaikka hyökkäys olisikin ollut sattumaa, on parempi olla ottamatta riskejä sen suhteen, että joku asettuu suunnitelmieni tielle... Saat siis tehtäväksesi etsiä ja tappaa hänet. Tämä tehtävä saa myös toimia tasokokeena, jotta näen kuinka paljon todella olet kehittynyt näiden parin kuukauden aikana", Ryuu sanoi ja hiljeni hetkeksi kuin antaakseen tilaisuuden kysymyksille.

"Lupaan tehdä parhaani. Milloin haluat minun lähtevän?" Azusa kysyi rauhallisesti, joskin toivoi sisimmässään, ettei Ryuu pistäisi häntä matkaan enää näin myöhään illan alkaessa kääntyä jo yöksi. Lisäksi takana oli jälleen yksi päivä harjoittelua, joten hän halusi saada tilaisuuden levätä, ennen kuin lähtisi suorittamaan tehtäväänsä. Hetken verran mies näyttikin miettivän asiaa, kunnes lopulta tuli Azusan kannalta mieluisaan päätökseen.

"Lähdet matkaan aamulla. Palaat tänne ilmoittamaan minulle kun tehtäväsi on suoritettu", Ryuu päätti, haluten itsekin selvästi antaa Azusalle tilaisuuden kunnon yöuniin ennen lähtöä.

Seuraavana aamuna, Azusa heräsikin jo hyvissä ajoin ennen auringonnousua. Pakattuaan itselleen hieman ruokaa mukaan ja kiinnitettyään viuhkansa selkäänsä, tyttö poistui talosta ja lähti matkaamaan puiden oksia pitkin sumuisen metsän halki. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä missä hänen kimppuunsa hyökännyt mies saattoi olla, joten Azusa teki ainoan loogiselta tuntuvan päätöksen ja lähti suunnistamaan kohti paikkaa, jossa oli taistellut miehen kanssa aiemmin. Oli hyvin todennäköistä ettei paikalta enää löytyisi jälkiä joita seurata, mutta kenties hän paikalle päästessään voisi suunnata lähimpänä olevaan kylään ja kysellä sieltä. Varmasti joku oli nähnyt miehen tämän lähdettyä hänen luotaan taistelun jälkeen.

Azusa pääsi perille lopulta iltapäivän tullen. Oikea paikka oli helppo löytää, sillä suuri osa metsästä oli palanut edellisen taistelun yhteydessä joten paikalta löytyi useita palaneita puunrunkoja, joiden seassa siellä täällä kuitenkin kasvoi jo pienempiä puuntaimia ja muuta kasvillisuutta. Hitaasti Azusa kulki palaneiden runkojen välissä ja haravoi aluetta katseellaan, valppaana Tulen maan anbujen tai muiden kutsumattomien vieraiden varalta. Näin avoimella paikalla hän oli kuin tarjottimella, eikä Azusan tehnyt sillä hetkellä mieli ottaa yhteen jonkun paikalle eksyvän ninjan kanssa.

Kulkiessaan alueen poikki, Azusa joutui myös pettyneenä pistämään merkille, että oli ollut oikeassa jälkien suhteen. Vaikka maassa siellä täällä näkyikin jalanjälkiä jotka olivat jääneet joko metsää sammuttaneilta ihmisiltä taikka muilta matkalaisilta hänen olisi mahdoton silti löytää haluaminaan jälkiä näiden kaikkien joukosta. Niinpä hänen ei auttanut kuin turvautua onneensa ja muistikuviinsa ja toivoa että pääsisi sillä eteenpäin.

Tarvottuaan matalan kasvillisuuden seassa vielä jonkin aikaa, Azusa viimein sai näkyviin kivenlohkareen, jonka taakse muisti suojautuneensa taistelun aikana. Miettivä ilme kasvoillaan nainen käveli kohtaan jossa suurin piirtein muisti seisoneensa vastustajansa lähtiessä ja koetti sitten muistaa mihin suuntaan hänen etsimänsä mies oli lähtenyt. Lopulta Azusa lähti hataran muistikuvansa perusteella etenemään samaan suuntaan, kunnes pääsi taas metsän reunaan ja jatkoi matkaansa eteenpäin puiden lomassa. Kenties jos vastaan tulisi kylä, hän voisi kysellä oliko kukaan nähnyt tuntomerkkeihin sopivaa miestä. Se toki saattaisi varoittaa miestä hänestä, jos tuo kuulisi itseään etsittävän, mutta toisaalta tehtävän ollessa kuitenkin etsiä vihollinen ja tappaa tämä. Jos hänen tiedustelunsa siis saisi miehen tulemaan hänen luokseen niin etsimisen vaiva ainakin säästyisi.

Edettyään metsän halki jonkin aikaa, Azusa kuitenkin pysähtyi sillä vastaan tuli jotain mikä sai hänen mielenkiintonsa heräämään. Maassa näkyi pieni kuoppa ja sen ympärille kasatut kivet paljastivat paikan tulisijaksi, jossa joku oli ties kuinka kauan sitten pitänyt tulta yllä. Katsellessaan kuitenkin hieman tarkemmin ympärilleen tässä hylätyssä leiripaikassa, Azusan katse osui erään vähän matkan päässä olevan puun runkoon, minne joku näytti kaivertaneen jotakin. Uteliaana Azusa meni lähemmäs katsoakseen kaiverrusta ja tunsi samassa kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin tajutessaan mitä puun rungossa luki.

 _"Jos haluat leikkiä lisää niin löydät minut rannikolta"_ , puun rungossa luki. Vaikka tekstissä ei ollutkaan minkäänlaista allekirjoitusta eikä paikalla ollut muutakaan todisteita siitä, että kyseessä oli juuri hänen etsimänsä mies, tekstin sanavalinnat ja sävy saivat hänet kuitenkin uskomaan, että sama mies sen täytyi olla. Oliko tämä arvannut, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän lähtisi miehen perään? Vai oliko tämä sittenkin seurannut häntä tukikohtaan ja vakoillut häntä ja Ryuun kloonia kummankaan huomaamatta? Varuillaan Azusa katsoi ympärilleen kuin odottaen, että tulininja seisoisi jossain lähistöllä ja tarkkailisi häntä, mutta ketään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Tavallisia luonnon ääniä lukuun ottamatta metsä oli täysin hiljainen ja Azusan järki sanoi, että hän oli yksin. Siitä huolimatta hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt eroon tunteesta, että häntä sittenkin tarkkailtiin. Haluamatta jäädä yksin hylättyyn leiriin yhtään pitemmäksi aikaa kuin oli pakko, Azusa hyppäsi puiden oksille ja lähti nopeasti etenemään puiden oksia pitkin kohti rannikkoa, kuten puun runkoon kaiverrettu teksti oli häntä kehottanut.

Tyttö saavuttikin ensimmäisen vastaan tulevan kylän myöhään iltapäivällä. Kyseessä oli pieni rannikkokaupunki, joka Azusan suuntavaiston mukaan sijaitsi hieman Ryuun käyttämää tukikohtaa pohjoisempana. Kierreltyään ensin tutustumassa paikkoihin ja muodostettuaan jonkinlaisen käsityksen siitä missä mitäkin oli, Azusa ryhtyi kyselemään muutamilta kylän torilla vastaan tulevilta ihmisiltä olivatko nämä nähneet hänen etsimäänsä miestä. Vaikka Azusa kuitenkin kykeni varsin tarkasti kuvailemaan vastustajan ulkonäköä ja ääntä, ei etsintä kuitenkaan tuottanut tulosta, ennen kuin lähempänä iltaa, erään vanhan naisen kertoessa nähneensä kuvaukseen sopivan ihmisen satamassa vain paria tuntia aikaisemmin. Tieto siitä, että hänen vastustajansa oli koko ajan pysytellyt näinkin lähellä tukikohtaa sai Azusan sydämen jättämään muutaman lyönnin väliin ja hän alkoi olla entistä vakuuttuneempi siitä, että häntä ja Ryuuta oli vakoiltu, vaikka järjellä ajateltuna Ryuun jos jonkun olisi luullut huomaavan jos tukikohdan lähellä hiippaili ulkopuolisia.

Samaan aikaan innoissaan tehtävänsä nopeasta etenemisestä ja hermostuneena vastustajansa kohtaamisesta, Azusa suuntasi kylän satamaan, käsi koko ajan valmiina viuhkan kahvalla. Jos hän löytäisi miehen ja pääsisi tämän jäljille, hän voisi toivon mukaan varjostaa tätä jonnekin, missä voisi käydä tämän kimppuun kenenkään häiritsemättä. Azusan päästessä kuitenkin satamaan, tyttö vetäytyi nopeasti läheisen talon seinustalla oleviin varjoihin ja tarkkaili satamassa liikkuvia ihmisiä. Erään lastiaan purkavan laivan luona hän näkikin ponchoon pukeutuneen, ruskeahiuksisen miehen, joka tosiaan sopi hänen antamaansa kuvaukseen. Miehen kuitenkin kääntyessä laatikkoa kantaen ympäri, Azusa näki tämän kasvot ja joutui pettymään. Mies ei ollut se jota hän etsi. Ei kai siis auttaisi kuin jatkaa kyselykierrosta ja toivoa, että se jossain vaiheessa alkaisi tuottaa hedelmää. Jos ei, niin hän voisi aina edetä seuraavaan kylään ja yrittää onneaan siellä.

Azusa joutuikin kuluttamaan löytämässään rannikkokylässä kokonaiset kolme päivää etsien miestä tuloksetta joka puolelta. Lopulta tyttö päätyi eräästä kirjakaupasta ostamaan alueen kartan ja istuutumaan sen ääreen, tarkoituksenaan pohtia kunnolla mistä hän voisi vastustajansa löytää. Merkittyään karttaan paikan, jossa oli tulininjan ensin tavannut ja sen jälkeen kylän jossa hän nyt oli, Azusa syventyi katsomaan mitä muita tarkistamisen arvoisia paikkoja kartalla näkyi. Lopulta tyttö tuli siihen tulokseen, että hänellä oli kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Kylästä enemmän sisämaahan päin, vain muutamien kilometrien päässä, oli laakso, jonka suojissa olisi hyvin voinut piilotella ninja jos toinenkin. Toinen vaihtoehto taas oli, että vihollinen oli matkannut täältä Aaltojen maan puolelle. Koska laakso oli lähempänä ja muisto puuhun kaiverretusta tekstistä kummitteli Azusan mielessä, päätti tyttö ensimmäiseksi käydä tarkistamassa sen, ennen kuin alkaisi miettiä matkaa Aaltojen maahan tai mihinkään muuallekaan. Niinpä matka jatkui jo samana iltapäivänä sisämaahan.

Azusan viimein saavuttaessa määränpäänään olleen laakson, tytön odotukset eivät olleet korkealla. Jo kauempaa kukkulan laelta katsottuna laakso näytti hiljaiselta ja Azusa piti epätodennäköisenä, että löytäisi miestä täältä. Alue oli kuitenkin joka tapauksessa tarkistettava, sillä kukapa tiesi vaikka hän löytäisi toisenkin leirin, jossa olisi mahdollisesti hänelle jätetty vihje siitä mistä vastustajan löytäisi. Niinpä Azusa lähti laskeutumaan kapeaa laakson läpi kulkevaa polkua pitkin alas kukkulalta jolta oli tähystänyt. Nainen käyttikin runsaat kolme tuntia pienen laakson tutkimiseen löytämättä kuitenkaan muuta kuin toisenkin puiden siimekseen kasatun tulisijan. Paikalla ei kuitenkaan näkynyt puihin kaiverrettuja viestejä, joten ei ollut mitään mikä olisi viitannut nimenomaan hänen etsimänsä miehen olleen täällä.

Lopulta todettuaan laakson tyhjäksi, Azusa palasi polulle ja lähti kulkemaan sitä pitkin takaisin kylää kohti, illan alkaessa vähitellen laskeutua laakson ylle. Kaikesta päätellen huomenna olisi lähdettävä kohti Aaltojen maata, mikäli hän mieli päästä vastustajansa jäljille. Kenties satamasta voisi hankkia aamun tullen laivakyydin, sen sijaan että olisi lähtenyt suuntaamaan etelään kohti ja matkustanut jalkaisin suurta Naruto-siltaa pitkin. Tuskin Azusa oli kuitenkaan saanut päätettyä lähtevänsä matkaan aamun tullen kun törmäsi polun seuraavan mutkan takaa eteen kävelevään vastaantulijaan.

"Anteeksi...", Azusa aikoi pahoitella äkillistä törmäystä, mutta keskeytti kuitenkin lauseensa yllättäen tajutessaan katsovansa suoraan etsimänsä tuntemattoman hyökkääjän kasvoihin. Miehestä ei voinut erehtyä ja kaikesta päätellen tämä oli vain ollut poissa paikalta hänen tullessaan laaksoon. Nyt mies oli kuitenkin palannut juuri parahiksi, vieden kuitenkin törmäyksen vuoksi Azusalta yllätyshyökkäyksen mahdollisuuden.

"Arvasinhan minä ettet voit jättää minua sillä tavoin muru. Meidän välillämme on sangen erikoislaatuinen yhteys", mies hihkaisi samalla kun tämän kasvoille levisi pahaenteinen hymy. vastaukseksi näihin sanoihin, Azusa ei sanonut mitään vaan päätti puhua teoillaan. Hetkessä tyttö oli ottanut etäisyyttä ja vetänyt viuhkansa esiin selkäpuoleltaan, missä se yleensä roikkui.

"Meidän pitää juhlia nyt kun olemme vihdoin tavanneet uudestaan!" mies jatkoi ja veti itsekin esille lyhyteräisen miekan, jonka Azusa oli nähnyt miehen käsissä aiemminkin. Hetken verran mies katseli poissaolevan näköisenä miekan terää, ennen kuin otti askeleen lähteäkseen tulemaan Azusaa kohti. Tytön kuitenkin puhuessa tämä pysähtyi jälleen.

"Ensinnäkin, minä en ole murusi. Toiseksi, ei ole mitään syytä juhlia ellet sitten halua juhlistaa omaa kuolemaasi", Azusa sanoi tiukkaan sävyyn ja napsautettuaan viuhkansa auki, tyttö heilautti sitä ja lähetti matkaan voimakkaimman hyökkäyksensä. Azusan yllätykseksi tulininja pysyi kuitenkin liikkumatta paikoillaan ja antoi tuulen leikata ihoonsa useita pitkiä haavoja ennen kuin lähti raivokkaasti syöksymään Azusaa kohti, pyrkien viiltelemään häntä kädessään olevalla miekalla. Azusan oli kuitenkin onnistunut napsauttaa jo viuhkansa takaisin kiinni ja tyttö torjui taidokkaasti vastustajansa tekemät iskut viuhkan metallisen kahvan avulla. Onnistuneista torjunnoista huolimatta Azusasta kuitenkin tuntui, että hänen oli hankala pysyä vastustajansa perässä, vaikka Ryuu olikin teettämillään harjoituksilla saanut hänen nopeuttaan ja reaktiokykyään parannettua.

Lopulta Azusa otti etäisyyttä vastustajaansa, ponkaisemalla voimakkaasti taaksepäin ja napsautti sitten viuhkansa jälleen auki. Vastustaja arvasi oitis mitä oli tulossa ja koetti turhaan suojautua lähistöllä olevien puiden taakse, kun Azusa lähetti jälleen tuulihyökkäyksen matkaan. Ryuun ohjauksessa voimakkaammaksi hiottu hyökkäys repi oksia ja pienimpiä puita irralleen ja kaatoi välittömässä läheisyydessä olevat puut epämääräiseksi kasaksi, jonka päälle Azusa hyppäsi tähyilemään vastustajaansa. Tämä näyttikin saaneen siipeensä kohti lentäneestä oksanpätkästä, jota tämä parhaillaan kampesi päältään pois. Huomattuaan kuitenkin Azusan mies katsoi häntä murhaavasti ja ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä.

Toisin kuin Azusa oletti, hän ei kuitenkaan saanut vastaansa liekkejä vaan sen sijaan taivaalta alkoi tippua hänen niskaansa useita suuria liekkipalloja. Tietäen, että puut eivät tässä tapauksessa paljoa suojaisi, Azusa suuntasi seuraavaksi viuhkan heilautuksen suoraan ylöspäin. Ryuun koulutuksesta osoittautui kuin osoittautuikin olleen hyötyä sillä vaikka tuuli vain antoikin liekeille lisää voimaa, samalla sen voima kuitenkin riitti puhaltamaan liekkipallot hänen sivuilleen. Ennen kuin Azusa ehti kuitenkaan kääntää huomiotaan ylhäältä tulevasta hyökkäyksestä takaisin vastustajaansa, tämä oli  ehtinyt tehdä seuraavan hyökkäyksensä ja puhalsi suuren, lohikäärmeen muodon ottavan tulimeren tyttöä kohti. Azusa ei ehtinyt tehdä muuta kuin kohottaa toista kättään kasvojensa suojaksi, tulen pyyhkäistessä hänen ylitseen.

"Olet selvästi harjoitellut... Mutta et läheskään niin ahkerasti kuin minä", mies ilkkui, seuratessaan kuinka liekit vähitellen hiipuivat Azusan ympäriltä. Azusa ei kuitenkaan vastannut sanoihin mitään vaan tulen laannuttua hän suoritti käsimerkkisarjan ja puhalsi kolmen tuuliammuksen sarjan kohti vihollista. Azusan yllätykseksi mies kuitenkin väistä ammukset helposti kawarimilla. Tietämättä minne vihollinen oli siirtynyt, Azusa loikkasi nopeasti alas kaatuneen puunrungon päältä jolla oli seisonut ja suojasi sitten selustansa yhtä itsepäisesti pystyssä olevaa runkoa vasten.

Alkaessaan etsiä vihollista katseellaan, Azusan ei tarvinnut etsiä kauan, sillä pian häntä kohti lensi puiden siimeksestä heittoaseita, jotka tyttö kuitenkin onnistui torjumaan heikolla tuulenpuuskalla, joka sai aseet lentämään hänestä poispäin ja tippumaan lopulta jonnekin pitkän heinikon sekaan. Azusa oli juuri aikeissa lähteä suuntaan josta heittoaseet olivat tulleet ja syöksyä vastustajan kimppuun kun yllättäen hän havaitsikin liikettä silmäkulmastaan, täysin vastakkaisessa suunnassa. Nopeasti Azusa pyörähti ympäri, mutta liian myöhään, sillä vastustaja oli jo päässyt hänen luokseen ja iski voimakkaan nyrkin iskun hänen vatsaansa. isku sai Azusan taipumaan kaksin kerroin ja laskeutumaan henkeä haukkoen polvilleen maahan. Vaikka järki sanoikin, että ei saisi jäädä liikkumatta paikoilleen tällä tavalla, tyttö ei kuitenkaan saanut pakotettua itseään takaisin jaloilleen.

Vastustajalla oli nyt mitä mainioin tilaisuus tehdä mitä ikinä halusi, eikä tämä jättänyt tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Seuraavassa hetkessä Azusa tunsikin paiskautuvansa maahan, miehen survaistessa polvensa kohti hänen kasvojaan. Kaatuessaan maahan, Azusa tunsi veren valuvan nenästään kasvoja pitkin alaspäin, mutta huolimatta loukkaantumisesta isku oli samalla myös saanut Azusan ajatukset selkiytymään ensimmäisen iskun jäljiltä ja niinpä tämä kierähti maahan kaatuessaan nopeasti sivuun ja ponkaisi takaisin pystyyn, valmiina jatkamaan taistelua. Hetkessä tyttö olikin tehnyt käsimerkit ja puhalsi suustaan voimakkaan tuulen kohti vihollista, samalla hetkellä kun tämä puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja löi sen suoraksi eteensä. Nyrkki ei kuitenkaan suinkaan ollut tarkoitettu osumaan Azusaan vaan hetkeä myöhemmin siitä lähti etenemään voimakas tulipyörre, jota vastaan Azusan tuuli hetken verran näytti kamppailevan, kunnes hyökkäykset osoittautuivat lopulta yhtä voimakkaiksi ja laantuivat aiheuttamatta kummallekaan heistä vahinkoa, huolimatta tulen puolella olevasta elementtivoimakkuudesta.

"Ei huono, mutta tuo ei riitä", mies kommentoi pahaenteisesti, iskiessään seuraavaksi myös toisen kätensä Azusaa kohti ja päästäessään aiempaa voimakkaamman ja isomman tulipyörteen kohti Azusaa. Tietämättä miten muutenkaan puolustaa itseään, Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa ja päästi ilmoille voimakkaimman tekniikkansa. Jutsujen jäädessä jälleen taistelemaan toisiaan vastaan, tyttö lähti nopeasti perääntymään, sen sijaan että olisi jäänyt odottamaan seuraavaa iskua aloilleen. Äkisti Azusa kuitenkin tunsi selkänsä osuvan johonkin ja vilkaistessaan olkansa yli hän huomasi vastustajan ehtineen siirtyä jotenkin hänen taakseen.

"Mihin matka?" mies kysyi. Päättäen olla vastaamatta mitään, Azusa pinkaisi juoksuun vastustajastaan vasemmalle. Vaikka mies ei näyttänytkään lähitaistelijalta, Azusasta tuntui silti, ettei kykenisi pärjäämään lähitaistelussa nykyisillä taidoillaan. Siksipä hänen oli saatava etäisyyttä. Tyttö ei ehtinyt ottaa kuitenkaan montaakaan askelta kun vastustaja katosi hänen näköpiiristään kuin tuhka tuuleen. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän tunsi voimakkaan iskun takaraivossaan ja vajosi jälleen maahan. Koettaessaan nousta voimattomasti takaisin jaloilleen ja katsoessaan samalla ylöspäin, hän näki vastustajansa kävelevän aivan viereensä ja katsovan häntä hetken ennen kuin kumartui antamaan viimeisen iskun, jonka seurauksena Azusa vajosi tajuttomaksi.

 

**oOo**

 

Kun Azusa avasi silmänsä, tai ainakin luuli aukaisevansa ne, joka puolella oli pimeää. Tytön päätä särki ja samoin särki koko muutakin kehoa. Hetkeen Azusa ei muistanut lainkaan, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta vähitellen muistikuvat alkoivat palautua hänen päähänsä pienissä pätkissä. Hän oli ollut metsässä, taistellut sitä tulenkäyttäjää vastaan. Seuraava kysymys kuitenkin luonnollisesti oli, missä hän oli nyt? Ei ainakaan metsässä, sen Azusa pystyi jo sanomaan varmasti. Edes yöllä ei olisi metsässä pitänyt olla niin pimeää, etteikö kykenisi erottamaan minkäänlaisia muotoja tai hahmoja ympäriltään. Koettaen erottaa edes jotain, Azusa räpytteli silmiään ja koetti vääntäytyä istumaan. Se osoittautui kuitenkin hankalammaksi kuin Azusa oli olettanut, sillä vasta tässä vaiheessa tyttö tajusi, että hänen kätensä oli sidottu selän taakse, mitä ilmeisimmin käsimerkkien estämiseksi. Toki hänellä oli keinoja taistella myös ilman käsiään, mutta ei tämä hyvää kuitenkaan luvannut. Ja missä hänen viuhkansa ja muut tavaransa olivat? Myös ne oli selvästi takavarikoitu johonkin.

Tyttö ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan miettiä miten oikein pakenisi tästä pinteestä kun kuuli kauempaa kantautuvia askelia. Askelien lähestyessä, Azusa näki myös valon lisääntyvän, tulijan pidellessä ilmeisesti jonkinlaista soihtua tai muuta valonlähdettä käsissään. Vähitellen tyttö tiedosti olevansa jonkinlaisessa luolassa ja katsoessaan eteensä luolan seinustalle hän myös tajusi takavarikoitujen tavaroidensa olevan siellä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtisi ryömiä kunailaukkunsa luokse ennen kuin askelten aiheuttaja pääsisi hänen luokseen, joten nopeasti Azusa kierähti selälleen ja koetti käsillään tunnustella maata siinä toivossa, että löytäisi edes jonkinlaisen terävän kiven, jolla leikata käsiään pitelevät köydet poikki.

"Sinuna unohtaisin tuon", kuului yhtäkkiä ääni jostain Azusan vasemmalta puolelta ja nopeasti tyttö kierähti kyljelleen ja koetti vaivalloisesti kääntyä äänen suuntaan, saadakseen puhujan näkyviinsä. Pian hänen katseensa osuikin tulenkäyttäjään, jonka perään hän oli lähtenyt. Mies piteli kättään ylhäällä ja tämä oli sytyttänyt ilmaan pienen liekin, joka leijaili tämän käden yläpuolella, valaisten luolan ja Azusan, jonka aikeet mies selvästi oli arvannut nähdessään sidottujen käsien tunnustelevan maata.

"Kuka sinä oikein olet? Ja mitä haluat minusta? Olisit hyvin voinut jättää minut sinne metsäänkin...", Azusa sanoi. Tuskin tyttö oli ehtinyt päästää sanat suustaan, kun mies yllättäen siirtyi silmänräpäystä nopeammin lähemmäs ja pian Azusa tunsikin voimakkaan läimäisyn kasvoillaan. Tuosta jäisi jälki, mutta siitä olisi epäilemättä parempi olla nostamatta meteliä ellei haluaisi toista samanlaista.

"Nimi on Akeshi ja minä esitän kysymykset jatkossa onko selvä?" mies kysyi tiukkaan sävyyn, samalla kun otti toisella kädellään kuristavan otteen Azusan kurkusta. Tyttö epäili, että kyseessä ei ollut miehen oikea nimi, mutta nyt hän saattoi silti kutsua miestä edes jollain nimellä, joten Azusa katsoi parhaaksi nyökätä myöntävästi, osoittaakseen että viesti oli mennyt perille.

"Hyvä", Akeshi totesi lyhyesti ja hieman rauhallisempaan sävyyn, minkä jälkeen irrotti otteensa, niin että Azusa saattoi haukkoa hetken verran henkeään. Kuristaminen oli jo ollut lähellä saada Azusan menettämään tajunsa uudestaan, joten mies oli irrottanut otteensa juuri oikeaan aikaan.

"Pienet linnut Sunagakuren suunnalla kertoivat, että eräs suhteellisen voimakas ninja olisi kerännyt joukkoja, värvännyt palvelukseensa ninjoja eri maista", Akeshi aloitti ja piti katseensa Azusassa, joka odotti jännittyneenä, että päästäisiin itse kysymykseen saakka.

"Nuo linnut ovat nyt joko kuolleita tai sitten häkkien sisällä, mutta niiden kertomat tiedot, välittyivät ajan myötä minulle saakka. Sain tietooni jopa muutamia nimiä, kuten Onimaru, Azusa ja Ryuu. Noista nimistä olen kiinnostunut ainoastaan yhdestä ja tiedän sinun yhteydestäsi häneen, joten alahan kertoa mitä tiedät, mikäli mielit säilyttää henkesi", mies jatkoi, jääden odottamaan Azusan vastausta. Olisi pitänyt varmasti jo aiemmin arvata, että Akeshi ei ollut kiinnostunut pienimmässäkään määrin hänestä, Onimarusta tai muistakaan, vaan sen sijaan tämä oli Ryuun perässä, aivan kuten Azusa itsekin Kabuton käskystä. Mutta mitä olisi turvallista paljastaa tässä tilanteessa? Sinänsä mikään ei estäisi häntä kertomasta kaikkea mitä halusi, sillä ei hän mitenkään erityisen uskollinen Ryuulle ollut. Toisaalta kuitenkin hänen oli otettava huomioon se, mitä tapahtuisi mikäli Ryuu saisi tietää hänen vuotaneen tietoja eteenpäin tälle Akeshille, minkä lisäksi hän ei tiennyt Akeshin motiiveja. Kenties olisi parempi sekoittaa valhetta ja totuutta, sillä jos joku menisi tappamaan Ryuun ennen kuin Kabuto ja Orochimaru pääsisivät tähän käsiksi, se ei olisi kovinkaan hyvä Otogakuren kannalta.

"Ennen kuin kerron yhtään mitään, minun on sanottava, että tietoni ovat varmasti vanhentuneita. En ole nähnyt Ryuuta aikoihin. Lisäksi minulle ei ole kerrottu muuta kuin mitä minun pitää milloinkin tehdä. Kaikki muu on vain Ryuun tiedossa, missä hän sitten onkin", Azusa sanoi, samalla kun tunnusteli jälleen selkänsä alla olevaa maata. Pian hänen kätensä tavoittivatkin pienen, mutta teräväreunaisen kiven, jota hän arveli voivansa käyttää, mutta ei vielä. Tiukasti Azusa puristi kiven nyrkkinsä sisään, toivoen että saisi myöhemmin tilaisuuden sen avulla leikata käsiään pitelevät köydet poikki ja paeta paikalta. Olisi palattava raportoimaan kloonille epäonnistumisesta, sillä oli selvää, ettei hänellä ollut mitään toivoa voittaa tämäntasoista vastustajaa. Akeshi oli selvästi heidän ensimmäisellä kohtaamisellaan vain leikkinyt hänen kanssaan, kun taas aiempi taistelu metsässä oli ollut täysi selkäsauna.

"Toiseksi, mitä tarkalleen tahdot tietää? Hänen tekniikkansa? Joukkojen keräämisen tarkoituksen? Hänen suunnitelmistaan en todellakaan tiedä muuta kuin oman tehtäväni, jonka hän minulle antoi", Azusa jatkoi. Tytön äänensävy kertoi ettei hän halunnut itseään kuristettavan toistamiseen, vaikka samalla hän oli hyvinkin tietoinen, että tämä viivyttelytaktiikka jota hän käytti ajatuksiensa keräämiseen, saattaisi hyvinkin saada Akeshin tulistumaan. Azusan onneksi mies kuitenkin hiljeni hetkeksi pohtimaan kuulemaansa ja miettimään tarkentavia kysymyksiä.

"Kerro minulle siitä sinun tehtävästäsi. Missä sait sen, mitä sinun tuli tehdä, saitko sen yksin harteillesi ja mitä sinun tuli tehdä tehtäväsi jälkeen?" mies katkaisi lopulta hetkeksi laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Nopeasti Azusa kehitti päässään valhetta ja totuutta sekoittavan vastauksen, jonka toivoi menevän Akeshiin täydestä. Hän voisi toki kertoa tehtävänsä, mutta tyhmähän hän olisi jos menisi kertomaan Ryuun valitsemasta tukikohdasta jollekulle muulle kuin Kabutolle.

"Tehtäväni oli kerätä rakentajia, arkkitehteja jos tarkkoja ollaan. Meitä oli ryhmä ja lähdimme liikkeelle Iwagakuresta, mutta eksyimme toisistamme, joten sain käskyn jatkaa yksin. Minun piti kuljettaa kanssani olevat vangit Konohan lähistölle, mistä Ryuu lähetti klooninsa hakemaan vangit parempaan talteen. En tiedä minne vangit vietiin sieltä, joten älä vaivaudu kysymään", Azusa kertoi ja toivoi tarinan menevän kuulijaansa täydestä.

"Tehtäväni jälkeen sain käskyn kierrellä ympäriinsä harjoittelemassa ja voimistua seuraavaa tehtävääni varten. Sitten törmäsin sinuun ensimmäisen kerran ja loput tiedätkin. Edellisen kohtaamisemme jälkeen jatkoin harjoittelua ja koetin voimistua tappaakseni sinut, sillä arvelin että sinusta saattaisi koitua vielä harmia. Mitä kuitenkin Ryuuhun tulee, niin en ole kuullut hänestä tai kenestäkään muustakaan mitään muutamaan viikkoon", Azusa jatkoi tarinansa loppuun ja jäi odottamaan Akeshin reaktiota. Jos hyvin kävisi, mies painuisi etsimään Ryuun jälkiä Konohan lähistöltä ja päästäisi hänet menemään. Azusan yllätykseksi Akeshi alkoi kuitenkin pian pudistella päätään pettyneenä, selvästikään uskomatta sanaakaan siitä mitä Azusa sanoi.

"Sinulla ei taida olla aavistustakaan siitä mitä kaikkea Hito on teistä kertonut?" Akeshi kysyi Azusalta, joka tajusi unohtaneensa ottaa tarinaa keksiessään juuri tuon ratkaisevan yksityiskohdan huomioon. Tietysti Hito oli mennyt kertomaan kaiken mitä tiesi, epäilemättä Hito myös oli yksi niistä pikkulinnuista, jotka Akeshi oli maininnut keskustelun aluksi.

"Ilmeisesti et vieläkään usko, että olen tosissani, vaan koetat syöttää minulle valheita. Ehkäpä meidän pitää hieman pehmittää sinua, niin että totuus irtoaa paremmin", mies jatkoi ja tarttui samalla Azusan olkapäähän, niin että saattoi kääntää tämän vatsalleen makaamaan, todennäköisesti kiduttaakseen jollain tapaa. Tuskin Azusa oli kuitenkin saatu käännettyä kun tyttö kuuli Akeshin pysähtyvän kuin seinään. Sanomattakin Azusa arvasi, että mies oli huomannut kiven, jota hän edelleen puristi nyrkissään.

"Haluat jotain terävää vai? No, tässä on!" Akeshi huudahti raivoissaan ja Azusa tunsi kuinka hänen kätensä painettiin tiiviisti yhteen. Tyttö koetti kääntää päätään nähdäkseen mitä hänen selkänsä takana oikein tapahtui, mutta pian Azusa kuitenkin tunsi pistävän kivun käsissään, kun Akeshi iski esiin ottamansa kunain tytön kämmenien läpi. Azusa kiljahti kivusta ja painoi otsansa viileää maata vasten.  Tytön huomaamatta Akeshi päästi hänen käsistään irti ja käveli rauhallisesti hieman kauemmas, sillä välin kun Azusa koetti koota ajatuksiaan.

"Jospa koettaisit uudelleen, vähän vakuuttavammin?" Akeshi kysyi hänen takaansa. Azusa henkäisi vielä pari kertaa syvään, yrittäen unohtaa kivun, ennen kuin kykeni edes kunnolla tajuamaan mitä Akeshi oli juuri sanonut.

"Hito tiesi samat asiat kuin minäkin, sillä hänen piti alunperin kerätä vankeja kanssamme, mutta hän karkasi. Jos Hito kerran on jo kertonut kaiken mitä tiesi, niin helvettiäkö sinä minun tietojani tarvitset? Vai etkö luota siihen että pikkulintusi kertoi totuuden? Yrität vain varmistaa, että tiedot pitävät paikkansa niinkö?" Azusa kysyi nyt hieman haastavampaan sävyyn ja koetti kääntää päätään Akeshin suuntaan, vaikka liike saikin hetkeksi tykyttävän kivun käsissä voimistumaan. Tyttö oli ehtinyt tuskin lopettaa kun sai tuntea voimakkaan potkun vasemmassa kyljessään. Henkeä haukkoen, Azusa kierähti ympäri, päästäkseen kauemmas Akeshista, vaikka tiesikin miehen kykenevän helposti seuraamaan perässä jos tahtoisi todella potkaista uudestaan.

"Sinulla ei ole varaa esittää minulle kysymyksiä. Luulin tehneeni sen jo selväksi. Taidan joutua takomaan sen paksuun kalloosi jos et tosiaan vieläkään usko", Akeshi sanoi kylmästi ja otti uuden kunain käteensä. Azusa katsellessa, aseen terä alkoi vähitellen hehkua ja hän tajusi Akeshin ohjaavan tulichakraa aseeseen saadakseen sen kuumennettua. Sanomatta enempää, Akeshi käveli lähemmäs ja kiskaisi hänet sitten rinnuksista repien pystyyn, kunnes Azusa lopulta istui polvillaan vangitsijansa edessä. Tämän jälkeen mies tarttui jälleen Azusan kaulasta ja painoi kuumennetun kunain terän tytön olkapäätä vasten. Äänekäs kiljaisu jäi hetkeksi kaikumaan luolassa, kuumennetun heittoaseen polttaessa Azusan ihoa. Parhaansa mukaan Azusa koetti riuhtaista itsensä irti Akeshin otteesta ja kiemurrella kauemmas, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta, sillä Akeshi vain tarttui tiukasti hänen käsivarteensa ja esti häntä karkaamasta. Lopulta kun tyttö alkoi olla jo varma, että menettäisi kohta tajunsa kivun vain jatkuessa, Akeshi irrotti kunain hänen iholtaan ja heitti sen jonnekin luolan seinustaa kohti, ennen kuin otti jälleen jotain esille taskustaan. Tarkentaessaan katseensa Akeshin esiin kaivamaan esineeseen, Azusa tajusi sen jonkinlaiseksi putkiloksi, joka näytti sisältävän jotain nestettä.

"Tässä putkilossa minulla on öljyä", Akeshi selitti ja kyykistyi tytön eteen, samalla heilutellen putkiloa merkitsevästi. Ikään kuin vakuuttaakseen Azusan siitä, että puhui totta, mies kaatoi tilkka öljyä sormenpäälleen ja pyyhkäisi sitä Azusan huulille ja sai tämän sylkäisemään saadakseen suuhun valuvan öljyn maun pois suustaan.

"Nyt sinä kerrot minulle kaiken Ryuusta, hänen keräämästään järjestöstä, sen jäsenten tämänhetkisen sijainnin... kaiken. Kerrot kaiken siitä mitä olet tehnyt sen jälkeen kun tiesi Hiton kanssa erosivat, yksityiskohtaisesti. Jos et vieläkään aio tehdä yhteistyötä niin joudun kaatamaan tämän öljyn päällesi ja sytyttämään sinut tuleen. Voit varmasti kuvitella millaista jälkeä tuli jättäisi, sillä sinulla ei ole toivoakaan sammuttaa sitä omin päin", Akeshi selitti ja katsoi Azusaa odottavasti. Tuo katse sai Azusan viimein tajuamaan, ettei tulisi selviämään hengissä ellei kertoisi totuutta kuten Kabutolle. Tämä mies ei ollut kuten häntä aiemmin kiduttaneet Iwagakuren anbut joille hän oli ollut arvokkaampi elävänä, joten hän ei oikeastaan voinut olla varma siitäkään ettei Akeshi vain hankkiutuisi hänestä eroon saatuaan totuuden kuten halusikin.

"Viimeksi kun kuulin, oikea Ryuu oli Iwagakuressa ja Onimaru oli hänen kanssaan. He jatkoivat sieltä jonnekin muualle, en tiedä minne. Ryuu jätti Tulen maan ja Aaltojen maan rajalle kloonin, johon jäsenten piti olla yhteydessä, jos tulisi jotain asiaa joka vaatisi hänen huomiotaan. Klooni käsittääkseni välitti tiedot aina eteenpäin oikealle Ryuulle", Azusa aloitti lopulta alistuvaan sävyyn.

"Sen jälkeen kun Hito vapautti vankimme ja lähti, ilmoitin hänen petturuudestaan kloonille ja minun piti mennä sen luokse harjoittelemaan. Kaksi jäsenistä, Yuu ja Araki jäivät alueelle jatkamaan arkkitehtien keräämistä. Matkan varrella törmäsin sinuun ensimmäisen kerran kuten varmaan muistat", Azusa sanoi ja piti katseensa Akeshin pitelemässä putkilossa. Jos mies kaikesta huolimatta päättäisi käyttää öljyä hänen polttamiseensa, olisi parempi olla valmiina, että voisi edes yrittää välttää saamasta hengenvaarallisia vammoja.

"Sen meidän ensikohtaamisemme jälkeen pääsin perille ja olen viettänyt tässä välissä olevan ajan kloonin seurassa harjoitellen. Pari päivää sitten sain kuitenkin tehtäväkseni etsiä ja tappaa sinut, sillä Ryuu arveli sinusta koituvan vielä harmia. Nyt sitten olen tässä. Sitä en tiedä mihin hän tarvitsee niitä arkkitehteja. Hän ei ole kertonut sitä minulle, joten olen väärä henkilö jos haluat tietää hänen suunnitelmistaan tarkemmin. Jos olisin sinä niin painuisin etsimään Kirikazen tai Rikimarun tai Kenichin. He ovat Ryuun ohella voimakkaimmat ja todennäköisesti myös luotetuimmat alaiset", Azusa jatkoi kertomuksensa loppuun ja toivoi, ettei Akeshi tiennyt tukikohdan sijaintia. Hän oli tarkoituksella puhunut vain hyvin epämääräisesti rajasta, joten jos Akeshi aikoisi löytää kloonin ja tukikohtana käytetyn hylätyn mökin, tämä joutuisi käymään läpi melkoisen pätkän rannikkoa ennen kuin löytäisi etsimänsä. Siihen mennessä hän olisi toivottavasti onnistunut varoittamaan kloonia, ilman että Ryuu tappaisi häntä Akeshin puolesta.

"Vielä yksi kysymys. Mitä sinun oli tarkoitus tehdä tämän tehtäväsi jälkeen? Palata Ryuun luokse?" Akeshi kysyi. Azusa arvasi, että mies todennäköisesti elätteli toiveita siitä, että voisi seurata häntä tukikohtaan. Tytöllä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikomustakaan paljastaa sen sijaintia, ei ainakaan ennen kuin Kabuton antama tehtävä olisi suoritettu, joten Azusa pudisti hieman päätään.

"Hän käski minun tämän jälkeen kierrellä ja jatkaa harjoittelua omin päin kunnes hän tarvitsisi minua taas", Azusa vastasi. Tuskin sanat olivat kuitenkin tulleet ulos hänen suustaan, kun Akeshi yllättäen käänsi hänet kovakouraisesti jälleen vatsalleen. Tuntiessaan yllään olevan topin selkäpuolen kastuvan, Azusa arvasi vangitsijansa kaataneen öljyn hänen selkäänsä.

"Puhun totta! En valehtele!" Azusa huusi hädissään, mutta liian myöhään. Mies sytytti liekin sormenpäähänsä ja toisen sitten lähemmäs Azusan selkää, kunnes nainen tunsi öljyn syttyvän ja kuumuus levisi hetkessä ympäri hänen selkäänsä. Akeshin päästäessä irti, nainen alkoi epätoivoisesti kieriä maassa, toivoen siten saavansa liekit sammutettua. Mitä tuli Akeshiin, tämä ei jäänyt seuraamaan miten Azusalle kävisi vaan tämä käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen poistuakseen paikalta. Akeshin hävittyä paikalta, ei kestänyt kauan, kun Azusa kuuli kumeaa jyrinää ja vaikka hän ei tiennytkään mistä ääni oli lähtöisin, hän saattoi vain arvailla, että mies oli todennäköisesti romahduttanut luolan suun ja lukinnut hänet tänne.

Vasta nyt Azusa tajusi mikä viimeisen kysymyksen tarkoitus todella oli ollut. Jos hän olisi sanonut Ryuun odottavan häntä raportoimaan tehtävänsä lopputuloksesta, olisi Akeshi ollut pakotettu päästämään hänet menemään ellei halunnut Ryuuta henkilökohtaisesti peräänsä. Hänen vastauksensa vuoksi mies todennäköisesti ajatteli heittävänsä kapuloita Ryuun rattaisiin, tappamalla edes yhden tämän alaisista. Ja seuraava kohde todennäköisesti olisivat Hito ja Yuu, joiden hän oli kertonut jääneen kahden jatkamaan oman tehtävänsä suorittamista.

"Helvetin... helvetti...", Azusa kirosi katkonaisesti, jatkaen epätoivoista kieriskelyään. Vähitellen Azusa tunsi kuitenkin toppinsa kankaan alkavan antaa periksi liekkien polttaessa sitä, kunnes vaatekappale viimein tippui tytön yltä kokonaan. Päästyään näin viimein liekehtivästä vaatekappaleesta eroon, ei ollut enää mahdotonta sammuttaa iholle tarttuneita liekkejä jatkamalla kierimistä vielä vähän aikaa. Liekkien sammumisesta huolimatta, Azusa tiesi kuitenkin katsomattakin, että hänen selkäänsä todennäköisesti koristivat nyt melkoiset palovammat ja todennäköistä myös oli, että tämä jättäisi selkään elinikäiset arvet, riippumatta siitä sattuisiko hän pääsemään täältä jotenkin asiansa osaavan lääkintäninjan hoitoon.

Henkäisten syvään ja irvistäen kivusta, Azusa vääntäytyi lopulta istumaan ja koetti kerätä ajatuksiaan, päättääkseen miten olisi parasta jatkaa. tästä. Ensin pitäisi saada selän taakse sidotut kädet vapaiksi ja sitä varten käsien läpi isketty kunai oli mitä loistavin onnenpotku, sillä heittoaseen avulla hän voisi hetkessä leikata köydet poikki. Kunhan vain ensin saisi kunain irti käsistään. Purren hampaansa yhteen, Azusa koetti käsiään liikuttamalla, saada kunain luiskahtamaan ulos haavasta.

Työ oli hidasta, kiitos tiukasti sidotun köyden, eikö Azusalla ollut aavistustakaan siitä kuinka kauan aikaa hän käytti kunain irti saamiseen, mutta lopulta Azusa kuitenkin kuuli tervetulleen, metallisen kilahduksen, kun ase tipahti hänen käsistään maahan. Seuraava vaihe olikin tunnustella kärsineillä käsillä maata ja saada pitävä ote kunain kahvasta, ennen kuin hän saattoi painaa terän köysiä vasten ja ryhtyä tekemään pientä sahaavaa liikettä miten parhaiten taisi. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan sahaamisen jälkeen, Azusa viimein tunsi köysien alkavan antaa periksi ja saattoi lopulta löysätä niitä tarpeeksi, jotta sai kätensä pujotettua niistä irti.

Ollessaan nyt vapaa liikkumaan Azusa tunsi käsittämätöntä helpotusta, vaikka tilanne ei ollutkaan vielä paljon parantunut. Luolan suuaukko oli edelleen ummessa, joten hänen pitäisi seuraavaksi keksiä miten päästä täältä ulos. Sitä ennen seuraava askel oli kuitenkin käsissä olevien haavojen sitominen ja sitä tarkoitusta varten, Azusa leikkasi yllään olevan hameen helmasta kaksi pitkää suikaletta, jotka sitoi käsiensä ympärille, ennen kuin nousi ja lähti kohti luolan seinustaa, missä muisti nähneensä viuhkansa ja muut varusteensa. Viuhkan löytämisessä ei onneksi kestänyt kauan ja pian hän löysi myös kunailaukkunsa jonka kiinnitti takaisin paikalleen, ennen kuin nousi ja jatkoi matkaansa suuntaan, jonne oli nähnyt Akeshin poistuvan. Hän olisi halunnut ottaa esiin laukussaan olevan käärön ja ottaa siihen sinetöityjen tavaroiden joukosta uuden paidan ja muutenkin vähemmän kärsineet vaatteet ylleen, mutta tässä pimeydessä ei ollut toivoakaan siitä, että löytäisi kääröstä oikean kohdan. Niinpä Azusan oli vain noustava ja jatkettava matkaansa kohti luolan suuaukkoa, ottaen tukea luolan seinästä päästäkseen etenemään mahdollisimman vaivattomasti.

Muutaman mutkan jälkeen Azusa viimein alkoi erottaa aavistuksen enemmän valoa ja tajusi tulleensa luolan suulle. Kuten hän oli osannut epäilläkin, luolan suu tosiaan oli romahtanut, mitä luultavimmin räjähdelappujen vaikutuksesta. Aivan suuaukon yläreunassa näkyi kuitenkin pieni kaistale heikkoa valoa, joka paljasti ettei vapaus olisi kovin kaukana, jos hän vain onnistuisi kaivamaan itselleen reitin ulos. Varovasti, Azusa lähti kiipeämään luolaan romahtanutta kivikasaa pitkin ylemmäs, tavoitteenaan päästä valokaistaleen luokse ja siirtää kiviä sen verran, että pääsisi varusteineen kiemurtelemaan ulos. Se oli kuitenkin helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, sillä päästyään vain kasan puoleen väliin, Azusa tajusi alkavansa valua alaspäin, hänen allaan olevien kivien antaessa hänen painostaan periksi ja lähtiessä vierimään alaspäin. Nopeasti Azusa ponnisti yhdestä isommasta kivenlohkareesta vauhtia ja perääntyi kauemmas.

Luolan suuaukolla ollut valokaistale katosi, kun ulkopuolella olevasta rinteestä ilmeisesti valui lisää kiviä suuaukon peitoksi. Hetken verran Azusa tunsi itsensä avuttomaksi, sillä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan olisiko turvallisempaa vain yrittää uudestaan päästä kivikasan päälle kaivautumaan ulos vain pitäisikö vain yrittää iskeä kivet sivuun jollain mahdollisimman voimakkaalla tuulitekniikalla. Lopulta tyttö tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei halunnut riskeerata sitä, että koko luola romahtaisi hänen niskaansa, joten varovasti Azusa lähti uudestaan kiipeämään kiviröykkiötä pitkin, kunnes pääsi suuaukon yläosaan ja saattoi alkaa varovasti siirtää edessään olevia kiviä sivuun.

Työ oli hidasta ja kerran toisensa jälkeen ulkopuolelta tuntui vain valuvan lisää kiviä ja maata tukkimaan hänen kulkureittinsä, mutta vähitellen valon määrä alkoi viimein lisääntyä ja Azusan kädet alkoivat muovata jonkinasteista aukkoa, josta päästä ulos. Lopulta aukko oli niin suuri, että Azusa saattoi ryömiä sen läpi ja istua sitten helpottuneena kivikasan päälle ottamaan esiin varustelaukussaan olevan käärön. Löydettyään illan hämärtyvässä valossa oikean sinettikuvion, Azusa painoi kätensä sen päälle ja kutsui esiin kasan vaatteita, niin että saattoi vaihtaa vähemmän kärsineet vaatteet ylleen, ennen kuin ryhtyi silmäilemään ympäristöään.

Hän ei ollut aivan varma, mutta ilmeisesti Akeshi ei taistelun jälkeen ollut vienyt häntä kovin kauas vaan hän oli edelleen samassa laaksossa, josta oli miehen löytänytkin. Luola vaikutti olevan laakson reunalla olevassa rinteessä, täysin vastakkaisessa suunnassa kuin mistä hän oli tullut laaksoon. Päästäkseen siis pois ja lähimpään kylään, hänen olisi vielä matkattava laakson halki ja sen jälkeen muutaman kilometrin verran takaisi kylään, josta oli lähtenyt liikkeelle. Normaalisti matka olisi voinut taittua hyvinkin nopeasti, mutta hänen sen hetkisessä kunnossaan tuntui siltä kuin olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla matkalla kuuhun.

Välimatka tuntui toivottoman pitkältä, mutta tähänkään hän ei voinut jäädä sillä kuka tiesi jos Akeshi tulisikin jostain syystä takaisin tarkistamaan oliko todella päässyt hänestä eroon? Hitaasti tyttö kohottautui siis jaloilleen ja lähti kävellen etenemään rinnettä pitkin alas päin. Askel askeleelta matka taittuikin tasaisesti, kunnes Azusa viimein erotti puiden lomasta polun, jota pitkin arveli pääsevänsä pois. Tämän pitemmälle tytön voimat eivät kuitenkaan enää kantaneet vaan väsymys vei voiton ja hitaasti Azusa vajosi maahan, jääden nojaamaan hetkeksi viereisen puun runkoa vasten, ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa toistamiseen saman vuorokauden aikana.


	15. Pako

Azusa heräsi seuraavan kerran siihen, kun tunsi jonkun nostavan häntä. Aluksi tytöstä tuntui, ettei olisi halunnut herätä lainkaan ja koettikin muutaman minuutin ajan pitää vain silmiään suljettuna siinä toivossa, että nukahtaisi uudestaan. Vähitellen kuitenkin ajatus siitä, että oli noin vain antanut itsensä sammua vieraaseen ympäristöön ja mahdollisesti päätynyt mahdollisesti jopa uudestaan Akeshin käsiin, sai tytön avaamaan silmänsä.

Ensimmäiseksi Azusan silmät osuivat kuitenkin Ryuun kasvoihin hänen yläpuolellaan. Tai kenties oli parempi puhua kloonista, sillä Azusa ei uskonut, että oikea Ryuu olisi noin vain tullut paikalle pelkästään häntä hakemaan. Kloonin kasvoista katse lipui vähitellen kauemmaksi ja huomasi tutun näköisen viuhkan, jonka Ryuu oli kiinnittänyt selkäänsä, sen ilmeisesti tiputtua hänen käsisään maahan siellä missä hänen voimansa olivat lopulta loppuneet. Vasta tässä vaiheessa tytön aivot viimein todella tajusivat, että äskeinen nostamisen tunne oli mitä ilmeisimmin johtunut siitä, kun Ryuu oli nostanut hänet ylös maasta.

"Löysit minut", Azusa mutisi väsyneenä, saaden Ryuun keltaisten silmien katseen kohdistumaan häneen. Mies tuntui vasta nyt huomaavan, että hän oli herännyt.

"Niin tein", Ryuu totesi lyhyesti, jatkaen sitten kävelemistä, kunnes päästiin lopulta pienelle metsikön keskellä olevalle aukiolle. Todettuaan paikan olevan luultavasti tarpeeksi hyvässä turvassa katseilta, Ryuu laski Azusan alas ja laski selässään olleen viuhkan tytön viereen, ennen kuin katosi hetkeksi metsään. Azusa ummisti silmänsä ja ehti hetkeksi jopa nukahtaa uudelleen ennen kuin kuuli etäisesti Ryuun askelten tulevan jälleen lähemmäksi. Avatessaan silmänsä, hän näki Ryuun keränneen metsiköstä oksia, joita ryhtyi kasaamaan tottuneesti jonkinlaiseksi nuotioksi vähän matkan päähän Azusasta. Saatuaan viimein tulen syttymään, mies siirtyi takaisin hänen luokseen ja tarttui hänen käsiinsä. Hieman irvistäen, Azusa antoi miehen tutkia käsissä olevia haavoja, huolimatta siitä, että käsiä aristi Akeshin jäljiltä.

"Jos sallit, niin luulen että on parempi repiä rupi irti ja puhdistaa haavat, minkä jälkeen poltan sen umpeen. Kai kestät sen?" Ryuu kysyi lopulta aikansa haavoja tutkailtuaan. Azusa ei ollut varma siitä oliko käsiin jo syntyneen ruven irti repiminen todella hyvä idea, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin hyväksyvästi, päättäen luottaa siihen, että Ryuu tiesi paremmin. Tämä epäilemättä oli itse selvinnyt pahemmistakin vammoista.

"Mikään tuskin voi olla pahempaa kuin se mitä jouduin kokemaan Iwagakuressa. Anna mennä vain", Azusa sanoi väsyneesti. Ryuun kutsuessa lopulta eräästä kääröstä esiin pitkäteräisen veitsen, jonka terän asetti kuumenemaan nuotioon, Azusan katse kuitenkin valpastui hieman, kun hänen päähänsä alkoi viimein tulvia kysymyksiä siitä, mitä hänen nukkuessaan oli tapahtunut.

"Miksi muuten olet täällä? Ja miten edes löysit minut?" tyttö kysyi mieltään painavat kysymykset ja suuntasi Ryuun kasvoihin uteliaan katseen.

"Tukikohdan klooni teki minut sinun lähtösi jälkeen ja kehotti tarkkailemaan tehtävän etenemistä kauempaa. Tehtävän avulla oli tarkoitus mitata edistymistäsi, mutta sinettisi välityksellä aistin chakrasi menevän huolestuttavan vähiin. Löysin paikan jolla ilmeisesti taistelitte ja lähdin vain seuraamaan jälkiä kunnes lopulta löysin sinut polun vierestä. Et luultavasti olisi selvinnyt kovin pitkään ellen olisi antanut vähän chakraani sinulle", Ryuu kertoi, jättäen lopun vain Azusan arvailujen varaan. Todennäköisesti mies oli jälkiä seuratessaan poikennut luolan luokse, mutta jatkanut sitten matkaansa todettuaan ettei hän ollut enää siellä. Azusan vajotessa hetkeksi ajatuksiinsa, Ryuu vilkaisi nuotion liekeissä kuumentunutta veistä ja todettuaan sen olevan tarpeeksi kuuma, mies otti Azusan toisen käden jälleen otteeseensa.

"Tämä tulee kirpaisemaan... valmiina?" Ryuu kysyi. Saatuaan vastaukseksi hyväksyvän nyökkäyksen, mies keräsi chakraa toiseen käteensä ja vapautti sen lopulta siistinä ilmateränä, jonka avulla sai kerralla repäistyä Azusan haavan ylle muodostuneen ruven pois. Hetkeä myöhemmin mies teki saman myös käden toiselle puolelle. Tytön suusta karkasi kivusta johtuva vinkaisu, mutta tämä kipu ei ollut mitään verrattuna siihen mitä seurasi kun Ryuu alkoi puhdistaa haavaa. Azusan oli pakko puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja purra hampaansa yhteen, kestääkseen haavan puhdistamisesta johtuvan kirvelyn. Lopulta Ryuu painoi nuotiossa kuumentuneen veitsen terän haavaa vasten ja tässä kohtaa Azusa ei enää kyennyt olemaan hiljaa vaan kunoichilta karkasi tuskainen huudahdus. Vaistomaisesti hän yritti vetää kätensä pois, mutta Ryuun ote kuitenkin piti tämän polttaessa haavan umpeen, ennen kuin siirsi terän myös käden toiselle puolelle.

"Vielä toinen. Sen jälkeen saat levätä", mies lupasi, asetettuaan veitsen takaisin nuotion vierelle, jotta se pysyisi vielä kuumana. Toisen käden kohdalla Ryuu joutui käyttämään hieman enemmän aikaa ruven aukaisemiseen, mutta lopulta toinenkin käsi saatiin kuitenkin asianmukaisesti hoidettua. Tämän jälkeen klooni viimein sammutti nuotion ja asetti veitsen jäähtymään lähellä olevaa kiveä vasten, ennen kuin istuutui Azusaa vastapäätä ja suuntasi katseensa väsyneen kunoichin silmiin.

"Nyt jos sallit... Haluan kuulla mikä meni vikaan. Annoin tehtäväksi tappaa vihollinen, mutta sen sijaan lähes kuolet itse. Mitä siis tapahtui?" Ryuu kysyi aikaisempaa aavistuksen tiukemmalla äänensävyllä. Azusa ei ollut ihan varma siitä oliko Ryuu vain pettynyt vai jopa vihainen. Itse hän oli kuitenkin pettynyt itseensä ja laski katseensa katuvan näköisenä alas.

"Löysin hänet tästä laaksosta kuten varmaan jo arvasitkin, mutta hän oli vahvistunut edellisestä kohtaamisestamme enemmän kuin olin osannut odottaa. Tai kenties vahvistua, on väärä sana kuvaamaan sitä. Luulen, että hän on koko ajan ollut vahvempi, mutta viimeksi vain leikitteli kanssani jostain syystä", Azusa sanoi raskaasti huokaisten. Ryuu halusi kuitenkin selkeästi kuulla enemmän, joten tyttö päätti kertoa koko tarinan siitä mitä Akeshin löytämisen jälkeen oli tapahtunut, kuitenkin siinä määrin muokattuna, ettei Ryuu saanut tietää siitä kuinka hän oli mennyt paljastamaan tietoja viholliselle. Vaikka hänen tietonsa olivatkin epäilemättä samoja mitä Hito oli jo paljastanut, tuntui asian kertominen Ryuulle silti lähes itsemurhaan verrattavalta teolta.

"Vai niin...", Ryuu sanoi lopulta miettivästi, Azusan katsoessa ja odottaessa jatkoa. Hetken verran hän pidätti hengitystään, peläten Ryuun näkevän hänen valheensa läpi, mutta tytön helpotukseksi, klooni ei lähtenyt epäilemään häntä hänen tarinansa todenperäisyydestä.

"Myönnän, että odotin sinulta enemmän, mutta tässä vaiheessa ei taida voida mitään. Palaamme tukikohtaan ja saat siellä odottaa vammojesi paranemista. Jatkamme koulutustasi kun olet taas kunnossa ja hoidan tämän Akeshin pois päiväjärjestyksestä henkilökohtaisesti, kunhan tulee sopiva tilaisuus", Ryuu päätti viimein. Azusalla ei ollut mitään tätä vastaan, joten tyttö tyytyi vain nyökkäämään, kun Ryuu viimein noukki hänen viuhkansa maasta ja kiinnitti sen selkäänsä. Kiveä vasten jäähtyneen veitsen, mies sinetöi takaisin kääröön, josta oli sen kutsunutkin, ennen kuin nosti Azusan jälleen maasta ja lähti kantamaan tätä eteenpäin. Vaikka haavat olikin nyt hoidettu, tyttö oli silti menettänyt paljon verta, joten ei tullut kysymykseenkään, että tämän olisi pistänyt matkustamaan itse.

 

**oOo**

 

Azusan ja kloonin päästyä takaisin tukikohtaan, alkuperäinen klooni päästi luomansa kaksoiskappaleen hajoamaan. Ryuun vaatimuksesta Azusa saikin viettää seuraavan viikon toimettomana, mitä tytön oli vaikea sietää, sillä tämä olisi vammoistaan huolimatta halunnut päästä jälleen harjoittelemaan ja yrittämään uudestaan, sen sijaan, että jättäisi Akeshin Ryuun huoleksi kuten tämä oli sanonut. Vammat kuitenkin vaativat aikaa parantuakseen ja kun jopa kevyiden esineiden nostaminen tuntui ajoittain vaikealta käsien ollessa niin heikossa kunnossa, ei Azusan auttanut kuin myöntää, että Ryuu oli oikeassa ja lepo oli täysin paikallaan. Tilanne sai Azusan tuntemaan itsensä hyödyttömäksi, eikä asiaa auttanut sekään, että hän melkein vaistosi Ryuun tyytymättömyyden tilanteeseen, vaikka tämä ei ollutkaan antanut hänelle enempää moitteita epäonnistumisesta.

Toisinaan Azusa löysi itsensä ihmettelemästä, miten Ryuu edelleen piti häntä joukossa mukana, vaikka Otogakuresta lähdön jälkeen lähes jokainen taistelu tuntui hänen osaltaan päättyneen huonosti. Ensin anbu, jonka hän oli kohdannut matkansa alussa yhdessä Seshirun kanssa, seuraavaksi vangiksi jääminen Iwagakuressa, häviö Hitoa vastaan tämän vapauttaessa heidän vangitsemansa rakentajat ja nyt lopuksi vielä tämä. Ja kaiken lisäksi edes Kabuton antama tehtävä ei tuntunut etenevän suuntaan tai toiseen. Kabuto varmasti odotti jo kärsimättömänä saavansa vihdoinkin jotain uutisia oikean Ryuun olinpaikasta ja tämän suunnitelmista, mutta Azusa ei ollut tiedusteluistaan huolimatta saanut mitään selville. Tuntui ettei edes Ryuun klooni itse tiennyt missä alkuperäinen oli.

Kahta viikkoa myöhemmin, Alkoi Azusan helpotukseksi kuitenkin jälleen tapahtua. Tyttö oli juuri tullut tukikohtana toimivan mökin olohuoneeseen, kun havaitsi nojatuolissa istuvan kloonin kasvoilla poissaolevan ilmeen. Välillä klooni nyökkäili ajatuksissaan, kuin olisi kuunnellut jonkun puhetta ja välillä taas saattoi nähdä kulmien kurtistuvan tyytymättömästi. Ei tarvittu kovinkaan kaksista päättelykykyä, jotta tajusi kloonin parhaillaan puhuvan jutsun välityksellä jollekulle muista ryhmän jäsenistä, joten Azusa ei kiinnittänyt asiaan sen enempää huomiota vaan ryhtyi keittämään itselleen teetä, samalla odottaen Ryuun havahtuvan tekniikasta hetkenä minä hyvänsä ja kertovan mistä oli kyse. Ilmeestä päätellen uutiset eivät olleet ainakaan hyviä. Hyvällä onnella tässä saattaisi kuitenkin olla jotain, mistä kertoa myöhemmin Kabutolle.

Azusa oli juuri saanut teensä valmiiksi kun Ryuu lopulta havahtui takaisin todellisuuteen ja kohdisti katseensa heti terävästi Azusaan. Katse oli niin kylmä, että hetken verran tyttö odotti Ryuun hyökkäävän ja tappavan hänet siihen paikkaan ja Azusan mielessä välähtelivät erilaiset kauhuskenaariot siitä kuinka Ryuu oli saanut selville hänen työskentelevän Kabutolle. Lopulta hetki kuitenkin meni ohi ja Ryuu nousi nopeasti nojatuolilta ylös.

"Pakkaa tavarasi, nyt heti. Me lähdemme", mies totesi ryhtyessään keräämään omia tavaroitaan kasaan. Sanat saivat Azusan kasvoille kohoamaan hämmentyneen ilmeen, tämän ihmetellessä mistä nyt oli kyse.

"Minne? Ja miksi?" Azusa kysyi suoraan, seuraten samalla katseellaan kuinka Ryuu kokosi vähiä tavaroitaan mukaansa ja tarkisti kunailaukkunsa sisältöä, varmistuakseen siitä, että varusteita oli riittävästi.

"Minne tahansa. Etsimme uuden tukikohdan. Yuu ja Araki on saatu kiinni. Kirikaze yritti pelastaa heidät, mutta epäonnistui ja joutui jättämään heidät oman onnensa nojaan. Sanoi selvinneensä vain hädin tuskin hengissä paikalta", Ryuu vastasi, saamatta kuitenkaan Azusaa tavoittamaan ajatuskulkuaan.

"Mutta... miten ihmeessä se meihin vaikuttaa? Hito tiesi tukikohdan sijainnin, joten luulisi hänen paljastaneen sen jo, emmekä silti ole saaneet seuraa vaikka siitä on jo pitkän aikaa. Miksi siis näin yhtäkkiä pitäisi johonkin lähteä?" Azusa kysyi ymmällään, saaden lopultakin Ryuun pysähtymään sen verran, että tämä malttoi selittää tilanteen kokonaisuudessaan. Normaalisti Ryuu tuntui noudattavan periaatetta, että ettei alaisille kerrottu enempää kuin näiden ehdottomasti tarvitsi tehtäviensä kannalta tietää, mutta tässä tilanteessa Azusan kysymyksiä ei voinut täysin sivuuttaakaan.

"Totta, Hito tiesi tukikohdan sijainnin ja todennäköisesti se on ollut jo jonkin aikaa myös muutaman ninjakylän tiedossa. Kirikazen äsken kertomien tietojen mukaan hänen kimppuunsa hyökättiin konohalaisten toimesta, samoin Yuun ja Arakin kimppuun kun hän oli yrittänyt päästä näiden luokse. Tietojen pohjalta on syytä olettaa, että myös tänne on jo matkalla ryhmä Konohan anbuja, joten ala pakata", Ryuu selosti tilanteen, tehden samalla Azusalle hyvinkin selväksi että kyseessä oli hyvin organisoitu operaatio jonka tarkoitus selvästi oli eliminoida sekä Ryuu itse, että tämän alaiset. Tuhlaamatta siis enempää aikaa, Azusa jätti teensä ja ryntäsi huoneeseensa, onnistuen ennätysajassa keräämään omat vähät tavaransa. Saatuaan viuhkansa tukevasti selkäänsä kannettavaksi, tyttö tarkisti vielä kunailaukkunsa sisällön, ennen kuin palasi Ryuun luokse, joka odotti jo kärsimättömänä, samalla katsellen ikkunasta ulos.

Kaksikko ei kuitenkaan koskaan ehtinyt lähteä matkaan, sillä äkisti katolta kuului sarja hiljaisia kolahduksia, joiden Azusa arvasi aiheutuvan katolle heitetyistä kunaista. Sanomattakin oli selvää, että kohta varmasti räjähtäisi, Azusa suojautui huoneessa olevan pöydän alle, juuri ajoissa ennen kuin räjähdys sai osan katosta romahtamaan ja puunsäleet sinkoilemaan ympäriinsä. Ryuu puolestaan oli kutsunut ympärilleen suuren käärmeen, joka suojasi miestä parhaansa mukaan, ennen kuin katosi savupilven saattelemana ilmaan, hyökkäyksen alkaessa viimein laantua.

"Olohuoneen ikkuna", Ryuu sihahti lopulta ja Azusa nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi, syöksyen saman tien kohti ikkunaa. Etu- ja takaovea varmasti pidettiin silmällä, joten oli heittäydyttävä ikkunan läpi ulos ja paettava paikalta. Koska tämä Ryuu oli vain klooni, ikkunan läpi heittäytyminen jäisi Azusan tehtäväksi, minkä jälkeen klooni voisi seurata häntä ikkunaan syntyneestä aukosta. Kuten mikä tahansa klooni, tämäkin hajoaisi jos ottaisi yhtään vahinkoa ja jos klooni pääsisi hajoamaan, eivät Azusan omat selviytymismahdollisuudet olisi kovinkaan korkeat. Niinpä hänen olisi nyt pistettävä parastaan, jotta saisi kloonin pidettyä suojassa kaikelta siihen kohdistuvalta vahingolta.

Suojaten päätään käsillään, Azusa siis syöksähti ikkunan läpi. Särkyvän lasin sirpaleet tipahtelivat maahan Azusan ympärille tämän laskeutuessa ja lähtiessä juoksemaan Ryuu aivan kannoillaan. Katsoessaan nopeasti ympärilleen, Azusa näki yhden kasvonsa naamiolla peittäneen anbun olevan takaoven lähettyvillä kuten Ryuu oli arvellutkin. Ennen kuin vihollinen ehti tehdä kuitenkaan elettäkään hyökätäkseen, Azusa ja Ryuu olivat jo päässeet puiden tarjoamaan suojaan ja lähteneet hyppimään puiden oksia pitkin eteenpäin. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että anbut olivat nyt varmasti lähteneet perään, joten tyttö ei vaivautunut katsomaan taakseen, sillä se olisi vain hidastanut hänen vauhtiaan.

"Pitäisikö hajaantua?" Edes toisella on silloin paremmat mahdollisuudet päästä paikalta", Azusa kysyi vaimeasti ja katsoi hieman edelleen päässeen Ryuun sivuprofiilia. Miehen ilmeestä ei voinut päätellä mitään tämän sen hetkisistä ajatuksista, korkeintaan sen, että tämä oli tavalla tai toisella päättänyt selviytyä tilanteesta, johon he olivat joutuneet.

"Ei, sinä pysyt minun mukanani. Olen vain klooni, joten minulla ei ole varaa hajota, etenkin kun minun kauttani tapahtuu kaikki yhteydenpito oikeaan Ryuuhun. Voin suojata itseäni tiettyyn rajaan asti, mutta sinun tuulesi avulla se onnistuu paremmin", klooni vastasi. Hyväksyen selityksen Azusa tyytyi vain nyökkäämään ja uskaltautui sitten vihdoin vilkaisemaan olkansa yli. Kuten hän oli olettanutkin, takaa-ajajat olivat aivan kannoilla, joskin vielä nämä eivät olleet alkaneet saavuttaa heitä, vaan välimatkaa oli vielä tarpeeksi, jotta he voisivat yrittää jonkinlaista harhautusta.

"Perässämme näyttäisi olevan vain kaksi", Azusa totesi kääntäessään katseensa takaisin eteenpäin ja ponnistaessaan lisää vauhtia taas seuraavasta eteen tulevasta oksasta. Ryuu hymähti, lievästi huvittuneena Azusan sanoista.

"He joko aliarvioivat meidät pahasti tai sitten nuo ovat vahvempia kuin miltä vaikuttavat", klooni totesi. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen mies avasi suunsa lisätäkseen vielä jotain, mutta yllättäen Azusa pisti kuitenkin merkille tämän silmiin syttyvän yllättyneen katseen. Azusa ehti seurata Ryuun katsetta vain vähän matkaa eteenpäin, ennen kuin mies heittäytyi hänestä kauemmas. Tietämättä vieläkään, mistä oli kyse, Azusa otti mallia ja heittäytyi itse vastakkaiseen suuntaan. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin uusi räjähdys kajahti metsässä, kun oksistoon viritetty, räjähdelapuista tehty sinettiansa räjähti kohdassa jossa he kaksi olivat hetki sitten olleet. Puunsäleitä sinkoili puiden rungoista joka puolella ja tällä kertaa Azusa ei selvinnyt tilanteesta täysin naarmuitta vaan tunsi tikkujen ja säleiden repivän haavoja hänen ihoonsa.

Laskeutuessaan lopulta maahan, Azusa irvisti kivusta, sillä hänen palovammansa eivät olleet vieläkään täysin parantuneet. Tietäen, ettei pysähtyminen ollut kuitenkaan viisasta, tyttö lähti jatkamaan juoksemista maata pitkin. Vasemmalla puolellaan hän näki nyt kolmannen anbun, joka ilmeisesti oli ollut piilossa kauempana metsässä, nimenomaan tekemässä ansoja siltä varalta, että kohteet pääsisivät pakenemaan kahdelta muulta, jotka olivat päivystäneet tukikohdan luona.

Ryuuta ei näkynyt missään, sillä räjähdyksen aiheuttama savupilvi, oli hetkeksi katkaissut Azusan näköyhteyden tähän. Tyttö kuitenkin uskoi kloonin selvinneen ja saikin epäilylleen vahvistuksen juostuaan vain parikymmentä metriä eteenpäin. Klooni juoksi hieman kauempana hänen oikealla puolellaan ja hyppäsi lopulta takaisin oksille. Tajuten, että kolmas anbu oli voinut hyvinkin asettaa maanpinnalle vaikeammin huomattavia ansoja pakenijoiden varalta, Azusa seurasi pian kloonin esimerkkiä ja hyppäsi ylös itsekin, lähtien sitten vähitellen lähestymään taas kloonia, jotta olisi tarvittaessa puhe-etäisyydellä. Azusa ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt päästä kovinkaan pitkälle, kun yllättäen tunsi voimakkaan iskun selässään, yhden anbuista siirtyessä jonkin tekniikan avulla aivan hänen taakseen.

Iskun voimasta kunoichi tippui jälleen takaisin maahan, mutta onnistui kuitenkin juuri ja juuri ajoissa syöksähtämään pois alta, kun häneen osunut anbu iskeytyi katana kädessään juuri siihen kohtaan, johon hän oli tippunut. Miettimättä sen enempää, Azusa keräsi chakraa suuhunsa ja puhalsi sitten voimakkaan tuulenpuuskan, joka lennätti vastustajan kauemmas ja hän sai jälleen tilaisuuden jatkaa matkaansa. Saatuaan näin tilaisuuden päästä jälleen Ryuun perään, Azusa otti miehen nopeasti kiinni, vauhdittaen matkaansa päästämällä jaloistaan tuulichakraansa ulos.

"Suuntaamme länteen, lähimpään kylään ja katoamme siellä. Anbut tuskin haluavat vaarantaa siviilejä ryhtymällä taistelemaan keskellä kylää, joten se on paras mahdollisuutemme", Ryuu sanoi, Azusan päästessä jälleen puhe-etäisyydelle. Miehen puhuessa Azusa huomasi tämän liimailevan räjähdelappuja valmiiksi kunaiden kahvoihin, ilmeisesti tarkoituksenaan hidastaa takaa-ajoa niiden avulla.

"Miten aiomme edes päästä kylään asti? Nuo ovat aivan turhan tiiviisti perässä, jotta voisimme noin vain sulautua väkijoukkoon", Azusa huomautti. Heillä ei olisi pienintäkään mahdollisuutta päästä karkuun, elleivät onnistuisi ensin saamaan etumatkaa niin paljon, että voisivat rauhassa sulautua kylässä asuvien siviilien sekaan.

"Edessäpäin on luultavasti lisää ansoja, jotka tuo kolmas on tehnyt. Emme voi laukaista savupommia, koska harhautus olisi silloin ilmiselvä, niinpä sinun on laukaistava jälleen yksi räjähdeansa, jotta saamme hetkeksi näköyhteyden katoamaan. Pystytkö siihen?" Ryuu kysyi ja vilkaisi terävästi Azusaa. Tyttö nyökkäsi myöntävästi, vaikka tiedosti, että pienikin virhe ansoitetun oksan laukaisussa, voisi pahimmillaan maksaa hänen henkensä, jolloin hän kuolisi räjähdyksessä.

"Hyvä on, siinä tapauksessa suunnitelma on seuraava. Sinä siis laukaiset ansan ja savupilven suojassa minä teen kaksi kloonia, joista toinen muuttaa itsensä sinun näköiseksesi. Me puolestamme muutumme joksikin ympäristöön sopiviksi esineiksi. Ellei kukaan heistä ole sensori, he todennäköisesti lähtevät kloonien perään ja me saamme puolestamme hieman etumatkaa siihen mennessä, kun harhautuskappaleet huomataan klooneiksi", Ryuu kertoi suunnitelman, joka tällä oli mielessään. Azusa nyökkäsi jälleen ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Ansan laukaiseminen olisi se vaikein osuus, mutta jos hän selviäisi siitä, suunnitelman pitäisi kyllä toimia. Päättäen jo valmiiksi, että muuttuisi puunlehdeksi, tyttö valmistautui toimimaan, kun Ryuu viimein huomasi yhden ansoitetun oksan edessäpäin.

"Valmiina...", mies sanoi vaimeasti, lähes kuiskaten, samalla kun vilkaisi olkansa yli, kuin varmistaakseen, että anbut olivat edelleen kauempana heistä, eivätkä olleet alkaneet saavuttaa turhan nopeasti.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Azusa ponnisti kohti ansoitettua oksaa ja ponnisti hyvin nopeasti siitä lisää vauhtia itselleen, Ryuun puolestaan hypätessä oksan yli seuraavalle. Azusa oli tuskin ehtinyt irrottaa jalkansa oksalta, kun räjähdys sai aikaan paksun, pölystä ja puunsäleistä koostuvan pilven, jonka suojissa Azusa lähti laskeutumaan maata kohti. Vaikka hän oli onnistunut heittäytymään oksalta eteenpäin ennen pahimman räjähdyksen keskelle joutumista, oli hän kuitenkin ottanut vahinkoa selkäänsä, joka jo ennestään oli Akeshin jättämien palovammojen vuoksi arka. Puunsäleiden ja kaiken muun roskan varistessa kuitenkin alaspäin, Azusa tunsi jalkojensa pian koskettavan maanpintaa. Päästyään nyt alas, tyttö teki käsimerkin ja muuttui hetkessä maassa lojuvaksi puunlehdeksi. Seuraavaksi hän ei voinut kuin jäädä odottamaan mitä tapahtuisi ja luottaa siihen, että Ryuun tekemät kloonit onnistuisivat johdattamaan anbut toisaalle. Sen hetkisessä hahmossaan Azusa kykeni kuitenkin seuraamaan ympäristöään vain jossain määrin. Hän enemmänkin vaistosi kuin kuuli, kuinka anbut jatkoivat matkaansa hänen ylitseen, kolmikon selkeästi mennessä lankaan ja lähtiessä kloonien perään. Uskaltamatta kuitenkaan vielä purkaa muodonmuutostaan, Azusa jatkoi odottamista, kunnes viimein kuuli vaimeita askelia.

"Mennään", kuului Ryuun ääni vaimeasti jostain hänen yläpuoleltaan. Vasta nyt Azusa uskaltautui purkamaan muodonmuutoksen ja lähti nopeasti Ryuun perään, kohti länttä. Nyt he voisivat vain toivoa, että kloonit kykenisivät jatkamaan tarpeeksi pitkälle pohjoiseen, jotta he saisivat kunnon etumatkan.

 

**oOo**

 

Azusa istui Ryuun vierellä, kaatuneen puun rungon takana. Ilta oli alkanut hämärtyä yöksi ja kumpikin oli hengästynyt ja väsynyt pitkän pakomatkan jäljiltä, mutta parhaansa mukaan molemmat kuitenkin koettivat pitää hengityksensä hiljaisena. Anbut olivat osoittautuneet huomattavasti taitavammiksi ja itsepäisemmiksi jäljittäjiksi, kuin kumpikaan oli osannut odottaa ja niinpä he olivat jo aikaa sitten joutuneet luopumaan suunnitelmasta päästä anbujen ulottuvilta ilman taistelua. Jotenkin takaa-ajajien oli onnistunut tavoittaa kloonit ennätysajassa ja he olivat saaneet vain runsaan vartin verran jatkaa rauhassa matkaa ennen kuin olivat saaneet anbut peräänsä uudelleen. Ryuun oli onnistunut ensimmäisen hyökkäyksen aikana tappaa yksi takaa-ajajista, joten heillä oli perässään enää kaksi, mutta sen jälkeen he olivat joutuneet jatkamaan pakoaan lopun iltaa, pyrkien väsyttämään takaa-ajajansa taaksepäin lauotuilla tekniikoilla, joskin tästä huolimatta perään jääneet kaksi anbua, olivat kuitenkin olleet lähellä jo hajottaa Ryuun kloonin, joka tuntui olevan näiden pääasiallinen kohde. Nyt yön laskeutuessa he olivat hetkeksi onnistuneet saamaan sen verran etumatkaa, että olivat saaneet tilaisuuden pysähtyä lepäämään ja keräämään voimiaan, sillä pian heidän todennäköisesti olisi taas taisteltava, huolimatta siitä, että kumpikin oli aivan liian väsynyt jaksaakseen taistella kovin pitkään.

"Jos minä harhautan? Vedän ne perääni ja sinä pääset lähtemään", Azusa ehdotti lopulta kuiskaten. Kyseinen ajatus oli pyörinyt Azusan mielessä jo jonkin aikaa, huolimatta siitä, että Ryuu oli aiemmin sanonut haluavansa heidän pysyvän yhdessä. Tilanne oli kuitenkin muuttunut siitä. Vastaukseksi Azusa sai kuitenkin jonkinlaisen tyytymättömän murahduksen, joka paljasti, ettei Ryuu vieläkään pitänyt ajatuksesta.

"Aistin heidän olevan jo ihan lähellä. En usko, että selviämme tästä ilman taistelua, vaikka yrittäisitkin harhauttaa", Ryuu sanoi lopulta ja vilkaisi Azusaan, arvioiden tytön sen hetkistä kuntoa. Sen lisäksi ettei tämä vieläkään ollut kunnolla parantunut Akeshin tekemistä vammoista, oli tämä nyt myös väsynyt, lähes sama kuin olisi pistänyt kloonin taistelemaan yksin kahta vastaan.

"Iskemme yhtä aikaa toisen kimppuun ja hoitelemme hänet päiviltä yllätysedun turvin. Sen jälkeen jatkamme pakoa. Jos onnistumme, jäljelle jäävä tuskin lähtee jatkamaan takaa-ajoa yksin, sillä meillä on silloin ylivoima", Ryuu päätti lopulta, joskin hieman epäröivään sävyyn. Azusa tajusi itsekin, että anbuhan voisi hyvin vain jatkaa heidän seuraamistaan kauempaa samalla kun kutsuisi apuvoimia, jolloin he olisivat pian uudestaan samassa pulassa kuin nytkin. Ja suunnitelmassa oli muitakin riskejä. Toinen anbuhan saattaisi keskeyttää heidän yllätyshyökkäyksensä tai pahimmassa tapauksessa anbut osaisivat odottaa sitä ja iskeä heitä toisen pois pelistä, jolloin vain toinen jäisi jäljelle.

"Ja jos epäonnistumme?" Azusa kysyi, haluten tietää oliko Ryuulla varasuunnitelmaa. Vastaukseksi tyttö tajusi saavansa vain synkän virnistyksen tapaisen, Ryuun vilkaistessa häntä lyhyesti.

"Siinä tapauksessa jatkamme pakoa ja rukoilemme että selviämme hengissä", Ryuu totesi synkästi, sillä muutakaan ohjetta hänellä ei ollut antaa. Azusa värähti hermostuneena. Jos tilanne oli Ryuun mielestä noin paha, he voisivat pitää itseään onnekkaine jos onnistuisivat todella saamaan toisen anbuista hengiltä. Sen enempää puhumatta ninjat kuitenkin jäivät odottamaan, kunnes Azusa vaistosi Ryuun liikahtavan vierellään ja kääntyvän varovasti katsomaan puunrungon ylitse metsän pimeyteen. Taivas oli osin pilvessä, joten valoa ei ollut paljon ja sen vuoksi oli vaikea nähdä kovin kauas. Tästä huolimatta Azusakin kuitenkin vaistosi, etteivät he enää olleet kahden. Takaa-ajajat todennäköisesti vain odottivat heidän seuraavaa liikettään, ahdistettuaan heidät tällä tavoin satimeen.

"Liikkeelle. Hyökkää vasemmanpuoleista kohti", Ryuu sihahti lopulta ja loikkasi sitten samassa rungon ylitse, lähtien nopeasti kohti heidän tulosuuntaansa. ottaen viuhkansa valmiiksi esille, Azusa lähti seuraamaan Ryuun perässä, eikä heidän tarvinnut edetä kauas kun hän sai jo anbut näköpiiriinsä. Nopeasti Azusa heilautti viuhkaansa ja lähetti kaiken tieltään leikkaavan tuulenpuuskan kohti vasemmanpuoleista anbua. Samaan aikaan Ryuu puolestaan teki käsimerkit ja pian maasta kohteen jalkojen alta kohosikin valtava käärme, jonka onnistui napata anbu tiukkaan puristukseen, huolimatta epätoivoisesta väistöyrityksestä. Anbun ollessa käärmeen vankina, Azusa taittoi viuhkansa kokoon ja heilautti sen sitten laajassa kaaressa kohti miehen päätä. Kuului inhottava rusahdus, kun kohteen niska taittui hetkeksi luonnottoman näköiseen asentoon iskun voimasta ja hetkeä myöhemmin käärmeen onnistui vielä upottaa hampaansa uhrin olkapäähän, viimeistelläkseen tämän myrkyllään.

"Seuraa!" Ryuu huusi Azusalle, jatkaen itse juoksuaan kuolleen anbun ohitse ja lähtien sitten kaartamaan takaisin suuntaan josta he olivat hyökänneet. Azusa näytti helpottuneelta iskun onnistuttua, mutta helpottunut ilme vaihtui pian kuitenkin järkytykseksi, kun aivan kuin tyhjästä, jostain pimeyden keskeltä sinkoutui miekan terä, joka iskeytyi voimalla Ryuun vatsan läpi. Selvästi yllättyneenä itsekin, Ryuu katsoi alaspäin, ennen kuin kohotti katseensa Azusaan, samalla kun alkoi hajota.

"Pakene", oli viimeinen sana, jonka klooni ehti suustaan päästää, ennen kuin se hajosi kasaksi käärmeitä, jotka hetken toistensa lomassa kiemurreltuaan, lähtivät ryömimään maata pitkin mikä mihinkin suuntaan. Seuraava hetki Azusalta kuluikin melkein kuin unessa, hänen kääntäessään katseensa suuntaan, josta miekka oli tullut ja huomatessa, että jäljelle jäänyt anbu asteli puiden lomasta esiin ja ojensi sitten kättään kohti maahan tippunutta miekkaa. Ase lennähti kuin itsestään miehen ojennettuun käteen, mistä Azusa päätteli tämän erikoistuneen aseiden käyttöön ja kykenevän ohjailemaan niitä samaan tapaan kuin nukketeerit ohjasivat nukkejaan chakralangoilla.

Jäämättä odottamaan, että vastustaja ehtisi iskeä uudelleen, Azusa pinkaisi juoksuun metsän poikki. Korvansa juuresta Azusa kuuli sihahduksen ja näkikin pian hämärässä kunain lentävän vain hiuksenhienosti hänen ohitseen, miehen ilmeisesti yritettyä tähdätä häntä niskaan. Kääntymättä kuitenkaan katsomaan aikoiko tämä yrittää saman tien uudestaan, Azusa teki äkkikäännöksen vasemmalle, pyrkien puikkelehtimaan siksakkia puiden runkojen välistä ja tekemään muutenkin nopeita ja odottamattomia käännöksiä tehdäkseen pimeässä tähtäämisestä entistäkin hankalampaa. Pari kunaita singahti vielä tytön ohitse pimeyteen ja viimeinen jopa räjähti siihen liimatun räjähdelapun vaikutuksesta. kertaakaan pysähtymättä Azusa jatkoi kuitenkin juoksuaan tulen ja savun läpi, jotta pääsisi jälleen katoamaan pimeyteen anbun silmiltä.

Äkisti nainen kuitenkin kuuli rätinää takaansa ja ehti juuri ja juuri ajoissa kierähtää läheisen puunrungon taakse suojaan, takaansa sinkoavalta sähköammukselta, joka osui maahan juuri siinä kohtaa, jossa hän hetki sitten oli ollut. Pysähtymättä tasaamaan hengitystään, Azusa kierähti taas näkyviin ja puhalsi suustaan voimakkaan tuulen, joka leikkasi mukaansa oksia ja repi pyöritykseensä lehtiä ja muuta pienempää roskaa, joka äänistä päätellen osui kuin osuikin anbua päin, sillä pian Azusa kuuli pimeydestä hiljaisia kirouksia. Nielaisten tyttö kääntyi jatkamaan juoksuaan ja onnistuikin tällä kertaa saamaan tarpeeksi etumatkaa, jotta anbu ei pystyisi ihan heti uudestaan yrittämään osumista sen paremmin aseilla kuin ninjatekniikoillakaan.

Azusan helpotus etumatkan saamisesta oli kuitenkin lyhytaikainen, sillä hänen ei tarvinnut edetä kuin jonkin matkaa, kunnes puut alkoivat kasvaa hieman harvemmassa. Tietäen tästä, että he lähestyivät jonkinlaista aukeaa paikkaa, kuten peltoa tai metsä-aukiota, Azusa mietti hetken pitäisikö lähteä kiertämään aluetta metsän reunaa pitkin, missä hän voisi edelleen käyttää puiden runkoja suojanaan. Lopulta tyttö kuitenkin päätti jatkaa eteenpäin. Aukealla paikalla hän olisi toki kuin tarjottimella, mutta niin olisi myös anbu, jolla ei aukealla olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia suojautua hänen tuuleltaan. Lisäksi sähköelementin chakra oli heikompaa kuin tuuli, joten aukiolla etulyöntiasema jäisi hänelle.

Lopulta puita ei ollut enää lainkaan ja Azusa erotti tulleensa nyt aivan aukean laidalle. Kyseessä oli pelto, kuten hän oli epäillytkin ja pellon keskellä, hän saattoi nähdä seisomassa vielä kaksi ränsistyneen näköistä latoa. Näitä latoja kohti Azusa suuntasikin seuraavaksi, vilkaisematta lainkaan kuinka paljon hänen perässään tuleva anbu oli häntä ehtinyt jo saavuttaa. Asiaa ei tarvinnut miettiä kauan, sillä pian Azusa kuuli perässään seuraavat kevyet askeleet ja käännähtikin samalla heilauttamaan viuhkaansa, iskien uuden tuulihyökkäyksen takaa-ajajaansa kohti. Tällä kertaa hänen tuulensa sai kuitenkin vastaansa sähkötekniikan, joka Azusan yllätykseksi osoittautui niin voimakkaaksi, että se riitti heikentämään hänen tuulensa lähes olemattomiin, Azusan puolella olevasta elementtiedusta huolimatta. Ilman halki sinkoutuva salama oli kuitenkin heikentynyt tuulen vaikutuksesta sen verran, että kun se lopulta osui Azusaa olkapäähän, ei tälli ollut läheskään niin paha, kuin anbu ilmeisesti oli toivonut, sillä Azusan onnistui lähes heti heilauttaa viuhkaansa uudestaan. Tällä kertaa tuuli sai vastaansa pallosalaman, joka osoittautui Azusan onneksi kuitenkin äskeistä salamaa hieman heikommaksi, sillä tällä kertaa tuuli onnistui hajottamaan pallosalaman se osumista.

Tästä rohkaistuneena, Azusa taittoi viuhka kainaloonsa ja teki käsimerkit, puhaltaen vielä yhden voimakkaan tuulihyökkäyksen anbua kohti, ennen kuin kääntyi jatkamaan matkaansa kohti latoja. Hän ei tiennyt itsekään, mitä suunnitteli latojen luokse päästyään tekevänsä, mutta sillä hetkellä se tuntui kuitenkin hyvältä idealta. Yksin jäämisen aiheuttama pelko oli hiljalleen muuttumassa pakokauhuksi, sillä hän alkoi olla voimiensa äärirajoilla ja vaikka anbun tekniikatkin alkoivat jo menettää tehoaa, tämä vaikutti kaikesta huolimatta vahvemmalta ja parempikuntoisemmalta. Pakokauhu hänen sisällään tuntui suorastaan vaativan pääsyä jonnekin, ihan minne tahansa mihin voisi suojautua tai piiloutua siksi aikaa, että anbu kyllästyisi. etsimään.

Lyhyen, mutta ikuisuudelta tuntuvan juoksumatkan jälkeen, Azusa viimein pääsi etummaisena olevan ladon taakse, missä hän pysähtyi pariksi sekunniksi vetämään henkeä, ennen kuin hetken mielijohteesta pujahti raollaan olevasta ovesta ladon sisäpuolelle. Lato oli pieni, mutta pienestä koosta huolimatta, se oli kuitenkin tungettu hämmästyttävän täyteen jos jonkinlaisia maanviljelyssä tarvittavia välineitä. Keksimättä muutakaan piilopaikkaa, Azusa pujahti ladon nurkkaan pinotun laatikkopinon taakse, vaikka tiesikin piiloutumalla ostavansa vain vähän lisää aikaa enne kuin anbu löytäisi hänet. Hiljaa tyttö kuitenkin jäi aloilleen kuuntelemaan ja pian hän kuulikin ladon ulkopuolelta hiljaisia askelia, jotka tuntuivat kulkevan aivan seinän vierestä.

"Tiedän, että olet siellä sisällä. Tule ulos, niin voin ehkä harkita säästäväni henkesi", anbun ääni kuului yllättäen aivan ladon ovelta. Kunoichi ei kuitenkaan vastannut, sillä tiesi näin vain paljastavansa olinpaikkansa. Tuntui paremmalta pysyä piilossa ja yrittää vielä viimeistä yllätyshyökkäystä, ennen kuin luovuttaisi ja antaisi anbun joko tappaa tai vangita hänet. Hänellä oli chakraa parhaimmillaan enää yhteen hyökkäykseen, joten muita vaihtoehtoja ei tainnut edes olla kuin käyttää samaa yllätystaktiikkaa kuin aiemminkin toisen anbun kanssa.

Hetken verran oli hiljaista, kunnes Azusa kuuli askelten jälleen lähestyvän ja oven narahtaessa vaimeasti kun anbu astui sisään pimeään latoon. Varovasti Azusa kurkisti laatikkopinon takaa ja erottikin pian harteikkaan hahmon ovella, kun anbu, mitä ilmeisimmin mies, totutteli hetken ladossa vallitsevaan hämärään valaistukseen. Hetken verran tytöstä tuntui kuin anbu olisi katsonut suoraan häneen, mutta pian hetki meni kuitenkin ohi ja Azusa laskeutui taas hitaasti alemmas, jääden taas kuuntelemaan askelia.

"Älä viitsi jatkaa tätä piiloleikkiä tämän pidemmälle. Tiedämme molemmat, että löydän sinut ennemmin tai myöhemmin, joten teet tästä meille kummallekin helpompaa kun tulet vain vapaaehtoisesti esiin", anbu jatkoi suostutteluaan. Purren huultaan, Azusa painoi otsansa edessään olevaa laatikkopinoa vasten. Hetken verran hänen teki todellakin mieli luovuttaa, sillä Akeshin aiheuttamia vammoja aristi ja särki nyt paljon enemmän kuin heidän lähtiessään aiemmin päivällä tukikohdasta, minkä lisäksi hän todella oli pitkän pakomatkan jälkeen niin väsynyt, että olisi vain halunnut kaatua siihen ja nukahtaa. Ajatus siitä, että kiinni jääminen tietäisi todennäköisesti taas yhtä kidutusistuntoa ja lisää kipeitä vammoja, sai Azusan kuitenkin luopumaan ideasta. Hän ei luovuttaisi.

"Viimeinen tilaisuus, ennen kuin alan paiskoa salamoita ympäriinsä", anbu varoitti. Samalla Azusa kuitenkin tajusi äänen kuuluvan nyt lähempää ja askeleetkin kuuluivat aivan laatikkopinon toiselta puolelta. Tärisevin käsin Azusa tarttui viuhkaansa ja punnitsi sen painoa hetken käsissään. Aseen paino oli riittänyt iskemään toiselta anbulta niskat nurin, kenties hän voisi yrittää samaa nytkin? Jos hän sen lisäksi vielä puhaltaisi yhden tuulipanoksen lähietäisyydeltä päin naamaa... Keksimättä muutakaan toimintasuunnitelmaa, Azusa tarttui viuhkaansa paremmin. Anbun askeleet kulkivat nyt laatikkopinon ohi, lähes vierestä. Valmistautuen iskemään, Azusa kohotti viuhkan olkapäälleen pesäpallomailan tavoin ja kun vastustajan hahmo lopulta tuli näkyviin laatikkopinon takaa, tyttö heilautti viuhkaansa laajassa kaaressa kohti miehen päätä, onnistuen kuin ihmeen kaupalla osumaan maaliinsa. Anbun pää kolahti iskun voimasta yhden laatikon kulmaan ja pian tämä rojahtikin tajuttomana ladon lattialle. Haluamatta antaa miehelle tilaisuutta nousta ja lähteä hänen peräänsä toistamiseen, Azusa kohotti viuhkansa uudelleen ja löi vielä yhden iskun, ennen kuin puhalsi vielä tuuliammuksen, kuten oli suunnitellut.

Saatuaan hyökkäyssarjansa päätökseen, Azusa odotti hetken hengästyneenä aloillaan ja kun anbu ei noussut, hän uskaltautui laskeutumaan alemmas ja tunnustelemaan pulssia miehen kaulalta. Kun pulssia ei kuitenkaan tuntunut, tyttö huokaisi helpotuksesta ja nojautui hetkeksi ladon seinää vasten. Vihdoinkin takaa-ajo oli ohi. hän ei jaksanut olla edes harmissaan Ryuun kloonin tuhoutumisesta sillä hetkellä, vaikka tiesikin sen vain vaikeuttavan vakoilutehtäväänsä entisestään. Hetken verran tytön teki mieli jäädä nukkumaan siihen, mutta tiedostaen, että ennemmin tai myöhemmin tapettuja anbuja alettaisiin varmasti kaivata, Azusa pakottautui takaisin seisomaan ja käveli ulos ladosta. Takaisin ulkoilmaan päästyään, tyttö lähti juoksemaan jälleen pellon poikki, kohti sen toista reunaa. Nyt kun takaa-ajajista oli varmasti hetkeksi päästy eroon, hän voisi palata alkuperäiseen suunnitelmaan ja suunnata lähimpään kylään, missä voisi painua maan alle.


	16. Epilogi

Azusa pysähtyi vasta seuraavana aamuna, auringon jo noustua. Vaikka kylissä liikkumisessa oli aina omat riskinsä, jotka Ryuun kloonikin varmasti oli tiedostanut, päätti Azusa majoittua reitilleen osuneen kylän majataloon, silläkin uhalla, että hänet myöhemmin tunnistettaisiin. Maksettuaan jäljellä olevista vähistä rahoistaan huoneen yöksi, Azusa vetäytyi huoneeseensa, haluten olla omissa oloissaan. Päätä särki väsymyksestä, mutta tästä huolimatta nainen pysytteli kuitenkin hereillä vielä sen verran että sai rauhassa peseytyä perusteellisesti, huoneensa yhteydessä olevassa pienessä kylpyhuoneessa, ennen kuin sitten käpertyi huoneessa olevalle sängylle nukkumaan. Tyttö heräsi vasta seuraavana yönä ja muun maailman vielä nukkuessa, Azusa asettui huoneen ikkunalaudalle istumaan ja katselemaan autiota pääkatua. Talojen edessä loistavien himmeiden lamppujen loisteessa hän erotti vain pari kissaa, jotka yön pimeydessä kipittivät kadun yli sen toiselle puolelle ja katosivat pian taas näkyvistä jollekin sivukujista.

Seuraavat pari tuntia Azusa kuluttikin vain ikkunalla istuen ja ympäristöä valppaasti tarkkaillen. Vasta nähdessään ensimmäisten, aikaisin liikkeellä olevien ihmisten ryhtyvän aloittelemaan uutta päivää, nainen vetäytyi sängylle istumaan ja päätti ottaa yhteyttä Kabutoon, arvellen tämänkin olevan jo hereillä. Tilanteesta oli raportoitava tälle, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään keinoa selvittää missä oikea Ryuu oli, puhumattakaan siitä, että olisi tiennyt muista ryhmän jäsenistä ja näiden olinpaikoista. Seurasi lyhyt käsimerkkisarja ja hetken odottelun jälkeen Kabuton huone piirtyi Azusan silmien eteen. Mies ei näyttänyt hiukkaakaan yllättyneeltä hänen yhteydenotostaan vaan katsoi häntä tai oikeammin sanottuna hänen astraalikuvajaistaan, joka hänen eteensä piirtyi, välimatkan ollessa mitä oli.

"Anna kun arvaan, et ole vieläkään päässyt selville oikean Ryuun sijainnista?" Kabuto arvasi, selvästikin hieman tympääntyneenä siihen, ettei Azusan tehtävä ollut juuri edennyt sen jälkeen kun tämä oli päässyt Ryuun kloonin seuraan.

"Olen pahoillani, että joudun jälleen tuottamaan pettymyksen. Eilen tapahtui odottamaton takaisku, joka vaikeuttaa tehtävääni entisestään", Azusa vastasi pahoittelevaan sävyyn ja painoi hetkeksi katuvan näköisenä päänsä.

"No? Anna tulla", Kabuto kehotti entistäkin äreämmän kuuloisena, odottaen ilmeestä päätellen selvästi jo pahinta. Kuten sitä, että Ryuu oli alkanut aavistella jotain tai että tämä oli potkinut Azusan joukon ulkopuolelle.

"Kimppuumme hyökkäsi eilen kolme tulenmaalaista anbua. Onnistuimme Ryuun kloonin kanssa tappamaan kaksi, mutta kolmas pääsi tuhoamaan Ryuun kloonin joten... Olen nyt käytännössä yksin. Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan missä Ryuu tai kukaan muukaan on", Azusa raportoi, onnistuen pysymään yllättävän rauhallisena, huolimatta siitä, että odotti Kabuton nostavan metelin tästä takaiskusta. Kabuton kasvoille levisikin hetkessä tyytymätön ilme, joskin Azusan onneksi tyytymättömyys ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kohdistuvan tällä kertaa häneen.

"Helvetin Konoha... aina sekaantumassa...", Kabuto mutisi hetken itsekseen, miettien Azusan vaihtoehtoja, joita ei tytön oman käsityksen mukaan kovin hirveästi ollut. Hän voisi joko jatkaa tehtäväänsä ja odottaa, että oikea Ryuu löytäisi hänet taikka sitten hän voisi luovuttaa ja palata kotikylään, missä hänelle annettu sinetti todennäköisesti yritettäisiin poistaa tai lukita pois käytöstä.

"Sinettisi vuoksi minusta on viisainta, että jatkat tehtävää ja odotat, että Ryuu etsii sinut käsiinsä. Hän antoi sinulle kuitenkin sinettinsä, joten hän tulee etsimään sinut varmasti ennemmin tai myöhemmin", Kabuto päätti lopulta, Azusan suureksi helpotukseksi. Ei sillä etteikö hän olisi halunnut päästä kotikylään, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan tahtonut luovuttaa tehtävänsä suhteen, etenkin kuin tiesi kuinka tärkeää Kabutolle oli saada tietoja Ryuun liikkeistä.

"Jos sallit minun huomauttaa, meillä ei ole aavistustakaan milloin Ryuu aikoo etsiä minut. Siinä voi mennä vain pari päivää tai sitten siinä voi mennä useita kuukausia. Jälkimmäisessä tapauksessa minun varmasti olisi hyvä käyttää odotteluaika jotenkin hyödyksi taitojeni kehittämisessä... Sen vuoksi tahtoisin kysyä onko teillä tiedossa ketään jolta voisin oppia lääkintätekniikoita?" Azusa jatkoi seuraavaksi ja katsoi Kabutoa kysyvin ilmein. Mies kohottikin hieman hämillään kulmiaan, varmaankin hieman yllättyneenä Azusan päätöksestä perehtyä nimenomaan lääkintään, mutta lopulta Kabuto kuitenkin hieroi leukaansa miettivän näköisenä.

"Minulla on kyllä yksi yhteyshenkilö Kusagakuressa... Ehdotan, että menet sinne ja etsit Arato Isamin käsiisi. Tottelee myös nimeä Raizo. Olen varma, että häneltä voit oppia työn perusteet", Kabuto sanoi lopulta ja Azusa painoi nimen tarkasti mieleensä.

"Kiitos Kabuto-sama. Lähden matkaan heti", Azusa sanoi, pienesti hymyillen, ennen kuin katkaisi yhteyden. Nimi Raizo, toi mieleen muistoja ja hänestä tuntui vahvasti siltä, että tunsi henkilön, josta nyt oli kyse. Vaikka Raizo oli suhteellisen yleinen nimi, hän uskalsi olla kohtalaisen varma, että kyseessä oli sama mies, jonka luokse Kirikaze oli hänet vienyt parannettavaksi aiemmin. Näissä mietteissään Azusa ryhtyi kiinnittämään viuhkaansa selkäänsä ja tarkistettuaan paljonko hänellä oli varusteita, nainen poistui huoneesta. Matka Kusagakureen oli pitkä, eikä aikaa ollut hukattavaksi.


End file.
